At Second Glance
by sawyersmine
Summary: This is a True Blood AU, alternate reality piece, What if Sookie met Eric first instead of Bill? How might it change things, and how might things stay the same? Eric/Sookie focus with triangle. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**: Okay this is kindof an experiment piece, just playing around with this fiction to see where they go. As I said in the introduction, this is a kindof alternate reality piece, what if Sookie met Eric first instead of Bill. How might it change things for the love triangle, and how might things stay the same. And as a writer Im struggling myself with using the same scenes from the show, so I promise there wont be many of these, if I can help it infact, things from season 1 wont carry out past chapter 3, so it will be all organic after that. I just need to get through a few key points in Sookies life before we can get to the good stuff. So hopefully people can bear with me with the structure and angst. And also, Im going to try to tell more of it from Erics point of view than I have with my other fictions in the past. Doesnt mean we wont have other characters in there, but I think more Eric will work well for this one. Anyway, let me know what you think, constructive criticism or advice welcome. I know its not exactly like the show or books, but similar, so hopefully it will be a creative take yet one that is enjoyable to everyone. Okay, thank you for reading and please review if you get a chance. Thanks much!

**At Second Glance**

She laughed and threw her hand down on the bar as he wiggled his brows.

"Stop it Sam Merlotte!" Sookie exclaimed unable to keep her giggles on the down low as Sam just smirked and reeled her in eating up all the attention…

"What? I swear to god Andy was totally checking Lafayette's ass out…"

She shook her head and flipped her eyes over at Tara. They both knew full well that Sam had a whopper sized crush on Sookie, and he was just biding his time till she took notice. And of course Sookie didn't mind encouraging him, although she knew full well the consequences and she joked...

"How do you know it was Lafayette? I seem to recall you walking by his line of site a few minutes ago too?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head, thinking he walked right into that one.

Sookie laughed at Sam not even noticing when a gust of air blew across her face. Sam was just a nut, she thought. Shaking her head she was about to go check on her tables, when she realized that it had all of the sudden gotten strangely quiet. Even Sam had stiffened up some as he looked past her, and Tara finally replied under her breath...

"Guys, I think Merlottes just got its first Vampire."

Sookie creased her brows and turned around. The room had gone quiet, but she could hear her heart pumping in her ears. She had been waiting for this moment for the last 2 years since they came out of the coffin. She didn't know of any vampires in Bon Temps, but it looked like that was soon to change. And what a vampire he was, he was magnificent, probably the most beautiful creature she had ever seen with her own two eyes.

And then she caught his gaze. She was obviously star struck as the mysterious stranger approached his gaze flicking with hers as he strode past and made his way to the payphone in the back. Once her shock finally died down after the Vampire put some coins in the payphone Sookie turned around to Sam and Tara and she smiled...

"Oh my god! You know what this means right?" Sookie replied excitedly as she put her hand on her hip, not feeling intimidated in the slightest.

"Sook..." Sam shook his head. "The quicker that bloodsucker gets out of here, the better." Sam replied and Sookie looked back at him in shock.

"Do you have any idea how long they have suffered the injustices of the American legal system, they've gone through everything the slaves had to get their rights, and woman suffragists, and every other minority group. He deserves to be treated with the same kind of respect that any other human would."

"But he's not human Sook, he's dead. And dangerous." Sam replied, but Sookie was having none of it.

"I thought you were in support of the Vampire rights amendment?"

"Oh brother!" Tara replied rolling her eyes, knowing Sookie was getting ready for a long-winded speech. If it weren't for the big Vampire in the room she would have found something else to busy herself with, but as it was, she was stuck. And Sam shook his head arguing with Sookie...

"I support Vampire rights, as long as they keep to their own bars and establishments and we keep to ours."

Sookie rolled her eyes, and then she noticed that he was off the phone and coming their way.

"Well as long as its legal for me to serve them, I will." And with that Sookie strode off. Not quite sure what to say when she got there, she was kind of blocking him when she reached him and he looked down at her, his intense blue eyes boring into her skull. And she suddenly realized how tall he was as he stood towering before her. And she felt very small, and very aware that she was a woman in that moment. Sookie's swallowed and replied apprehensively...

"Uh Hi...Can I get you anything, Maybe a True Blood?"

She saw a smirk cross his lips as he sized her up in one glance, and he asked her...

"You think real Vampires drink that vile metallic stuff by choice my dear?"

Sookie looked confused, she had heard on the news about all the Vampires that were mainstreaming now, knowing that's why Sam had gotten a case and she shook her head...

"Well..." But he interrupted her before she could continue...

"Any Vampire who would willingly drink that vile crap isn't doing it for himself, he's doing it so he can get under your skirt."

He eyed her again up and down, noting her shapely physique making Sookie uncomfortable, " And I cant say Id blame them," Eric added, with a cool smile.

Sookie suddenly felt like a specimen that he was examining instead of a woman trying to have mature adult conversation.

Sookie creased her brows again, this time no longer confused but growing frustrated by the advances of this annoyingly handsome stranger, and she replied sharply, quickly realizing that Vampires weren't that different from humans after all...

"Well that's good to know! Guess you really are just like all other men!"

"Me?" Eric asked curiously as he put his hand on the bar stool and leaned in to Sookie, who's heart was thumping so fast she thought it just might run away from her and he finally replied…

"I'm nothing like them…I can promise you that…" Smiling he nodded once. Sookie finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding when Sam approached.

By this time he did, Eric had already straightened up. Amazingly Sam kept a strong protective stance next to Sookie, and he glared at Eric, who had to be at least 6 foot 5.

He was huge, Sookie thought; still awestruck She didn't dare turn away from him. That was damn near impossible. Despite his jerky behavior, he was quite enigmatic. Curious about him she tried to pick up his thoughts, but his mind was blank and Sookie grew confused. Sam's however she could hear loud and clear...

_"Fucking Vampires, I knew this would happen, come in here stirring up trouble...I should have gone for the deluxe set of wooden stakes When I had the chance."_

Sookie rolled her eyes in response and Sam replied confrontationally...

"If your not going to buy anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I never said I wasn't going to buy anything." He countered.

"You changed your mind then?" Sookie asked him with brows raised and Eric turned to Sam, ignoring her purposely, he asked Sam...

"You are Sam Merlotte are you not?"

Sam looked back at him with brows creased not liking the sound of this. He didn't have many acquaintances especially vampire and the fact that this vampire knew him and Sam finally replied...

"That depends on who's asking?"

He scanned the crowd in the bar; everyone was still watching them and he relaxed his face into a smile....

"My name is Eric, Eric Northman and I am interested in one of your rental properties."

"Well I just rented out the last space..." Sam replied but Eric cut him off..."Don't lie Mr. Merlotte, its not very becoming...I know exactly who you are and where you come from." Eric eyed him knowingly and Sam glared at him as Sookie and Tara looked on curiously. Both men had clearly come to some sort of silent agreement and Sam finally replied...

"Fine, I think I still have a house out by the old highway 69."

"Ill take it." Eric replied with a smile.

Sookie looked back at the two men, it was clear from Sam's thoughts that he did not want to rent to a vampire, but this Eric character must have had something on him. And Eric, replied finally...

"Don't fret, I promise there wont be any parties or orgies on my watch….We wouldn't want it to turn into one of those pack gatherings now would we?"

The sides of Eric's lips curved upwards in bemusement.

Sookie could see the fire behind Sam's eyes wondering what was wrong, but he was doing a good job of blocking himself right now and Sam cut him off sharply...

"Just come in for the keys after you've paid your first and last months rent, along with a security deposit."

Sookie was wondering why Sam wasn't inviting this vampire back into his office to do their business, but then she realized it was clear as day that Sam just wanted to get rid of him, and he added gesturing with his head back towards the door wanting to wrap this up...

"Twelve hundred should cover it, and then it's five hundred after for every additional month."

"Perhaps I can pay you 5 grand for the next 6 months and call it even? I don't believe I will need it any longer than that."

Sam leered, and Sookie wondered what on earth was going on, especially curious as to how this vampire knew Sam and why he wanted to rent one of Sam's apartments for 6 months? But Sam had clearly had enough and he replied before turning away...

"Just let me know when you will need it then."

And Sam strode off back to his office. Leaving a very awkward feeling Sookie standing alone with Eric and she looked up at him strangely. Eric looked down at her replying with a caddy smile. It was clear he quite enjoyed getting under Sam's skin...

"It was nice meeting you Sookie."

Sookie looked back at him confused and she asked him baffled...

"How did you know my name?"

Eric smirked again, raising his brow he finally replied, loving the flushed look she got on her face in that moment...

"Your name tag..."

"Oh." Sookie put her fingers up to her tag and Eric replied with a charming smile...

"You should consider dropping by my bar sometime in Shreveport...You would drive them wild." Sookie felt uncomfortable again, especially when she saw the way he was looking at her, like she was his next meal. Growing angry all of the sudden, because she had actually stuck up for him earlier, and he was acting like nothing but pig, she finally replied...

"Yes, maybe in my next life Id consider it!"

And with that Sookie turned angrily on her heel and left Eric standing there with that smirk plastered across his face as he watched her backside in those hot little shorts. Yes, they would love her indeed, and he would love her even more. Virgins after all were the crème de la crème of humans.

Smiling, he nodded to Tara on his way out and strode back to his car.

Little did Eric know that two nights later, Merlotte's would be getting their 2nd Vampire visitor and unbeknownst to him, their second meeting would turn his world upside down.

---------------------

It was a week later when Eric was sitting in his chair at Fangtasia and he spotted her from across the bar. She was with Bill Compton of all people. Someone Eric hadn't seen for quite some time and it piqued his curiosity that Bill had chosen this virgin to accompany him to his bar of all places tonight. Very interesting indeed, Eric thought, watching them submissively as they made their way to the bar and then Pam made her way over to him.

"What brings Bill here tonight?" Eric asked her with intrigue and she smirked and replied...

"He's trying to help his new fangbanger find a murderer...Although he proclaims to be mainstreaming now…" Pam snickered meeting Eric's gaze knowingly as they both looked over at Bill and Sookie with intrigue. Eric knew the girl was no fangbanger, recalling his last confrontation with the young waitress, wondering first off who had been murdered, and secondly, why Bill was with her. Suspicious, Eric replied to Pam...

"Well perhaps we should say hello to our old friend and his date."

Pam chuckled putting her hand on the back of his chair as Eric summoned Bill. When Bill stepped up Eric couldn't help but notice the grip he had on Sookie's hand. He could see the recognition in Sookie's eyes, but Eric pretended not to notice her, keeping his hand close, he wanted to find out what Bill was up to first and greeted him...

"Bill Compton, it has been awhile." Eric stated, and Bill answered...

"Yes, well, I've been..."

"Mainstreaming." Eric answered. "I heard. (He looked over at Sookie a spark of recognition in his dark blue gaze and he added) I see that is going well for you."

"Yes, of course, sorry (Bill looked back at Sookie as she did at him, it was clear he was uncomfortable and Bill started with the introductions) Eric this is my friend."

"Sookie, right?" Eric asked directly as his gaze bore into hers and Sookie swallowed...And she answered hesitantly...

"Yes, Sookie Stackhouse....Its nice to see you again Eric." She replied politely. But the truth was, she was apprehensive about this vampire bar. A week ago she would have been all for it, but a lot had happened since, and she wasn't sure who she could trust and who she couldn't. After what Sam told her about this place and his warnings, she felt she was just lucky she had Bill here with her to protect her. It seemed like exactly the kind of place Eric would hang out though. A seedy kind of underbelly establishment, yet almost reminiscent of some sort of theme bar. And he even had his own throne? She tried not to chuckle at the notion of how appropriate that really was for him. As her gaze remained steadfast returning Eric's glare.

Bill looked back at Sookie in surprise and he asked her...

"You've met?"

Eric didn't move a muscle as his eyes took in everything. Bills controlled nervousness, Sookie's brave yet defiant stance. He didn't miss a beat, and Eric replied with a blink directing his gaze to Bill...

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting Miss. Stackhouse last week at her place of business."

He tried not to smirk, seeing the fires of rage hidden behind Bills eyes, it served him right, Eric thought. It was his business to know everything that went on in his Area, Area 5, and Bill was clearly concealing something.

"Eric was renting an apartment from Sam." Sookie explained and added..."For 6 months." Bills eyes were darting nervously now. It was clear he was uncomfortable here, and Eric replied with perfect calmness...

"It was a memorable visit...And Miss. Stackhouse was more than helpful in facilitating our business as well as looking quite exquisite for us all in her lovely waitress uniform..." Eric smiled charmingly back at Sookie and she glared at him, thinking him the biggest ass hole that ever lived. It was clear he was enjoying toying with Bill like this. Some macho display of Vampire possessiveness and Sookie spat back...

"Yes, it was for all of 5 minutes before Sam practically kicked him out of the bar."

"I guess it's a small world after all." Bill replied, trying to keep his face straight, and Eric replied as his eyes bored into Bills...

"Yes, very small." Eric agreed.

Eric looked bored again as he glanced back at Pam, he lowered his gaze and asked them, knowing the answer already, but Eric wanted to see their reactions...

"Speaking of which....what brings you both here tonight?" Lifting his gaze to meet Sookie's with one brow raised expectantly.

Sookie looked back at Bill and then she took 2 photographs out of her purse and handed them to Eric, asking him...

"Have you seen either one of these girls?"

Eric looked at her once and then studied the photos and finally answered after a long moments pause...

"This one offered herself to me, but I found her too pathetic for my attentions." He put his finger on the other photo and replied with a little leering smile...

"Now this one however, (he raised his eyes to meet Sookie's) I have tasted."

Sookie's gaze flickered for a minute as she met Bills and took the photos back from him, replying with a swallow...

"Well, thank you very much, that is all your time I need to take." Sookie began to back away, realizing that this bar was pretty much a dead end. She couldn't read vampire minds and no one was very helpful. No one was as nice as Bill had been and she took Bills hand, intending to leave, before Eric stopped them...

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Sookie and Bill turned back around to face him and Eric replied gesturing to the chairs along side his, relaxing his face...

"Please, Sit...We have catching up to do..."

He smiled back at Sookie and she simply glared at him. It was clear she wanted out of this place just as badly as Bill did, but Eric couldn't help but play devils advocate...

"So, Bill...Are you quite attached to the lovely Miss Stackhouse?" Sookie's eyes widened and Bill replied with anger...

"She is mine."

Eric smirked. He could smell that she was still pure under that very enticing red and white floral dress of hers, and he met Sookie's gaze, replying with sarcastic bite...

"I just bet she is."

Sookie's eyes widened, thinking him a disgusting pig. He was just as bad as the rednecks that came into her bar and tried to grab her ass, but before Sookie could say anything, Eric asked Bill...

"So, besides mainstreaming, what have you been up to in the last year Bill?"

And then all of the sudden Sookie cut Bill off exclaiming as her eyes darted across the bar...

"We have to get out of here!"

"Sookie!" Bill tried to cut her off, shaking his head as if in warning and Sookie looked back at Eric and she replied....

"Eric, we have to get out of here, there's going to be a raid!"

Eric met her gaze questioningly and he asked her directly...

"How do you know this?"

"That man in the hat is an undercover cop...."

Bill was shaking his head now in gesture for Sookie to stop explaining, and Eric caught a glimpse of his motion, pretending not to notice he replied to Sookie....

"Even if you are right, we do nothing illegal here."

And Sookie answered..."There's a man in one of the bathrooms who is letting a vampire feed on him."

Eric's eyes grew wide in astonishment, wondering how it was she came to know this as he looked back at Bill and just then the cops broke through the doors and people began to scream...

"Follow me."

Sookie grabbed Bills hand and she followed Eric and Pam through the back room out into the alleyway behind the bar. They could hear the cop sirens on the other side of the bar and Bill was about to pull Sookie back to the car in safety when Eric looked back at her and he replied...

"It was nice to see you again Miss Stackhouse, I hope we will meet again."

And then in a flash, he and Pam were gone.

----------------------------------------

On the car ride home, Sookie asked Bill curiously...

"What do you know about him, about Eric?"

"Why do you ask?" Bill asked her curiously trying to hide his apprehension under a smile, and Sookie replied trying to keep it light...

"Oh he just seems to have alot of connections, first he's renting a place from Sam, and then he own and runs his own bar, and then you tell me he's a Sheriff? What doesn't he do?"

Bill smiled and laughed hesitantly...

"Well that's Eric...You have to understand that Vampires don't function like humans, we don't have to spend time with our days, eating or going to doctor appointments, or taking care of our families, so we have lots of time to do other things..."

Sookie's brows were creased as she looked out the window and shook her head very agitated by the 1000 year old vampire and she didn't know why and Sookie finally replied...

"I just don't trust him...I know I cant read your minds, but I feel like he's hiding something..."

Sookie looked back at Bill and she shook her head, wondering if he thought she was insane, but he nodded his head in agreement and replied....

"I know exactly what you mean."

------------------------------------------

Eric had just finished feeding when he noticed Pam was still standing there waiting for him. Eric knew why she had remained. Two words said it all: Sookie Stackhouse.

"Did you know she was a telepath?" Eric asked Pam in old Swedish. Although he hadn't spoken it religiously for quite some time, he used it now and again, and if he wanted it to remain private between the two of them and Pam replied…

"No, do you think Bill knows?"

Eric met Pam's gaze pointedly and finally answered…

"Oh I'm sure he knows, I just wonder what he is using her for, the fact that he is dating a telepath now can surely not be a coincidence…"

Pam chuckled in reply and Eric looked back at her questioningly and she asked him…

"You're just mad you didn't find her first aren't you?"

Eric fixed his gaze on an inanimate object in the room, wondering if there wasn't some truth to that statement, but he brushed it off and finally replied looking back at her…

" I did find her first."

"Touché" Pam replied with a glint in her eyes finally asking the question that needed asking…

"So what do you think she's doing with Bill?"

"I think the better question to ask is, what is Bill doing with her?" Eric replied.

"You know nothing of his endeavors in the past year?"

Pam asked him and Eric shook his head, ashamed to say it…

"Nothing more than his usual Business in Area 5, but he has done a good job of staying under my radar, a very good job…almost too good."

Pam nodded her head in agreement and she suggested…

"Perhaps we need to pay him a visit.

"Yes." Eric's lips curved into a smile loving that idea. Bill after all came into Fangtasia tonight with intentions of interrogating his staff, to which Bill fully knew none were guilty of the crime the ammature investigator was trying to solve. No Eric knew why Bill came in there. To flaunt Sookie in his face and let him know he was being underhanded. Well now it was his chance to return the favor.

"I think we should, tomorrow we will go to Merlottes to finish my business with the shifter and pay our dear friend Bill and his little telepath a visit they wont soon forget."

Pam smiled, and she replied with a cheerful snicker...

"This is going to be fun."

----------------------------------

Sookie was just leaving the restroom on her break at Merlottes when Sam pulled her aside...

"Hey Sook, would you mind coming into my office for a minute?"

Sookie looked back at him strangely wondering if he had something more negative to say about Bill. If he did, he was going to have another thing coming. And she asked him...

"What is it Sam? I don't have time for another lecture about the morals and danger of dating a vampire."

Sam sighed and he replied gesturing over to his office...

"Just come in please, don't make me order you."

Sookie rolled her eyes as she stood there arms folded waiting for him to begin after he closed the door.

"Well?" She asked him expectantly tapping her foot like an impatient child and Sam sighed again. Gesturing with his hand to the small couch in his office he told her...

"Sookie, why don't you sit down?"

She was defensive, anyone could tell but as Sam looked at her directly, Sookie finally realized it was important and she sat down begrudgingly. Finally after a moments pause, she asked him...

"So what's so important that you had to request a private meeting with me in your office on my lunch break?"

Sam took a sip of his beer and then he set the bottle down and looked back at Sookie thoughtfully, and finally replied with hands clasped as he leaned in to offer his support...

"I just want to tell you first off Sook, I'm your friend first and foremost, I wouldn't be telling you any of this if I thought it would be in the wrong or misjudging your boyfriend."

Sookie stiffened up not liking the way this was sounding. As she met Sam's concerned gaze and she shook her head, not wanting him to keep her in suspense any longer...

"Misjudging Bill? And why would you misjudge him Sam?" Sookie asked him with a sharp tone just waiting for him to say something bad about Bill and when he did, she would be up and out of here so fast he wouldn't know what hit him.

"I don't know if its Bill, but rumor has it and this is from a pretty credible source of mine, that a Vampire has taken up residency here in Bon Temps recently under orders of the Queen of Louisiana."

"The Queen of What?" Sookie choked out a laugh and Sam shook his head. In any other circumstance this would be funny, but right now he just couldn't bring himself to laugh and explained...

"The Vampires are run by a monarchy, each region has a king or queen, and then they are subdivided into Areas patrolled and watched by the Sheriffs."

Sookie immediately thought of Eric when Sam mentioned Sheriffs and Sam continued...

"That said vampire, has been sent here to school you in your telepathic abilities and then take you back to the Queen on further instructions."

"What!!!" Sookie exclaimed standing up now as she paced away from Sam and then turned around suddenly, still stunned she replied in denial...

"That's just the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard Sam!"

"Sookie, you can deny it all you want, but surely you can't help but notice all the Vampire clientele we have been attracting here recently?"

Sookie looked up at him, her face filled with dread and then she looked down at the floor and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe it. What if Sam was right?

"Just be careful with Bill." Sam warned her and she looked up at him and finally nodded her head in agreement. She would.

"I will."

"I care about you Sook, just don't want to see you get hurt."

Sookie nodded and Sam went over to her and pulled her into a hug. She knew Bill could be dangerous but she felt she could trust him. He'd never want to hurt her; he saved her life after all, or saved her from a whopping hospital bill anyway after the Rattrays attack.

"Thank you Sam." Sookie patted her hand on his back and she pulled back and smiled, agreeing with him she replied...

"Ill be careful, I promise."

Sam smiled and then Sookie announced...

"Well I better get back out there, wouldn't want Lafayette to get out of the kitchen and stir up more trouble.'' Sookie replied and smiled as she grabbed the door handle.

She wasn't quite sure what to think about Sam's confession. It actually disturbed her greatly, but she had to keep a level head now. If she didn't she didn't know what she would do. One murder after the other, her friends were dropping like flies, her brother had been picked up twice now by the police on suspicion of those murders, and now she had reason to believe her boyfriend or one of his friends might be trying to entrap her into working for his Queen? It was too much!

She tried to think rationally. On one hand, Sam hated Bill and from what she knew of him, he didn't really care for any vampires, and he especially didn't like her with Bill. But could it be Bill? Sookie couldn't bring herself to believe that. It had to be someone else.

She got back out to the bar area and tied her apron back on, noticing her table had left Sookie went over to grab a rag and wipe it down so the next group of customers could sit at a clean table. She was hoping Bill would stop by towards the end of her shift so they could hang out after work. And she intended on talking to him about Sam's warning. The song 'Tidal Wave' by the Killers came on the radio and Sookie closed her eyes for a moment just trying to escape the drama for a minute, it seemed like ever since Bill had come into her life it had been nonstop chaos, listening to the words "you say your heart aint never been broken; you think you know where your going, Tidal wave, tidal wave, come rushing over me..." She thought of her relationship with Bill and how it was still so new to her, wishing she had the answers she so desperately wanted, if this was smart of her to pursue this, if she knew what she was doing, if this was to dangerous, was she drowning now? And then Sookie opened her eyes finding her gaze locked with none other than Eric's.

She felt her heart pound again when she realized it was him, not sure why. Standing up straighter, Sookie noticed Pam now who had joined him at the door. And Eric walked over to her...

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse..."

"Hello Eric." Sookie nodded her head in acknowledgement and she looked over at Pam who simply smiled.

"Can I help you?" Sookie asked coolly trying to act busy as she cleared the dishes off another table, recalling all of the sudden their last encounter and how Eric had upset Bill, setting down the rag and putting her hand on her hip she looked back at him expectantly and Eric studied her for a moment. After glancing from Pam back to Sookie, Eric finally replied....

"May I have a word with you alone for a moment?"

Sookie looked back at him strangely, Sam's warning fresh in her mind knowing she shouldn't go with him, and she shook her head...

"No I don't think that's such a good idea Eric."

"Very well." Eric answered and he looked back at Pam who all of the sudden walked away and over to the bar.

"Fair enough?" He asked. And Sookie swallowed all of the sudden feeling like a bird in a cage. He was so close to her and there wasn't anyone else around and Eric finally replied getting to the point as he stepped even closer...

"I need to ask you something personal..."

Sookie's brows creased anxiously not sure she liked where this was going, and of course once Eric opened his mouth, Sookie knew the answer to that question, nodding she gestured for him to go on, as her knuckles held the back of the chair for support...And Eric finally questioned her...

"Has Bill been benefiting from your special abilities?"

"Excuse me? (Sookie stiffened up tensely and she asked for clarification) Has Bill been what?"

Eric met her gaze astutely wondering just how naive she was, feeling bad for her all of the sudden, she was caught in the middle of this, an innocent. There weren't many like her if any he knew. She was as pure as they came. And all of the sudden he didn't want her to fall into whatever trap Bill may or may have not set for her. He wasn't sure where those feelings came from. After a moments pause of surprise at his own crazy uncharacteristic thought he looked back at Sookie and explained...

"Your Telepathy."

"I know what it is!" Sookie grit her teeth together and stepped closer to him. Angry as hell now, she asked Eric growling...

"Why do you ask? Could you benefit from my telepathy Eric?"

Huffing now, Sookie tried to control herself and not make a scene but that was very hard to do here. Shaking her head the rage finally boiling over she asked him point blank....

"Did you come here to get those keys from Sam????"

Eric creased his brows in confusion. It seemed like Sookie was operating under some assumption, of which he had no clue. Eric looked back at Pam for a moment and then finally returned his gaze to Sookie who was grilling him with her eyes and he finally replied...

"Yes, and to talk to you and Bill of course!"

Suddenly it all clicked for Sookie. Sam said a vampire was trying to take advantage of her powers. Eric had been poking around alot lately and even made a deal with Sam to rent a place in Bon Temps, closer to her. It was him! He was the Vampire who was working for the Queen.

Her eyes widened in outrage as Sookie brought her shaky hand up above her head and let it rip, tearing a slap that was loud enough to wake the dead across Eric's left cheek.

It barely left a mark across his porcelain hard as granite skin, and Sookie's hand felt like it was about ready to fall off but it was worth it, finally raising her voice she warned him...

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY FROM THIS BAR!!!!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Eric asked her stunned into shock.

Eric looked back at her as if she had gone mad. The sound of course caught the attention of every living soul inside that bar, along with a couple of dead ones. Pam had approached again and Bill had finally arrived rushing over behind her.

Sookie had tears in her eyes, she couldn't believe someone could do that to her, could manipulate her like that, just relieved she caught him before he could do any harm. And then her blotchy eyes caught Bills and Sookie begged him...

"Bill! Please, make him go, Please!"

"What did he do to you?" Bill asked, looking back at Eric who was about as shocked as a 1000 year old vampire could be.

"What did I do to her? One minute She was asking me about keys and the next she was slapping me across the face!"

Eric met Sookies gaze with immense confusion. And then he darted back to Bill.

"Bill, what the HELL is going on?" Eric asked him with his booming voice getting angry himself now that the shock had subsided. He had a feeling Bill had something to do with this. And Bill looked back at him just as baffled, asking Sookie…

"Sookie, what happened?"

Sookie looked back at the two of them, her contempt for Eric was seething at the corners of her mouth, but now she realized Bill was standing by Eric's side as well.

"Sook, what's going on?" Sam dashed into the room after hearing the commotion in his office and Sookie looked back at him too. It seemed that every eye in the room was on her, dead and undead and Sookie couldn't take it anymore. Not bothering to answer any of their questions, she replied to Sam….

"Can I leave early tonight Sam? I need to go home. Vampire troubles." Sookie explained, looking back at Sam and Sam looked back from Eric to Bill wondering what on earth both of them did to upset Sookie. Just glad she was heeding his warning he replied…

"Yeah, I can take you…C'mon, lets get out of here."

Sookie looked back at both Vampires with a glare and Sam replied to both of them….

"You both better not be here when I get back."

"Sookie!!!!!" Bill called after her and was about to follow when Eric's hard as steel grip lashed out and caught Bills arm.

"NO Bill, you and me have some talking to do!"

Bill looked back at Eric in fear. Not only worried about what might happen with Eric's interrogation, but what Sookie might think of him as well, if the truth came out. Not to mention what would the Queen say?


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**: Thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews and encouragement. Im going to keep going with this as long as I have wind in my sails, hehe. And I hope you dont mind the really agonizingly slow build up, but I promise, the payoff will be worth it. Thanks for reading. Hope you like and please review!

**Chapter 2**

"Sit Bill!" Eric's commanding voice ordered Bill to take a seat in one of the booths in Merlottes. As Bill sat down in the seat across from a very angry looking Eric and his sidekick Pam, he shook his head.

"Sookie needs me right now!" Bill plead, but when he saw the blank look, void of any kind of empathy on Eric's face, he knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Eric had been going over the scene that had just played out in front of him for the last 5 minutes over and over again. Still utterly baffled by why Sookie would lash out at him so abruptly and he glared back at Bill, knowing the vampire would have the answers he was looking for. And Eric began his interrogation…

"When did you come to know that Miss. Stackhouse was a telepath?"

"Why do you care?" Bill asked. "If she's just some stupid fangbanger, why should it matter who I chose to date and who I don't?"

Eric glared at Bill, wondering for a split second, why he should care about a human, after all he knew vampires who treated their humans far worse, but for some reason she had sparked his interest from the beginning. Ultimately, however it came down to why Bill was sneaking around behind his back with a virgin telepath.

"But she's not just some stupid fangbanger, we both know that." Eric replied, his gaze telling Bill he was onto him.

Bills gaze shot off to the side reluctant to meet Eric's gaze and Eric continued…

"I know she's still a virgin Bill, I can smell it, so… (Eric leaned in and cast Bill his signature death glare and he asked him) What are you using her for?"

"And don't tell me you've decided to become one of those pedophiles either."

Bill blinked back at Eric and he sneered and finally replied with nostrils flared in defiance…

"I am working under direct orders of the Queen."

He felt like he had been sucker punched. Eric all of the sudden had this very unsettling feeling building up inside of him. The events of the night playing over in his head, sensing that he was being underhanded as words like betrayal and sabotage popped out at him, words he hated even more than the actions they represented, and he asked him with clenched jaw trying to control his growing anger…

"And what are those orders Bill?"

Pam's gaze never left Bills. She could feel her makers boiling anger and she would be just as willing to bitch slap Bill as Eric was to smash Bills head against the table right now if it was necessary. Eric looked around, cautious. All of this deceit and slyness behind his back made him paranoid. He was clearly uncomfortable with not having the upper hand. And then he looked back at Bill expectantly, to which Bill finally replied…

"I can't tell you, it's confidential."

If Eric could have choked the life out of Bill in that moment, he would have. Narrowing his gaze, Eric replied sharply…

"I am your superior Bill; you are obligated to inform me of anything that takes place in my Area."

Bill folded his hands on top of the table and he glared back at Eric, replying with words that most likely would get him killed…

"And the Queen is your superior Eric! This is bigger than just Area Business!"

Eric glared back at Bill. It was clear he knew he was trenching on dangerous ground.

His head was still swimming. He couldn't believe the Queen had left him out of the loop on this little covert operation of hers. Not understanding why he hadn't been privy. It angered him and worried him greatly. Not to mention he was fucking pissed at Bill. But he remained cool and calm, and he replied rather plainly deciding to lay down his hand and call Bills bluff…

"Either way, it doesn't matter, I know why you're with her Bill, don't assume for a second that you can outsmart me!"

Bill crinkled his brows and looked off to the side again defiantly, he figured he had nothing to lose and finally answered…

"So, what are you going to do Eric? Do want me to return to the Queen and inform her that I can't complete my mission because you feel unloved? Or will you actually pretend to care about Sookie Stackhouse now?"

"She has nothing to do with this!" Eric proclaimed with voice raised a little louder than he wanted it to, his emotions becoming more apparent now as his anger rose to the surface.

And a few curious eyes darted in their direction. Bill took notice however, keeping his voice low so they could continue the conversation and he replied…

"Sookie must be protected." Bill hissed angrily.

Eric stood up abruptly clearly pissed off. He went over to the side of the table, leaning into Bills face and growled back serious as a heart attack as his knuckles gripped the table with an iron lock.

"You will tell her or I will Bill."

Both Vampires traded menacing gazes, Eric ready to pounce, knowing he could swat Bill away like a horse fly if he defied him and acted out of order. Bill knew it too.

"You might want to listen to him." Pam chided in and Bill rolled his eyes at her.

Pam stood up too, backing Eric up and Eric leered at him.

"Just try it Bill, and see what happens, I dare you." Eric threatened him and Bill slid out facing him angrily as he stood to his full height. Which of course was nowhere near Eric's stature.

And just as Bill was about to reply and possibly seal his fate, one of the waitresses, the one with flaming red hair called over to Tara….

"Oh my god! Tara, Adele Stackhouse was just found dead, that was Sam that just called, someone murdered her and he and Sookie just found her body!"

"What?" Tara replied, not sure if she just heard that right. And then she pulled off her apron and threw the towel on the bar, coming out from behind it, Tara proclaimed…

"I gotta get over there!"

And she flew out of the bar quickly.

Bill's eyes widened in fear for Sookie grabbing his jacket he swung it on. Eric moved to follow with Pam in tow making to accompany him, when Bill turned around and looked back at Eric proclaiming…

"She would not want you there!" Bill spat back at him. As much as Eric hated Bill right now, he couldn't help but think he had a point. Sookie's drama was just beginning and for some reason, Eric didn't want to add to that. And it was true, she had made it pretty abundantly clear that she hated hi….And then it clicked for him.

Sookie knew about the Queen, somehow she knew and she thought he was the Vampire responsible for that. "Of course!" When she asked him about the keys to Sam's apartment, that's when she went off on him! It all made sense now.

Bill turned back to Eric, they were all outside the entrance now and Bill replied to Eric hurriedly as he made his way to his car…

"Ill tell her when the time is right."

And that's when Eric grabbed a fist full of Bills shirt and slammed him back into his car making a nice Bill shaped dent in his side door and he growled back at him.

"You WILL tell her Bill! Trust me when I say I won't soon forget this disloyalty."

Bill looked back at him for a moment in angry pause, even though Eric could have easily tossed him aside like a rag doll, Bill finally replied spitefully...

"I'm sure you won't."

And that's when Eric let go, pushing him out of his grasp as he did so, he watched Bill get into his car and pull away with contempt.

When his taillights faded away from them, Eric finally turned back to a silent Pam and he asked her….

"How much do you want to bet this will bite me in the ass later on?"

Pam chuckled finding the humor in the situation, she mused…

"Be careful darling, you just might get that little waitress coming for you on an ass shaped platter if you're not careful."

Eric rolled his eyes, thinking he had seen enough drama for one evening. He still felt very unsettled about Bills assignment from the Queen. What did this mean? Eric thought, wondering if he no longer held the Queens trust, if she no longer thought him a faithful servant, or devoted Vampire. That had been an inconceivable notion for him up until now. It disappointed and hurt him to know that he had been overlooked in favor of Bill. And then there was this other small nagging feeling in the back of his head. One that said he might actually give a damn about Sookie Stackhouse, now that she could add another body to the growing pile of death around her. And that thought bothered him most of all.

-------------------------------------------------

Sookie was so shaken up; she barely slept a wink that night. She was glad Bill was there for her and he even sat in a chair in her bedroom and watched her as she lay on her bed. She knew now that someone was after her life too. He was killing all of the women who had relations with Vampires, and Sookie knew she had been targeted because of her relationship with Bill.

Turning over to him, her frozen face filled with unspoken pain and sorrow, Sookie turned to Bill after a long moment of silence, her face hidden by the dark and she asked him…

"Your not going to leave me are you Bill?"

Bill went over to her and crouched on the floor next to her bed asking her with searching eyes…

"Why would you ask me that?" He questioned her confused and Sookie replied taking his hand….

"I couldn't handle it if I lost you, so many things have happened in my life recently, you're the only stable thing I have Bill, and I couldn't take it if something happened to you or you were hurt too…"

She creased her brows meeting Bills gaze. He kept his emotions carefully hidden, but underneath it all, he was riddled with guilt. Eric's words coming back to haunt him. But he didn't want to hurt her, knowing even now, that it was inevitable. Bill blinked and with perfect sincerity he promised her…

"I promise I won't go anywhere, Ill be here for you as long as you need." Sookie nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Thank you." She replied faintly smiling.

Trying to sleep, and after hours of fighting it, she finally did fall into a dreamless slumber. Of course when she woke up Bill was gone.

Sookie knew he must have gone down to the crawl space below her bedroom. She couldn't help but feel numb though. Knowing her grams was gone now. This was the first morning in almost 15 years that she wouldn't be waking up to the smell of crackling bacon and eggs and toast. Biting her lip biting back the tears, she couldn't yet cry. It was still too new and Sookie got up and out of bed.

She heard commotion downstairs and Sookie figured it was just Tara. She had stayed over to help Sookie clean up the mess after the police had finished combing the crime scene. Sookie was thankful for Tara's support, but more than anything, she just wanted peace and quiet.

The hot water, that would normally have been a relief to her just felt like pellets of hard rain. But she still couldn't find the strength to cry.

Finally dragging herself out of the bathroom, Sookie dressed slowly and then brushed her hair dry.

She wasn't prepared for the gathering of people in her living room and kitchen. And when they all saw Sookie, she could see the pity on their faces. And of course then there were the thoughts.

_Serves her right, damn fangbanger, inviting all of these vampires into our happy little town, what did she expect?_

_Why is it always the ones you'd least suspect?_

_Wonder how much this house will go for…_

'_Bill where are you'? _Sookie wondered herself. He had promised he would stay here and now he was gone She understood that he had to sleep in the day, but that little fact was definitely not helping right now. She didn't know how she was going to get through the next two days without him. Wishing for the first time, that he wasn't a vampire.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening, before Fangtasia had even opened its doors, and Eric was sitting alone in his office going over some of the books, taking note of the inventory and what was selling and what wasn't. He had a head for business and always kept on top of those kinds of things. Fangtasia wasn't the kind of bar that would sell the same old dusty tee's month after month. No, he kept his signature slogan on much of the merchandise, but mixed things up, introducing new products, even Fangtasia labeled cases of synthetic blood, which surprisingly were quite popular sales amongst the humans. They wanted to keep their vampires happy after all.

He tried to focus on business so he wouldn't think about the other things that were plaguing his mind. It was still a hard pill to swallow when Eric thought again about the Queen. Going over and over in his mind again and again how and why she had requested Bills help without informing him. Closing his eyes he slammed the leather bound book shut a little harder than necessary, his frustration clear when he finally looked up, he saw Bill standing there. Eric just stared at him trying to control the rage burning inside him. But he quickly realized that there was no stopping it. When it came to things such as this, Eric couldn't help but face the problem head on. He pulled himself together and stood up propping his hands on his desk, Eric asked Bill sarcastically…

"Don't you have a telepath to guard Bill?"

Eric truthfully didn't want to deal with Bill right now knowing it was inevitable, but it didn't have to happen today, fully intending to blow Bill off, Eric went around to the side of his desk intending to leave Bill stranded in his office without so much as gracing him with a chance to reply to his earlier question when Bill finally spoke, stopping Eric…

"I need you to watch Sookie!"

Eric didn't know if his ears were playing tricks on him, wondering if Bill just asked him what he thought he did and he turned around and looked back at Bill in angered curiosity, he turned around and asked him…

"What was that?"

Bill rushed around over to face him and he plead explaining….

"I have to go speak with the Queen in Baton Rouge, someone is trying to kill Sookie, I promised her I would protect her, I need more protection for her..."

Eric narrowed his eyes, angered by this new role reversal. No he would not become Bills lap dog, not in this life or the next. And he finally spat back walking out towards the bar and empty tables…

"Forget it; find someone else to babysit for you!"

"Eric, I wouldn't ask you if this wasn't important!" Bill plead with him and Eric turned around angry still and he cut back at Bill...

"Did you even tell her yet?"

Sighing, Bill looked down and shook his head, knowing that he was on very thin ice with Eric right now, when Bill tried to explain...

"If I told her right now, it would ruin everything, I would lose her trust, I will have failed the Queen, she will be vulnerable without my protection."

"That sounds like a No." Eric answered as his intense blue gaze tore into Bills and Bill finally confessed...

"Alright, yes, you're right, I haven't told her, but I wi...."

"Forget it!" Eric cut Bill off and he turned around to face him fully, finally declaring...

"The terms of our agreement have changed."

"What?" Bill asked confused, but Eric was more than happy to explain...

"Since you are so reluctant to obey my orders, even though I am your superior, if you want my help, you will agree to my new terms."

Bill looked back at Eric apprehensively as Eric bore down on him. He was reluctant to ask what those terms were, but the look on Eric's face told him all he needed to know. He certainly wouldn't like it. Finally caving, since he was desperate, Bill asked him...

"And that would be?"

Eric's lips curved up for a split second delighting in having the upper hand once more and he finally replied...

"You will tell Sookie the truth when you return..."(Bill met his gaze with creased brows hesitantly, but he finally nodded in agreement...)

"Alright." Bill answered, but Eric wasn't done yet, continuing..."And after you tell her the truth, you will give Sookie to me."

"WHAT?" Bills head was practically spinning back and he shook his head replying angrily, fangs extended...

"Sookie is Mine!!!"

Eric chuckled and he shook his head...

"Suit yourself Bill, but if she hears the truth from me, she may be even less cooperative for you...Imagine what the Queen would have to say about that..."

Bill glared back at Eric and Eric watched him proudly. He was a master manipulator and he knew Bill was stuck in a corner with this. He had no one else to turn to, and Bill finally closed his eyes in angrily, the torment of this deal was tearing him up inside, knowing he would soon if not already regret this decision in a major way, finally replying...

"You must give me some time alone with her to explain...She will not go willingly."

"I'm sure she won't." Eric finally replied, satisfied finally that he had something to gain here. Bill was an asshole that much he was certain of.

------------------------------------

About 30 minutes later Bill had pulled up outside Sookie's house, Eric's car following from behind. Bill growled back at Eric…

"Don't say a thing." In warning and Eric just rolled his eyes in reply.

Bill took a deep breath before going up to her door. Knocking, he waited a few moments for Sookie to come to the door.

"Bill!"

She smiled in relief when she saw him, reaching out to hug Bill.

"Tara just left for…." But Sookie's voice trailed off when she saw Eric standing there, a smug grin on his face. Stiffening up al of the sudden she remembered her discovery from the night before.

"What is he doing here?" Sookie asked Bill flatly, clearly disappointed that Eric was here with him. As her angry eyes flashed to Eric's, Bill explained…

"Sookie, Eric is here to protect you, I have to go away for just one night on business and I don't want to leave you here alone, I promised that I wouldn't."

Sookie frowned all of the sudden, thinking that wasn't what he promised, he said 'He' was going to stay here, not Eric, and she shook her head refusing to accept it…

"What? I don't need a babysitter! Forget it Bill, Ill be fine on my own!"

Sookie declared getting upset now.

"Sookie!" Bill shot back at her, thinking she was being unreasonable, but she argued…

"I don't care, he's going to sell me off to the Queen or the next highest bidder the moment you turn your back!"

Eric glared angrily at Bill and Bill caught his glance out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head in denial and replied to Sookie…

"No Sookie, you have to trust me. I can't have you here alone when someone is trying to kill you; Eric is here to protect you. He is one of the good guys."

Eric stood with his arms folded. He couldn't believe what an act Bill could put on. If he wasn't in the middle of this little debacle, he might have been slightly impressed. But as it was, he couldn't wait to get Bill back for this. Eric knew full well that he couldn't proclaim his innocence now. Sookie would most likely think he was a liar, and he couldn't keep her safe the way she needed to be kept, so Eric decided to just go with the flow and he just nodded, thinking that words would probably just ruin things. Plus it was obvious the way things were going for Bill right now, they would crash and burn in record time. Infact Eric took pleasure in that little notion.

"Sookie please." Bill begged her and Sookie looked back from Eric to Bill and Eric finally broke the silence offering…

"I promise you can rescind my invitation should you not want me here anymore."

Eric figured he could still uphold his promise by sitting outside, and then he might have a little piece and quiet too. Either way to him, it was a win win situation and Sookie finally nodded her head…

"Alright, you can come in."

Bill stepped in followed by Eric, who looked around scoping the place out. It was an older home, with that old country charm so many southerners liked. He looked back at Sookie and thought it fit her.

As Sookie looked back and forth from Bill to Eric hesitantly she replied…

"Well I guess we can all sit in the living room for a bit…I have some True Blood in the fridge, I could heat up…" Sookie offered. But Bill shook his head and explained…

"I have to get going, but I promise as soon as the sun sets tomorrow I will come back here."

Sookie creased her brows clearly disappointed and she asked him sadly…

"You're going already?"

Bill met her gaze regretfully and he explained…

"I'm afraid, I don't have much time."

Bill looked back at Eric and then he leaned in and kissed Sookie awkwardly. Replying back to her…

"Be safe."

Nodding she stepped towards him as he walked back to the door, Bill cast her one final longing glance, and then he was gone.

It was pretty quiet and for a moment Sookie had almost forgotten Eric was there, he was so quiet and had made himself scarce while she and Bill were talking. She thought it unusual for Eric to be quiet, but when she searched, she found him in the parlor, holding an old vase from the mantle, examining the bottom and Sookie answered interrupting him…

"It's just an old vase."

"Yes it is…" Eric agreed, he examined the vase brushing his thumb over the bottom and held it up to the light examining the seal at the bottom…

"Its Faberge porcelain…quite lovely infact…" Eric remarked setting the vase down with care.

Sookie smiled in kind, surprised that he was able to find value in that old vase, especially since it was something that reminded her of her grams, his sincerity weakening her defenses and she replied…

"Thank you, my grams did have good taste…"

"Yes. I am sorry." Eric replied and Sookie looked back at him confused and Eric explained…"For your loss."

She creased her brows in sadness, remembering her grams again and Sookie nodded appreciatively…

"Thank you…again." She added looking up at him.

There was kind of an awkward feeling hanging in the air and Sookie couldn't quite pin point it, asking Eric off handedly…

"Can I get you a True Blood? (But then she caught herself and replied) Oh wait; you don't drink synthetic blood right?"

Eric smiled politely, for some reason he wanted to win Sookie's trust tonight, be on his best behavior so to speak, and Eric shook his head…

"Ill take a blood if you have some to offer."

Sookie smiled and then walked into the kitchen as Eric followed her. Eric never good at making small talk decided to jump right in and he asked her…

"So you think someone is trying to kill you?"

Sookie put the bottle in the microwave and turned around to face him, her face a mixture of emotions, fear, strength, sadness and she finally met Eric's gaze and replied…

"Yes, I think it's the same person who killed Dawn and Maudette….I think he was coming here to kill me too, but he got my grams instead."

Eric nodded in silent lament, feeling sad for the girl. It was a strange feeling to him. He never usually empathized with humans, after all death and killing to a vampire was as common as going to the grocery store for humans and he stood back watching her prepare a beverage for herself thoughtfully.

"So why did Bill have to leave?" Sookie asked Eric, catching him off guard because in that moment he was concentrating on her long blonde hair. And Eric felt alarmed all of the sudden. He didn't want to lie to her, and Eric remembered how Bill had told him earlier his assignment was confidential and Eric finally offered…

"He said he would explain when he got back."

Sookie looked back at him not quite sure if she believed him, but she had no choice. You couldn't give a vampire truth serum anyway, not that she had any. But Sookie figured she would just have to take Eric's word for it that things were being handled well in Bill's capable hands, hearing the ding go off on her microwave she took out the bottle of True Blood and handed it to Eric.

"Thank you." He replied grateful and Sookie remarked politely…"You're welcome."

Thinking it odd again. She didn't expect Eric to have manners either.

She pushed away from the counter and led him back into the sitting room and as Eric took more of the house Sookie looked back behind her shoulder and he smiled back at her.

Sookie couldn't help but smile in kind, feeling all of the sudden like perhaps she had misjudged this vampire. She hated that she couldn't read their minds, dying to know what he was thinking. Bill told her Eric was nearly 1000 years old. The history he must know alone would be enthralling. She knew her Grams would have been fascinated by him. She was too infact. How could anyone not be? Sookie thought.

She sat down in an old lounge chair and Eric sat down on the couch opposite her. He met her gaze for a moment, pausing for a moment, and then Sookie caught herself staring, and she laughed lightly and smiled apologizing…

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to stare…Its just…well…"

"You didn't expect to have a 1000 year old vampire sitting on your living room couch tonight?" Eric replied and Sookie smiled and laughed feeling the ice break…

"Yes, that's exactly it." Her crinkling eyes met his and Eric smiled back at her. And he answered…

"Well I can assure you, the astonishment is quite strong on my end as well…"

Sookie nodded and understood…

"Yes I suppose you being in a place like this is kind of like taking a fish out of water isn't it?"

Eric smirked again and he replied truthfully…

"Actually my house has a similar layout to this one, I have a wrap around porch just like yours, it's not that different."

Sookie raised her eyebrows surprised. For some reason she never really pictured Eric living in a quaint little Victorian Americana wrap around porch style house. She thought him more fitted for a castle like something Dracula might live in or possibly a great southern plantation house. But not a house like hers. She looked at him a little different now, not quite sure what to think. Maybe she was wrong in her original assumptions about Eric. Deciding to pry a little more, Sookie asked him…

"So that place you're renting from Sam, did you just decide you needed a vacation home then?"

Eric knew she was treading on dangerous ground with that question. He wasn't sure if he should trust this human, this human who fascinated him greatly, and didn't kiss his ass like all of the others. She was different from the others. Looking back at Sookie thoughtfully, he finally answered after a moments pause…

"I occasionally take houses from time to time to do business…When I don't want someone to know where I really live, I rent or buy a decoy house…I'm doing business with a powerful member of the Wiccan community and I don't want her to know where I really live."

Sookie looked back at him thoughtfully for a moment, understanding someone like Eric would probably need to take more precautions for his own personal safety. When one was in a position of power he had more vulnerabilities, and she thought it made sense, nodding her head.

"So you didn't rent it so you could spy on me?" She asked half kidding, but for some reason no longer angry with him. And Eric smiled in kind, thinking the assumption funny, and he replied assuring her.…

"No, as enchanting as you are Sookie, I did not rent it to spy on you, although if you're interested in spying on me, Id definitely make time for you to do just that, perhaps in Sam's rental house if that fancies you."

Sookie laughed, realizing he was hitting on her. No longer disgusted by his behavior however, now that she knew a little bit about Eric, she just thought that was part of his charm. It was something she could live with; although she was sure it would piss the pants off Bill. Smiling again to herself, she realized she actually liked Eric.

"Well thank you for the invitation, Ill have to keep it in mind if things don't work out between me and Bill."

Eric raised his brow, wondering just how much this telepath knew. But he kept his cards close and finally replied with a charming smile…

"Ill look forward to that day."

Smiling, Sookie actually caught herself blushing, but she tried to play it off, standing up she went over to the corner of the room and pulled over a chess board…

"Do you play?" She asked him with one brow raised and Eric's smile widened.

"Do I play? I know who invented chess…" Sookie giggled and she brought the board over to set down in between them. As she sat back down in her chair and took out the marble pieces to set up on the board she mused…

"Now that's one story I have got to hear."

About an hour later, Eric had pretty much kicked Sookie's ass. She realized that he probably kept the charade going for the last 55 minutes to let her think she knew what she was doing. Even though she was a good player, she knew Eric could probably lick her in 5 minutes flat, if even that. Thinking, she would just have to find a game that was new to him, because the thought of beating Eric at anything tickled her pink.

Sighing, she realized it was late and she had the lunch shift at Merlottes the next day and Sookie finally replied regretfully…

"Well I guess I should try to get some sleep, I have to work tomorrow."

Eric's smile straightened disappointed, not wanting this to end. He had to admit he was having fun with her and nodded in kind.

Sookie began to pick up the pieces and put them back in their box when Eric touched her hand. Sookie felt her hand jump when his cool skin brushed against hers, but Eric paid that no attention and offered…

"I'll clean up…You can go…"

Smiling, she felt rude all of the sudden for jerking away like that. It wasn't that she was afraid; it was just that when he touched her she felt something like a shock or wave of electricity run through her. Not quite sure what that was. Sookie replied…

"Thank you." She nodded accepting his help, trying to overcompensate by smiling broadly for her rudeness. But she did appreciate him staying here for her, and she was grateful, wanting to show him her thankfulness.

She had been so silly, after the nice night they had spent together, she wanted to make up for her poor behavior. Sookie walked around to Eric's side of the table and leaned in to kiss the side of his cheek, her lips felt the jolt again when they brushed his cheek, his smooth as marble opalescent skin. Eric wasn't expecting her kiss however, and as he turned his head to face her, her soft pink lips brushed his for a brief second and he pressed his lips to hers light and tender, like a butterflies kiss. One first, then another. And Sookie felt her stomach flip. As their lips peeled away from each other like two pieces of tape. It was enough to make her body clench, as she felt the spark, the connection, and the heat between her thighs.

And she backed away from him, scared all of the sudden. _What was that?_ She wondered, the awkwardness and sexual tension returning 10 fold, as her breathing picked up as she looked back at Eric with red cheeks. Figuring she needed to make her pardons before she made an even bigger fool of herself. _She had a boyfriend for Pete's sake_. Thinking it had to be a fluke. She had feelings for Bill, but this was something else with Eric. In a whole separate category infact. It came from deep down inside her, a yearning and something she suspected was immensely more powerful. Feeling it was highly inappropriate that she was having feelings like this no matter how crazy or irrational she was emotionally. And Sookie replied rather flushed now, excusing herself…

"Good night Eric!"

And with that she was gone. Eric's gaze followed hers till she was out of sight, just as miffed as Sookie was about what just happened, but his astonishment was due to an entirely different reason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Thanks again to everyone for the wonderful reviews. Just fair warning, this ones an angsty one but hopefully the prize at the end is worth it. Thank you for reading. ;)

**Chapter 3**

He touched his lips, remembering that night. What it was? Eric couldn't quite put his finger on it. He couldn't explain how suddenly he had forgotten all of his moves, when her lips brushed over his, feeling like a schoolboy again, shy and demure. Something new was rekindled inside him.

He still wanted her; oh did he want her, now more than ever, but for the first time Eric lost all sense of strategy. He knew this wasn't just some passing fancy, she wasn't just another fangbanger, and she did something to him. She made him feel. He had to work for her affections, he wasn't used to that. Most women threw themselves at his feet, but Sookie, she was so very different. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen anyone quite like her.

Eric wanted to go back after that night. He wanted to so many times, but Bill was the one she was mooning over. Eric wanted nothing more than to expose Bill for the scoundrel he was, but he understood Bills reluctance now to tell Sookie. She was in a fragile state. Eric wanted to be the one to take her pains away though. He didn't want Sookie to turn to Bill. Eric sneered at the mere thought of Bills name. A distaste in his mouth every time he thought of him.

No he wanted to be the one to tell Sookie that it would be all right, she was safe, and then he would make mad passionate love to her. Eric would make sure her first time didn't hurt, he would show her the art of making love, and how it heightened their bodies to a higher physical plain of existence. Eric was quite good at sex and he wanted Sookie to love it the same way he did. All she needed was a good teacher.

But it wasn't only sex. He longed to be near her again. Every time Eric saw a flash of blonde hair at Fangtasia or heard a laugh that sounded like hers, he was tormented. For the first time in his life Eric didn't know what the right thing to do was.

It had been 24 hours since he last saw her. While in her house he had taken one of the beds in a spare room and put blankets over her windows. It was dark enough for him to sleep, finally allowing himself to, once the parameter of the house was scaled and the doors and window locks had been checked. Yes they had been safe. Sookie was safe. But his protection was temporary. For some reason her ongoing safety was very important to him and he didn't think Bill was capable of giving Sookie the kind of protection and safety she deserved.

Eric took one more stroll around the bar, overseeing anything that needed tending to. The bar had its last call 20 minutes ago and he noticed a pool of blood on the floor.

"Ginger, would you clean that up, wouldn't want to get a citation after all…"

"Yes master." Ginger replied promptly and went to grab a mop and bucket. One of his few human employees, but Eric paid them generously for their sometimes-messy work.

He walked past another drunken passed out redneck and grabbed him by the collar tossing him out the front door.

Pam came up to him with a cheerful smile and she replied…

"I left him for you, all of his friends are out back in the alley…" Eric smirked back at Pam and she snickered.

"How thoughtful of you." Eric replied musingly and Pam nodded, adding…

"Of course I may have taken advantage of their overindulgent generosity and gone on a little ebay shopping spree…"

Eric chuckled and he shook his head looking back at Pam and Eric mused…

"What would I do without my right arm?"

"You'd use your left." She answered with a smile and then she asked Eric with intrigue…

"So you're not taking your nightly prowl tonight?"

Eric's gaze flicked over to Pam's and he shook his head, replying…

"No, I think I'm done for tonight."

"Tell Sookie I said hi." Pam replied smartly and Eric leered back at her. Not mentioning anything. He rarely spoke of his personal interests and he wasn't going to start now. But he had a feeling Sookie would be needing a shoulder to cry on after what Bill had put her through. He was glad to be that shoulder for her.

And Eric replied as he made his way to the back entrance…

"Oh by the way, I think heard jingling in the pockets from the one I threw out front…"

Pam laughed and replied in parting…

"Have a nice night!"

"You too." Eric winked back at her and then he pushed the door open. Pam true to her word had tossed all 4 of the other frat boys out by the dumpster and Eric smiled to himself.

"Some people would never learn." He thought, but at least Pam had used that to her advantage. For some reason he had no problem stealing from humans since humans tried to steal from him all the time, trying to swindle for free drinks or sneak in without paying a cover charge. It was the way of balance, working things out with an even or uneven trade and Eric was perfectly fine with that.

Getting into his red corvette, he started up the engine. Eric wanted to see how Sookie was doing now that Bill had told her the truth. He was sure for someone like her, the news had to be shaking, and he wanted to be there to support her. It wasn't her fault she had a gift after all. He hadn't even thought about his agreement with Bill to make her his. Well that was a lie, he had thought about it almost every waking minute, but he didn't want Bill to force Sookie to be with him. He wanted her to come to his side on her own. Eric figured that would be the more rewarding scenario of the two. Plus down the line if they hit it off, he didn't want her saying he forced her into a relationship with him. If Sookie chose him with her own will, she had no one to blame but herself. Not that she would have to blame anyone, but Eric felt he had a good read on her. Better than she thought he did.

Going now to offer his support, Eric drove to Sookie's house like a bat out of hell. Anxious to see her.

About 20 minutes later he was at her door. After a knock, Eric saw the familiar blonde mane through the small window to the side of the door and he braced himself to see her again.

"Eric!" Sookie opened the door surprised to see him and she replied…"You're here late, I was just about to head to bed."

She was surprised to see him but also relieved in a way. She had been thinking about him a lot lately. Still confused about what happened the other night, but she still wanted to see him. If anything that short sweet little kiss made her want to see him even more, even though her head was denying it. She hadn't really been feeling like herself lately however. Not sure if it was because of the latest developments in her relationship with Bill or the fact that someone was trying to kill her.

"Hello Sookie." Eric replied and Sookie smiled. She opened the screen door about to let him in explaining…

"Bill had to run back to his house to grab a change of clothes, and his dinner, what brings you here?" She asked brightly swinging open the door.

And that's when Eric smelt it. His whole body stiffening up in reaction to it. Sookie saw the look on Eric's face, like he had just spotted a ghost, concerned all of the sudden she asked him…

"What? What's wrong?"

Eric's nostrils began to flare and his eyes narrowed and Sookie shook her head still confused.

"Eric?" She didn't know what had happened in the last 30 seconds to set him off, but it was clear something had. And then his fangs came out and Sookie widened her eyes as Eric finally spoke, trying to control the seething hate and anger in his voice, he asked…

"You let him taste you?"

He didn't know where to begin. There were so many things wrong with this picture. The question is what should piss him off more, the fact that Bill wasn't even here to protect her when there was a crazed killer running about, or that he was off feeding on someone else besides his bonded, or the fact that it was clear as day that Bill hadn't told Sookie a single word about his assignment from the queen. Or was it the two tiny holes on the side of her neck and the fact that he could smell Bills scent all over her after knowing Bill hadn't told Sookie a single syllable about his whereabouts that night. Or that she should have been HIS by now!!!! He was going to kill Bill. That ASSHOLE!!!

"What?"

Sookie asked him taken aback by his blunt forwardness and apparent sudden anger and she shook her head defiantly. She had been dealing with critical looks all day from everyone at Merlottes. For those two little marks on her neck. She certainly didn't need lecturing from a vampire and Sookie shot back as she stepped out onto the porch to face him in person…

"Not that its any of your business but yes, he has tasted from me!"

"And it doesn't bother you that he is tasting from another now after you've bonded, after you let him fuck you?" He spat back angrily.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed shocked by his language and general attitude about the whole thing.

"Don't you get it Sookie??? Bill is using you!" Eric shouted.

Sookie didn't want to hear this, shaking her head, she didn't need this right now, not after everything shed been through and she cut him off…

"Eric I think you need to leave…"

"HE'S WORKING FOR THE QUEEN!" Eric spat back throwing his arm down in a gesture of frustration and Sookie's eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." Eric answered, it was clear she was finally listening now. Explaining…"It was him all along, he went to see her that night he asked me to watch you, he is USING you to help her cause, he is working with you on your skills so it may be of use to the Queen when she beckons for you!"

Now it was Sookie's turn to be angry, her face turning a bright shade of red as the rage boiled up inside and she asked him with clenched jaw, hissing…

"And you knew about this?"

"Don't pin this back on me!" Eric cut back "Bill is the one you should be angry with!"

"Right now I'm angry with both of you for your dishonesty!" Sookie answered and Eric shook his head going over to the side of the banister railing he looked out at the cemetery.

"Don't be neglectful Sookie…Spare some of that anger for yourself." Eric answered, his voice cutting out like a knife and Sookie shook her head not understanding what assumption he was making about her…

"Excuse me?"

Eric turned to face her and he answered, his eyes like lethal lasers pointing at her and burning into her skin…

"Don't play coy…You knew enough to know that one of us was after you didn't you? You let your libido do the persuading apparently seeing as you're still with Bill!"

Sookie's brow creased to one of intense anger and she grabbed Eric by the arm. Her strength was nothing to him but she shoved him back all the same.

"As far as I'm concerned you are both to blame, you both knew about her and you didn't tell me."

"Bill promised me he would tell you when the time was right!" Eric answered adding in retrospect…

Although he was beginning to realize that Bill's word meant nothing these days.

"You could have told me that night." Sookie replied her voice full of venom and Eric spat back angrily…

"Then you might be lying face down in a ditch somewhere, if the reaction your giving me was even 1/10ths of the reaction you had that night."

Sookie huffed and she shook her head. It was too much to deal with right now. She didn't want to see Bill either and she replied finally…

"I think its time for you to go." Using her finger she pointed towards his car, gesturing to Eric that she wanted him to leave, and Eric closed his eyes, finally opening them he looked at her and replied bitterly…

"This is your loss…I don't want to see you again either, so please do us both a favor and stay the hell away from Shreveport!"

He glared back at her and then marched off to his car.

Sookie watched him speed off, leaving a trail of dust behind in his wake and when she finally could no longer hear the humm of his powerful engine roar away, Sookie broke down hanging onto the railing, and she wept.

Wondering how her whole life could come tumbling down like a house of cards in 5 minutes straight with Eric's help of course.

------------------------

Eric actually thought he was going mad. Was it possible for a vampire to go crazy? He wondered, thinking yes, when they were punished being tied up for years with silver chains or imprisoned underground they were bound to go a little crazy. He was sure Sookie Stackhouse was his punishment as well. Not quite sure what he did to deserve her, thinking, She would be the death of him infact.

He was so angry. His gut feeling like it had been punched in by a sledgehammer when he realized that Bill had taken Sookie's innocence from her. That bastard single handedly brought him down to his level. That he actually had been led to believe himself that he gave a fuck about a human. He sped so fast in his red corvette, his car was smoking as the wheels burned against the pavement and made marks as he turned onto the main highway.

Eric had never been more humiliated than he was tonight. To be used by Bill in the way he had like some measly pawn, for that human to use his emotions against him the way she had. He hated them both and hoped they could both find a tomb to rot in together. They deserved it.

And the fact that she had the nerve to blame HIM? For telling her the truth? It was inconceivable. Nothing Bill could ever do or say would make up for this. It hurt him, it physically hurt and he didn't know why. Especially when he found out that Bill had taken Sookie's innocence. Like someone had shoved a knife in his back, only he knew who that someone was—Bill.

Eric fumed not about to be made a fool of for Bill's actions. No he had to find a way to get him back. Thinking long and hard about it. About what he knew about Bill, about everything that had happened. He couldn't go to the Queen. She would not be happy to know that Eric had meddled, infact, his involvement in any of this at all would be frowned upon in the vampire community and probably deserving of some sort of punishment. No, he had to find a way to keep himself out of it. Cause that's what mattered most to him. He hadn't lived 1000 years by caring about others and he wasn't going to start now.

He had to find a way to get back at Bill without linking it to himself. And then a wicked grin came to Eric's face as a thought popped into his head. Who was the woman Bill loathed and loved the most? The woman he was bound to till death? The woman who could make him do pretty much every damn thing she pleased?

"Lorena." He smiled to himself in evil contemplation. The more and more he thought about luring Bills maker back into town, the more he liked it. She would surely grab Bill by his balls and not let go.

Eric laughed at the notion. Really just wanting to forget about them both. The telepath had hurt him too, although he didn't want to admit why. She was just human. Humans should be treated as blood donors and nothing more. If he had taken that line of thinking a few weeks ago, he wouldn't be in this predicament. But as it was, Eric was dead set on having his revenge. Bill would get a heaping platter of it. All would be well once his plan was carried out and he could forget that Sookie Stackhouse had ever existed.

--------------------------

"Did you hear that Lorena was back?" Pam asked Eric sitting down in the chair next to him with a wicked smile as Eric surveyed the crowd at Fangtasia and Eric replied with his usual Poker face, not really wanting to talk about it, and he finally replied…

"Yes, I have heard…"

Pam nodded and studied his face, she had been with Eric, really been with him by his side for almost 100 years, that was the majority of her vampire life, and she could tell when he was hiding things from her.

"What a pity…for Bill." Eric replied.

And Pam decided to dig a little…

"Yes, rumor has it she's come back to claim him."

"Rumors have an uncanny way of being true sometimes don't they?" Eric replied sharply, and Pam raised her brows in intrigue.

His glance scanned hers and Pam knew there was more to this and she replied dancing around the subject as he danced with her…

"Yes, I wonder how the telepath is taking it…"

And that's when she saw the fire under Eric's gaze, and his nostrils flared, and he replied…

"Personally I couldn't give a flying fuck what Sookie Stackhouse thinks about it, she and Bill can both jump off a cliff into the next sunrise."

Pam chuckled, finally getting it, and she replied…

"She got to you that bad huh?"

Eric glared back at her and he replied sharply…

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, I can see that." Pam replied with a smug grin, and she added…

"But the question is, what did you do to Bill?"

Eric tried to look bored as he scanned the crowd once more, downplaying anything he might have done or known about Bill Compton or his maker and Eric replied..

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh I just bet you don't." Pam replied chuckling again she stood up and kissed Eric's cheek.

"Just make sure you have all your alibi's in order when the Queen comes looking for him."

Eric flipped his eyes up to glare back at Pam's smirking face, knowing as far as he knew Bill wasn't missing yet, not that he gave a shit, but he replied nonetheless…

"Don't I always?"

Pam smiled and then walked off towards the bar.

Eric thought about what happened again with Bill and Sookie. It had been 3 days since he last spoke or heard from either of them. And lucky for them he hadn't because Eric was in no mood. It was in everyone's benefit that he stay far far away from that mess. Of course unable to resist a little revenge, Eric thought Bill had it coming. Lorena's recent arrival was inevitable. And he knew he could trust Pam. Whatever she may or may not have suspected, his secrets were safe with her. She was his child.

Eric got up needing to move around. He didn't need to think about Bill or Sookie any more than he already had tonight. He wasn't that big of a glutton for punishment and he strolled into his office. Eric sat down in his chair, thinking it wasn't that different from sitting out on the floor, but as much as he loved the attention out there, there was much to be said for a few moments of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, this was not one of those moments, Eric realized as his phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, this is Eric."

"Eric!" The voice on the other end replied in desperation, her recognized him instantly…

"This is Sam, Sam Merlotte,"

"Oh yes, the Shifter, what can I do for you?" Eric asked, thinking it had to be about his rent, he hadn't yet picked up his keys yet though so Eric didn't think the shifter had any business calling him, but Sam explained…

"Listen Eric, I don't have much time…Have you heard from Bill Compton recently, or more importantly Sookie Stackhouse?"

At first Eric was annoyed by Sam's chosen subject of conversation, they had many differences of opinion, especially on that subject, but then he heard the worry in Sam's voice, answering truthfully, wanting to know more as Eric asked him…

"No I haven't, why?"

"Sookie didn't show up tonight, its not like her to miss a shift, and I wasn't able to get a hold of Bill on his cell, no one has seen her since she left work last night!"

Eric head began to pound in concern as all of the silent alarms went off in his head and Sam, replied…

"I'm going to look around here for her tonight and call the police, but if you happen to see her will you let me know?" Sam questioned.

Eric barely heard him, already digging around in his desk for his car keys he replied absently…

"Yes of course." And then Eric put down the phone and he stood up and grabbed his jacket. Eric saw Pam on his way out the door and he, nodded to her in signal, replying finally…

"I'm leaving for the night."

And that was all the response Pam got as Eric flew out the back entrance and got into his red corvette as he headed back towards Bon Temps.

---------------------------

He didn't know where to start, just that everything changed when he heard that she was missing. Especially with a killer on the lose. Eric was left in a panic. Driving back to Sookie's house, he took his speeding record to a whole new level of dangerous. Taking a few side streets through the backcountry to get there faster. His vampire adrenaline levels running at an all time high.

10 minutes later Eric's tires spun dust as he swerved on Sookie's gravel driveway. Thinking she really needed a new one, he would see to that after he found her. Not letting himself get worked up yet, he had to find her first, knowing something had to be direly wrong if she hadn't gone to work tonight. Someone like Sookie was too responsible to just skip out. If something happened to her because of what he did to Bill, Eric would never have been able to forgive himself.

He slammed the door to his car and circled her house. The front door was left open but it was clear no one was inside. Eric could sense she wasn't at home, but she was near. He tried not to panic as his feet moved faster…

"Sookie?" He called, his sharp vampire eyes darting around her yard, trying to sense any movement, whether it be animal or human.

Then Eric wondered if she was at Bill's house. He could see the tops of his trees through the cemetery, flying through the gravestones he was almost to the edge of the cemetery when he thought he saw a flash of brown hair. If Bill had hurt her, Eric would kill him. But as he got closer he realized the hair attached to whichever head it belonged to, was decapitated. Along side the headless body a few feet away was a shovel.

Eric's gaze turned in fear, as his dead heart lay still and heavy in his chest when he imagined Sookie might be dead.

"Sookie?" He called again apprehensively.

He saw an empty grave marker wondering if she took a bad turn and fell down inside, darting over to the 6 foot hole, it was empty…

No, she couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be…As his anxiety picked up, Eric began to grow alarmed, calling her name again in panic, just needing to hear some noise besides his silent footsteps and the crickets chirping…

"SOOKIE?" Eric bellowed, not liking this scenario at all, or all the dark thoughts running through his mind at the moment, envisioning Sookie lying in a pool of her own blood.

He went back to search the other body, wondering who this man was, if he was the murderer, Eric had a sense that he was the man after Sookie, wishing he himself could have killed him twice for her.

"mmmmm"

And that's when he heard it. It was very faint, but his vampire hearing picked up on it right away, it was moaning, and it was coming from the mausoleum.

He was there in a flash, Eric knew it was her before he could even see her blood spattered face. The blonde hair gave her away, and he crashed down on his knees in panic…

"Sookie, Sookie can you hear me?"

"Mmmm," she groaned again, and he could hear some gurgling noise, it sounded like one of her lungs had been punctured, not to mention the huge gash oh her head and blood seeping out of her mouth. Eric knew if he didn't do something right now, she could die, and he couldn't have that.

Her puffy bruised eyes opened to small slits and she felt his large hands take her body in his arms, trying to register his blurry face, she questioned if it was…

"Bill? Eric?"

"Its me, Eric…" He spoke and smoothed her blood soaked hair away from her face….

"Sookie, you have to drink my blood, it's the only way…"

She looked up at him with a lucid smile and then Eric bit his wrist and put it up to her mouth, the drops of blood spilt on her lips, but then she realized what he was doing and Sookie shook her head trying to push his hand away…

"no….your too strong…" She refused weakly but the blood was already falling into her mouth and Eric persuaded her…

"Sookie you will die if you don't take it, please…swallow."

Eric used his large hand to guide her face to gaze into his eyes and he begged her worriedly…

"Do it for me?"

The look in her eyes as she met his anguish filled gaze and locked in to him was all the persuasion she needed, her defenses weakening as she took his wrist and drank from him, swallowing every drop he offered her.

Eric closed his eyes in relief, thanking all of the stars and his gods that she did as he asked. He would gladly give her enough blood to be a vampire if she asked. Knowing now that his previous attraction and intrigue with her wasn't just some passing rendezvous. It was genuine and true.

Pulling his hand away as his fingers folded through her hair, he lifted her gently and spoke softly…

"Come on, Ill take you home."

She looked into his eyes tiredly and groaned in pain as she felt her body shift and different parts of it feel pain as he carefully took her in his arms, but she was healing. She could feel Eric's blood already as it ran through her veins. It was powerful, she could tell right away. And Sookie looked up into his eyes trying to recall the last time she had seen him, remembering she was supposed to be mad at Eric, but for some reason she could no longer remember why. He was here now, that's all that mattered. She was mystified by how or why he came to find her on this evening, but Sookie couldn't find the strength to ask. Before she knew it, she was at her front door and Eric looked back at her hopefully. Sookie met his gaze in question and then she understood, right he needed an invitation and Sookie nodded…

"Of course, please go in."

"Thank you." Eric replied carrying her over the threshold as if she was a fine delicate piece of glass and Sookie nodded…

"It's okay you can set me down."

She looked into his eyes searching for something, she wasn't quite sure what yet. Her heart was fluttering again and she wished it would stop, but she couldn't just turn it off. As her fingers caressed the back of Eric's neck, he closed his eyes briefly in pleasure as he carefully, slid her legs down his strong arms, until Sookie stood finally on her own two feet.

She swerved slightly into him and Eric steadied her. Sookie smiled and replied with shaky voice…

"I don't know if I can ever get used to that healing thing…"

Eric smiled faintly and looked down into her eyes. The air hung heavily, and Eric wondered how he could ever hate someone like Sookie Stackhouse. She was pure and true and good and all of the things that were virtually impossible to find in this world. Sighing he realized he never could hate her, that was the problem. He was stuck hanging here in limbo, probably for the rest of her life, finally letting go of her now that she had her balance, Eric proclaimed as he made his way to the kitchen…

"Ill make you something to eat."

Sookie smiled faintly, charmed by his sweet gesture but she shook her head…

"It's okay Eric, I'm fine, I can get…"

"No!" Eric proclaimed sternly.

Sookie looked back at Eric confused as he shook his head, taking her hand in his he led her over to the couch in the living room, and brought her arm across to the other side so she would be forced to take a seat…

"You are hereby ordered to rest and do nothing until I return, is that clear?"

Sookie smirked, feeling perfectly fine now thanks to Eric, but if he wanted to wait on her, she supposed she couldn't refuse, just as interested in what he might prepare for her as she was in wondering why he was here. But Eric put a blanket over her and placed a pillow behind her head before she could utter another word, he was already making his way to the kitchen. And a minute later she heard pots and pans banging around.

She smiled to herself thinking it was a nice distraction after the day she had. Sookie didn't even know when she realized Rene was the killer. One minute she was visiting her brother in jail and the next Rene was offering to take her home. She never expected in her wildest dreams that he was the man responsible for killing all of those girls, and Gran. She thought sadly in lament about her dear departed grandmother. And he nearly killed her too. If she hadn't been so worried about Bill, Sookie knew she wouldn't have been so careless. It wasn't like they had ended things well. She broke things off with him, but Sookie never expected him to just disappear. She had counted on her human friends now more than ever. She thought Eric had turned his back on her as well, until tonight. Wanting to know desperately why he came back. But she didn't have time to ask as Eric came back in the room and sat down a bowl of steaming chicken soup along with a cup of hot cocoa and a glass of juice along with a slice of bread.

She looked back at him in amazement, creasing her brows in gratitude, touched by all that he had done.

"Thank you." Sookie surprised in a gasp as she looked down at the spread he set in front of her.

"It looks delicious, how did you?"

But Eric just shook his head and simply replied…

"I know how to do a lot of things."

Sookie smiled and licked her lips taking a nice spoonful of the soup and just as she suspected, it was delicious. And then she had some of the hot cocoa, which was the perfect temperature and richness…

"It's wonderful." Sookie marveled as Eric went into the other room. And he came back with a bowl of warm water and a soft washcloth.

"Eric, really you don't have to…"

"Shhhhh…" Eric replied as he set her empty soup bowl and hot cocoa mug to the side…and he looked into Sookie's eyes and replied tenderly…

"I want to do this."

She didn't know why, but she wanted him to do it to. For some reason whenever he looked into her eyes, she was reduced to nothing but a puddle of mush, and it made her stomach do flip-flops. Sookie remembered that night she almost well, sort of kissed him and how she had been dreaming of doing it again. Even when Bill was around. She had given up her innocence to Bill because she felt guilty about what happened with Eric. Feeling guilty that she kind of sort of cheated. But Sookie didn't feel guilty anymore. Infact shed give anything for one of those kisses right now.

But Eric was being the perfect gentleman as he carefully wiped the dried blood away from her forehead.

He used his thumb to brush away a broken piece of leaf and Sookie felt herself leaning into him, mesmerized by his soothing relief strategies.

Eric pulled her legs into his lap and dipped the cloth back into the warm water and wrung it out washing away all the sparse dirt on her knees and thighs. All of the wounds had healed now, no more bruising or skinned knees, the scar was no longer visible on her forehead and Sookie looked back at Eric longingly.

"Come on…" Eric moved her legs off his lap gently and he told Sookie…

"Ill help you get ready for bed…you must be tired…"

And truthfully, Sookie was exhausted. She figured her feelings of desire for Eric were just so strong because she had his blood tonight. Hoping it would fade soon. At least that's what Sookie told herself, even though deep down, she remembered feeling something else similar the night of the kiss.

Nodding her head Sookie got up taking his hand as he led her to her bedroom.

Eric was doing everything he could to resist temptation. Ever since he had gotten her back to this house and he had her in his arms he wanted her. But something was wrong with him. Because he couldn't take advantage of her unless she made the first move. And tonight she was in no condition to make the first move.

He was relieved beyond belief, more so than he ever imagined he would be when he found Sookie alive tonight, when he was able to save her life with his blood, nothing mattered more in that moment. But it wasn't the right time for his libido to kick in either. Even though it was putting up a pretty strong damn fight, Eric's will was stronger. What mattered now was Sookie's safety and her well being.

He went through her dresser and pulled out a long nightgown for her. The most unsexy thing he could find because he didn't need anymore help imagining her in something revealing and he handed it to her.

"Thank you." Sookie replied with a smile and Eric turned to go check on the doors and windows of the house, but before he left the room Sookie caught him…

"Eric?"

"Yes?" He turned back to face her and Sookie asked him apprehensively hoping he would agree…

"Will you please stay here tonight? With me?"

Eric looked into her eyes for a moment that longing gaze returning, not knowing if he had the willpower to resist her charms, but he would feel 100 times better if he was here. Even if her threat was gone, that didn't necessarily mean it was over and Sookie's emotional state had been shaken as well. Looking back at her thoughtfully for a moment, Eric finally replied with a small smile…

"Of course."

Sookie smiled in return as she headed into the bathroom to go wash up for bed.

When she finished all of the lights were off except for the small nightlight she kept lit beside her bed and Eric was waiting for her.

She felt her heart thump loudly and Sookie fought the urge to run to him. Slipping into her side of the bed, she knew it wasn't traditional accommodations by any means, after all a man and a woman didn't share a bed unless they were in a relationship or married, but she felt so much better with Eric here with her. Kind of like her guardian angel she supposed. He had saved her tonight after all. She knew all the bad blood they had before was water under the bridge now. She held no grudges, understanding where he was coming from now.

She slid in next to him slightly relieved but also partially disappointed that he was wearing his pants, although he had opted to take his shirt off and Sookie leaned into him. She closed her eyes feeling more relaxed than she had in years. Eric put his arm around her as they shifted and got comfortable. Sookie relaxed her head on her pillow her back to Eric as he spooned her from behind and she sighed contently closing her eyes. But they opened again when Eric had proclaimed softly, his quiet voice brushing the wisps of hair along her face away…

"I'm Sorry Sookie."

She creased her brows and turned back around to face him. God he was so close and so attractive and she felt her face grow warm with just a simple look asking him with shaky voice…

"What for?"

"For walking out on you…and telling you I never wanted to see you again…I..I didn't mean it."

Shaking her head she thought his apology was unnecessary and she insisted…

"Well then I'm sorry too for not listening to you, you were not to blame in any of that Queen business…you just got caught in the middle…"

Her words trailed off as her eyes fixed to his, the yearning and their close proximities doing a number on her insides. She had never felt so warm in-between her thighs. Her breathing grew heavy in one final attempt to fight it, but she knew she was too weak, she had wanted this since day one, and you couldn't fight nature. Like a powerful magnet her lips found his. It was soft at first, she could tell he was holding back, but then it all came out as her hands gripped his neck and he turned her onto her back, his tongue dipping into her mouth. He couldn't control it anymore either. His resistance was futile, tethered down to a tiny thread that she split in two when she kissed him. His fangs came out as she arched her body to his wanting him more than ever. She needed to feel him inside her needed to move with him as one…

"I wanted you to be my first…" She confessed in a whisper as he continued showering her with delightful kisses, her face sad in the moments painful lament of her innocence being taken, the emotions taking over now like a tidal wave as his lips crashed with hers again and again wanting to take away her pain, and she felt his bulge press up against the thin fabric of her nightgown. She wanted him so badly it hurt and she wrapped her legs around his hips straddling him

"Eric." She said his name once meeting his gaze and that was all he needed to hear. With one look into her eyes she said it all. She wanted him. Her hands began to fumble with the waist of his pants as he shrugged them off along with the covers, and then he helped her pull her nightgown over her head. For the first time taking in the glorious beauty of her naked form and he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Your beautiful…"

He marveled in amazement and Sookie felt her cheeks flush. Feeling the electricity ride between them like two charged protons and neutrons, and when they…when they finally came together, it was like nothing else she had ever experienced on earth. It was two naked bodies moving together, like only a man and woman could, creating energy and passion, but it was more than that. For both of them it was something neither had ever experienced before. Something they weren't ready to admit or feel yet, but when they finally did, it would change their lives forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Thank you again to everyone who's reviewed. This chapter is a little different, Ive done it primarily from Sookie's point of view. And normally that would be easy seeing as the books are from her pov, but due to the change in events for her, now things have developed differently as far as her feelings go. So I apologize in advance if I make her sound like shes on crack, hehe. I tried to handle her with care, but emotional writing isnt generally my forte. The good news however, for all the smut muts out there, is that you'll prolly like this chapter ;). Its the honeymood period, and soon we shall be back to our regularily scheduled program of more angst and drama. Thanks for reading, hope you like!

**Chapter 4**

She woke from her slumber induced haze with a start wondering if it was all a dream. It was still pitch black in her room and as she blinked a couple times. Sookie was finally able to read the time on her alarm clock, it was 11:30am. _Wow, she slept late_ Sookie thought. But then as her hand moved up to stretch under the pillow she felt a large arm weighted down over her naked waist and she smiled to herself, remembering now why she had slept in so late. Her nakedness being one clue. Eric's presence being the other. And she pulled the blankets up a little more securely, self conscious all of the sudden, even though it was pitch black and she was wrapped up in Eric.

They were up pretty late and Sookie blushed at the memory of what they had done for the majority of the night. For a rookie like her, they had been pretty ambitious. But he was also strangely gentle and a caring and devoted lover. Sookie was surprised by that. But then again, Eric seemed to surprise her every day. It wasn't like with Bill, Sookie thought with a frown, remembering what he had done and trying not to dwell on it. If she did, she would just get angry and she didn't want to ruin this moment. It was the first time in her life she had ever woken up in the arms of a man. Not that she felt it was one of her lifetime goals, but it was nice to enjoy it. Bill was her only other boyfriend and she always knew that he would leave her when dawn came. But it was dawn now, and she still had company. Closing her eyes in touched lament.

Turning around to praise said company, she saw the faint haze of light from her nightlight illuminate his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, Sookie thought with a gentle smile. Admiring his beauty. She knew if Eric had known what she was doing it would all go to his head, or his other head for that matter, but he was extremely attractive. Probably the most attractive man she had ever known in person in fact. And his body was deemed worthy of one of those Greek sculptures by Michelangelo or Rafael she had seen in an art book long before. Sookie thought men that looked as good as he did were bound to be trouble. And for the most part that was true, she thought with a smirk. Eric had definitely done a number on her psyche. But he 'had' stayed with her all night. She realized again, how odd that felt. She couldn't remember if she told him about the hidey hole, but it meant the world to her that he stayed here all night.

She only wished she could wake him up right now so she could thank him properly. But it would be at least 6 hours before he woke up, Sookie realized after glancing at the clock again disappointedly. She rested her forehead in the crook of his arm for a moment, trying to relax and soak up all she could. It was amazing how rejuvenating sex could be, the vampire blood that ran through her veins now made her feel more alert, more sensitive to smells and sounds, and Eric too. She thought absently. His presence had been a god send. If it wasn't for him yesterday, who knew where shed be right now?

Sookie brushed several blonde locks of hair out of his face, tucking it behind Eric's ear and she watched him for a moment. He didn't even stir or breathe, sleeping like the dead. Normally that would creep her out if she hadn't felt his fingers curve around her backside. He must be adjusting to her new position in his sleep, Sookie thought, and then she knew she had a wait on her hands. There was no rousing him. Vampires were not humans, Sam was right about that. As persuading as Eric could be, Sookie knew deep down having relations with a Vampire could be limiting for her as a human. Not to mention, she wondered if she had really thought out this whole thing clearly. It didn't matter now, Sookie told herself. She had enough to worry about today, deciding to give herself a free pass. Nothing had to be decided right now, she was just going to roll with the punches, and whatever else was in store. Hoping for once that she could have a good day. She so desperately wanted one of those.

She leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly and then Sookie eased herself out of his embrace. Pulling a spare sheet up to cover her, she was still a modest woman after all and Sookie went into the bathroom to wash up. She saw her reflection in the mirror, stopping for a moment to look, wondering if she could even recognize herself anymore. She looked so different now. Sookie couldn't quite explain it. Less innocent perhaps, a little older, her eyes especially were wider, more defined and when she looked back into them, she could see and feel much more than she had before. Understandably so, because in the last 2 weeks, she had seen a lifetime of pain and heartache. Her gran's death was still raw in her mind and her break up from Bill? His betrayal definitely did more damage than good. She looked at her neck and the fang marks where Bills bite had been a few days ago had now disappeared. His marks were replaced by two small marks on the inside of her right thigh. Sookie blushed again as she looked down to the area Eric had paid so much attention to last night. He definitely was a master in the bedroom; she barely remembered getting bitten even. She studied the two little marks and felt them with her fingers. She felt good about happened with Eric, it had been a natural reaction for her, but she couldn't help hear this nagging little voice in her head, the one filled with doubt that kept fighting its way back up to the surface.

She wondered if this was too soon. She knew consciously she was afraid because of what Bill had done to her, but Eric was a vampire too. Was she rushing into things too quickly? She knew there was so much she didn't yet know about Eric. And there were things Eric didn't know about her. This was totally unconventional and her Grams would probably say she should slow down some. It was true though, Eric was almost a complete mystery to her. Like why he came by last night? Sookie had the impression from earlier that he had cut her and Bill off before, what had changed his mind? And then of course there was the fact that she had barely been single for 48 hours before she got in bed with Bill's superior. What was wrong with her? Had she turned into some sort of harlot? She felt guilty all of the sudden, wondering if she had really become one of those fangbangers now, it certainly wasn't a far stretch from the truth. Sookie never pictured herself as that kind of woman, but yet here she was, twice in one week with 2 different vamps? It disheartened her and killed her happy post coital buzz when she remembered what she had done.

And then the whole edict thing from the Queen. Had she known deep down that Bill was using her? When Eric accused her of knowing that night it struck a chord with her. Maybe she really was one of those self destructive girls that would never get things together. Bouncing back and forth from abusive relationship to abusive relationship? But was that what this was? The truth was she didn't know what this thing with Eric was. She wished she had known Eric's true motives for last night.

Sighing tiredly, because her mind had a tendency to run away from her occasionally, Sookie reached over and turned on the shower. She knew she thought too much about things for her own good, sometimes over thinking it, but if she had thought more with her head before, versus her heart, she might not have gotten into this predicament. Even in hindsight, Sookie could pick up clues now as to how Bill had worked his way into her life. And then Sookie took a deep breath, forcing her thoughts to silence themselves. She stepped in to the stall filled with steam. Ironically after sleeping with a dead man, her body felt more alive now than it ever had been. If someone had asked her to sing the chorus from Madame Butterfly in g-minor, she probably could. But was it just the blood? She hated feeling so mixed up about things. And was she really as mixed up as she felt right now? It was just the wounds from Bill were still so fresh. He had lied right to her face. So why is it, Eric couldn't turn around and do the same thing? Creasing her brows, she thought about how much simpler life was when she was single and not dating. But something had to be said for the sex, wow after Eric, something definitely had to be said for it.

She sudzed up her hair, her thoughts turning to what she thought it might be like to date someone like Eric. Sookie didn't consider herself the kind of girl to do one night stands, and Eric was her friend, but was he boyfriend material? She knew he slept with Dawn or 'tasted her' as he put it, which in vampire lingo to Sookie meant sex too. So he was definitely the type to get around. And she wondered if Eric was dateable or was she just another one of his conquests? For some reason that particular thought sent a pit sinking to the bottom of her stomach. Sookie didn't want to be anyone's prize. She wanted to be an equal.

Silently declaring to herself, Sookie decided that now was just as good a time as any to set her standards and hold her own ground. She wouldn't let herself be used by any other men or Vampires, as it were. This was a new Sookie Stackhouse, a stronger Sookie Stackhouse. She had no more tolerance for bull crap. Finally rinsing off, Sookie stepped out of the shower and she tried once again to clear her head. All of these thoughts clouding her mind and she didn't even think about calling Sam. Wrapping a towel around her, her head screamed back, _Sam!_ With alarm Sookie remembered just then that she didn't go into work yesterday, he had to be worried sick about her. _And Tara too_. Sookie thought by now the whole town probably had a search party out for her. Half of them most likely wanting to see justice served as another fangbanger bit the dust and the few who cared about her were probably really worried.

Sookie rushed to dry off and then she ran out in her towel to find some clothes in her darkened room. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw Eric sprawled out on her bed spread eagle. He really was something else, she thought smiling to herself. Hoping at some point she could have a chance to mess with him when he was vulnerable and at rest. It was just too irresistible not to. She jammed her legs into a cotton pair of panties followed by a simple bra and then she threw on a sundress. Hurrying her brush through her long blonde hair, Sookie decided to keep it natural for today, opting for no makeup. She had to make that phone call anyway, and Sookie stepped out of her room and closed the door quietly behind her.

She walked down the hallway and was about to turn into the kitchen to use the phone when, Slam! She nearly screamed practically running into Tara.

"Good Lord…Tara, what the H-E double hockey sticks are you doing?" Sookie asked putting her hand over her heart. She couldn't help but feel slightly panicked knowing Eric was also in the house with her. And Tara looked back at her incredulously, answering…

"I came to see how your little white ass was doing after the attack last night!"

"My what? (Sookie looked back at her confused, she was just about to call Tara and tell her about it after Sam of course, and she asked her…) How do you know about last night?"

"Sam told me, he had the whole town out lookin for you yesterday."

"He did? But, how did he know about the attack?" Sookie didn't remember calling him, puzzled now more than ever and Tara replied…

"He says that Vampire called him, Eric right? Yeah he told Sam he found you and had everything under control, told him to call the police and where to find Rene's body."

Sookie was still trying to piece things together when Tara interrupted her thoughts…

"Fuckin A Sook!" Tara shook her head in worried disbelief and went over to hug Sookie, she couldn't believe how close she was to losing her best friend. And Tara pulled back still holding onto Sookie's shoulders.

"I can't believe that asshole was the killer, and he stood by and watched as Jason confessed everything and was arrested for his crimes, and he pretended to be your friend! That Arlene sure can pick em!"

Sookie creased her brows and nodded her head, sadly thinking about the horrific day once more. She didn't care to remember, but she was sure that experience would be burned in her brain for the rest of her life and Tara asked her…

"So what happened? Did you kill him? Wasn't Bill supposed to be protecting you?"

Sookie nodded her head not sure which question she was answering with her gesture and finally replied as Tara took one hand down off her shoulder and listened…

"Yes, he beat me up and then I whacked him over the head with a shovel, it happened in the cemetery…He fell and I thought it was over, but then he grabbed my ankle and I panicked and…and (her voice was emotional as she relived it all) decapitated him."

Sookie explained and Tara leaned in and hugged her again. In warning Tara replied…"I saw Sheriff Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur's patrol car parked on the other side of the cemetery, your house is probably their next stop."

Sookie nodded her head in understanding, she knew she would have to talk to them soon and Tara asked her again concerned…

"So where was Bill, why did Eric call Sam instead of Bill?"

She sighed thinking it was a long story and Sookie answered truthfully as her gaze blurred and she looked down at the floor in silent lament…

"I don't know where Bill is, we broke up, I told him I never wanted to see him again after he used me to forward his career."

"What?" Tara replied in disbelief, angry now after learning about Bill she spat back…

"He wanted to use my telepathy to help the vampires, probably most likely be a spy for them." Sookie thought out loud as she explained.

"That asshole, I shoulda staked him when I had the chance."

Sookie didn't reply. But, she wouldn't mind hitting him over the head with a blunt object herself right now. And Tara added…

"Well that should be enough to ward you off Vamps forever girl"

Sookie looked back at Tara through creased brows, thinking about her situation with Eric again. She had no clue what to do anymore. The most practical thing to do was to tell him it was just a one time thing and she didn't want to see him anymore. But Sookie knew deep down that that was easier said than done. There were real feelings attached this time and she didn't know how this bond thing worked, but just the thought of cutting Eric out of her life because he was a vampire devastated her.

So she nodded with Tara as if in agreement to appease her. Not that she had much of a reputation anyway, and Sookie had never quite cared before, but she was responsible for murdering a man now. She needed all of the smart points she could get, deciding not to bring up the thing with Eric.

Just then she heard the door burst open again and this time it was Jason, he threw his arms around Sookie as Tara looked back at him cautiously…

"Sook I came as soon as I heard, are you okay?" Jason asked pulling back making sure he got a good look at her face, checking for marks or bruises, and Jason searched her face looking back amazed.

"You don't have any marks?"

Sookie shook her head and looked back from Tara to Jason, finally replying…

"No, Eric took care of that."

"Who's Eric?" Jason asked her confused and just then she heard a knock at the door…

"Sookie, its Sheriff Dearborne and Andy!"

Looking back at Tara and Jason, Sookie let out a sigh knowing this would be a long afternoon. She just hoped they all left before Eric woke up.

--------------------

By the time they had all gone it was nearly 5:30, and Sookie felt so drained. It was exhausting enough going through it all, but reliving it over and over so everyone could hear her story first hand was even more tiring. Sookie could see that the sun was just starting to set and she grew nervous all of the sudden. She had another dilemma on her hands right now. What if Eric just blew her off? What if he called it a fluke and had to go off and do one of his vampire things? What if he told her he regretted last night? She didn't think she could live with more anxiety and stress today. She had about all she could take of that kind of business.

Sam had been by too, as well as Arlene, after Sheriff Dearborn and Andy left. They were both shocked to find out that Rene was the killer. And of course Arlene had a way to bring it all back to her. Sam assured her that he was at her beck and call insisting that she take the next two days off and Sookie was grateful. She needed the money, but she wasn't going to argue. She really did need a mental break. Not sure how Eric would figure into all of that, since he pretty much could single handedly destroy any sense of composure or tranquility she had left, but Sookie didn't want to argue anymore. She needed a day off from reality. Reality sucked. And if Eric was willing to give her some happiness she would be thrilled with the notion of waiting till tomorrow to figure things out between them.

She figured maybe she had a half hour more. Not having a chance to eat all day, Sookie knew she needed something. She was running on empty, not consuming anything since Eric's soup last night. Sookie went into the kitchen. She was surprised to find all of the dishes from last night had been put away and she couldn't help but smirk. He could probably kill hundreds in fewer than 30 minutes, but he remembered to put the dishes away. He was funny that Eric.

Sookie got out the fixings for a turkey sandwich out of her fridge. She was going to indulge herself and add bacon this time too, she was starving. After carefully cutting up the tomatoes, and lettuce she glued it all together with a slather of mayo and some salt and pepper. Sookie had poured herself a big glass of sweet tea to wash it all down, both hands gripping the side of the sandwich so it wouldn't fall apart, she started to open her mouth, it was watering and the sandwich looked like heaven on a plate, and she picked it up about to take a monster size chomp out of the side when she saw Eric standing there leaning against the door jam, smiling at her with that shit eating grin of his. She didn't want to look like a pig in front of him so she set down the sandwich. Her breathing picked up as he approached, he had on his black muscle tee and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. The shorter strands hung over his face and she swallowed. Dammit he looked fine. Sookie thought, and here she was about to stuff her face like some barn animal, but Eric spoke encouragingly as he took a seat in the chair across from her…

"Don't stop on account of me, it looks like you wanted to enjoy that."

"Oh no, I can wait." Sookie replied politely trying to keep things light in lieu of exposing her earlier troubled thoughts, and she asked …

"Did you have a nice rest, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the hidey hole, it's darker down there, just below…"

But Eric shook his head not needing her to say anymore he cut her off…

"Yes, it was lovely, and perfectly accomodating for my disposition."

She raised her brows not sure what he was implying and Eric spelled it out for her…

"It was the best sleep I've had in years, thanks to present company. And Of course…I never back down on a promise…" (He added.)

His blue gaze clicked with hers and she got what he was saying. He promised he would stay with her last night and he did. She wondered if that was the only reason he stayed, because of that promise, but she didn't have time to finish her thought before Eric proclaimed…

"Please, eat; I know you are hungry…"

"How do you know?" Sookie asked him inquisitively and just like that as if on cue her stomach growled and he smiled. She couldn't help but laugh at herself and she finally agreed…

"Okay if you don't mind…"

"Of course I don't, I take pleasure in watching you put things in your mouth." Eric replied smartly and Sookie blushed again. Thinking boy, if Eric could turn something as simple as eating a sandwich into something sexual she had a lot in store for her with this one. She blinked and then smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich. Biting down a little more modestly this time, she was after all a lady, and after swallowing and taking a swig of ice tea, Sookie replied offhandedly...

"Bill never used to want to watch me eat...He never..." But before she went any further Sookie caught herself covering her mouth, she was sure Bill was a sore subject for Eric as it was for her, wishing she could just white wash him from her memory, but she knew she couldn't...

"I'm sorry." Sookie proclaimed with creased brows and Eric shook his head...

"Don't be sorry lover; I always want you to speak your mind."

Sookie met his gaze still unsure, she wasn't used to this, Bill had been her first serious boyfriend ever and she just wasn't used to the do's and don'ts of what to bring up about your ex and what not. And Eric continued putting her back at ease...

"I am quite used to watching humans eat, I enjoy watching you nourish yourself, and as I said before, putting things in your mouth."

And he licked the corners of his mouth in a suggestive manner. Adding wickedly…

"Infact we'll have to see what else we can put in there besides food."

She practically choked on that last sip of tea, luckily she hadn't yet swallowed.

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed her face beet red now, not used to his blatancy just yet, especially when he could give her such a suggestive visual and suddenly she was worried she had bit off more than she could chew.

Of course Eric just sat there and smiled back at her admiringly, which made Sookie feel all the more uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this kind of attention.

And she took another bite and swallowed, trying to take her mind off of blow jobs and naughty things for a moment, all thanks to Eric!

She knew they were in desperate need for a subject change, realizing she had been rude in not offering Eric anything asked him…

"I still have a case of True Blood in the fridge! Would you like a bottle?" Sookie offered, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin.

Eric nodded in acceptance of her offer and Sookie got up to go get him one. She put the bottle in the microwave and punched in the numbers.

"So the police were here this morning." Sookie remarked as she took her seat once more and Eric nodded with a serious gaze...

"I suspected they would be, I asked Sam to wait and report it till this morning so they wouldn't bother you right away."

Sookie looked back at him, put off yet again, wondering if there was anything he didn't think of regarding her attack, thinking someone like Eric would definitely be useful in any kind of bind and she finally replied...

"Yes, he's been taken off to the coroner; apparently he was responsible for 4 known murders, his own sister being one."

Eric looked back at Sookie concerned again, thinking how close she came to being #5 and he replied truthfully, his voice laced with regret...

"I wish I had gotten here earlier, I didn't realize you had no protection."

Sookie looked back at him with angst, feeling those familiar pangs of abandonment again and she looked back at Eric and nodded, proclaiming...

"It's okay, I'm thankful that you did come."

She was dying to know how he knew to come, but Sookie wasn't sure she should ask. She was unsure of a lot of things lately, especially regarding her feelings for Eric. When he came into the room, she felt her heart speed up again and her libido had kicked in. But was it just lust? Were they serious? Was this real?

Taking another swig of her tea she asked Eric casually poking around yet apprehensive as her curiosity got the best of her while they were on the subject...

"Why were you dropping by anyway?" Daring to be brave, she barely met his gaze, cautious all of the sudden; afraid of what he was going to say, wondering if it had to do with the Queens business or something he needed Bill for. Why would he go to see her after all? She wondered. And Eric looked back at Sookie thoughtfully, and replied after moments pause...

"Sam called me at Fangtasia, he said you hadn't shown up for work."

Her gaze lifted and she met his cool stare and Sookie nodded. So did that mean he was worried about her? Or did Sam ask him to look for her?

The microwave dinged and Sookie began to stand to get him his True Blood, relieved all of the sudden for the distraction, she quickly realized she was doing exactly the thing she was saying she wouldn't do today, but Eric was insistent that she stay put...

"Sit down and relax...Ill get it!"

Sookie nodded and looked down at her empty plate her head swimming in thoughts, and she asked him absently, her bravery from her earlier topic of choice fading...

"So how are things at Fangtasia? Bill mentioned that you had some problems with some missing money?"

Eric turned around, leaning back against the counter, and replied plainly before taking a swig of his true blood...

"Yes, the problem has been taken care of..."

Sookie raised her brows and looked back at Eric. She went back to drinking her tea, trying not to get wrapped up in how Eric handled that particular 'problem.' Wondering off handedly if this was how it would be between them? Kind of just like it was before, but now they were friends with benefits? Or was it just that one time? Sookie felt awkward all of the sudden, feeling a little bit like a fish out of water. What the hell was going on with her? It was like her hormones were running the show now. She couldn't take it anymore and she got up to put her dishes in the sink. Needing just to focus on something else, anything else but her goddamn relationships! Sookie thought with frustration. She kept her head down and rinsed off her plate and replied casually...

"Well hopefully that's the end..." But before Sookie could finish her sentence she dropped her dishes in the sink suddenly, ringing in her ears from the clamor and running water as Eric's hand guided her mouth to his lips, crashing into her for a passion filled kiss. She moaned in surprise as he grunted in her mouth guiding his tongue along her lips and dipping inside like licking an ice cream cone.

Sookie felt the heat rush to her face, the heat rushed all over her whole body infact and she was suddenly very aware of Eric's arousal. His arousal was arousing her as she closed her eyes and continued to kiss him. Well she could scratch off the one time thing, Sookie thought absently. And Eric replied rather directly…

"Stop stressing my lover, whatever it is, isn't worth this kind of torment." He could feel her hot and cold emotions through the bond and he met Sookie's breathless gaze for a beat of a second before taking another taste. The rushing water ran at full stream behind her. Her hand lifted and touched his cheek, as they continued to kiss as her heart thumped heavily in her chest, having to come up for air eventually after a few long moments she finally looked into his eyes, and Eric replied with a smile....

"I came back for you."

Her lips curved up into a happy smile, relieved that he had said that, it was what she needed to hear and she pulled his head down for another heated kiss. Needing still to feel his lips press against hers.

"Do you have to work tonight?" Sookie breathed in-between kisses, his tongue brushing hers, drawing out another moan, hoping desperately that he wouldn't have to go into Fangtasia, but she couldn't expect him to change his plans for her either, he had responsibilities after all.

And Eric replied after a few more kisses...

"I can do whatever I want....." Kissing her again as his hands roamed and the passion ensued.

"What do you want to do?" Sookie tested him, and she closed her eyes in pleasure as his hand moved to cup her shapely breasts over the fabric of her top.

He guided her back to the butcher block in the middle of the kitchen and Eric lifted her up on it, looking into her eyes lucidly, like he was a drug addict and she was his heroin, he finally replied honestly....

"You my lover, I want to do YOU."

And the white haze filled her fluttering eyes as his lips thrashed with hers as his hand skirted up her thigh and into her cotton panties. Sookie blanked out and then she flashed again realizing where they were. In her grandmother's kitchen, well she still thought of this house as her grans, and in broad view of any by passer that might come strolling through. And then she remembered her gran and, that nagging little voice came back. She promised herself she wouldn't ask him. His fingers dipped in deeper into her glazed folds and she flashed again. Oh that felt good, Sookie thought. But as her body was on the brink of surrender the voice in her head snapped her out of it.

"Eric wait!" Sookie proclaimed. And he stopped and looked back at her with his dark hazy eyes, but she needed to know. Her mind may have told her it didn't matter, they were just scratching an itch, but deep down in her heart of hearts she knew she wasn't that kind of girl, needing to feel a foundation below her feet.

"What?" Eric asked her with flushed lips. Although his fingers had stopped moving they hadn't gone anywhere, and Sookie swallowed, knowing how vulnerable it made her look, she silently cursed herself for being this way, and she asked him truthfully…

"What are we doing?"

Her eyes searched his and he looked back at her puzzled and replied truthfully…

"Well I would say it's pretty obvious don't you think?"

His gaze met hers concerned all of the sudden and Eric asked Sookie…

"Why do you ask?"

And Sookie blinked back at him, feeling awkward all of the sudden like she was a silly little girl, but she couldn't cave on principle, not after what shed been through in the last few days and she finally replied honestly…

"Eric?"

"Yes my lover?" He answered genuinely curious and Sookie swallowed again wondering when he started calling her that and why her heart began to flutter upon him doing so. Trying not to let herself get distracted by her libido however, Sookie finally answered…

"When I asked what we were doing I meant like what is this? Is this just a one time event? Do you intend on having other girlfriends, am I your girlfriend?" She asked almost squeaking that last question out. And Eric smirked back at her and shook his head in reply.

Sookie's face fell in fear, worried all of the sudden that this meant nothing to him, that she was just a conquest that had been won and now he could discard her. Of course he didn't feel the same way, look at her, she was just some random barmaid… But Eric explained bringing his hand up to cup her jaw before her mind could wander anymore…

"We are now bonded my lover, no one is more important than you. I pledge myself to honor and protect you forever. I would not even think of looking at another woman unless you asked me to."

Her gaze fell again and her breath hung in her throat.

"Oh." She finally choked out not quite expecting that answer. Should she laugh or cry now? Sookie wondered. Is that all? She thought with sarcasm. Not 'well perhaps we can work things out' or 'sure why don't we start dating now' or 'yeah I consider you my girlfriend,' But no, it's ' you are my bonded Ill protect you forever and Ill do whatever you want me to?'

She felt the color drain from her face, now she knew they were moving too fast. He was talking like they were already married.

"Eric." Sookie began and Eric saw the concern on her face and he asked her…

"You do not approve of this arrangement?"

Sookie looked back at him, his hand now resting on her upper thigh instead of inside her panties while his other hand fell to her neck and she searched his eyes. And Sookie answered truthfully…

"Its not that, its just all moving so quickly, I just got out of a bad relationship, we need to take things slow if you want it to work, this bonding thing is too overwhelming." Sookie replied bluntly. She was worried now that she had pushed him back too hard. What if she had wounded his pride, she didn't know how vampires recovered from that kind of injury but if they were anything like men, it was hard to repair.

Eric looked down at the floor for a moment in thought and Sookie watched him apprehensively and she subconsciously brushed his hair back behind his ears. He finally looked up, his deep blue eyes boring holes into hers, and the depth almost scared her, but Sookie was learning now that things with Eric were intense. He never dealt with anything lightly and she felt hopeless again, thinking it probably would be the same with her too. Wanting this to work as her thumb brushed over his jaw tenderly and she searched his eyes for an answer, Eric finally responded…

"We can take things slow, but I can not be casual about your protection Sookie, you are bonded to me, if you are in trouble, it is my responsibility to protect you, I will not back down on that, and I can not have you going back to that asshole Bill." Eric added pointedly and Sookie met his gaze with creased brows…

"He disrespected you in one of the worst ways a vampire can, my bond is stronger than his is now and I need you to promise me you will let me deal with Bill Compton."

His eyes were sharp and serious and Sookie knew this was something he wouldn't bend on, as she thought it over for a moment in her head, remembering how Bill had betrayed her and, Sookie figured it wasn't an unreasonable request, maybe it was even a smart one on her behalf, finally agreeing she nodded her head…

"Okay, it's a deal." Sookie replied.

She smiled back at him; feeling like a weight had been lifted now. It felt good actually and she was glad she tapped into her girly side and demanded they talk about things before they went any further.

And Eric asked her with a smirk as his hands circled her waist…

"Can we stop talking now?"

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at his reply and she pulled him down for another kiss, replying in her best sexy voice…

"Only if you want to get back to the good stuff?"

"Well when you put it that way, why don't we talk some more?" Eric suggested musingly and then surprised Sookie by picking her up in his strong arms and twirling her over his shoulders like a baton. She shrieked…

"Eric! Put me down!"

"Care to take this conversation somewhere more private?" Eric asked with a smirk as he swatted her ass…

"How about we talk about your hot ass…Or those perfect perky nipples!" He mused as Sookie's face got redder and redder and he toyed with her even more…

"Yes, I'm all about analyzing your anatomy, especially this!" Sookie shrieked again this time louder as his fingers ticked the insides of her thighs and reached up under her panties, but before Sookie could even focus on something, she was tumbling back down in front of him and she found herself, standing on her own two feet again with legs wobbly, but this time she was standing closer to him, her feet standing on the bottom stair, her face was flushed and red from the blood and dizzying excitement and Eric took the moment to plant a big fat kiss on her. She moaned into his mouth and felt her heart flutter. How did he always do that to her? She wondered with curious fascination, as his tongue found her mouth. It was nothing like with Bill, gentile and modest. No with Eric he had put a spell over her. She wasn't even in her own body anymore. Noting that one minute she was standing in front of him kissing him in her yellow sundress and the next, she was naked except for a pair of panties. She didn't care. Whatever he was doing, she didn't want it to stop.

This foreplay or whatever it was they were doing was over as far as both of them were concerned. It was obvious Eric didn't give a flying fuck if anyone walked in on that moment. Sookie helped him strip his shirt off and he lifted her panty clad ass up into his arms. Her back against the wall as her legs straddled his hips. She could feel his Viking sized hardness press against the thin fabric of her panties and Sookie moaned.

"Oh Eric!" She gasped and felt a rip and her panties were gone. But she didn't care, all she wanted right now was to feel his lips on hers and feel him moving inside her. Her skin was burning without his touch. She saw her sun dress accompanied by his black shirt and pants in a puddle before her. Everything blurry now and she realized just at the same time Eric did that they were both fully naked.

"I know you wanted to take it slow lover, but I fully intend on fucking you on every surface and room imaginable!"

She smiled as his lips cut hers off in a kiss, trying to rebuttal...

"I look forward to it…uhhhhohhh…." Sookie moaned weakly as she felt his hardness begin to part her. He was so big, substantially bigger than Bill was and Sookie had to adjust to his size. But her arousal made his penetration easy.

"Yield to me my angel!" He began to push upwards, finally feeling her tense muscles relax and let him in fully. And her head fell back in ecstasy as he began to go slowly. Throttling her pressure points with expert ease. Sookie practically passed out from the intense pleasure, as she kept her thighs locked around his hips. He lifted her towards him and away from the backing of the wall and she felt like she was flying. His super strength held her body to his securely as he rained his pleasure down on her. Just when Sookie didn't think she could take anymore, without maintaining consciousness, Eric put his hand on her jaw and guided her gaze to meet his…

"Look at me." He replied simply. And Sookie did. Her gaze was blurry from the white haze surrounding her but when his eyes locked on hers; he drew her in even deeper into him.

He hypnotized her like a cobra snake with his dance. It was earth shattering. Her gaze locked with Eric's and she had flashes all of the sudden, of a little blonde boy running around and an old ship, and a woman with raven colored hair that was pregnant, very pregnant. She didn't have any time to think about what she had just seen when he climbed her sexual peak with her and she clung to him as they reached climax together as one. She felt a swoosh coming from her core as she screamed out to him and then rush of blood as he bit into her soft flesh, and her body soared to new heights.

She didn't know what she saw, imagining it was possibly something from within Eric's mind, his memories perhaps, but Sookie was too far gone to realize anything in that moment, as she came down off her cloud nine she had never felt closer to another being in her life. Part of it scared her mainly because it was all happening so quickly as hard as she tried to take things slow, Sookie was worried now more than ever, because this was something she had never experienced. This level of closeness and passion and maybe more. She feared it especially because she knew she was falling for him.

And her star filled gaze met his for a moment in lucid realization.

"Come on…" Eric replied with a smile that matched hers as she hung from him, her body glistening with a new balmy sheen.

"Let's go find another spot to Christen!" Eric suggested.

Sookie smiled drunkenly and she let him carry her off to his next spot. They of course had to take a few breaks in-between and Eric even coaxed Sookie into taking a shower with him. That was one shower she wouldn't soon forget, and then finally she was almost too tired to walk, tired and sore. Thinking if she kept up this life she might be walking bow legged soon. But he was good to her, she could tell he was trying to be gentle and paced himself. She was new to this, but she was a woman after all, as Eric continued to remind her, and he was very good at what he did.

They stood in the hallway outside her bedroom, in the dark, painted in shadows and light by the full moon.

"So is this what our relationship will consist of?" Sookie asked him bemusedly and Eric looked back at her with a smirk asking her…

"What, you mean lots of sex?" Nodding she relaxed her head under his chin and closed her eyes resting with him in silence…

She nodded in reply as he wrapped his arms around her towel covered body…

"Yes, I'm not sure I can keep up with you." Sookie replied with a smirk and she looked back up into his eyes as he smiled down on her…

"Well, perhaps we can make a date sometime, a night out on the town, perhaps do something that interests you humans, I'm sure you would have no appeal in dancing around naked in front of all the Louisiana vampires under the full moon would you?"

Sookie laughed and almost snorted into his chest and she shook her head replying…

"Ah no, that most definitely would not be something that interests me, but perhaps we can compromise and do something under the full moon."

Eric looked back at her wickedly and he replied…

"Be careful what you compromise my dear…" He smiled and bent down to kiss her again.

Sookie smiled and she replied…

"Yes I'm learning to watch what I say around you."

"Well then you are very wise…" He leaned in to kiss her again, this time his fangs came out and Sookie shook her head knowing he wanted to go again…

"Oh no, lets save some of that for tomorrow, I think I'm almost paralyzed."

Eric laughed and lifted her up into his arms and Sookie gasped. Knowing he was perfectly capable of having his way with her again if he wanted and he could probably make her love it too…

"Alright, agreed, but might I have the pleasure of sleeping next to you naked?" Eric asked sweetly and Sookie laughed swatting his arm. He was such a pervert.

Finally answering him with crinkling eyes Sookie replied musingly…

"Well alright, as long as you let me have my way with you in the morning after you've passed out."

She saw his gaze turn carnal all of the sudden and felt his lust for her through the bond, thinking…"Oh crap!" now shed done it.

"I believe my imagination couldn't do 'your way' justice my lover! But I look forward to it nevertheless."

He leaned in to kiss her again and the towel unraveled around her feet, as did his. And Sookie was undone once more, bewitched by her Viking prince. She felt herself being lifted in his arms, her legs straddling his hips as he walked her back over to her bed, kicking the door shut behind him, and Sookie knew, there was no way shed be getting out of this one without full loss of her limbs. As he set her down on the bed and his body hung above hers, her heart fluttered in excitement, giddy for more. She knew she could never refuse him.

---------------------

Meanwhile, a phone rang from inside the red corvette parked outside Sookie Stackhouse's residence; it wasn't his primary phone, which he took with for every day use. It was a private phone, with an unlisted, untraceable number and it vibrated against the seat in which it rested. The caller, a very frantic Pam had tried to reach him, leaving an urgent message…

"Eric, it's me, its her, the Queen, she was in Fangtasia with her number 2 Andre tonight….She was asking about Bill's whereabouts. I think you should get down here as soon as you can!"

A minute later the phone fell silent only to be woken again by a beep, signaling the message had been recorded. But her intended recipient, Eric Northman was much too busy with other things at the moment to realize he had missed the call.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors note**: Thanks again to all the reviewers, like I said it helps keep the fire going under me so I stay motivated. So much appreciation. And sorry about the wait, lovely holidays and life sometimes get in the way of writing. But now back to the story. Hope you like it cause it only gets more intense from here. ;)_

**Chapter 5**

She was trying to keep busy by vacuuming her floor. It was another hot afternoon in Bon Temps, and on days like these, Sookie wondered just how hot hell was if it got even hotter the further south one travelled. The men had tracked through her house with their heavy duty steel toed shoes but Sookie thought it was a small price to pay for all the work they had done. Truthfully, she couldn't stop smiling, but she didn't know why. She had gotten up early after the men had arrived she went out to do some yard work out back and then she went back inside to clean up and make the men some refreshments. She had so much energy, but it almost felt like her body was strung to a hot haywire. If someone touched her she wasn't sure what she would do. It was the oddest feeling. So Sookie thought the best solution was to keep herself busy. And busy she was. 3 loads of laundry, a scrubbed toilet and bathtub, plus one load of dishes later, she found herself feeling anxious. Today was her last day off, honeymoon period over, Sookie thought. Wondering if things would be different now once she and Eric got back into their daily grinds. But they still had tonight, she thought closing her eyes with a smile. Sookie found another set of footprints and moved the vacuum over to the other corner of the floor…

She began to hum the tune, Halo by Beyonce, in her head_…"Hit me like a ray of sun burning through my darkened night, you're the only one I want….Like I've been awakened every rule I had you breaking is the risk that I'm taking….baby I can see your Halo…"_

Sookie swayed her hips to the tune as she pushed the vacuum up and down across the big rug...

"**Watching you clean is almost as good as watching you eat Lover!"** Eric replied in his deep commanding voice making Sookie jump.

Sookie hadn't heard him or expected him to be up yet and looked back at him blowing a wisp of hair out of her face.

"You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She exclaimed knowing vampires had a tendency to do just that. And she looked back at him through lowered lashes, wondering how they would start today....

Eric smiled, replying with a wicked glint in his eye, suggesting a whole world and more of his sexual escapades in one glance…

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

_That was how._ She realized quickly dropping the shy demure act. Realizing Eric was toying with her and egging her on for more sex. Not that she minded, but there was more to being in a relationship than just sex. It didn't mean she couldn't have fun however. Two could play this game. Sookie thought.

Sookie flipped her eyes up hiding her happiness to see him and the tingles her body felt when he was near, and she replied shortly …

"I'm cleaning up the mess your friends made."

"My friends?" Eric asked her curiously and Sookie nodded.

"Yes, the gentlemen who put in a new driveway for me today, they said it was paid for of and the only thing I needed to do was sign the slip that they were here."

"Oh right." Eric replied trying to ask disinterested and Sookie folded the vacuum back to upright position and walked over to him, her gaze dissecting his wanting an explanation. But of course he wouldn't cave, so she had to pry deciding to tackle him head on…

"Yes, do you want to explain why I had a construction crew outside my house at 10am this morning to put in a new driveway?"

It was an extremely generous gesture, and she was flattered and shocked by the action, but a small part of her was a little frustrated to be honest. She didn't like the lavishness of it all frankly. Didn't need it. She didn't trust it. But Eric didn't give her a chance to be flustered replying honestly…

"You needed a new driveway, my tires spun out dirt leaving a dust cloud that blew back about 200 yards."

Sookie huffed. He had some nerve criticizing her home she thought.

"Eric, you can't do stuff like that, I mean it's too much, and the old driveway was just fine."

"It was not just fine, it was falling apart, and you needed something that would function instead of one that tears up the inside of your car."

"You mean, 'your' car?" Sookie asked, thinking maybe that's what this was about, she wasn't good enough for him. And Eric shook his head…

"No, 'your' car Sookie, and if you would like, I can get you a new one of those as well!"

Her eyes grew wide and she stomped towards him. Eric secretly felt a thrill however when Sookie grew offended and he stood back waiting for her wrath.

Suddenly their fun little game of verbal banter and sexual foreplay turned into a full-blown sparring match unbeknownst to both of them as the tone in her voice changed…

Sookie exclaimed…

"I don't need a new car; I don't need a new anything!"

"Oh but I so love it when you're angry." Eric smirked tauntingly and Sookie spat back hating that he thought this was funny…

"Screw You!"

"Oh trust me, you will very shortly." Eric replied with certainty.

Sookie just glared at him not sure what just happened. One minute she was thrilled and the next she was picking a fight. Hot haywire was right. But she might describe herself more like dynamite. Eric closed his eyes and dared to approach his very apparently hormonal girlfriend. Putting his large hands on either side of her tense shoulders he finally replied…

"Sookie…I only wanted to give you something nice, something I thought you might need…I know your independent and do not like to take hand outs, but that is not what this is, trust me, it is a gift."

Her gaze remained steadfast refusing to budge and she remarked…

"A new sweater is a gift; a pair of ear rings is a gift, not a new driveway!"

"Perhaps it's not a conventional gift, but do you really want to go through the rest of your life never accepting help from anyone?"

Eric had his suspicions about Sookie's stubbornness but her actions proved tonight just how bull headed she was. He didn't think she would give an inch, but he had news for her. He could be just as stubborn if not even worse.

"Very well, I can see that you don't like it, Ill have them come out tomorrow and tear it up, and it will be restored to its natural yet charmingly decomposed crumbling state by this time tomorrow night."

Eric smiled and began to leave the room.

"Eric wait!" Sookie called back feeling guilty all of the sudden. In truth it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for her and even she could see that she was being a bitch. She was just scared. Scared of what this could be turning into. And she just didn't know how to deal with people doing nice things for her. Aside from her gran, that didn't happen very often, if ever.

He turned around and looked back at her expectantly and Sookie replied…

"I'm sorry, I love it, I do…It's just next time you do something like put in a new driveway, ask me first okay?"

"Does this just pertain to driveway maintenance?"

She smiled and then sighed in surrender. Admiring his sense of humor and the way he knew how to make her smile.

"I'm sorry." She replied with a sincere smile stepping up to stand in front of him and she put her hands on his tall and broad shoulders.

"I've just had a lot on my mind incase you couldn't tell."

Eric replied wickedly in attempt to draw her back in as he brushed his fingers gently along the back of her neck while gazing into her eyes…

"Well I think I know just what we can do to clear your head…"

Sookie's eyes fluttered knowing where this was going, and frankly she was perfectly fine with it at the moment, she had no grounds for objection especially after he had hit one of her favorite spots as his long fingers brushed through the base of her hairline…

"And what might that be?" She purred, putty in his hands…

"This." Eric answered simply as his lips bent down to take hers in his and her moan folded into his groan. He was feeling his arousal again. It didn't take much with Sookie, he realized. Even with hormones in check, she was a hot little dish. If anything it turned him on more, oddly. Not quite understanding why he liked that about her. Usually humans turned him off with their over emotionality, but with Sookie, it was an entirely different matter. He wanted to fuck her silly, but he also felt the need to mend her troubled mind. Trying to figure out just how he could do that without her taking it the wrong way. She was certainly a challenge.

_He was an amazing kisser._ Sookie thought, forgetting all of her troubles when she was wrapped in Eric's arms. His tongue slid against hers gently coaxing her tongue into his mouth where he began his tango. And she was hooked. Eric started to kiss down along the side of Sookie's neck and she breathed feeling her own passion overcome…

"I think its working…" She closed her eyes in pleasure. He was good at what he did, very good.

"Good." Eric replied with a smile as his lips brushed over her main artery. He could smell the sweet intoxicating scent of her blood, but teased her by kissing along the nerve rather than biting into it. He could feel her chest heave against his and then he turned her around to kiss the other side.

"That feels so good…" Sookie moaned as his hands got in on the action, smoothing along her thigh, he reached up under her skirt and brought his hand towards her panties. Sookie was huffing now and Eric smiled. He couldn't wait. Planning to fuck her from behind this time, visualizing her pressed up against the sofa.

He pulled her around to face him and they tumbled down on the couch. Sookie laughed and she mused…

"I'm trying to picture what you would have been like when you were human, if you had the same sex drive, I bet any woman in your path would be in deep trouble."

Eric laughed and he replied…

"I did have quite the libido in my younger days, but my wife never complained…"

Sookie looked back at him surprised yet again and she asked him, as her hand came up to stroke the back of his neck…

"You were married?"

Eric's eye's flashed to hers in confirmation and began to untie the front of Sookie's top.

"Yes, but she died before I was turned..."

Sookie looked back at him through concerned eyes not wanting to pry but she was interested. Eric however wasn't in the mood to talk about it and he slipped her bra off with ease as she sat in his lap...

"It was a long time ago..." He concluded.

She nodded in understanding. It was not something he was ready to share yet but she had faith that he would in time. Leaning in she pressed her lips to his, realizing he gave her a free pass after her mild temper tantrum, the least she could do was leave him alone about his wife till he was ready to talk. Sookie supposed someone who lived a thousand years had better odds of being married than someone her age, but she hadn't pictured Eric as the marrying type. Just another mental note she had to add to her 'Uncovering the mysteries of Eric' notebook.

Sookie spread her thighs over his aching hardness and she felt that familiar craving come back. Biting her lip as she teasingly rubbed against him, she was beginning to learn what turned Eric on and it pleasured her to make him react to her as well.

"I bet you were quite the catch back in your day." Sookie mused and she leaned down to kiss the part of his chest exposed by his partially undone shirt.

Eric closed his eyes in ecstasy. Her touch did things to his insides that he would deem impossible to him in the physical world and he slid his hand up under her shirt to stroke and fondle her perfect breasts.

"Yes, perhaps, but not as big of a catch as you, my lover." He replied and Sookie smiled.

Guiding her mouth to meet his with one hand he reached down into her panties with the other, wanting to prime her, he began to massage her sensitive clit as she ground over his crotch.

Groaning Eric's fangs came out as they simulated sex without actually having it. Her breasts were loose and free under the fabric of her top and he wanted so desperately to rip it off.

Eric's lips claimed her mouth again, he had nipped at his lip earlier and nipped at Sookie's this time, a small drop of blood falling from the tooth shaped hole and he tasted her. Her tongue brushed against his and it grew more heated as she began to pant. Eric could tell she was near her release as she ground her hips over him harder. He could almost feel his own erection. He was almost too far-gone to hear someone approaching outside the house. Almost being the key word. They were walking up the stairs, but Eric didn't really care. He could tell it was just some human, a non-threat and if he could keep Sookie interested in what he was doing, maybe they'd just go away. He just wanted to finish what they had started.

He kissed along her jaw line wetly and used his fingers to part her soft velvety folds as Sookie melted in his arms.

"Oh Eric…" She moaned as his fingers brushed against her clit and brought her pleasure. His tongue traced her jaw and then kissed the tip of her earlobe when all of the sudden they both heard it…

"**OH MY GOD!**"

It was the screech of a record player before it was done playing and Sookie's eyes opened wide in alarm and she squeaked out…

"Tara!"

Her face turned stark red and Sookie brushed Eric's arms out from under her skirt, and she quickly stood up gasping in surprise…

"What are you doing here?"

"Son of a bitch Sookie!" Tara was half covering her face and blushing under her dark skin while Sookie pulled herself together getting her bra back in order feeling every bit like the tramp Tara probably thought she was. _Well any hopes of keeping her relationship with Eric confidential was now shot to hell_, Sookie thought.

"Well that explains the car, saw it here yesterday too, I was wondering who it belonged to!"

Tara looked back at Eric pointedly as if he was the unwanted boogeyman in the room and Eric just smiled sitting up against the couch his arm extended over the side in relaxed poise. It was clear he held no embarrassment.

Sookie tried to do some fast-talking…

"I'm sorry, Eric, this is Tara, Tara, this is Eric."

"Pleasure to meet you." Eric smiled and Tara just looked at him like he had horns growing out of his head. It probably wasn't that far from the truth Sookie thought seeing the smile on her devil boys face she could tell how much he was enjoying this.

"Yeah (she looked back at Eric apprehensively and offered,) nice driveway by the way."

"Thank you." Eric replied with a smile adding, "It was a gift."

Sookie looked back at Eric nervously. She was still pretty embarrassed about how Tara found them and not to mention she didn't want to break the news that she was dating Eric this way. But Tara was always good about cutting to the chase and tackling down the 50-foot elephant in the room and she replied…

"Y'all are just lucky Jason didn't walk in and find you here with his temper, might want to think about locking the doors next time."

She smirked back at Sookie and then Eric replied…

"Yes, although perhaps knocking might have procured you a diversion."

Tara didn't know what to say, looking back from Sookie to Eric. Thinking it was true what they said about what goes on behind closed doors. One would never know. Even her best friend had her own secrets. She knew Sook had a thing for the vamps, but man, she moved fast, and this one looked a whole hell of a lot bigger more menacing and pretty much everything your mama warned you about in general. Tara raised her brows and replied giving Eric a once over…

"Ill keep that in mind for next time…"

"It's okay." Sookie replied trying to smooth things over, desperately wanting to change the subject. She knew if and when Tara ever got her alone there would be many many questions to answer and Sookie replied…

"So what brings you by?" Sookie asked Tara politely and she walked over to Tara, and Tara finally replied…

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, I had the day off, brought you some cornbread from my friend Maryann's personal chef."

Tara pulled out the cornbread from her purse and handed it to Sookie…

"Well thank you!" Sookie replied in surprise and she asked Tara politely…

"You want a beer?"

Tara looked back at Eric, feeling odd with him here, but he seemed to not be a threat at the moment finally replying with hesitation…

"Sure, I guess."

"Ill get it." Eric replied standing, his hand lingering on Sookie's back a little longer than necessary and Sookie suspected he may have offered to get Tara's beer just so he could touch her, but she had to admit he was trying to be nice. She remembered how he had behaved the first day she met him in the bar, never expecting to have taken things this far with someone like Eric, but she had realized lately that certain things, people and vampires couldn't be judged by their covers alone.

"Thank you." Sookie replied and she looked back at Tara apprehensively trying to get a grasp on Tara's current state of shock. She knew Tara wasn't a fan of vamps and especially Sookie dating them and after Bill, Tara probably thought she was crazy. As Sookie led her over to the couch opposite the one she and Eric were messing around on to sit down, Tara muttered in a hushed voice…

"So you gotta death wish now?"

"Tara!" Sookie exclaimed also trying to keep quiet, not wanting Eric to overhear, and she replied…

"He's nothing like Bill…Infact he was the only one here for me when I was attacked and he saved my life."

Tara looked back at her as if she wasn't buying this bullshit and she replied earnestly…

"Sook I'm really worried about you."

"You came so close the other day." Tara added.

Sookie flipped her eyes up and shook her head, needing to get this off her chest…

"All anyone ever does is tell me how crazy I am, how foolish I am for going out with a vampire! "

Tara was about to shake her head but Sookie cut her off before she could reply, she was still going strong angry now…

"Well that's tough, I'm 25 years old I've seen more death, tragedy, and heartache in this past month than I have in my whole lifetime, I think I've earned the right to make my own choices, have sex, and love who I want and should they be the wrong choices, at least Ill have the satisfaction of knowing I made those mistakes on my own too!"

Tara didn't know what to say. For the first time in her life she was speechless. And she asked Sookie finally, catching Sookie off guard…

"Do you love him?" She asked, meaning Eric.

Sookie looked back at Tara a world of emotion painted across her face as if she was struggling with the answer herself. _No way, she didn't love him that was crazy_, Sookie thought. But before Sookie had a chance to blow off the question or deny Tara's assumptions, she heard the screen door in the front swing open.

Sookie walked over to the window and saw Eric's blond mane of hair flying in the wind as he strode over to his car. He looked worried.

"So does golden boy have any special skills?" Tara asked with folded arms as she watched out the window with Sookie. Eric was moving over closer to a tree to prop his hand up against while he spoke.

Sookie looked back at Tara, any other time and that might have been funny to her, but today she could tell that something was wrong. Absently she answered Tara…

"He can fly and glamour as far as I know, oh and heal, but I think they all can do that…"

She gestured with her to creep over closer to the screen door to hear what was being said.

-------------------------------------------

Eric could tell that Sookie needed a moment alone with her friend to explain things. She was so impervious sometimes, he thought smirking to himself. Eric knew that his lover was nearly about to burst from embarrassment earlier. She definitely wasn't used to the kind of attention he gave her, let alone having that attention exposed. But then again it was one of her traits that he found so endearing. Something he even loved about her.

Eric went to get her friend a beer and a glass of sweet tea for Sookie since he knew that's what Sookie liked, but then Eric remembered it had been awhile since he had last checked his messages. Something he didn't usually forget to do, or even need to do, but ever since Sookie Stackhouse came into his life, she had turned it upside down.

He picked up his personal cell and realized he had 5 missed calls, and they were all from Pam. _Oh Shit!_ Eric thought, what now? If something happened to the bar he wasn't going to be a happy vampire. He listened in the kitchen, finding her messages all very cryptic and Eric realized she probably left the full explanation on his private phone. He felt around in his jacket but it wasn't there, wondering if he had left it in his car, Eric walked out of the house to check. Sure enough, there it was.

He listened to the messages from Pam one after the other and began to feel nauseous. _No this couldn't be happening_, Eric thought. He should have thought all of this out better. Worked more carefully not to trace it back to him or her. If anything happened to either his People or Sookie for something that went down on his watch and by his hand? Eric closed his eyes briefly in panicked frustration and then he finally called Pam.

"Hello Pam, yes it's me, yes I heard." Eric replied moving over to a tree to brace himself. He needed something solid to hold onto, even though he could probably push the tree over with one shove, Eric felt very unsettled right now, and especially very worried, for Sookie.

"Tell me exactly what she asked. When was the last time you or anyone else heard from Bill? Okay, yes, Ill be there shortly, just give me a half-hour to get my affairs in order here. Thank you Pam."

Eric flipped the phone back down angrily and turned to go back into the house. He heard shuffling behind the door wondering briefly what Sookie and her friend were doing, but that was not important right now. What was important was her safety. And he couldn't jeopardize Sookie any more than he had. He had to send Lorena packing. He had to find someway to undo what he did. Bill was the least of his worries now.

He went back inside flustered and Sookie was standing there looking concerned. He knew she must have seen him out there. He just hoped she hadn't heard anything he said. The less Sookie knew right now the better. He didn't want her getting caught up in this.

"Eric is everything okay?" She asked stepping forward cautiously she put her hand on his arm in support.

Eric blinked back at Sookie, his warrior gaze instantly warming when he his eyes locked once again with hers, not wanting her to freak out, he shook his head and replied…

"Yes, just a little problem at Fangtasia, I have to go in to take care of it."

"Eric, I heard you mention Bill's name." Sookie looked back at him point blank and that was the moment Eric knew he was screwed. Trying not to look at her directly, Eric knew he couldn't lie to her, but he could twist the truth around, and he explained…

"Bill as you know has business with the Queen, she's looking for him and she wants my input."

Sookie looked back at Eric confused and then she stood up a little straighter declaring with one look at Tara…

"I'm going with you then…maybe I can help, I saw him just a few days ago."

"NO!" Eric replied sharply, just a little too sharp for Sookie's liking. His hard eyes softening once more and he declared…

"You must stay here, its not safe, its definitely not safe for you if the Queen is there!"

Eric looked back at Tara pointedly and he asked her cutting down to business…

"You said you have the night off right?"

Tara looked back at Eric puzzled, not quite sure what to think about all of this. This vampire looked about as shifty as they came and she had known a few shifty guys in her time. Sookie's ex being one of them.

"Yeah." Tara replied with attitude and Eric nodded, his head already thinking about his next item on the agenda…

"Good…You can stay with her until I get back…"

"Wait a minute, what's going on?" Sookie asked confused and Eric shook his head angry for the situation at hand.

Eric felt a rush of emotions cloud his mind for a moment, and all of the sudden he had this notion of losing Sookie and it broke his dead heart to pieces.

Pulling her aside he reached up to brush the back of his fingers against her cheek tenderly wanting to be calming for her the way she was for him and he replied gently, his tortured eyes drilling into hers…

"Sookie, I know you want to be there in the heart of action because that's who you are, you're a good person, but trust me when I say its not the right time. I don't joke about things like this." Eric replied sternly and Sookie looked up at him, her eyes melting with his.

He brushed his thumb against her jaw and then bent down to kiss her with fervency, like it was the last kiss they would ever share.

In seeing the lover's embrace Tara found herself having to look away, it was a private moment between the two and she felt like she shouldn't be here. It was strange how things had developed between Sookie and this tall handsome pale stranger. Tara wasn't sure how to deal as she looked out the window towards the moonlit horizon.

Sookie knew something was wrong when Eric kissed her. There was an urgency in his kiss and undercurrent of emotions boiling inside him. She could still feel it through the bond. And as he peeled his lips away she looked back at him hazily wanting desperately to know what was wrong but Eric just replied…

"Please just stay put."

And then in a flash he was gone out the door. Sookie looked back at Tara not quite sure what to think. Her mind was a whirl of emotions, she was wondering what Eric knew that he wasn't telling her, and she also wondered where was Bill and what had he told the Queen about her.

"You buyin that shit?" Tara looked back at Sookie as they watched Eric roll out of her driveway in his red corvette, and Sookie looked back at Tara knowingly and replied by shaking her head...

"No, There's something else he isn't telling me."

Tara looked back at Sookie and they both got the same light bulb moment simultaneously realizing neither one of them were going to sit around here and gossip like good little wallflowers and Tara replied shortly going into the kitchen to grab her beer...

"Well let's do somethin about it then, you know how to get to that Fangtasia place?"

Sookie raised her brows, going into the lion's den wasn't exactly what she had in mind and Sookie was prepared to argue...

"Yes, but he said it would be dangerous for m..."

"More dangerous than hanging around here like vampire bait?" Tara asked her…

"He said we should stick together." She added convincingly and Sookie creased her brows still struggling with the idea of following Eric.

But Tara didn't give her a choice; tugging her arm she pulled her back into her room...

"C'mon, I got an idea that will get both of us in there without gettin so much as a second glance from Vampire boy or any of his friends."

---------------------------

Two hours later, Sookie and Tara made their way up to the entrance of Fangtasia. There was another vampire checking ids and Sookie breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't Pam. She knew if it had been, the jig would be up in less than 5 seconds flat. With Tara's help, Sookie decided to go Goth. Tara helped her color it black with some broken up charcoal mixed with water and then she braided it in loose strands to pull back. Sookie felt like she had been rolling around in the mud, her hair wasn't solid black, but it was enough to disguise her blonde locks, and then Tara put dark eyeliner and used the black eyeliner to trace Sookie's lip line.

"Now don't ever tell me I didn't do anything for you." Tara replied with a smirk, having entirely too much fun with Sookie's make up. She didn't have any black nail polish but Sookie had red so Tara used the black dress Sookie wore to her grans funeral and tied a red sash around the waist making it look like a corset, along with a black satin ribbon choker for her neck.

And then Tara took her own turn, deciding the hippie look might work better for her she took some glitter and drew a big star over one of her eyes. And then she went heavy on the eye makeup, finding a bohemian top she wrapped her black hair up in a scarf bun and then they were ready.

Sookie knew Halloween was Tara's favorite holiday, but she couldn't really get in the mood this time, not when she was so unsure about what awaited her tonight. She was nervous as hell, hoping Eric hadn't gotten himself in something that he couldn't get out of. Not to mention, where was Bill?

"It's now or never Drucilla." Tara muttered from the sidewalk outside the entrance and Sookie looked back at her.

"Good evening ladies." The vampire at the door greeted them and Sookie replied in kind...

"Good evening." Tara replied politely. Sookie was quiet for once, totally feeling guilty at the moment. She felt like any second Eric would spot her and then he'd find out she purposely disobeyed his request. It wasn't like she was some little woman who was going to stay sitting at home all of the time, but she didn't have a death wish either. This was dangerous for her in more ways than one. Sookie knew Eric was telling her the truth about that part, it's just her curiosity was stronger than her fear at the moment. She looked back at Tara as the other vampire handed back their ids and he replied...

"Bar's right through that door, be sure to check out our drink specials and the blood pit." Sookie didn't dare ask what the blood pit was, knowing Eric was probably the mastermind behind that little title and she walked with Tara into the bar.

Sookie looked around for Eric, to see if he was in his throne or his office maybe but the door was closed so she couldn't tell.

"Let's get some drinks in us." Tara replied taking one look at Sookie she replied with a smirk...

"You look like you could use a few."

Sookie blushed embarrassed that even in disguise she couldn't keep up the cool act. She felt like she was tense enough to split like a dry twig at the moment, but she just asked...

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well only if you think that a vampire hanging out in a vampire bar is obvious." Tara replied with snark and Sookie rolled her eyes. Tara looked back at her and they took a seat at one of the tables, and Tara turned to her remarking earnestly...

"You know, if it makes you this uncomfortable to be here, how can you hang out with them all day and all night? I mean besides the sex, what do you see in him?" Tara asked Sookie and she got that far away gaze again. Answering truthfully...

"I don't know, there's just something more there under the surface, you know?"

Tara met her gaze, definitely not on the same page as Sookie, but whatever, if she loved this guy who was she to stand in the way and Tara replied...

"Ill get our drinks."

"Thanks." Sookie answered and she watched the crowd for any sign of Eric or this mysterious Queen. Keeping her head low incase Pam or anyone else she might know recognized her. Sookie was just about to turn around to check on Tara when something caught her eye in the corner of the room.

It was a flash of light, from a gold pendant. She raised her eyes to follow the long green train it was attached to, and she saw another Vampire holding out his arm for her. The vampires in that section of the bar seemed to still and part ways for her as she made her way back to the booth in the corner of the room.

"One rum and coke and one gin and tonic" Tara announced setting down a drink in front of Sookie, still in bartender mode and Sookie glanced back at her once, and then instantly returned her gaze to the back corner of the room.

"What?" Tara asked baffled by Sookie's behavior. "Did I miss somethin?" She asked trying to find what it was Sookie was looking at back in the corner and Sookie put her finger over her mouth, replying quietly…

"I think that's her."

All Tara saw was a swoosh of green fabric as the woman and her companion took a seat in one of the back booths.

"C'mon." Sookie replied looking back at Tara, she explained,"We need to get closer."

Grabbing their drinks they casually moved over to the back corner grabbing a table on the other side of the partition. Tara was sitting on the side facing the rest of the restaurant and she quickly put her hand up over her face…

"Don't look now…Golden boy just got here." She replied through clenched teeth her eyes flicked out nervously. And then she looked back at Sookie.

Sookie quickly put her head down. In truth, she was sweating bullets, she knew she was playing fire here and if Eric found her, he would probably kill her himself.

Most of all she was afraid he might be able to sense her presence through the bond and she reached in her purse and doused another covering of her grans old perfume over her neck. It was strong stuff and made Tara cough, but Sookie didn't want to take any chances.

Sookie saw the tall blond mane flash down over on the other side of the partition and then they heard Eric speak…

"Your Majesty, before we begin, might I suggest that we take this meeting into my private quarters? We can enjoy more accommodating refreshments that way."

Eric smiled charmingly back at her, but before he could persuade her any further the queen cut him off sharply…

"No, Mr. Northman, I will be brief."

"Very well." Eric answered pleasantly enough, although his stomach and insides were grinding together like rock hard pits of apprehension.

"I've been trying to locate one my operatives, he's under your jurisdiction, I'm sure you know him, Mr. Bill Compton?"

Eric nodded his head and answered truthfully…

"Yes, I do, I believe Mr. Compton was in here recently with one of his new pets, he proclaimed that he had recently taken to Mainstreaming."

The Queen nodded and she replied…

"Yes, I am well aware, that is the reason for this visit." She added…

"So, since then you have no idea where he might be?" She asked with brows raised.

And Eric grew leery all of the sudden. He didn't like the tone she was using, thinking this could not be good, Eric replied truthfully…

"No, I don't."

"You are the Sheriff of Area 5 aren't you Mr. Northman? Shouldn't you be responsible for knowing when the vampires under your jurisdiction leave town?"

Eric swallowed and replied in a controlled voice…

"I am responsible for vampires who follow the rules, but the ones who leave town without telling anyone cant be helped."

The Queen looked over to her associate Andre who had a wicked grin on his face. Eric hated him already, and he replied continuing the Queens chain of thought…

"We were hoping to get some information from you regarding Bill's maker, Lorena."

Eric looked back at both of them his deep blue eyes on fire and he asked casually, trying to keep his cool, because he knew any minute the lid would pop off…

"What kind of information?"

"Boarding papers? License and Registration for Area 5? Surely you would have seen all of this when she filled them out last week?"

Eric swallowed again his mind screaming back at him, _Shit! Shit, shit shit!_ He was hoping they wouldn't have caught that little detail. And now he no choice but to spill. He knew something was off, he could smell it, and worse yet he could even smell her near now, he had smelt it when he first came back out of his office, but it was too late to do the once around before his meeting with the Queen. Praying to his gods that Sookie didn't find him that she didn't walk in on this. He suspected that the Queen was really looking for Sookie. She knew where she lived yes, but Sookie could be corralled in by Bill, and that's why the Queen was so desperate to find her wrangler. It all made Eric sick. But he tried not to let his emotions show, finally answering her question.

"Yes, of course I have seen it. I can give you her new address if you would like."

The Queen looked bored and she sat up abruptly clearly having no more tolerance for this conversation she concluded sharply…

"You didn't think when we stopped by the other day that Mr. Compton might be with his maker?"

Eric's eyes darted back at her, it was clear she knew this going in and he knew no matter how he answered, it would turn into a roast, and Eric finally replied shortly…

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I have been dealing with other problems."

He didn't want to get into where he had really been. Hoping the queen wouldn't ask, cause he didn't want to lie, but if she did, he could always bring up the growing tension between that witches brothel that was threatening the bars prosperity. But before he could even gather his thoughts completely the Queen stood up…

"Well this problem just became yours Mr. Northman! I wont even bring up how suspicious it looks that you have done nothing to help this investigation, or to help me your Queen, to whom which you should be loyal to, I want you to bring Bill Compton to me in the next 48 hours or you might be the next one missing!"

The Queen turned on her heel as Eric stood up, her companion, Andre a vampire he knew by reputation alone and disliked followed tipping his hat to Eric he replied…

"Always a pleasure Northman!"

Eric scowled as he turned to follow the Queen. He couldn't believe what a mess this had become. First Bills going behind his back, and then Sookie Stackhouse, and now the Queen is threatening to kill him. Could things get any worse? He watched the Queen as she made her way to the front of the bar and then for the first time he noticed the booth on the other side of the partition. It had been occupied this whole time, and the familiar smell became stronger. Eric quickly realized the direness in his mistake tonight when his eyes locked with a familiar blonde, telepath, or brunette as she was dressed tonight, otherwise known as his lover, the one who started his ascent into madness and treachery upon his Queen; his gaze falling in horror, when he understood what had just happened, what she had heard, realizing that things still could most definitely get worse….

'_FUCK,'_

Was all Eric could think at the moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:** Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. They are much appreciated. And I also just wanted to give a warning, this ones a real angsty one. :D Hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter 6**

Sookie's gaze was locked on his in a fierce battle of wills. Eric had already realized his mistake to his horror, but it was too late. Before he could even say, "Wait" she jumped up and started running out the door.

Sookie couldn't see straight, she couldn't hear as the jumble of sounds and people threatened to cave in around her. Pushing past dark figure after figure. She had to get out of here, get some air, her eyes blurring now as black mascara ran down her cheek. It was her worst nightmare come to life. Just when she thought she could trust him Just when she had started to care, to give herself over to him, he fucked her over good.

"Son of a bitch!" Tara stood up watching her friend make a mad dash towards the door. And then she saw Eric dart out after her.

"Oh hell no this ain't going to end up pretty." Tara muttered gathering the rest of their things, purses, etc, and that's when she saw the tall blonde vampire woman that was with Eric at Merlotte's that night.

"What's wrong, did she break a nail?" Pam replied snidely and Tara just glared at her. Normally she would be terrified to start anything in bloodbath central, but something about being here in the lions den gave her courage and she replied sharply...

"No, your home boy fucked things up all by himself Morticia..."

Tara shook her head not having time for this shit, she had to look out for Sookie and find out where she had run off to.

Sookie ran outside stumbling around a few cars and into the woods out back. And then she heard his voice. That god-awful voice that would haunt her nightmares for months...

"Sookie!"

"Sookie STOP!" Eric proclaimed, opting not to use his vampire speed at the moment, he was fearful already of setting her off, given her most recent response was to flee from him at the moment he didn't want to remind her that he could catch her with out so much as a step in her direction.

He could hear her pants and sobs as she ran further.

"SOOKIE!" Eric pleaded right on her tail.

"Please, let me explain." He begged her, and then to his surprise she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sookie's head hung down and Eric's stare tore into her not sure what she was going to do, stepping around cautiously to face her he asked hesitantly..

"Sookie?"

"Let you explain?" She asked him quietly at first not meeting his gaze, the way she was looking down at the ground was creeping him out, and for a vampire that was hard. But he could feel the heat radiating from her. Eric could tell this wasn't good, this certainly was not good.

"Yes." He replied gently, trying to approach her like a lion tamer would approach a caged lioness, and her gaze lifted meeting his eyes. Eric could see the rage burning high inside her, and that's when she unleashed the fury she had stored deep down inside her...

**"LET YOU EXPLAIN?"**

"I DONT WANT TO EVER HEAR ANOTHER WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH YOU BLOODSUCKING BASTARD!"

She snarled rage fully with a shaking finger pointed at him wishing she had the rationale or quick thinking to make it the middle one right now.

Eric glared back at Sookie, but she was clearly not backing down. He had never seen her more angry, and she was quite certain she had never been this angry in all of her life. He tried to reach out to her. Wanting to hold her and pull her into his embrace and tell her it was okay. He stepped forward his hand brushing her shoulder but she cut back...

"DONT TOUCH ME."

She backed away from him as if she had just been burned. And Sookie spat back...

"YOU LIED TO ME, YOU SAID YOU DIDNT KNOW WHERE BILL WAS BUT YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME, YOU KNEW ABOUT HIS MAKER, YOU KNEW EVERYTHING AND YOU PLAYED ME JUST LIKE HE DID!!!"

"Sookie, you're making a mistake."

"GO ROT IN HELL! I...I wish you were dead!!!!!" She cried back, meeting her final breaking point, and that's when the tears began to fall more freely. With her final lashing Eric flinched as if she had slashed his throat herself. Her venomous works sinking in. Nothing could have hurt him more, but before he could react or fully absorb the pain she inflicted on him Tara and Pam had caught up with them. Tara ran to Sookie who was looking quite destroyed and torn apart her eyes blotchy from painful tears, her face makeup smeared and hair messed up. And Tara stepped up to Sookie's defense standing tall as she took Sookie in her arms, spitting back at Eric angrily.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage?"

Eric's pained gaze moved from Sookie to Tara...

"I only tried to keep her safe." Eric replied quietly, some of the confidence taken out of his voice and Tara replied...

"Yeah, when has she heard that before, ever since you Vamps came into our lives, it's been nothin but smooth sailing right?"

Eric creased his brows and Tara had had enough. She couldn't bear to see Sookie like this and Tara replied quietly to Sookie...

"Come on, Ill take you home Sook..."

"I don't want to see him again." She replied in a whisper, her voice hoarse from all the screaming earlier and Tara nodded...

"Don't worry, you wont not if I can help it..." Tara met Eric's gaze sharply.

Sookie nodded and looked back at Eric one last time, her eyes were dead and cold, unlike the magical life filled with hope that had lit up his undead eyes, her light was gone. Something had been taken from her tonight. And all Eric could do was watch helplessly in misery.

Tara took Sookie's hand and they walked up the embankment towards Tara's small but modest car and Tara helped Sookie into the passenger seat.

Smoothing her hair out of her face she tried to pull herself together by taking a deep breath for the drive home. _Fuckin A, there was nothin but drama with these goddamn Vampires_, Tara thought. She went around to her side of the car and began to open her car door but a lightning quick hand had slammed it back shut.

Tara turned around to see a very tall Eric standing behind her. A little apprehensive, a little scared by his size and the dangerous look on his face she was able to spout out...

"What the fuck are you doing?"

But Eric didn't answer her; instead he gave her orders, pleading with her...

"You have to stay with Sookie, you have to make sure someone is with her at all times and you have to make sure she stays inside her house! I will pay your boss for your time off, and I will pay both of your salaries for the next couple of days."

Tara looked at him like he had horns and she asked him confused...

"Come again?"

Eric didn't have time for beating around the bush and he explained point blank...

"That Queen you saw tonight, she want's Sookie to work for her, if she work's for her she will become her own private slave, there are ways vampires have to make humans obey."

Eric glared back at Pam for a moment and continued.

"Bill's maker Lorena also most likely will kill Sookie if she finds out she is alive."

"Oh for cryin out loud, I can't believe some of the shit you boys come up..."But before she could finish her sentence, Eric grabbed her wrist tightly making his concern and urgency known...

"Vampires can not enter her house without an invitation, don't let anyone inside, no strangers or wayward travelers, she must remain on house arrest. Is this understood?"

His deep blue eyes bore holes straight into Tara's and she wondered herself if he could have been trying his mind tricks on her now, but she realized she wouldn't have known it was happening if that was the case, hearing the urgency and alarm in his voice, Tara now understood that there was more to this situation. Whatever was out there, it scared him, and if it could scare a 1000-year-old vampire, Tara figured he was probably telling the truth. She didn't know what his game was, but Sookie's safety came first and Tara finally met his gaze and nodded.

"Fine, we'll camp out inside la casa de Stackhouse, are you happy?"

Eric looked back at her and then down through his reflection in the window at Sookie's crumpled form and he shook his head answering truthfully…

"No. I'm not."

Tara not sure what to think about his reply and she added more quiet now because she didn't want Sookie to hear…

"Listen, whatever it is your about to do, go get Bill or whatever, just don't bring it all back to Sookie's house okay, she needs her space."

Tara looked back up at Eric and he nodded in agreement. Adding…

"I will do the best I can to keep all of this as far away from Sookie as possible."

He looked down into the car again putting his hand flat against the window in sad lament, guessing this might be the last night he ever saw Sookie, wishing he could have begun the day differently now, not starting out trying to get under her skin, wishing they could have made love one last time at least, and he nodded looking down at his feet….

"She has my number if you need me."

Tara nodded and then Eric was off. She saw Pam flash away after him. Not knowing what to think, she shook her head and muttered under her breath…

"Goddamn Vampires."

Tara got back into the car and looked over at Sookie who was pretty much catatonic at the moment and Tara thought for someone so put together and rational like Sookie, she sure had been shell-shocked. _She must have really loved him,_ Tara concluded, that had to be the only explanation, she thought. She knew Sookie's scrape with Bill was rough, but she never took that as hard as she did this. Tara put her hand over Sookie's and replied with earnest sincerity…

"Come on girl, were going home and I know a tub of Ben and Jerry's that's got our name on it!"

Sookie didn't say anything and Tara realized that it was going to take more than just ice cream to get past this one. Her girl was cut deep.

-------------------------------------

"Well that was entertaining." Pam snickered as she followed Eric back into his office at Fangtasia closing the door behind her.

And Eric just glared at her. He felt like he had just gone to war and came back with most of his limbs missing. But this wasn't like the battles he was used to. Infact he quite enjoyed going to battle in the physical sense, but this was different. It was an emotional battle and he had never felt so drained or scarred. He hated feeling like this.

In the short 2 days he had spent with Sookie Stackhouse, he had never felt so happy. And now that she was gone, now that she hated him and wished him dead it made him sad.

"You'd do best to forget this ever happened unless you want to be demoted to bus girl and toilet cleaner." Eric declared.

"So she got her hooks into you then?" Pam asked, her expression as empathetic as a vampire could muster as Eric sat in his chair his face cast in stern hardness.

Pam could tell that this was really bothering him. She had never seen Eric more reclusive or internal before. And she questioned if he had fallen for the girl, just like Bill did. Pam didn't understand what all the fuss was about, but if it was big enough to hook in Eric, she figured it must be pretty damn big, she thought.

It took a lot to shock a vampire, but Eric was still reeling in how bad things went for him tonight. Sookie's rejection hurt the most but also he was falling out of his standing with the Queen and he was losing the respect of other vampires. When did things start to fall apart? Eric wondered. And then the answer came to him-Sookie Stackhouse. It was when he started acting with his heart instead of his head. His heart, his painful and aching dead heart, Eric thought sadly.

But he couldn't let it get to him. He had responsibilities. He was still Sheriff of Area 5, he could still earn his standing back and prove his loyalty to the Queen. If he could forget about Sookie Stackhouse things would be better for everyone.

All of this would have been immensely easier for him if her life wasn't in jeopardy at the moment and his heart sunk in worry.

"I don't want to talk about her." Eric finally concluded and Pam nodded in understanding.

He met her gaze and finally replied, changing the subject to one that should be more important to him…

"We need to get Bill back to the Queen."

"Yes." Pam agreed and then asked,"How do you propose we go about doing that?"

Eric looked back at her and finally answered...

"We start out at Lorena's new residence."

"She took a place in Monroe right?" Pam asked Eric and he nodded.

"Lets go then." Eric declared and they grabbed their jackets, heading for Lorena's place.

Eric left following Pam out of the bar, not liking the feeling he had. Not only did those earlier matters weigh heavily on his mind, but he couldn't help but fight off the distinct feeling that they were being watched.

-----------------------------------

"Sook?" Tara knocked outside the bathroom door worriedly and she proclaimed,"Sook are you okay? You've been in there for almost an hour now, I just want to make sure your alright okay?"

She tried the door handle and it was open, pushing the door open it creaked revealing a very fragile distraught looking Sookie sitting in her bathtub.

Even though the water had to be getting cold by now, Sookie's eyes were still blotchy and heated from crying. And Tara kneeled down next to the tub on the rug concerned for her friend she smoothed out Sookie's hair and she replied gently…

"Honey your going to catch a cold sitting here in a freezing tub."

"I don't care." Sookie finally muttered and Tara pulled the plug replying as she threw a large terrycloth towel over Sookie's shoulders…

"Well lucky for you I do."

She shivered as she stood out of the tub and Sookie replied shaking from the cold…

"You probably think I'm pretty pathetic don't you, getting stomped on by two vampires not only once but twice, and becoming fangbanger road kill."

Tara looked back at her handing her a bathrobe and a brush and she replied grabbing another towel for her hair…

"I certainly don't think your pathetic, or fangbanger road kill, or even a fangbanger for that matter."

Sookie sighed as she began to run the brush through her hair and she looked at her distraughtly face in the mirror and she asked Tara…

"Then why do I feel like yesterdays ground up trash?" Sookie looked back at Tara through the mirror and Tara stroked her hair in the back, meeting her gaze with empathy, Tara finally replied…

"Because those 2 vampires put you through the wringer."

She closed her eyes and sighed again remembering all of the horrible things they had put her through and she shook her head admitting…

"I should have seen it coming. I should have known."

Tara shook her head and replied…

"Sookie don't blame yourself, there's no way you could have known about all of that."

Sookie looked back from the empty tub to her sink in thought and then through the mirror she glanced at Tara thinking about her most recent betrayal, the one that cut the deepest, and asked her apprehensively…

"What did he say to you?"

Tara looked back at her in question and Sookie elaborated speaking his name as if it pained her…

"Outside your car, what did Eric say?"

Tara creased her brows unsure if she should tell Sookie right now. She was so fragile and Tara didn't want her to worry more than she had to. But she would have to tell her eventually; they were both staying here for awhile. Closing her eyes in regret, she finally answered…

"He asked me to make sure you stayed in the house and didn't let any other vampires inside, he stressed how important that was."

Sookie chuckled in discomfort, trying to find any emotion to label her current feelings for Eric with. Although she was still trying to decipher whether it was anger, hate, sadness, or grief, and she finally replied…

"That was pretty lame even for Eric."

Shaking her head, Tara added…

"Nevertheless, I don't know about this Queen, she seemed like quite the bitch and if she's after you Sookie, I hate to say it, but he could be right."

Sookie looked back at Tara searching her eyes for the truth and reason and Tara wasn't joking.

"He said he would pay us and Sam for the time off we have to take from work." Tara announced as they walked back into Sookie's room and she shook her head. Turning back to face Tara she replied…

"I wont take his money nor will I stay bolted up in here like his kept little concubine, I have half a mind to rip up that driveway he bought too."

Tara closed her eyes knowing the pain was too fresh, she didn't mean what she was saying right now, hoping in the morning she would see reason. It wasn't like he was buying them for himself; even Tara could see that it was for Sookie.

"Well you should sleep on it before you make any rash decisions first."

Tara announced turning down the duvet on Sookie's bed and Sookie glanced back at her.

The hurt inside her was still too raw. It was too painful to let go now, she wished she would stay angry forever, it was better than feeling heartbroken, but Sookie feared she would soon transition and become one of those poor bitter old maids who had gotten her heart broken, ruining her for any other man or relationship after.

Sookie closed her eyes and thought with melancholy silence, _yes that would be her_.

She got into bed and Tara pulled the covers over her.

"We'll talk more in the morning." Tara promised casting one final worried gaze towards her friend and went over to switch her light off.

"Goodnight Sookie." Tara replied offering a small smile.

"Goodnight Tara." Sookie replied with tiredness. She felt like her body and blood and everything else that held life's essence inside her had been drained out of her body. Sookie knew she wouldn't sleep a wink that night. She was already ruined as far as she was concerned. Everything reminded her of him now; she could even smell him on her sheets. She hated the longing hurt inside her, hated wishing she could feel his arms enclose around her body. She hated wishing he would be here when he hurt her so much. Even more so than Bill if that was possible. At least with Bill she had a heads up, at least with Bill she knew she could turn to Eric, but with Eric, he might as well had just stabbed a knife in her back tonight. She should have seen it coming. Should have trusted her earlier judgment when she thought Eric was the one working for the Queen. The truth was, they both were. They both were out to use her and get her. And they both succeeded, she thought feeling hollow and bleak. Hurt a girl once, shame on him, hurt a girl twice, shame on her, Sookie thought angrily. No she wouldn't be sleeping at all, not when she had to stay here in a home filled with happy memories of making love and playing chess games, laughing and watching old movies together, taking showers even. Her home was her sanctuary. But how could a place she loved more than anything cause her so much pain? How was she going to get through this if she had to remain shacked up here for the next couple days? How could she even get up and function in her day-to-day life?

Just one step at a time, Sookie thought weakly, feeling another bout of tears rise to the surface. That's all she could do to mend what was left of her broken heart, just take things one small step at a time.

----------------------------------------

It was nearly sunrise and Eric and Pam had no luck finding either Lorena or Bill.

"We must get back." Eric proclaimed and Pam nodded in understanding. Their time was almost up. And Pam offered…

"I remember reading on her license application that she also had property in Mississippi, perhaps we should try there next."

Eric nodded and he agreed.

"Yes, we will head out first thing tomorrow."

They got back to the bottom floor. Eric and Pam had scaled the house. Eric could smell Bills scent here, but there was no trace, so he figured he must have been here recently but then left.

That was until he heard shuffling coming from underneath one of the floorboards. Vampires had excellent hearing and it could have just as easily been a rat, but this sound was caused by something heavy.

Eric's eyes locked on Pam's, both of them on the same page. They both had heard the noise. He had been in the basement and there was nothing down there. Looking around for any kindof gap in the floorboards, Eric found an area rug placed right before an unlit fireplace and he went over to rip up the rug.

"Over here!" He announced to Pam seeing the lines in the floor. There was an underground passageway here.

Pam hurried over and Eric pried the door open. He lowered himself into the hole, his vampire eyes adjusting to the darkness, and that's when he saw…

"Bill!"

Eric went over noticing Bill had been tied to the wall and he reached to release him when he pulled back his hand as if he had been stung.

He and Pam heard the burning of his skin and Eric hissed…

"Silver, she has him tied up with Silver."

Bill was unconscious. It was clear he had recently been drained and was on his downtime and Eric looked around the space for something to free Bill from his confines.

"Here." Pam offered finding an old crowbar she handed it to Eric and he went over to pry off the wall plates without touching the silver again. Bills wrists fell to his side and his head hung down.

"Bill?" Eric tried to wake him.

"Bill its me, Eric."

Bill mumbled something incomprehensible and Eric looked back at Pam replying…

"We have to get him out of here, it's getting too late to move him, he's not going to cooperate with us."

"What do you suggest we do?" Pam asked knowing there weren't many places they could find as a secure shelter on such short notice.

Eric wondered where Lorena was, but with less than 30 minutes before sunrise, he figured she wasn't coming back tonight.

"Let's wait here." Eric suggested, explaining…"I would like a word with Lorena when she returns."

Eric wanted to make sure he knew what her intentions with Bill were and he wanted to throw Lorena off Sookie's scent, just hoping for some miracle that Bill hadn't opened his trap unexpectedly.

Pam nodded and Eric dropped Bill back down in the pit.

"We will find weapons and blankets and arm ourselves incase any inherent danger should threaten us while we are here."

Pam nodded again and climbed back up out of the hole. Once she had left, Eric turned back to the nearly unconscious Bill and he replied…

"Bill you may not have gotten into this mess on your own, but if you fuck this up for Sookie, your going to have to get out of it by yourself."

Eric glared, wishing Bill had been more useful, at least give them some information about what had happened with Lorena, but as it was, they had to wait. Bill was the last vampire Eric wanted to share a sleeping space with, but it was all for the greater good in this situation. Eric was a patient man and they got what they came here for—Bill. And he would make good on his word and return Bill to the Queen tomorrow night.

Closing the trap door behind Bill, Eric made the most of their last 30 minutes to rummage through the house for things he could use in battle. You didn't get to be a one thousand year old vampire by being stupid after all.

------------------------------

It had been just under 24 hours since Sookie had learned of Eric's betrayal. She was surprised how much better she felt after Tara made her drink some of her special sweet tea. At least she could get up and move around without bursting into tears now, which was definite progress. Sookie suspected however, upon waking after such a sound sleep that Tara had put something in it to drug her, but she was thankful nevertheless.

Tonight they were going to just veg out on the couch and watch old movies. Sookie had a copy of Gone with the Wind and although romance was the last thing on her mind at the moment, she thought it would be nice to see some good old-fashioned sincerity. Back in those days people really loved and they loved so much it hurt. There were no betrayals or vampire queens trying to possess telepath waitresses, it was just good old fashioned emotional angst.

Tara took care of everything. She had called Sam earlier that day and explained what was happening. Sam didn't like to see Sookie in danger, nor did he want to lose 2 of his employees for a few nights, but for their boss, he took it pretty well.

"So how about I order us some pizza?" Tara suggested as she plopped down on the couch next to Sookie. "Not like you got anything better in that fridge…We'll have to send Jason out to get some groceries soon." She concluded and then looked back at Sookie waiting for a reply….

"Yeah that's fine." Sookie answered, but Tara could tell she was still far away.

Tara decided to try something, although she was sure it might bite her in the ass, but Sookie had to start talking about it if she wanted to get past it and she joked lightly…

"So, is it true what they say? Vampires are better in the sack?"

"What?" Sookies eyes widened and she looked back at Tara with astonishment not expecting her to ask that question.

If she had been drinking something she would have choked and Tara just smirked and replied…

"You heard me…Just something I've always been curious about, seems to me it'd resemble something like fucking a freight train."

Sookie couldn't help but giggle, not sure where her friend got her off the wall questions and she finally answered…

"Well I can't really say with Bill, we only were intimate once…but with Eric…." Her voice trailed off and she looked down at her clasped hands as she thought about him again a mixture of longing and pain and she finally replied softly…

"He was nothing like a freight train."

Tara creased her brows and she realized she should back off. The pain was still too near right now, she wanted to give Sookie an emotional break for a bit and Tara stood up and announced…

"Well I think pepperoni sounds good, what about you?"

Sookie looked up trying to shake her thoughts of Eric and she nodded forcing a smile for her friend…

"Pepperoni sounds great."

Tara nodded and concluded…

"Good, then pepperoni it is."

She was just about to go into the kitchen to make the order when the doorbell rang. Tara looked back at Sookie oddly and she asked her curiously.

"Are you expecting anyone?"

Sookie shook her head and got up to go see who was there. She remembered Eric's warning and was cautious. Tara peeked out of the window and she saw a woman wearing a Merlotte's uniform and she looked back at Sookie and replied…

"She looks like she's from Merlotte's, must be new."

Sookie nodded giving Tara permission to open it and Tara pulled open the door.

"Hi." The woman smiled when Tara opened the door and she looked at the address again, asking Tara…

"Does Sookie Stackhouse live here?"

Tara sized her up, she was wearing the tight white baby tee and shorts, the Merlotte's uniform and she questioned her with attitude…

"Who's asking?"

"I'm, Rachel, I just started at Merlotte's tonight and Sam asked me if I could drop off some burgers for you."

She held out a couple bags filled with what smelled like food. And Tara nodded and looked back at Sookie…

"Thanks."

"Hi, I'm Sookie!" Sookie stepped out and smiled at Rachel and she asked her…"So you just started tonight huh? I bet it was pretty busy if Sam couldn't come himself."

Rachel nodded and smiled replying…"You know it! I didn't mind though cause those rednecks were getting a little ornery if you know what I mean."

Sookie smiled, enjoying having someone to talk to who didn't know anything about her, no matter how brief and she replied…

"Oh trust me, I know."

"Well…Speaking of which, I better be getting back…It took me awhile to find this place, I'm new here in town…Here you go, enjoy your dinner!" She handed Tara the bag of food and then turned to go almost to the stairs when she slapped her head…

"Oh crap!" Turning back around Rachel flashed her most sincere smile and she replied…

"I totally forgot, Sam wanted me to call him and let him know that everything was okay here, do you mind if I use your phone? Everything is okay isn't it?"

Tara nodded…"So far it is." And Sookie answered…

"Yes, of course, come in, you'll have to tell Sam we said hi."

Rachel smiled wickedly and then she stepped over the threshold…

"Phone's just back in the kitch…."Tara replied but before she got out the rest of what she was saying she was kicked onto her back the bags flying to the floor….

"Ow!" Tara hit her head on the floor holding her palm to her head and she gasped out…

"Call Eric!" And then Sookie screamed when she saw what was inside the bag. A large cobra. Tara saw the cobra's fangs, and Sookie saw the woman's fangs. She was a vampire. She tried to think fast running for the phone, and she shouted over her shoulder…

"Get out! Get out! I re…" But before Sookie could rescind her invitation the vampire bashed her over the head causing blood to spill out of Sookie's mouth and onto the floor.

"Your not going to get rid of me that easy you little whore! It took me quite some time to find you Sookie Stackhouse, but I knew my child had been unfaithful, and I just followed his scent here…"

Sookie was coughing up blood and the vampire kicked her in the gut again. Sookie cried in pain and then Tara stumbled in trying to cut the vampire with one of Sookies butcher knives but she was too fast. She tried to continue with her proclamation as she stabbed and pinned Tara's shoulder to the cabinet with the butcher knife. Tara screamed when the blood began to flow screaming again in pain as she yanked the knife back out, a pool of blood now and then she passed out…and the vampire continued praying on a weakened Sookie…

"You see…As his maker I can tell when he's been fucking other women, other human women, and your scent was all over him. When we had the blood exchange I read his thoughts, and he showed me you. Fucking cunt, you will die for tarnishing my child in the way that you have!"

She leaned over Sookie grabbing the cobra by his neck and flashing its fangs in Sookie's face along with hers and she replied evilly…

"But first, first you will SUFFER for what you did."

The snake hissed and Sookie cried in horror as loud as she could, in an earth shattering ground shaking SCREAM

-----------------------

Eric was busy interrogating Bill, while they waited for Lorena to return. So far he hadn't gotten much out of Bill. He was just about as useless awake as he was dead, Eric thought annoyed. Bill promised that he didn't say anything to Lorena about Sookie, but if that were true, where was Lorena now? And of course Bill didn't know. He didn't know shit. Just like Eric thought, useless. Yet somehow the Queen was moons about him. Sookie was too back in the day. _What was it about Bill?_ It so pissed him off. And to top it off, Eric could tell Bill was hiding something from him, but he had no idea what. Just the spacing between his words and the way he blinked his eyes. Vampires didn't need to blink, and that's what tipped him off. And that just pissed Eric off more. He half contemplated roughing Bill up before he was returned to the Queen but Eric thought later that would come back to bite him. He was on thin ice as it was. He could see what a pathetic state Bill had been found in and Eric supposed that was punishment enough.

"You didn't think about the consequences of not telling the Queen where you wo…."

But Eric's words trailed off as he looked to the side when this earth-shattering scream pierced through his mind. All of the sudden hundreds of alarms went off in his head and he got the undistinguished feeling that something was direly wrong. He felt her terror and fear and panic and pain and a cold shiver ran down his spine, and knew instantly where or who this was coming from...

"Sookie!" Eric proclaimed as his eyes darted to Pam's, and Bill looked back at him puzzled. But Eric didn't care, his voice telling Pam through their minds….

"Something's wrong, there's been an attack."

Dropping everything he replied…

"We have to get to Bon Temps right now!!!" His voice held a sense of urgency and Pam and Bill were on his heels before he could say "Lets go!"

It took them a good 25 minutes to fly over to Sookie's house. Bill was in a true panic when he realized what was going on. Eric had his suspicions earlier, but after connecting the dots, Lorena strangely missing and then a sudden attack on Sookie, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that Lorena had decided to pay Sookie a visit. He just prayed that they got there before it was too late.

Eric saw her familiar house on the horizon and it was eerily quiet. He felt a pit sink in his gut when he thought something might have happened to her. This was the second time he had felt like this. The first was when that murderer had attacked her. If Lorena killed Sookie, Eric would skin her alive. He was certain of it.

They ran up her porch stairs and the screen door was hanging open. Eric barged through, but realized that Bill and Pam couldn't come in because they hadn't been invited yet.

"Wait here and guard the door." He ordered them.

Luckily Sookie hadn't rescinded his invitation from before and Eric ran into the kitchen. He saw her friend Tara passed out on the floor. Eric knelt down, truthfully wishing she could just tell him where Sookie was, but he could see she would be of no use to him. He would call the hospital for her but he needed to find Sookie first.

"Sookie?"

"She's a little busy at the moment, why don't you come back later!" A voice from the other room answered, the dining room and Eric flashed in.

To his horror as he entered the next room, Sookie's feet had been strung up to the chandelier. She was in some kind of paralysis and Lorena was draining blood from her, through a knife shaped wound in her neck. She had a crystal glass on the floor that was collecting the fallen blood.

"Sookie!!!!" Eric panicked and rushed to take her down.

"You're going to die for this!" Eric replied simply to Lorena his voice sharp like a knife and she laughed and replied…

"Oh really, I am within every vampire right to kill my child's human lover if he puts her needs above my own."

"You didn't do your research did you?" Eric replied trying to keep the control in his voice, he didn't want her running away. That would be too easy. No he was going to torture her. Holding Sookie in his arms, Eric bit from his own wrist and dropped some more blood in her mouth. It broke his heart to see her in this state. She was unresponsive, like a vegetable and Eric asked her…

"What did you do to her you Bitch?"

Lorena laughed and she mocked him…"Well dear Sheriff, do I sense some hostility in your tone, she's just a human, I gave her a little poison, a little something to keep her from lashing back while I drained her alive…I wanted her to see it all but not be able to do anything about it."

"Did you know that this woman is my bonded?" Eric asked her simply and that's when Lorena's eyes widened in fear. She started backing up and even trembled trying to rationalize…

"But she was Bills lover…She…"

"She chose me!" Eric cut her off and set Sookie back down on the table, and that's when he began to approach her like a hungry lion going after his prey…

"Eric, I…I didn't know!"

She pled and then he grabbed her by her hair as she attempted to flee the scene.

"You should have done your homework Lorena…But now I cant help what's going to happen to you."

She had backed into the kitchen and Eric replied…

"Don't try to escape, I have your child and my child outside the door waiting to catch you…It seems you have become so pathetic that they've all decided to turn on you!"

"If you kill me you'll have to answer to the Queen!" She declared and Eric grabbed the butcher knife off the counter.

"If you harm my bonded, as you have, I'm well within my rights!"

He grabbed her hair again and she screamed. The next part happened so fast, one second a scalp full of hair was flying across the kitchen floor, and the next the kitchen chair was broken into splinters and Lorena turned into a pile of goop and blood on the floor next to her dismantled scalp. And Eric spat back at her…

"I hope you rot in hell!"

He dialed 911 for Sookie's friend and then went out to Bill and Pam and Eric ordered them…

"I need you to help me to drain her blood slowly. We need to call Dr. Ludwig."

Eric went back into the house and Pam had her cell out faster than Eric could fly. He carried Sookie out to the porch. Her face looked positively green and he was really worried. She did not look well and her pulse had slowed down substantially.

"What happened to her?" Bill demanded and Eric proclaimed raspily…

"Poison…she poisoned Sookie and then tried to drain her blood."

Bill panicked and he went over to Sookie who was still resting in Eric's arms…

"Sookie, Sookie, wake up, it's me Bill…." But she wouldn't stir….

Eric was sure his blood should have worked by now, it should have given her some energy from which to move and he creased his brows in fear.

It took a lot to scare a 1000-year-old vampire, but this definitely did the trick, he was terrified, and he proclaimed…

"Sookie, please, we need you to try to fight this…" Eric's dark gaze bore down into her shut eyes and then for a small glimmer of a moment her eyes flickered open weakly. She saw Eric first and then Bill, accompanied by an unbearable pain.

"My…heart…" She muttered, wondering if this was hell. After all both Eric and Bill were here with her and then as another tremor of pain passed through her system causing a grand rupture Sookie passed out again. Eric's eyes widened in horror, worried she was slipping from him and he didn't have the power to help her this time. _No, this couldn't be happening. No he wouldn't let it. No no no_, Eric thought starting to panic.

"Where the hell is Ludwig?" Eric demanded barking back at Pam who could only tell him…

"She is on her way."

Eric didn't know what was happening with Sookie, or if the supernatural doctor could help her, but the one thing he did know was if Ludwig didn't get here in time the consequences would be dire.

Of course, Eric's problems were only just beginning, once he found out who had been watching him this entire time, the shit would really hit the fan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note:** Okay yes I am evil, but submit a review and it might get me to write faster. ;)

**Chapter 7****  
**

Eric along with Bill had been hovering above Dr. Ludwig for the last half hour while she tended to Sookie. Since Pam had made the call the ambulance had been here and left with her friend Tara. The paramedics asked if they could do anything for Sookie, but Eric was fearful that she was beyond their help. Luckily Bill had maintained his level head while Eric paced the porch and Bill told Pam reluctantly that she needed to call Sookie's boss, Sam and explain what happened. Sam of course wasn't too happy to get the call. When he wanted to talk to Eric, Eric waved away the phone from Pam and said...

"Tell the shifter I will speak with him tomorrow, he is needed at the hospital!"

Pam put the phone back up to her ear and she asked Sam...

"Did you hear that?"

Eric tuned Pam out as his eyes bore down to Sookie and he asked Ludwig...

"Have you found out what's causing it yet?"

Ludwig looked up at Eric and she nodded her head. This had to be the 10th time he had asked her that question, but just like the first 9 times, she kept her calm...

"Yes, I just injected the antiserum, now all we can do is let her rest and wait."

She closed up her bag and stood up and looked back from Eric to Bill and Dr. Ludwig replied...

"Just keep her hydrated and make sure she gets some rest."

Eric looked down at Sookie worriedly and he asked the Doctor, "How will we know if your cure worked?"

The Doctor had descended the stairs and she turned back to Eric and Bill and replied simply...

"She'll wake up."

They watched both speechless for a minute and then Bill knelt down besides her and he proclaimed sadly...

"Sookie! I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and touched the top of her hand, and Bill promised her...

"I promise to make it up to you."

"You will do no such thing." Eric proclaimed stepping in now and Bill looked up at him. And he declared...

"You made your choice Compton and we see how well that has turned out for you." Eric was still angry with Bill and feeling protective, and he gently lifted Sookie up in his arms as her head hung over his shoulder he declared to both Bill and Pam who were stuck waiting outside since they hadn't yet gotten an invitation to enter her domain...

"Go get your car for her. I will wait inside until you return."

Pam nodded and was off before Bill had even turned his head. But Bill figured Eric meant him as well when he saw the glare Eric cast him and Eric turned on his heel and brought Sookie back inside.

He was going to bring her to his home, she needed the safety of an unclassified location, Bill didn't even know where Eric lived, so Eric knew it was about as private as one could hope for, and she needed a chance to recover properly with as much protection as he could offer.

Eric sat down with Sookie on the couch they had fooled around on yesterday, feeling much different today. He felt like it had been such a close call for Sookie, and Eric didn't like that at all. He looked down at her sleeping face, pale and peaked just like a vampires skin. It was not a good thing, he thought since Sookie always maintained quite the golden hue. Realizing how vulnerable she had been, and if Lorena hadn't been as psychotic, she might have killed Sookie right away. Eric wished he could have been there, if he had none of it would have ever happened. But now as it was, he was sitting on the outside looking in. Eric was sure if Sookie was conscious she would have told him to get the hell out. He knew she didn't love him, infact she wished him dead, as she told him yesterday, but Eric couldn't help it. When it came to Sookie Stackhouse he was like a helpless moth attracted to a flame. He couldn't stay away no matter how hard he tried or wanted to, even if it brought him down beyond repair. It disturbed him greatly that he didn't even care about what the Queens verdict would be. It disturbed him greatly that the only thing Eric wanted to do was stay by her side all night to make sure she recovered.

Eric held her more securely in his arms and pulled down that hideous blanket of hers from the side of the couch to cover her with. Closing his eyes he began to stroke Sookie's hair and after a few moments of silence had passed, Eric spoke quietly his voice brushing against her cheek and into her ear...

"Lover, You have to wake up... I know you will try to be stubborn and not listen to me, but there are too many people who need you now...I need you now."

He closed his eyes and held her more securely, for her just as much as himself. Like a child clung to his security blanket, Eric clung to Sookie, wishing harder than he had ever wished for anything in his life that she would pull through.

He saw the headlights of Bills car flash in the driveway and Eric knew these next few hours were very important. He had to take Bill to see the Queen and resolve this issue or she could potentially be in even more danger. Eric was hoping things would be quick. He didn't want to leave Sookie again.

He kissed her forehead gently and then lifted her limp body up into his arms. Eric walked out into the cool night air and he asked Pam as Bill went to open the door for Sookie...

"Is the car heated?"

"Yes." Pam answered and Eric nodded and replied..."Good, I will get some of her things to bring along."

Eric looked back at Bill and asked him to wait on the porch while he gathered Sookie's belongings. Eric put a clean pair of underwear and a sundress and nightgown into a bag.

He passed by the mess in the kitchen, realizing that should not be there. He did not want to make things worse than they were. They already had a hell of a time keeping the paramedics out of this room and Eric used his vampire speed to scoop up the remains of Lorena and toss her in a paper bag along with her discarded scalp. If he was in more primitive times he might even nail her scalp to the door of her old residence, but as it were, these were modern times and the human police tended to not like that sort of behavior. So he quickly washed the floor and threw the blood soaked rag in the bag as well. Eric threw what he could of the broken chair in Sookie's trash vowing to get her a new chair to replace the old one, and then he walked out and handed Pam the two bags...

"This one is hers, and the other one should be buried."

Pam nodded and popped the trunk to Bills car.

"Tayke care ov hur please." Eric replied his accent thicker in this moment as he met Pam's gaze with a look of importance and then he glanced back in at Sookie concerned and Bill asked him confused...

"Wait, were not going with her?"

Eric folded his arms and shook his head. Pam got in the car and started the engine and Eric looked back at Bill his hard façade returning, as if he was an afterthought replying...

"No, we have an appointment with the Queen, she wants to know why you went missing." Eric looked back at Bill pointedly and Bill swallowed apprehensively.

Bills car pulled away and he looked on nervously all of the sudden. Eric of course was his usual caddy self and he looked back at Eric and replied...

"Fine, where are we meeting?"

"Follow me!" Eric replied arrogantly and he flew off expecting Bill to catch up. Eric just wanted to get this over with, and Bill realized some things would never change.

About 20 minutes later they were at Fangtasia. Eric notified the Queen on her private line from his office and he sat down in his chair and looked back at Bill, and Bill asked him...

"So now what?"

Eric looked back at Bill handing him a True Blood and he replied...

"Now we wait, and you let me do the talking."

Bill glared at Eric, and after a moment of silence and a swig from his bottle he asked Eric bitterly…

"So have you claimed her for your own yet?"

Eric's eyes darted back to Bill's just as annoyed by him and he replied…

"No, we both know how strong willed Miss. Stackhouse can be."

"But she thinks your doing all of this to help me right?"

Eric flipped his eyes over to Bill, very aware of the accusatory tone in his voice. Bill insinuating that he was using his position as an advantage to make Bill look bad, however Eric was quite positive he didn't need to demean Bill to make himself look bad in Sookie's eyes, he could do that little task all by himself, and quite well too.

"You know as well as I that Sookie is not easily disillusioned Bill."

Bill looked back at Eric not liking one bit how well Eric knew Sookie but before he had a chance to rebuttal, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Eric announced and the Queen made her way into the room followed by her loyal servant Andre.

"Your majesty." Eric stood and bowed his head as did Bill and she took a seat on the couch.

"So the elusive Mr. Compton finally makes his appearance!"

The Queen raised her brows and Bill nodded and began to reply…

"Yes…I…"

"Bill has informed me of his task at hand your majesty, while he tended to his makers wishes, keeping Miss. Stackhouse out of harms way, he had me watch her."

The Queens eyes widened and she looked back at Bill in question and asked him with controlled voice…

"Is this true Mr. Compton, did you tell Mr. Northman about your special task?"

Bill looked back at Eric trying to read him but as usual Eric's expression was blank and he finally replied looking back at the Queen…

"Yes, your majesty, it is true."

The Queen turned her attention to Eric and she asked him raising her gaze to meet his, her eyes making to skewer him if he strayed from her…

"It may have been a wise move, however it doesn't explain why Mr. Northman killed a vampire tonight at the Stackhouse residence does it?"

"That's a punishable offense last time I checked." She added glancing back at a smirking Andre and then she looked back at Eric with judgmental eyes.

Eric met the Queens gaze hiding the small flicker of disgust in his eyes as he came to the realization that she had been spying on him. It made his stomach hurl over that her trust for him had fell to an all time low, but on the surface he kept his cool, and replied calmly…

"Yes your majesty, indeed it does…"

"Oh really?" She asked acting as if she were already bored and wanting to dismiss the subject at hand…

"Would you care to enlighten us then?"

Eric looked back at Bill, he still Blamed Bill for the Lorena situation, if Bill had been stronger or even smarter or more convincing to his maker maybe Sookie would still be okay right now. But he held his ground and lifted his chin replying with the utmost confidence in his actions…

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." Eric answered with a polite yet tight smile bowing his head slightly and then he explained…

"Bill's maker Lorena had learned of Bill's allegiance to Miss Stackhouse, and when she found out about it, she became jealous and made an attempt on her life as a result."

Eric paused a moment for effect and then he continued speaking as if it were the most natural solution in the world…

"When I got there, she had Miss Stackhouse tied up, poisoned and drained from the chandelier in her dining room, after learning of Miss Stackhouses importance to you, we felt it necessary to extinguish this looming threat."

The Queen nodded her head and looked down as if in thought for a moment and then she raised her gaze to Eric actually looking quite impressed. Of course that was until Andre had decided to open his trap and he asked Eric…

"That all lines up, but what doesn't make sense to me is why Bill waited outside with your associate? Wouldn't you want him to go in and assist you with the threat? He had been dating Miss Stackhouse previously, would he not have an invitation as well?"

Eric's gaze fell on Andre with contempt and hatred. He was so fucking close and now this ass hole had to go and upset the balance of things. He didn't want them to know about his earlier involvement in the Bill secret thing or it would all come crumbling down around him, this would all be for nothing and Sookie would be at a greater risk than she was now. Eric looked back at Bill and gave him an 'I'm sorry, but you've gotta take one for the team too' look and he turned to Andre and finally replied…

"Bill and Miss. Stackhouse had an argument and Miss Stackhouse rescinded Bill's invitation from her home…(Eric looked over to Bill and he asked him…) I believe it was about your relationship with Lorena was it not?"

They all looked to Bill, who had that deer caught in the headlights look hating Eric right now he nodded his head and finally agreed…

"Yes, I wanted to keep Lorena away from her and she did not understand."

The Queen looked back at Eric thoughtfully and then she replied finishing the chain of events…

"So you stepped in for Mr. Compton and protected her?"

Eric nodded and replied…

"Yes your majesty."

She looked impressed once more, and as Eric wondered what the Queen was thinking, Andre offered…

"Well perhaps this needs higher clearance so Miss Stackhouse can not stray again, what if I were to conduct a blood bond with her?"

In mention of another blood bond, Eric glared at Andre his blood boiling in anger and he imagined what it would feel like to decapitate him and watch his head roll across the floor. He imagined Bill was picturing the same type of scenario and Eric shook his head and directed his answer to the Queen trying to take the high road and get them out of this mess in one piece…

"I have already shared a blood bond with Miss Stackhouse, twice, it is very strong now and that's how I knew she was in trouble."

Bills gaze darted towards Eric and Eric imagined the decapitation fantasy was probably being directed at him.

The Queen looked back from Andre to Eric and she finally concluded,"Mr. Northman is right, he should remain Miss. Stackhouse's protector till I need her services."

She looked back at Bill and replied sharply…"Bill, I have a new assignment for you."

Eric wondered what that assignment was but before he could ask, the Queen was asking him if he could step out of his own office.

If he hadn't just gotten what he wanted in there, Eric would have been furious. But as it was, he didn't have much room for complaint. However, he was sure Sookie would have a stake for him with his name on it when she found out the truth.

A few minutes later Bill came out and they said their goodbyes and took the formalities as the Queen and her henchman Andre left.

Eric was in no mood to hang around Fangtasia tonight, even with staff asking him for approvals and advice, he was in one of his moods, and really had no other desire but to get back to Sookie, and Bill asked him once they were outside the club…

"I would like to talk to her."

Eric looked back at Bill and he replied…

"Your not going to do a thing till she's recovered fully."

Bill looked down at the ground realizing he couldn't get much farther than that. And Eric did save his ass tonight after all. He had really screwed things up and he finally replied…

"At first dark then."

"We'll see." Eric replied always needing to have the last word. He cast Bill one final look of disapproval before he flew off expecting Bill to follow him home so he could take his car back.

Eric not in the mood to be polite didn't invite Bill in. Instead he rushed up the stairs to see how Sookie was doing. According to Pam there had been no movement and Eric's crushed gaze fixed upon her sleeping form. He relieved Pam and asked her before she left if she could please pick up some human food for Sookie when she woke up. He was still trying to remain optimistic that she would wake up.

After Eric heard the front door close he looked back at Sookie wanting to do nothing else but curl up next to her on the bed, so that's what he did. Removing his shoes, Eric climbed into the bed next to her. He knew he should keep his distance, for her and for him, but he just wanted to stay here until dawn.

Laying his head on the pillow as his arms slid under her limp limbs he pulled her close to him and then Eric closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle.

--------------------------------

Daylight broke through the window in the corner piercing through her eyes like laser beams of light. Sookie felt like she had been in a coma for a year. Her body was sore and eyes puffy and sore from being shut so long, her legs were cramped and her head was pounding. Not to mention when she opened her eyes after finally focusing in on the room she was in she didn't know where in the hell she was.

She struggled to center in on anything, her eyes finally making out an ornately decorated mantle covering a fireplace on the other side of the room. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to sit up and look around.

It felt familiar to her somehow but she didn't know why. Looking at the picture hung above the fireplace, framed parchment paper of a map and picture of a Viking ship, Sookie finally realized where she was. At Eric's. She looked around and as she swung her sore legs over the side of the bed she saw a glass of water along with two ibuproferin and a note.

Sookie took the water gratefully. She felt like she had cotton balls in her mouth from sleeping so long and she wondered just how long she was out, taking the ibuproferin as well, she swallowed. Her hand brushed over the letter and Sookie wasn't sure if she was ready to read it yet. She figured she would try to find the restroom, hoping to god Eric had a working bathroom here and she pushed her wobbly legs out of bed.

She wondered where Eric had gone, thinking it odd at first that he hadn't been lying next to her, he seemed quite fond of doing that, but then she remembered their last words to each other. 'Well at least he listened.' Sookie thought half disappointed. In truth she would have felt much more comfortable with Eric lying there on that bed instead of that note.

She found the bathroom it was adjoining the bedroom she had occupied. Turning the lights on now, Sookie was impressed with his design skills. Or maybe he had someone else design the house for him. It was more modern, a lot of sleek gadgets, but otherwise it looked like something right out of a Pier one catalog. He had nice taste, she thought, wondering if when she ever got around to making any renovations on her grans house if he'd offer his advice.

Sookie was relieved as well that he had brought a fresh change of clothes for her and the bathroom came fully stocked with soaps and toothpaste and even a brush. It looked like Eric had forgotten her makeup, but Sookie didn't mind. Deciding now was just a good a time as any to take a long hot shower she turned it on and let the steam fill up the room.

The prospect of a hot shower was much more tempting than reading that note, Sookie thought rationally. After about 30 minutes of standing under the powerful spray, Sookie realized her skin was starting to turn pruny and she reluctantly turned the nozzle off. She thought she had to get one of those showerheads like Eric's with the built in water massage, it was orgasmic.

But as soon as she stepped out she remembered the letter again and Sookie threw a towel on around her. She had to be brave. If just to get through today. She had flashes of her last moments of consciousness remembering that Vampire, Bills maker and how she had attacked Tara. Sookie was worried sick about her friend too. Wondering if Tara was in that letter.

'Be brave.' Sookie muttered to herself, taking a deep breath she made her way barefoot across the dark tiki wood floors to her nightstand and she unfolded the note. Sitting on the bed, she took one more inhale and read…

_Dearest Sookie,_

_My wish is that you are reading this note and feeling well and back to your old self again. Last night after the attack, I thought it best to move you here to my house. I am resting in my room on the lower level. Your friend Tara is okay, she is in the hospital and your boss Sam is looking after her. You are welcome to anything; Pam stocked the fridge, so please have something to eat._

_My only request is that you do not leave until I am up. I know we did not leave things on the best of terms, but this location is safe and undisclosed for your protection….And I must talk to you. Please stay, we have much to discuss._

_Yours truly,_

_E_

Sookie felt nervous all of the sudden. She didn't know what was going on either. She was somewhere between sad and depressed, nervous, longing, and in total and utter agony. Sookie figured if she had to pick one, that last one probably described her current mood best.

She couldn't even fathom to wonder what Eric wanted to talk to her about. About them? Their relationship? About his business with the Queen? It all made her stomach do flip flops and not the good kind. She realized she probably did need to eat something, but Sookie wasn't sure she could stomach it at the moment. Instead she set the letter down and got back up to finish getting dressed. She figured she didn't have much choice on the staying here part. She didn't know where she was, taking a peek out the window Sookie shook her head thinking…No nothing looked familiar. She could have been trapped in Timbuktu for all she knew. Although the foliage looked like the familiar trees and undergrowth that Northern Louisiana was famous for, so she suspected she wasn't far from home.

She went downstairs, realizing how light and airy it felt, the windows were open and she could smell the lilacs wafting in from outside, wondering if Eric had done that just for her. She saw a bookshelf against the wall filled with old books and other things. Sookie saw an old telescope and she wondered how old it really was, feeling all of the sudden like she was in a museum. But it gave her comfort for some reason, to know she was surrounded by Eric's personal things. She had never heard him talk about his house except for that one time he brought up the wrap around porch being similar to hers.

She walked out towards the front into the sitting room and realized he was right. It was just like hers. Sookie looked at a digital clock resting on his very old bookcase thinking it odd that he had so many modern things mixed among the very old. She had passed a very sleek looking computer and scanner/printer/fax machine, the works on her way down here. But Sookie realized that was Eric, he was very complicated, and full of surprises.

It was just after 4 pm and she wondered how long she had slept. And then as if on cue, her stomach began to growl. Sookie decided to take Eric up on his offer and go scavenge through his fridge.

She opened the stainless steel door shocked when she saw it was fully stocked with food he had seen her eat, the fixings for a turkey sandwich, fruit trays and vegetable, fine cheeses and juices, 3 different kinds.

Sookie didn't know where to begin.

About a half hour and one full tummy later, Sookie decided to borrow one of Eric's book and sit out on his front porch to read it. This house was in a remote location, all she needed was some sun and she was good.

She had chosen Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte, and getting into the story. Sookie felt like she could relate to the orphaned aspect of Jane's story, but her heart went out to the young girl in her violent upbringing. And suddenly she thought her problems didn't seem that bad. Her gran loved her and watched over Sookie and her brother and Sookie couldn't have asked for a better guardian. The past didn't matter, the abuse, but the love that her gran gave her was priceless. She shed a tear for young Jane when her aunt punished her by locking her away and that's when she was interrupted...

"Sookie?"

Sookie looked up surprised to see him, it was true she hadn't even realized the sun had set, the porch light was on to illuminate the pages, but now she realized she was totally unprepared for this.

"Bill?"

Sookie asked surprised she put the book away and Bill smiled and came up the stairs.

"Your awake? How are you feeling? I was so worried about you?"

Sookie scooted back on the love seat farther and sat up straight, feeling tense all of the sudden she wasn't sure how she should feel to see Bill, he had done so many terrible things, he wasn't the man she once thought she knew, but perhaps he was involved in saving her life too, she didn't know just how much slack she should give him feeling uneasy all of the sudden...

"Yes...I'm feeling much better thank you...(she cleared her throat uncomfortably and she asked him...) What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were and I wondered if I could have a minute to talk to you?"

Bill looked back at her through sincere eyes, as sincere as a vampire could look, Sookie thought. Although his puppy dog eyes were very convincing at the moment. And what was it about vampires wanting to talk to her? Eric mentioned something similar in his note. Although Eric's note made her far more nervous than seeing Bill standing here for some reason and Sookie asked him, chin out…

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Bill sat down in the wicker love seat next to Sookie, and he saw her grip the arm of her side. Bill hated that stiff reaction. It hurt him, but he needed to do what he came here to do, he owed Sookie that much, and Bill explained…

"I wanted to apologize for misleading you and for abandoning you."

"Oh is that what that was?"

Sookie asked him sharply her gaze narrowing. She knew already that she wasn't going to like this. Wishing she had just called a taxi or something to take her home earlier.

Bill put his hand down in-between them in a gesture of sincerity and he replied…

"Yes Sookie, I betrayed you and hurt you…I want you to know though…(his gaze lifted to meet hers) That I did love you, that part was real…"

"You have a funny way of showing it." Sookie cut back and Bill shook his head….

"I know, whatever I say cant make things right, but I want you to know that I went with Lorena to protect you, had she come and found you and me living together she would have killed you on the spot."

"So you bought me some time?" Sookie replied adding with heavy sarcasm laying the honey on thick…"How thoughtful of you Bill."

Sookie stood up feeling like she was being suffocated all of the sudden going over to lean on the railing, and Bill plead with her…

"I know it doesn't look good, but I promise you that I never wanted to hurt you Sookie…"

She looked back at him point blank and Sookie replied…

"Bill, whether you wanted to or not, you did hurt me, and I don't know if I can ever forgive you…"

Bill stood up it was obvious he was in agony over it and, begged Sookie…

"I know your wounds are deep now, but maybe in time we can be friends again?"

Sookie was too tired to argue with him anymore, she didn't want to keep going in circles so she finally decided on just giving him a half assed....

"Maybe, we'll see..."

As she turned to look back at Bill once more, Sookie saw for the first time Eric, who had been standing leaning against the doorjamb. She felt her stomach clench again, realizing she hadn't even begun to scrape the tip of the iceberg yet. As her glance met his, she tried to get a read on him. Noticing absently that her skin had begun to tingle.

Bill looked back and also saw Eric.

"Eric!" Bill wasn't expecting him to just be standing there, ordering him off his property maybe or coming at him with a stake but not just standing there eavesdropping. His contempt for the other vampire grew.

"Hello Bill." Eric replied simply hands shoved in his pockets as he walked out onto the porch. And he leaned against one of porch columns casually in his muscle tee he replied nonchalantly…

"I see you decided to invite yourself over."

Bill turned around to face Eric and he replied in his own defense…

"I expected that you would already be up when I arrived."

Eric cast Bill a small little knowing smile filled with spite, and he nodded replying with a hint of sharp sarcasm…

"Yes, silly me, I should have known."

"Yes, you should have." Bill insisted adding,"I asked you last night, this is the least you can do."

Eric stood a little straighter, what started out as a chance to re-connect again with Sookie had turned into a sparring match with Bill…

"The least I can do?" Eric replied sharply. Oh that Bill had some nerve, he thought.

"If this is what you wanted to talk to me about, count me out." Sookie retorted her glaring gaze meeting Eric's growing frustrated all over again. It seemed grown men could live for over 100 years and still never mature. And she turned on her heel and back into the house.

"Sookie wait!"

Eric called after her and she stopped and turned back around. And Eric bowed his head reluctantly, offering…

"If you are finished with Bill, perhaps I can drive you to the hospital to see your friend, Tara?"

He looked back at her reluctantly and she thought for a moment she saw repentance And Sookie was skirted off her balance again. He actually looked sorry.

Sookie's gaze went from Eric, who looked remarkably male and powerful standing in the doorway in his black muscle tee and green cargo pants and then to Bill, who wore his custom button down plaid with dark brown pants. And she felt a little regretful herself. As far as she knew Eric and possibly Bill had saved her life, the least she could do was stick around to listen to his side. Finally nodding Sookie replied…

"Yes, that's fine, I believe we're done right Bill?" She looked back at Bill her eyebrows raised in question and Bill looked back to Eric and he finally nodded his head.

"Yes, we're done."

"Goodbye then, take care of yourself Sookie." He added raising his hand in gesture of a wave as Sookie nodded her head and replied cordially enough…

"Goodbye Bill."

Eric watched Bill descend his stairs and then he looked back at Sookie a static tension in the air. He wasn't quite sure how to approach her, but Eric figured after she saw her friend Tara and knew she was okay they could have their little talk.

He looked at his bare feet hands back in his pockets feeling awkward, he finally offered risking a glance back at her…

"I'm glad you are well."

Sookie creased her brows and watched Eric with question. Something was different about him. He had never felt so far away from her and she didn't like it. Answering his question she finally nodded and replied…

"Yes, I am too, I don't remember much after the attack, but I appreciate you and Bill coming when you did and helping me."

Now it was Eric's turn to crease his brows, she shouldn't have to thank him. He thought, she was bonded to him, it was his duty. If he hadn't gotten the ball rolling she might have never been in danger in the first place. But all he could say was…

"It was the least we could do."

Sookie nodded and a heavy silence hung in the air. They stood about 15 feet away from each other, and before the moment got too long, Eric finally asked her…

"Did you get something to eat? Everything you need?"

Sookie wanted to scream at him, _'Yes I got everything I needed you arrogant bastard, now lets just get onto the you break my heart part!'_ But she kept her thoughts to herself and just nodded…

"Yes I did, thank you for bringing my clothes here."

"Of course." Eric replied, for the first time not really sure what to say. He figured he could take Sookie to the hospital and asked her…

"Are you ready to go?"

Sookie nodded and she grabbed her jacket. Eric went to grab his car keys and a pair of flip-flops and then they were off.

It was so quiet in the car, Sookie was fighting this inane desire to rest her head on his shoulder and play with the golden hairs on his arm, but Eric was all business. She supposed she should be thankful that he hadn't cornered her like Bill, and she was appreciative that he thought of her concern for Tara first.

Sookie didn't know what to think about Eric, he was such an enigma to her. She should be pissed at him for lying to her about the Queen, but in truth she just really missed him. Being in his house, sleeping in one of his beds, being rescued by him and around him but have him not really there just made her long for him even more. She supposed she really was just one of those simple girls. But then she thought again about that note. Dreading that discussion, she tried to focus on something else. Flipping the radio on, Sookie found something Cajun and she asked Eric politely…

"Do you mind?"

Eric focused on her hand and he shook his head…

"No…listen to whatever you want."

Sookie looked back at him wishing he would just get on with it already. She couldn't take much more of this torture, but it was clear Eric was hell bent on doing things his way. At least that part felt familiar to her.

----------------------------------------------

30 minutes later she was sitting by Tara's bedside. Both Sam and Jason were there as well. Sookie wasn't surprised that Eric kind of hung back, but she was relieved to find out Tara was going to be okay and out of there tomorrow. It was pretty damn ironic that she lost so much blood and came close to dying but didn't have one fang mark on her body.

"Oh Tara I'm so happy your okay!" Sookie hugged her friend again…

"Rightbackatcha girl!" Tara smiled and she replied…"I'm a tough bitch anyway, so what's one more battle scar?' Sookie couldn't help but smile, although she had tears in her eyes. She hadn't thought much about mortality but in this last month it really hit close to home how fortunate she was to be alive and how fortunate Tara was.

"Tough is right. (Jason mused) I can't believe you didn't stake that bitch yourself!" Jason laughed and Sam smirked. None of them remembered the tall Viking standing in the corner looking out the window and Tara replied….

"No, she was psycho alright, but she needed one of her own kind to do the job!" Tara glanced over to Eric her gaze resting on his for a moment and then the others followed looking back at Eric. Jason and Sam stood a little straighter apprehensive, being reminded again that there was a vampire in the room, after one of their kind tried to kill Tara and Sookie.

Sookie could feel the tension coming off them in waves, she even blocked out their thoughts, not thinking Eric deserved to be on the other end of their judgmental glances, Sookie figured the least she could do for him was get him out of there, and Sookie finally replied…

"Well, speaking of doing their job, I better get going Ill need to get some rest so I can work tomorrow…"

"Oh Sook, you can take the day off, I don't expect you to come in tomorrow."

"No, I've missed enough." Sookie argued and Sam sighed.

"Fine Sook, but Tuesday is our slow night, don't worry if you can't make it in."

Sam looked back at Eric and then he hugged Sookie…

"Be safe okay?" Sookie nodded and replied,"I will."

She smiled back at Jason and hugged him and then hugged Tara gently….

"Take care of yourself!" She smiled and Tara called back….

"Goodnight Sook…Oh and thank you Eric!"

Eric looked back at her surprised and then he nodded.

"Goodnight."

And then he and Sookie were off.

--------------------------

Sookie tried to get Eric to tell her where they were going, she was nervous enough as it was, but of course his lips were sealed.

He didn't speak until after he had pulled his car up to the edge of this marsh, the fog was creeping over the edge of the water and Sookie could see the stalks of the reeds poking up over the fog. She turned to Eric that pit in her stomach returning, trying to break the ice she asked him…

"Your not going to kill me and throw my body in the swamp are you?"

For the first time all night Sookie thought she saw a smile pass over Eric's face, a genuine smile and it did a world of good to her blood pressure. She looked back at Eric and he replied musingly…

"If I wanted to kill you, my dearest, I would have done it a long time ago." And that was the truth. Sookie had been nothing but a thorn in his side since they met, he knew telepaths were hard to come by and everything, but the amount of pain and grief she caused him, by far outweighed her usefulness. But he could never inflict pain on her. Eric knew it; he knew he loved her now. There was no denying it. Which is why he was about to tell her what he was about to tell her.

"Well that's a relief to hear." Sookie replied with ample sarcasm and she asked Eric nervous again wanting to cut to the chase….

"So your not going to tell me you tried to protect me by going back to an ex girlfriend or maker or whatever you call them too are you?"

Eric smiled again, glancing out at the foggy swamp ahead of him he thought of it as a metaphor for his life at the moment. He couldn't see anything right now but what was right in front of him. It scared the shit out of him, he had never been this blind before, but he knew what he had to do.

Taking Sookie's hand he placed his large cool hand over hers and turned to Sookie finally proclaiming…

"I assure you, no ex girlfriend could compare to you…" Eric remembered again how she said she wanted to see him dead, swallowing he pulled from his inner most reserves of strength to do this and Eric finally got to the point….

"I wanted to talk to you about the Queen."

Sookie looked back at him baffled but also feeling vulnerable, not sure what Eric was getting at, or if she could trust him after what happened before and Eric explained…

"Last night after you were attacked Bill and I spoke with the Queen, she thinks you are a very important asset to the vampire community."

Sookie dropped her hand from Eric's grasp, her face getting red and Eric could already tell she didn't like where he was going with this but he didn't give her the chance to respond, continuing…

"The Queen has given me the duty of protecting and keeping watch over you until further notice, I have agreed to the assignment."

Sookie's heart fell in her chest and her eyes began to tear up, she couldn't believe what Eric was saying. Was he openly admitting that he only saw her as an asset for his Queen? He had agreed to the very thing that scared her most? But then she wondered, wait a minute. She knew Eric, and Eric kept his cards carefully hidden at all times. This wasn't like Eric at all just to blab out the whole scheme and she asked him baffled….

"Why are you telling me this Eric?"

Sookie reached up to wipe a tear from her eye, but Eric caught it for her with his finger as he brushed it against her cheek soothingly, Eric replied as her gaze locked with his…

"Because it is your life and you deserve to know."

She folded her hands in her lap, feeling cold all of the sudden and after a long moments pause Sookie asked him…

"Why did you agree to do it Eric?"

He put his free hand on the steering wheel and looked out again at the marshy waters, thinking about why he really did it, he couldn't say it yet, but he could explain his motives and he looked back at her and finally replied…

"Had I not intervened, the Queen would have taken matters into her own hands and you would not be sitting here in front of me right now, you would be under her custody in Baton Rouge. (He proclaimed, getting to the bottom line) I did it to protect you Sookie!"

Sookie didn't know what to say, she was still stunned by everything. She didn't know if she should trust Eric, she felt like he was telling the truth, but she was a woman scorned and she didn't know how wise it was to go with this.

The fog was rising and Eric proclaimed starting up his car again and turning on the heater…

"Come on, we better get out of here before I accidentally drive us into the swamp."

Sookie looked back at him and then remained quiet for a couple minutes as Eric turned onto the main road, wanting to know exactly what this meant she asked Eric…

"So does this mean I have to stay at your place? I'm your prisoner now?"

Eric glanced back at her trying to hide the hurt under his eyes and he shook his head replying truthfully…

"No, I meant what I said Sookie, I will protect you no matter what, but you don't have to see me if you do not wish."

Sookie looked back at him with creased brows, no, she didn't mean that, she thought sadly not wanting to hurt Eric. She wanted to start over again; if only they could do everything over again, she wanted a second chance.

"I didn't mean that, I just didn't know how far this asset thing went, how valuable am I exactly?"

She looked back at Eric through the sides of her eyes and Eric replied truthfully…"To the Queen, very valuable."

_To him she was priceless_, he thought sadly. He pulled up off the main highway driving a couple blocks and then into Sookie's driveway, taking a moment for it to sink I for Sookie…

"Wait a minute? I get to go home?" Sookie looked back at Eric astonished, so happy to see something familiar and Eric nodded turning off the engine….

"Of course."

Sookie was so happy she ran up the stairs and Eric got out standing up against his open door to make sure she got inside.

"Goodnight Sookie!"

Sookie's smile faded when she heard Eric's words from behind her. He wasn't coming inside with her? He was going to leave her alone after all of that protection business was just talk?

She looked back at him disturbed for a moment and then she reached up to grab the spare key from the doorframe unlocking the door, as her hand took the handle she looked back at Eric again and replied over her shoulder….

"Goodnight!"

But as her door clicked open and she saw a clean, spotless even, house empty and dark she flipped on the light and then a thought popped into her head.

Eric was trying to prove something to her, he was trying to prove that he didn't want to use her like Bill did; he was respecting her and giving her her space, which is what she wanted all along. The only thing is now that she realized she had it, she didn't want it anymore, she wanted him.

She wanted him!

"Eric Wait!"

Sookie croaked her voice filled with panic hoping she could still catch him and turned back around into the dark night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:** Okay, so Im trying something out, a new idea with this fiction and I hope it works. It will kindof take a different turn with this new element Im introducing, but hopefully it will tie in with the rest of the story and I may change the fiction description slightly since this part has nothing to do with the book or the show, lol. Taking some creative liberties. As always I look forward to feedback, so please feel free to tell me what you think of this chapter good or bad. I promise more will be explained about Eric's visions. And ofcourse gotta put up an NC-17 label on this one. Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 8**

Her heart was pounding in her chest, it was hammering so hard she thought it might fall out and her feet flew down the stairs desperate to stop him. Eric's car was backing out of her driveway and she knew she had to catch him. Sookie didn't know what she was thinking at the moment, just that something clicked for her; a lightning bolt moment, and she knew she had to stop Eric….

"Eric WAIT!"

Sookie called out again waving her arms in front of him in his car desperate to stop him, and to her shocked dismay, he did. Looking back at her in question she ran down the driveway and stood in front of his headlights.

"Don't go yet!" She begged shouting through the glass although deep down she knew he could hear her perfectly, her voice frantic, needing him, all of her emotions coming to the surface like an avalanche. She didn't know where it came from, but there was some feeling in her gut that couldn't let him leave. It was like they were connected somehow. And if that connection were severed, the consequences would be bad, very bad. She knew that in her heart.

At first Eric thought something might be wrong. He had seen Sookie go inside and turn on the lights, figuring that was his cue to leave. He hadn't sensed any looming threats and he was sure Bill would alert him as well if he smelled anything. But no he didn't expect this. _What on earth was she doing?_ He wondered. Eric turned his car off and got out slowly his hand resting on the door with apprehension.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly, wondering where this desperation and fear was coming from. He could feel it radiating from her through the bond and it struck some concern on his part.

Sookie was just so relieved, he had heard her, her face painted in relief as he slammed his door shut and stepped out from behind his car once more, on hearing the sound, Sookie's feet hurried the rest of the way past the driveway and through the grass straight into his embrace answering the unspoken question of the hour, which was--_What the hell was going on?_ When she collided with him.

No words were necessary however, as she jumped into his arms her lips hungrily colliding with his. Eric had his answer and he knew instantly what she was feeling. It ignited the fire rising inside of him. From there it was like trying to stop a raging forest fire from devouring everything in its path, pretty much damn near impossible.

"Please stay!" Sookie gasped through her kiss and Eric smiled a small smile, kissing her back with the same sense of urgency. It had taken him a little longer than she did to realize what this meant, the shock from the kiss still settling as his natural endorphins kicked in. But when his light bulb moment came and he could feel her connection through the bond, Eric knew this is what he wanted too. He was already carrying her up the stairs, the flame of passion running through his veins…

"Nothing would make me happier my lover." Eric replied with a small smile, not wanting to think about what this meant if it was just one of her whims or shed walk all over him again tomorrow. He was quite sure it was the latter, but Eric didn't really care right now.

Sookie smiled and they kissed again frantically, like they had been separated for years. Tongue sliding over tongue as they took in each other's bodies.

"I missed you." She whispered catching her breath for a minute, forehead pressed to forehead she met his gaze with lucid eyes as her fingers brushed along the back of his neck, weaving in and out of his long blonde hair, she clung to him.

Eric answered her with another deep kiss, telling her with his lips that he wanted her bad, and he wanted her now, unable to control his fangs from scraping against her soft lips as they reached the door and he carried her inside kicking it shut from behind.

They were frantic, absorbed in each other like each others final meal and clothes went flying as fabric after piece of fabric tore from their bodies, shedding them needing to shed fur in 120 degree heat. They couldn't strip down fast enough.

Sookie's lips crashed with his again, unable to be separated from him. She didn't know if it was just the bond speaking louder, but she was too weak to fight it. She was a woman possessed by her own urges and Eric wasn't going anywhere tonight until she was done with him, Sookie thought.

"Let's pick up where we left off!" Eric muttered wickedly as he looked back into her living room, he had Sookie naked in his arms and he didn't need much help in the arousal department but picking a location would be good, and he thought the couch was quite fitting.

There was no control, just surrender.

They danced around the furniture, touching and feeling, kissing, and bumping into things, and landed on the couch in a thud, their lips pressed together her hands running across Eric's perfectly naked backside, her breasts pressed into his chest and in a gasp after he rubbed over her and licked a spot where the blood flowed bountiful under her skin, Sookie proclaimed…

"Yes, I think this is exactly where we left (and his tongue started battle with hers) offMmmm," muffling her words. Sookie was powerless, she wanted him so much it hurt right now. Her thighs opened wanting to feel him closer to her and her legs glided against his hips like a bow stroked a finely tuned violin. And then she felt his bounty enter her body, eyes closing, chin jutting out in ecstasy, fingers clenching his naked yet beautiful ass in desperation, longing for more, for more Eric. And that's when the real music began to play as his body lined up with hers to conduct the sacred act of making love.

Sookie thought she might have gone blind from the pleasured force and as they began to move together in a primal way as the Viking rode her. Eric was a maestro in the bedroom and she couldn't help but feel light headed. But it was more than just animal urges, it was more than just lust, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew it was more. Giving up thinking because she found she couldn't do two things at once, no sex with Eric was a full concentration activity, Sookie finally surrendered fully to him just letting Eric carry her with him on his grand tidal wave of vigor.

She didn't know she was capable of this much pleasure as her heart soared to new levels. Eric looked back at her, her eyes still closed as she cried out again in ecstasy and he asked her...

"Open your eyes lover."

Sookie opened them and looked back at him. It was the closest she had ever felt to another being in her entire life, like they were one, and that's when she got another flash. This time she was lying in a bed, somehow Sookie knew she had just given birth, and Eric was there smiling down at her, holding their newborn son in his arms.

But before she could see any more the flash was gone, and before she could process what she had just seen, all of her emotions and feelings bottled up into a huge ball of blinding white light, and then shattered into a million tiny white stars, Sookie felt her climax explode.

"Yes!!!!!" Eric roared feeling his wave peak too, and she cried out again in pleasure as they joined once more for the final act.

Sookie was numb. She could barely breath let alone feel any of her limbs anymore. It was all a haze of white love. She thought she actually might be frozen to this spot. When Eric made love he really went all out, Sookie thought intoxicated. Her smile was drunken.

When she had finally regained her senses, and could feel the pressure of Eric's body resting on top of hers she looked up at him tired and balmy yet lucid, and she smiled. Sookie tried to bring back the vision from earlier in her head but it was gone, and she wondered if she had just seen a flash into Eric's life? Not wanting to let on anything especially since she didn't know what it was, she turned the topic back to sex. And what mind-blowing sex it was.

"Wow..." Sookie finally proclaimed breathlessly, her chest still heaving and she looked into Eric's deep uncharted blue as the sea eyes. Her body still quaking slightly from the aftershocks.

He smiled back at her and replied....

"So it's safe to say I am a good lover?" Eric asked with his coy smirk looking back at Sookie as his hand smoothed over her balmy skin. Sookie didn't want that fact going to Eric's head, she could only spell trouble by adding more Ego to his Id, but she was too tired to argue, and finally replied with soft yet subtle smile...

"Well for me anyway."

He smirked again and reached behind him, tugging on the blanket over the side of the couch to keep them warm, when he remembered the last time he had used this blanket for Sookie. He thought she might die. And his face fell in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked him seeing the small frown form on his face, not to mention she could feel his fear through the bond. Eric wasn't quite so sure how he felt about her knowing such personal things about him like that yet. Sometimes it was easy to forget that the bond worked both ways.

Eric spread the blanket over them both and shifted to lie next to Sookie on the couch. There wasn't much room but when they lay lengthwise together it worked. Sookie slid her arms under his in an effort to hold on to him and show her support, encouraging him to tell her what was bothering him. She hoped he would tell her, they knew each other pretty well now, and just as much in the biblical sense now than she had ever known anyone else and she raised her eyebrows hoping it wasn't something she did…

"What is it?" She asked again, her voice traipsing on worried.

He paused for a moment, his hand smoothed out along her warm back and he wanted to make love all over again, it was so much easier when there was just sex, Eric thought. And then he looked back at Sookie and finally answered her…

"I thought I almost lost you last night…(his eyes flicked with hers and he explained…) it was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life."

His eyes had risen to meet Sookie's and his glance crushed her. How could she have ever thought Eric would betray her? How could she have ever told him she wished him dead? The very thought or notion broke her heart for even speaking it. Sookie brought her hand up to touch his cool and smooth as porcelain cheek not wanting to put a damper on their evening with reminders of that horrible night however by apologizing and she finally with creased brows replied softly…

"Well I'm glad I made it."

Eric smiled again relieved for her lighthearted answer and in thanks leaned in to kiss Sookie. This time it wasn't desperate like before but softer and more sensual. His lips brushed against hers making her pant for more and he replied softly…

"I'm glad you made it too…"

Sookie smiled and she nuzzled her lips into his neck. Eric closed his eyes in pleasure as she sucked on him. Infact she had no idea what she was doing to him that was one of his favorite spots.

He groaned and Sookie smiled, and she asked him engaging in a little harmless teasing, as she bit down on his skin…

"You like that do you?" Sookie asked.

His false breath quivered and then fangs were flashed and he replied flipping her over in a maneuver so she was sitting on his lap straddling his hips, the blanket draped around them, but no longer covering everything and Eric replied…

"Yes lover, but as you humans say, you are playing with fire, and you're about to get burned."

Eric smiled back at Sookie wickedly and she raised her brows in intrigue.

"Oh really?"

Sookie was quite sure Eric wasn't bluffing, she wasn't sure if she was ready for whatever he had in store, but Sookie thought she probably didn't have much of a choice seeing as it was Eric and he always had the upper hand, not like she minded that at the moment. Staring back into his cool blue eyes in question, he finally replied sharply…

"Yes really."

And before she knew it he had impaled her, shocking her body into submission just before his fangs extended and then he bit into her neck. Sookie let out a cry, there was some pain but also pleasure as he rocked her body over his and she threw her neck back letting him drink freely.

Eric held her naked body in his arms fingers brushing against her perfect soft breasts and hips as he fed. Sookie's blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted, the most pure, like honey to a vampire and as she gave herself freely to him, his vampire body hummed with pleasure.

The blood trickled down his throat, her life's essence literally pouring into his body and giving him his immortality. It was more to Eric than just a feeding, more than just nature, as they connected this time he felt it.

Closing his eyes Eric felt a jolt and then he was outside his body. He had never felt so alive and as he looked back at Sookie, Eric saw the different body in her place. His gaze fixated on her in fascination and then grew to dismay when he recognized the woman sitting on his lap.

Cora?

A world of pain flashed over Eric's gaze when he realized whom he had just seen. What was his dead wife doing here? And, in a blink, Sookie's body was back in front of him. He wondered if he had been hallucinating. Of all of the times to see her again, now? After over 1000 years?

"Mmmm Eric…." Sookie moaned weak from his sexual assault on her body and her loss of blood. She hung there in his arms with her eyes closed basking in the afterglow. Eric was still tripping but he didn't have a chance to ponder anymore when Sookie leaned in to kiss him softly.

Her warm tender mouth was on his before he got his orientation back and then he returned Sookie's kiss. He didn't want her to feel his pain and torment through the bond. Trying to forget what he saw, what seemed so real moments before; Eric turned his thoughts back to Sookie. Sookie, Sookie, she reminded him so much of her, steadfast and stubborn, ruthless and beautiful…

"Eric?"

Sookie asked him pulling back, she could feel the pain radiating from him no matter how hard he tried to mask it and Sookie thought perhaps he was feeling sad again about her near death experience. She had to say something that assured him of her devotion and Sookie spat out holding his face, trying to bring him back to her and the loving passion they had shared earlier….

His gaze met hers and Sookie replied…

"I didn't mean it. (She didn't give him a chance to respond explaining…) I didn't mean those horrible things I said to you, about wanting you to die!"

Sookie felt tears prick her eyes being taken back to that horrible moment again, and she saw his eyes crease in sad lament.

She brushed his hair back behind his ears and left her hand to rest on his hard jaw and she added with certainty….

"If you died, I don't think I could bear it."

And that was the end of that, as Eric succumbed to his emotional need to connect with Sookie once more he reached for her. His kiss was tender and he muttered over her lips…

"Come on lover, let's go upstairs!"

Eric didn't want any more talk of death or seeing ghosts of years past. All he wanted to do was spend the night with his beloved and show her how thrilled he was that they were finally on the same page for once.

He lifted Sookie up in his arms, blanket and all to continue their favorite past time upstairs in her bed.

---------------------------

Bill was in Fangtasia, wallowing in his misery. He had Chow hand him his 3rd True Blood of the night. Pam passed him by casting him a pitiful glance and as she went behind the bar to whisper something to Chow, Pam looked back at Bill putting her manicured hand on the bar and she replied…

"You know Fangbangers tonight are coming in a dime to a dozen Bill, since Eric's gone, I'm sure we could find you a nice blood bag for the night!"

Bill rolled his eyes at Pam, still bitter about the whole Sookie thing and he replied sharply…

"Thanks but no thanks!"

Bill took another swig of his true blood and Pam, replied…

"Suit yourself."

Chow smirked and wiped a section of the bar a few feet away from Bill and he added…

"You know, I think all your problems began when you started Mainstreaming."

Bill glared at Chow, tired of the pity brigade and mocking and he finally replied…

"What's my tab?"

Chow gave him his total and he paid in full leaving the bar. Bill had had enough. It wasn't like he hadn't been hurt by Sookie before, but the idea that she was staying with Eric. Bill got a vile distaste in his mouth when he thought of the other elder vampires name. Sneering on his way out of the bar he didn't realize on his way to his car that he was being watched.

"Tough break wasn't it?"

Bill looked over in the alleyway to the voice that spoke to him and he saw Andre emerge from out of the dark shadows.

"Sometimes being a vampire is a curse." Bill replied offhandedly, not really in the mood for a chat with Andre and he pushed off the wall and walked towards Bill, asking him with a sneer…

"You don't really mean that?"

Bill wasn't sure what he meant, sometimes he did really hate being one of the undead and he replied…

"Well sometimes it's a challenge."

Andre looked at him and leaned against his car, and he scratched his chin, as if trying to think about Bills reply and he finally answered cutting to the point…

"You know what I don't get?"

"No what?" Bill asked unsure about why this other vampire was out here, hanging around Fangtasia, apparently wanting to talk to him.

And Andre replied…

"I don't get how you let Eric bond with the telepath twice, its like you purposely let him have the upper hand….Or (Bill turned to look at him curious and apprehensive as to what he was going to suggest and Andre added…) Did Northman take her from you?"

Bill looked back at Andre with brows creased all of the silent alarms going off in his head. In truth, Andre was close, Eric pretty much did take her from him, and he was secretly furious with Eric about that, but the double sword in all of this was that he couldn't say anything because it would blow his story. He didn't want to be in deeper hot water with the Queen than he already was.

"I wouldn't say that's exactly how it happened." Bill finally replied and met Andre's gaze head on in challenge.

Andre simply smiled keeping his thoughts to himself and he answered…

"I realize things can get complicated especially when makers are involved…"

Bill nodded to this in agreement not quite sure where Andre was going with this. And then Andre decided to enlighten him…

"They can be complicated when Sheriffs are involved as well…"

He looked back at Bill sideways and nodded his head explaining…

"I don't know what Eric has over you Bill, other than his superiority complex, but I think it would be in the Queens best interest to keep this asset of ours outside political scrutiny…"

"Asset?" Bill asked him with brows raised and Andre explained…

"Miss Stackhouse of course."

Bill tried to hide the dread in his face finally understanding what Andre was getting at and he asked him for clarity…

"Are you suggesting that you take Sookie?"

Andre looked back at the bar and then a wide smile spread across his face in confirmation and Bill felt a pit sink in his stomach. Oh god, not that he didn't hate Eric, but at least Eric cared about Sookie. If Andre forced Sookie into a bond with him, he would not be so kind.

"Bill you never cease to amaze me with your quick wit."

Bill shook his head, trying to sway Andre off the notion and he replied,"It wouldn't work, you don't know Miss. Stackhouse, she is very headstrong, she would not be swayed easily."

Andre frowned his eyebrows creased in disappointment and he answered..

"Yes, but perhaps persuasion is not the best method with her, perhaps a more firm hand is required."

Bills nostrils flared in protectiveness furious with Andre now, and he knew this vampire was trouble. He decided right then and there that he had to warn Eric.

"As someone who has known Sookie intimately, I really don't think that is the way to go Andre, let Northman keep her, he is loyal to the Queen." Bill replied and Andre looked doubtful remarking…

"I don't trust him, and I don't like how he underhanded you too get the telepath."

Bill was frustrated not wanting to argue anymore and shut down this argument he replied angrily…

"Well that's Eric. He usually gets what he wants."

Andre nodded his lips stretched in a tight line and he replied coolly…

"Well maybe its time he doesn't."

Bill closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to get in the middle of this, but it was clear Andre was going behind the Queens back. Bill hated sticking up for Eric more than Andre would ever know, but he figured he could just cut out the middleman and tell the Queen directly.

And Bill replied finally opening the door to his car needing to get out of this conversation stat…

"That's one fire I wouldn't want to tamper with." He met Andre's wicked gaze pointedly and Bill got in. He knew when a vampire had his mind set to something it was virtually impossible to stop it, but Andre did work for the Queen and he was clearly disobeying her orders. Bill hoped that little fact would work in his favor because he couldn't handle it if anything bad happened to Sookie.

--------------------------

He had a towel wrapped around his hips and she had one wrapped around her breasts as they kissed and danced around the steamy bathroom.

"I love taking showers with you." Sookie proclaimed happily and Eric smiled replying…

"And I with you lover."

He watched her reflection in the foggy glass as she brushed through her long blonde hair and Sookie smiled back at him. Blushing under his examination she asked him half laughing…

"What?"

His lips curved up half way and he smirked, replying…

"Your stunning."

Now Sookie's face colored to a complimentary crimson red blushing she replied looking down at the brush in her hands….

"I bet you say that to all your girlfriends."

He leaned in and began to kiss her shoulders gently in comfort and then his lips brushed against her neck teasingly, his voice was hot against her skin, and he answered…

"I only have one girlfriend and all of my compliments are reserved for her."

Sookie smiled again biting her lip as her heart fluttered and she dared to meet his piercing gaze along side her reflection.

He smiled and then his tongue traced her artery line leading up to her earlobe. Sookie closed her eyes in pleasure and her muscles relaxed causing her to drop the brush into the sink.

Eric took her moment of vulnerability to spin Sookie around and kiss her more fully on the lips.

He walked her towards the door as they kissed he guided her backwards to her bed.

"I love kissing you." Eric mumbled into her mouth as he backed her against the foot of the bed, pulling off both of their towels.

And before Sookie could reply or protest her lack of clothes or the sudden chill in the air, he pulled her up into his arms, and ripped the blankets off her bed, replying with a growl…

"And I love having you naked."

Sookie shrieked as he tossed her on the bed and he bent over her body, his lips finding hers and he replied…

"And I certainly love fucking you my lover!"

Her skin grew heated and he could feel her body react to his, as he went to work on her breasts tenderly one by one with his mouth, and she moaned, without any thought whatsoever, lucidly she replied….

"And I love you."

Eric pulled back for a minute wondering if his ears had played a trick on him, did Sookie just say she loved him? His gaze locked with hers in question.

But he could see the surprise in her own eyes. She probably hadn't intended on saying that, but she did, and now she was watching him carefully, hoping that he wouldn't reject her declaration.

But his only reply was…

"I love you too Sookie."

It was true, he did, and it was the most real either of them had ever been with each other. Eric felt different inside. He could feel Sookie's heart beating against his chest heavily and for the first time Eric wished his own heart were beating next to hers, but her heart was alive enough for the two of them. He loved her. Still shocked he had the nerve to admit that, to himself, let alone to Sookie. But somehow it felt like a weight was lifted. And it brought their relationship to a deeper level.

Kissing her, he was on cloud nine, they both were, and they made love with a new reverence Something that wasn't there before. He loved her, it may have made him appear weak in the eyes of the other vampires, but he didn't care. He loved her!

If there was a difference between sex and making love, Eric and Sookie had found it, continuing their night of bonding, and getting some mileage out of Sookie's bed. Eric had no clue what this meant, but he figured they had time to discuss it, they had lots of time.

"We only have a little while longer husband, please stay here with me…"

Eric heard Sookie speak again, but this time it wasn't in her voice or her language, but old Swedish. He was pulled out of reality and looked back at her like she was a ghost…

"Eric?" Sookie asked him…."Eric what's wrong?"

"Please tell our son that his mother is proud of him, I'm proud of all my children and my husband, I know you will raise them well…"

"No!" Eric shook his head looking back at Sookie, she had transformed into his dead wife, the delusion coming at him in the flesh…

"You are not real!" Eric shook his head sitting up and Sookie covered herself with the blanket…

"Eric you're scaring me? What's going on?"

_She held her pregnant belly and shook her head…_

"_I am prepared to die, my husband, please stay with me until he is born, my spirit will live on in him, in Alexander."_

His face was all twisted and contorted as he relived the memory of losing her all over again…

"Eric look at me!" Sookie took his face in her hands desperate now, she didn't understand what was happening but thought perhaps she could try to read him, with the bond they shared…

_She was screaming now, screaming in pain and as the nursemaid took the child from her she looked on with fondness weakly bleeding out and replied…_

_"I love you Eric, I will always love you!"_

'CORA!' Was the one thought he had, the one thought Sookie was able to grab from his mind and that flash of a face, the face he was seeing in his mind, a woman with dark jet black hair and green piercing eyes, and it worried her greatly not knowing who this other woman was, but it was also eerily familiar, like she should know. Before she could ask Eric however, he pulled away from her as if she were on fire.

He grabbed his pants and pulled them on hurriedly.

"Eric? Eric what are you doing?" Sookie asked him worriedly. Not understanding what was going on. She only saw a flash.

But he was a vampire haunted, needing to just get out of here, Eric had no thoughts of present or future, he just had to be rid of that particular phantom memory, it was to painful.

Without a word he threw on his shirt and shoes.

"ERIC?"

Sookie had no clue what was going on but she certainly wasn't going to let him run out of here without an explanation. He was acting like he was possessed by a demon and it scared her greatly.

Eric left and Sookie scrambled out of bed to grab her bathrobe and a pair of underwear. She hurried after him thinking about how she was going to just let it rip with him, furious that Eric had the nerve to walk out on her like that after everything they had shared, but before she could get down the stairs she heard a gun shot, which paused her dead in her tracks as she grabbed the wall for support, the shaking sound earth shattering.

Her heart stopped in that moment, knowing something was terribly terribly wrong.

"ERIC????"

Sookie's feet hurried to the front door where she heard the gun shot completely careless she ran until her body froze in horror.

"Eric!" Sookie gasped, he was lying on his stomach on her front porch and she could see blood leaking out from the side on her wooden floorboards.

Sookie was about to run to him after she got over the initial shock of it all and she ran to her door, when she saw another vampire standing there.

Every hair on the back of her neck stood straight in fear and Sookie asked him angrily…

"Who are you?"

She desperately wanted to find out if Eric was all right, but terror struck the very core of her being, knowing that she shouldn't go any further and the vampire asked her…

"If you want him to live you will invite me in."

Sookie looked back at him, trying to gather her strength, she could see Eric moving so she knew he wasn't totally out and she bit back at him defiantly calling his bluff…

"I certainly will not invite you in, and I'm sure if you kill the Sheriff of Area 5 on my doorstep tonight there will be consequences to pay!"

He just smiled wickedly and replied…

"You know nothing of our ways, but we know who you are telepath, the Queen has sent me."

Eric started coughing and Sookie couldn't mask her worry. She wanted to go to him and that's when the other vampire, flashed a knife and stated his terms…

"Name's Andre, and if you don't invite me in right now Miss Stackhouse this Vampire is going to lose his head."

Sookie's eyes widened in horror and she spat back…

"What did you do to him?"

"I shot him with a silver bullet in the jugular, might take a few minutes for him to return to normal."

Sookie gasped wanting so badly to reach over to him, her eyes tearing up in helplessness, but she had to stay strong and she replied sternly…

"I'm not doing anything till I know Eric is okay!"

Andre smiled simply and pulled out a pair of gloves and then he took out a velvet pouch with a long silver strand, tying Eric's wrists together he kicked him over onto his back and Eric groaned.

"Oh Eric!"

Sookie couldn't take it anymore collapsing to her knees on the porch next to him. She put her hand on Eric's arm and Andre pressed the knife to Eric's throat. In his weakened state he couldn't fight back, and Sookie gasped as Andre growled back at her…

"Invite me in or he dies right now!"

Sookie stood up and lifted her hands up in surrender not wanting to risk Eric's life, she knew this vampire wasn't bluffing and she replied apprehensively…

"Alright, alright, you can come in!"

Unfortunately as Sookie suspected, her troubles that night were only just beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note:** Just wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews. Hope you like this next chapter. Thanks for reading. :D

**Chapter 9**

"Get off me!" Eric growled as Andre dragged him inside the house with him. Sookie looked back at Eric a mixture of emotions splayed across her face. The bullet had fallen out of his throat now and his skin was healing, that didn't change the fact that a startling trail of blood had soaked and stained down the front of his shirt. Sookie knew obviously that Vampires were different from humans, but it still didn't prevent her from shaking every time she saw something like that.

"Northman, you're going to sit your ass down while I have a chat with our dear Miss Stackhouse."

"Fuck you Andre!" Eric spat back angry as hell now and Andre drew his knife once more.

"Maybe some more silver would shut you up!" Andre growled drawing his gun again, he fired at Eric and Sookie screamed as his blood poured out all over her grandmother's afghan rug.

"If you rescind my invitation Miss Stackhouse, he will die." Andre explained…."I put a bar of C4 in his pocket and should I be sent out I will detonate the bomb."

Sookie swallowed and backed up and she asked him frightened, and trying to keep him occupied while Eric's body healed. She prayed he would heal, looking back at the other vampires face she asked him…

"What do you want?"

Sookie's eyes darted for a weapon, any weapon wanting to get him out of here and incapacitate this other vampire so she could rescue Eric. But Andre was close to her very close, and his fangs were extended and it terrified her and he answered…

"I want you to bond with me Sookie!'

He had her backed up against the wall and she tried to knee him in the groin but the other vampire was too strong.

"Eric!" Sookie cried as he had his hand to her throat in an effort to choke her.

"Drink from me!" Andre growled gnashing his teeth over his wrist he let his blood trickle down, forcing her hand over his crotch, Sookie cried out. He was dripping his blood over her lip and his fangs were extended and the memories took her tumbling back in time. All of the sudden she felt like she was 9 and her uncle asked her if she would come and sit on his lap. Andre was hard and pressed up against her, Sookie clawed at him desperately trying to think of another time and place a happier time, she heard him unzip his pants, shaking her head and crying in resistance, ready to scream but he was too strong for her. And that's when she collapsed to her knees a powerful force pulling the other vampire off her.

She saw a flash of blonde hair as they got into a fight, blows were exchanged and then furniture was smashed.

Sookie finally found her voice and screamed in fear when she thought Andre was going to set off the bomb that was in Eric's pocket, but just when she thought he was getting close enough, Eric threw him back against the wall. Fangs were out and she had never seen two vampires in battle before, but it was scary site that was for sure.

"Eric he said he put a bomb on you, you have to take it out of your pocket!"

Sookie cried afraid she would remind Andre to detonate the bomb but she had to alert Eric. She felt helpless, like she had to do something, call 911 or something, but what was she going to tell the cops, she had 2 vampires fighting in her house? They wouldn't touch that dispatch with a 10 foot pole.

Sookie's mind ran over all that had happened that night. As she thought about being attacked yesterday by Lorena, and then being saved by Eric and Bill, and Eric letting her stay with him at his house, insisting on taking care of her, and then seeing her friend Tara, admiring her strength, and finally coming back home and finding her own strength, to tell Eric how she felt. She wished it had stopped there, but then something happened, everything went wrong and she couldn't help but wonder if she was just cursed or had bad luck in general? Sookie bit her lip as she watched them helplessly, there went her coffee table, and her grandmother's teacup set, Sookie cringed as a platter flew in her direction and she ducked just trying to stay out of the line of fire.

"I should have known you'd get your hooks into her Northman, even Compton admitted as much!"

He threw a punch, fangs extended and Eric grabbed him by his throat choking the life out of him he growled back…

"And what are you doing here Andre? Trying to take her out from right under me? Does the Queen know you are here?"

Andre snarled back at Eric his knife out and ready to slash his face and Andre replied…

"I'm here to ensure justice is served! (He gritted his fanged teeth together as Eric tightened his deadlock grip on his shoulder and Andre added) I know you brought Lorena here to lure Bill away so she could be yours, the fact that you shared a blood bond with Bills woman say's it all….But now she will be mine, after I blow you up, Ill bond with her and make her fuck me an…."

But before Andre could continue, Eric had maneuvered the knife from his hand and decapitated the other vampire. He heard a hiss as the blood spouted from his neck and then Andres headless body collapsed to the ground falling on his detonator. Thinking quick he heard a beeping coming from his pocket and Eric took the small bundle out, throwing it with such force it shattered the window open and the explosion exploded outside.

Sookie fell to her knees and covered her ears. Gasping and shrieking as the vibration from the explosion rolled Andre's head over towards her feet.

She jumped and fell into Eric's arms. Sookie was so shaken she just stood there for a minute. She closed her eyes and wished this whole mess away, all of it. She just wanted to fade away and pretend this never happened. Wishing something could rescue her from this terrible night.

"I'm sorry my lover, Ill make sure everything is restored to order by tomorrow." He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head, but Sookie realized that's not what she wanted to hear, stiffening up in his arms coming to terms with her feelings finally. And she backed away and looked to Eric questioningly, thinking…

_How about explaining what you were doing with Bills maker? Or what the whole Bonding thing was about? Or trying to abandon me after sex and I love you's only to be stopped by the bullet of some crazed vampire nemesis? How about we talk about that!_ Sookie thought growing angry now. She just had enough and was at the end of her rope.

"Your sorry?" She asked still surprised that's all he seemed to care about was the damage done. What about her? What about her feelings and them?

Eric looked at her strangely wondering why she was acting this way, why she had stiffened up all of the sudden as he turned to face her, but his non reply and blank expression was just getting Sookie more worked up and she asked again….

"Your SORRY?"

Sighing tiredly Eric replied truthfully…

"Yes, I am, I did not mean to damage so much, but I had no other choice."

"You ever think if you didn't go running off all hell nelly like some spooked raccoon out my front door that you might have avoided this little confrontation?"

He creased his brows not understanding where this anger was coming from, still tired from battle he shook his head and replied…

"I did it to protect you."

Sookie rolled her eyes thinking about how that Vampire had his hands all over her, just like her uncle Bartlett, she closed her eyes in pain and then replied fiercely…

"I can protect myself."

Sookie looked back at Eric pointedly not giving him a chance to respond she replied sharply…

"I want you to clean up your mess and then go please."

"Sookie!" Eric replied not understanding where this was coming from, but he didn't want to leave and she shook her head and replied sternly looking back at him…

"I need some space right now Eric."

Sookie didn't know what was going on with him, but she knew that she just needed a break for one night. Sookie wiped some of the spattered blood off her face and turned to walk back upstairs…

"I'm going to bed, goodnight."

She risked one glance over her shoulder before she went up to wash up yet again, tired and exhausted, but Sookie didn't think any camera in the world could do justice in capturing the look on Eric's face in that moment. For a vampire, he looked pretty shocked that she just told him to get lost. That however was the least of her worries right now.

--------------

Eric was shocked and annoyed and pissed off. It wasn't fair, how was he to know that ass hole Andre would be waiting for him? He didn't know he'd have a gun with silver bullets and silver hand ties and a bomb for Christ sake! And if she was insinuating that it was his fault because he saw his dead wife and had to get away from her and all reminders, then she was sorely mistaken.

And now he had to tell the Queen what happened, that he killed her right hand man and his head was sitting in a garbage bag in his trunk at this very moment. Like he wasn't already on thin ice as it was. And to top it all off, Sookie was pissed at him. Yeah some night! Eric thought bitterly.

This is what it felt like to be in a relationship, he thought sneering. So far the cons far outweighed the pro's Eric thought angrily. If it wasn't for the damn connection they shared, he still couldn't explain that, he hadn't felt that way since….Well since he was human, and then he had to go and say those 3 evil little words. And oh he meant them too. That was what made it twice as scornful for Eric.

Eric figured, he had to take care of this matter first, but he had to make sure Sookie was safe even if she didn't want him within miles of her house. He hated the fact even more that he was going to have to turn to Bill for help. The Vampire that had been chomping at the bit to get back into Sookie's good graces ever since he was exposed. Yeah, Bill was just going to love the fact that Eric needed him to protect Sookie now.

He sighed and flipped up his phone out. Eric had Bills number on speed dial and he hit #3 and listened for the ring.

Eric gritted his teeth waiting for Bill to answer. If he was screening his calls, Eric was going to have to drive over to Bills place personally and have a little chat with him. He had to get his authority back if it was the last thing he did.

"Hello Eric." Bill finally answered after 4 rings and Eric replied..

"Bill, so nice of you to reply, or could you not figure out how to turn on your phone?"

Eric could hear Bill rolling his eyes all the way from the Old Parish road and, Bill asked him cutting to the chase…

"What do you want Eric?"

Eric closed his eyes already regretting this, he paused for a minute and he could tell he know held Bill's full interest and Eric asked him…

"I need you to keep an eye on Sookie for me tonight."

"Why? Aren't you with her?" Bill asked curious now.

Eric replied with another silent sigh…."I'm leaving her house right now, I have to take care of a little mess."

Eric had no intention whatsoever of disclosing the fact that Sookie kicked him out. But he could tell Bill was waiting for an explanation. Not that he owed him one, but he figured Bill would hear it from Sookie anyway. If not tonight tomorrow, and Eric explained…

"We were attacked tonight, Andre came over and shot me, and tried to force Sookie to bond with him."

Irritated about that, Eric tried to hide his anger and he concluded…

"I killed him and must contact the Queen about his termination."

Eric was waiting for Bill to say something, anything, but after a long moments pause he certainly wasn't expecting him to say…

"Oh!"

"Oh?" Eric asked expecting more from Bill. And he joked…

"Well I hope you work on that reaction for Sookie cause I'm sure when she tells you she wont be as amused by your lack of interest."

Bill rolled his eyes again and shook his head, his body stiffening up as he tried to look out the window into the cemetery. From his house he could see the tip of the roof of the Stackhouse place. A home he looked on fondly almost every night. Finally deciding to come clean Bill replied…

"I didn't think Andre would have acted so quickly, I only just spoke with him tonight."

Bill could hear the anger boiling on the other end of the phone, on Eric's side, and Eric asked him in a clipped tone…

"You spoke with Andre tonight?"

Bill sighed frustrated already knowing what Eric was going to say and he cut him off…

"No its not that, he was outside Fangtasia tonight waiting for me. He wanted to talk to me about you, he tried to persuade me into siding against you for taking Sookie away from me."

"What?" Eric asked sharply. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Take Sookie away from Bill? That was the same kind of shit Andre was spouting tonight. Where on earth did he get that notion? Bill screwed up his relationship with Sookie all on his own.

"If you think I'm going to sit here and let you blame me for your breakup with Sookie!" Eric began, but Bill replied just as quickly…

"I didn't blame you, infact I even left an urgent message for the Queen tonight about Andre's suspicious behavior."

"You left a message? You didn't even think to warn me?" Eric asked him incredulously his hand flying up in the air as he drove faster, angrier.

"I thought going directly to the Queen would stop Andre." Bill retorted growing equally as frustrated by the tone Eric was taking with him.

"Part of me just wants to dump Andre's body on your front lawn and let you deal with it while I go back to Sookie." Eric admitted in a controlled tone, but then he added…"But I need to smooth things over with her, so I must be held accountable for my actions."

Eric reasoned. He could hear the pause in Bills voice and Eric replied…

"Sookie is resting now, but if you wouldn't mind patrolling her area tonight, you might actually earn some of your points back."

Bill scoffed and Eric smirked. He so loved to give the younger vampire a hard time, not to mention, it wasn't like Bill didn't deserve it right now.

"Ill head over there right now." Bill replied and Eric nodded…

"Good." He answered. Their conversation was just about over and before Bill could hang up, Eric couldn't resist one more jab…

"Oh and Bill?"

"Yeah?" Bill asked.

"Don't stray on this one, Ill hopefully be back to check on her tomorrow after her shift, but I will let you know if my plans change."

"Alrig…" But before Bill could reply Eric hung up on him and Bill muttered under his breath…

"Jerk!"

-----------------------

The next morning Sookie had woken up from tossing and turning all night. Her sleep was horrible to say the least. Not to mention she dreamed of that woman again, infact she was pretty sure she became her, the one with the dark hair. Sookie had never had visions such as these. At times she could see her as if from afar from Eric's point of view but then other times she was actually in her body. It felt so strange and the home and land of their residence felt so familiar, like she knew it. She could smell the near bye lavender fields and the salty summer tide carry in through the winds.

And there he was, her husband, carrying home his purchases from the day. Along with more wood for the fire. They kissed and she felt very much in love with him, children coming out of the woodwork literally and another on the way. They were happy.

It creeped Sookie out to feel what this woman was feeling for Eric, he was supposed to be hers and hers alone and she was supposed to be free of reading his mind knowing his thoughts and seeing his memories. He was a vampire wasn't he; she wasn't supposed to be able to read vampire minds! And he wasn't even here! What on earth was going on? Sookie wondered.

She had to curse that damn vampire blood. She blamed it for all her problems. Getting up slowly, Sookie was still a little sore from all the lovemaking from yesterday. Well that part she didn't mind so much, Sookie thought blushing. But the rest of it she could do without.

She didn't know what she was going to do with that Eric. All she knew is that she needed a break from Vampires. They were exhausting and it was dangerous to be dating one. She just wanted a normal day for once when someone wasn't trying to kill her or rape her or kill her boyfriend. Was that so much to ask?

She got downstairs after showering and Sookie noticed that she was one coffee table down, but the mess was so meticulously clean no one would have known there was something standing there before. The spot where Eric lie earlier, the blood spilling out of him was cleaned and polished, the rug gone. And the window that had been broken was taped up shut. If it hadn't been for the paper on the window it would have looked like someone professionally cleaned her living room.

Sookie walked into her kitchen and sighed. Wondering why things had to be so complicated all of the time; she opened her fridge intending to get some orange juice for herself when the doorbell rang.

Her eyes shifted nervously, feeling anxious about any uninvited callers. It wasn't like she hadn't learned her lesson before. But atleast it was bright as day right now, it couldn't be a vampire. She peeked out her kitchen window and saw a huge delivery truck outside. Closing her eyes, Sookie realized who it was. Damn him, he had to be so speedy about it too, couldn't let her fester and hate him for a few days could he?

She went over to her front door and opened it.

"Hello miss," the older gentleman greeted Sookie with a smile and a clipboard. "We have a few packages for you, if you'll just sign here we can put them where ever you'd like and then we can install the window."

Yes that was most certainly fast Sookie thought.

"Thank you." Sookie replied shortly with a polite smile. She didn't want her resentment of Eric and vampires in general to ruin this poor mans day.

She looked at the sheet and then saw he had a couple assistants who were already wheeling in her new coffee table followed by a beautiful burgundy and gold afghan rug.

She gestured in her door and into the living room...

"You can put them in there, thank you."

"Its our pleasure miss." The gentleman smiled and tipped his hat. He ran back to grab his tools and then he asked her...

"Now where's does this window need to go?"

Sookie showed him the spot, amazed that he knew the measurements and style of window. She figured Eric must have taken them before he left and then arranged all of this.

"Must have been some party!" The man smiled and chuckled. And Sookie raised her brows. Realizing that must have been what Eric told them, not wanting to talk about what really happened she decided to go along with it and replied...

"Yes, well you know how some young people can get when they've had a few beers!"

The man nodded as he worked on popping out the old frame he replied...

"Oh yeah, I've been known to have a few of those in my younger days too....Lucky for you, you've got a boyfriend who's willing to pay for it all."

Sookie smiled politely wishing she could tell this man just how her boyfriend came to making this call, but she just put her hand on her hip and replied...

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Can I get you gentleman anything to drink, some sweet tea perhaps?"

Sookie asked politely, acting every bit the southern hostess her gran taught her to be.

"Ah yeah Ill have a tea, thanks Miss…"

"Oh its Sookie!" Sookie replied with a smile and she replied with a smile…

"Ill bring out a pitcher for you boys."

"Thanks." They replied and then the older man stopped her from going back into the kitchen…

"Oh Sookie?"

Sookie turned back around and he handed her an envelope…

"This goes with the delivery…must be from that boyfriend of yours!" He offered with a smile and Sookie took it reluctantly.

Another note from Eric? She wondered, taking the letter with her into the kitchen. She leaned against the counter and opened it.

_My lover, I know this will not make up for the damage I have done, but you deserve all of this and more. It's the least I can do and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you._

_Forever yours,_

E

Oh yes, Sookie thought, he was definitely trouble that Eric.

-----------------------------------

Upon waking Bill remembered instantly that he needed to make sure Sookie was safe. He had patrolled her land all last night until dawn making good on his word. He even made another call to the Queen. But she hadn't yet responded. Bill was getting frustrated wondering if this was how it was going to be. Usually he could always touch base with Andre. But he supposed she needed to get new help, as soon as she realized that her old help had been killed, that was.

Bill remembered that Eric said Sookie was working today, so he supposed Sookie was already at Merlottes. Bill sighed to himself, he didn't mind going in to that place when he and Sookie were dating, but since then he was just reminded of how on the outs he really was.

Bill figured he'd take another patrol and then head on over to Merlottes till he heard more word from Eric.

Bill had tidied up things in his house and threw on a jacket when his cell phone began to ring. He thought it was Eric, but was surprised when it read 'Sophie Anne-Baton Rouge.'

"Your Majesty!" Bill answered and she cut right to the chase…

"Hello Bill, I have spoken with Mr. Northman, I am well aware of the situation at hand, I want you to bring Miss Stackhouse with you tonight to Fangtasia, I think its time we meet and I have a little proposition for her."

Bill was shocked by this revelation daring to ask, he questioned her…

"Is Sookie still in Eric's custody then?"

The Queen replied seemingly already bored…

"Yes Bill, for now until further notice, Northman can keep an eye on her."

Bill was about to say goodbye when the Queen clicked off her phone hanging up on him.

He shook his head thinking about how much he hated cell phones. He missed the days when people said goodbye to one another like polite civilized society, but he supposed that was too much to ask for with vampires.

About 45 minutes later Bill wandered into Merlottes. He walked in feeling de ja vu all of the sudden, wishing he was still dating Sookie. He missed those days and he missed her warmth. It made him wicked jealous to know that she had been with Eric but Bill wondered just how far they had taken things.

"Bill?" Sookie spotted him carrying an empty tray in her hand she set it down at the bar and went over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked him and Bill replied with a smile…

"Eric asked me to check in on you, and I'm supposed to bring you by Fangtasia later tonight."

"Eric asked you?" Sookie raised her brows and she untied her apron and replied defiantly not wanting to be controlled by any man of vampire…

"Well I'm doing just fine on my own thank you, I can take care of myself, been doing it for 25 plus years, I think one more day shouldn't be much trouble."

Bill sighed, well there were some parts he missed about Sookie, this part was definitely not one of her more favorable attributes and he replied…

"Well that's fine, might I accompany to your home then? Or wherever you were planning on going after work? It would be nice to talk and just catch up."

Sookie raised her brows again not quite sure she was in the mood for a talk with Bill tonight. But then she figured, maybe she could pick his brain about being a vampire and if he got out of line, she could always stake him.

Sookie fixed her ponytail in the mirror on the wall and looked over at Bill replying nonchalantly…

"You can do whatever you want Bill, it's a free country."

And then she left to grab her purse and keys out of Sam's office. Sookie was relieved Sam was out back doing inventory or she would have never heard the end of her leaving with Bill. Not to mention if he knew what happened to her last night her own private guard dog certainly would have put up more of a fight.

Sighing Sookie shook her head. She was so tired of people meddling in her life, especially men. But she figured if she drove back to her house and spoke with Bill out on the front porch she could always just run inside if he started to bother her. That was one thing she did like about vampires. They had to back off when they weren't welcome.

"Are you coming?" Sookie asked Bill casting him a pointed gaze as she had her keys jingling out already walking towards her car.

"Ah yes." Bill replied hurrying to catch up with her.

A couple minutes later they were both seated, Sookie in the drivers seat and making her way back to her house when she asked him…

"So why did Eric ask you to check on me? He too chicken to do it himself?"

Sookie shook her head, Eric made her blood heat up and nostrils flare sometimes. And Bill noticed this. He noticed her clear resentment of the older vampire wondering if they had a fight, Bill asked her…

"Are you and Eric no longer on good terms?"

Sookie wrinkled her nose and shook her head asking Bill pointedly…

"Is that what he told you, that we had a fight?"

"He didn't tell me anything actually." Bill replied with a small smile thinking this was good, this was really good. Maybe he had a chance at winning her back now. But that was before Sookie had mistaken him for one of her girlfriends.

"We had a perfectly romantic night last night, Eric brought me home and I asked him inside and we made love, all night we made love, and then I told him I loved him and he said he loved me and then it somehow all fell to pieces. It was like he saw a ghost and he just took off, not one word to me of where he was going, just up and ran out and that's when the dummy got himself shot!"

Bill raised his eyebrows wondering how much of this torment he could take. He put his hand on his forehead and rolled down the window. Even though he didn't need air to survive, it felt nice and not suffocating like being trapped in this car.

"So you can see why I might be a little reluctant to see him right now?" Sookie added all huffy and then she looked over at Bill and asked him still worked up…

"What, you think Eric did nothing wrong? It was all my fault?"

"No." Bill answered politely, an uneasy smile, clearly not comfortable with engaging in this conversation any further.

"You men are all alike aren't you? Just treat your women like trash and when it gets too hot to handle you run in the other direction."

"Sookie I'm sorry…" Bill began to say, but they had already pulled up to her house and Sookie got out shaking her head…

"Forget it Bill, and you can tell Eric that if he wants me, he can come and get me himself."

Bill stood up quickly realizing he was about to lose her, once she went into her house it was all over and the Queen wouldn't be very happy about that, not to mention if he messed up again, it would surely fuck Eric over this time. Not that he wouldn't enjoy Eric getting a little karma sent his way, but Bill didn't want to be on the other end of Eric's vengeance. No vampire would.

So he thought he would lie. Sookie already thought Eric wanted her at Fangtasia, it was probably true but not entirely, what was one more element, and he replied thinking quickly…

"Sookie he needs you to testify for him, for his innocence, or Eric may be sent away for a long time."

As soon as the words came out of Bills mouth he thought it was probably the worst lie in the history of time, fully expecting to see Sookie's blonde hair pass through that front door at any second in ignorance, but to his astonishment she had stopped and turned around to face him.

"Eric needs me to testify?" Sookie asked him trying to hide the worry and concern in her eyes. And then she asked him…

"What like some kind of trial?"

Bill creased his brows, knowing he was going to regret this, in fact he already did and nodded his head…

"Yes, the Queen is questioning him right now and she wants to speak with you too."

Sookie creased her brows not sure if she was ready to face the Queen yet. She had already accepted the prospect that once the Queen commanded her services, she'd have no choice but to oblige. And Sookie finally nodded in acceptance answering Bill…

"Fine, I just need to go inside and change and Ill be right back out."

------------------------------

Eric paced the floor in his office as he waited for the Queen. Pam came in and Eric looked up at her expectantly…

"Did you get the box sent out?" Pam looked back at him and nodded her head and she replied casually as she sat on the corner of his desk…

"Looks like babysitting has become a full time job for you hasn't it?"

Eric glared back at Pam not in the mood for one of her little games and he simply sighed…

"Andre had that coming…He has been gunning to push me out of the Sheriffs post for a long time because I wouldn't look the other way when his little coven pushed through here and started making a habit of feeding on our clientele."

"So this is more of a grudge thing?" Pam asked with interest and Eric replied simply…

"No, its more kill or be killed thing."

She nodded her head thoughtfully and then Pam asked him…

"So what did the Queen say when you told her about him?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" A voice from behind interrupted them and Pam turned around astonished to see the Queen standing there. She hadn't expected her to just waltz right in here but she was the Queen.

"Your Majesty, I beg your pardon." Pam replied bowing her head and Eric came up next to Pam bowing his as well…

"Your Majesty, thank you for coming in person."

The Queen smiled and she moved behind Eric's desk and took a seat in his big comfy chair. Eric said nothing, but simply stepped back to let her pass him.

"It was my pleasure." She replied once comfortable and then the Queen looked back from Eric to Pam and she replied to Pam's earlier question…

"I told Mr. Northman I wanted to discuss this matter in person, not over the phone, I trust you've had his body sent to Baton Rouge?" She looked back at Eric with eyebrows raised and Eric nodded in reply…

"Yes, your Majesty, as soon as we spoke, I helped Pam with the arrangements."

She nodded and let her glance linger over Pam for a moment as if in judgment. Both vampires were on their best behavior trying to be more accomidating in hopes that the Queen wouldn't drag Eric off in shackles and Pam asked her…

"May I get you some blood my Queen?"

She looked to Pam, her face softening for the younger vampire and she replied with a smile…

"Yes my dear, that would be lovely."

In a flash Pam was gone and then the Queen looked back at Eric with interest and she remarked…

"I can drink that while we wait."

"Wait? Your Majesty." Eric asked questioningly and she replied.

"Yes, now with Andre out of the way, I can finally launch my full investigation."

Eric looked back at her confused, for a minute there it sounded like she had expected Andre to come after him.

"You knew?" Eric asked her and she smiled wickedly replying simply…

"I knew enough to know that if you put a bobcat in a cage with a tiger, its only a matter of time isn't it?"

Eric met her gaze with amazement. Realizing now why she wanted to do this in person. Why she hadn't insisted on a trial. She all but put them in the ring together to fight till the death. Eric felt used and a little nauseous about that at first but the Queen stood up and put her hand on his shoulder and she replied with admiration…

"I'm glad to see the tiger won, as I expected he would."

Eric watched her, wondering when this began, if it was all a game for Andre's benefit, desperate to know more now he asked her…

"You mentioned an investigation? Regarding what exactly?"

The Queen smiled and she replied smartly…

"All will be explained when our guests arrive."

Pam opened the door carrying a tray with two champagne glasses filled with blood and she handed the first glass to the Queen.

"Thank you my dear." The Queen replied and as the door was still swinging closed, Eric's nose picked up on a familiar scent and he looked behind him out toward the bar. His curiosity piqued as his Vampire senses tried to tell him something. The music was booming through the walls, but he tried to listen in as the hairs and endorphins closed in around his skin. She was here, he thought, no he knew it.

And sure enough, 5 seconds later there was a knock at the door and Pam opened it.

"Bill! Sookie! So glad you could make it!"

The Queen smiled and as Bill bowed to the Queen, Sookie's worried gaze locked on Eric's. It was clear he had no idea she was coming, as his gaze bore down on hers. But she couldn't ignore the Queen, as the queen took her hand and remarked…

"I have heard a lot about you Miss Stackhouse."

"Not all bad I hope?" Sookie asked risking another glance over to Eric and the Queen smiled and replied…

"Quite the opposite infact."

"I apologize for my associates intrusion on your home last night Sookie, I assure you, you're safety is of the utmost importance to me."

Sookie swallowed and looked around the room suddenly feeling very small, realizing she was the only human in the room. She thought this was the strangest trial set up she had ever seen, feeling very uncomfortable as she looked back at the Queen apprehensively. The Queen took a sip from her blood filled glass and she smiled back at Sookie admitting…

"I confess, I was very curious to meet you, in our records there has been only one more of your kind."

"Of my kind?" Sookie asked curiously. And Eric wondered just how much Bill had told Sookie. He had to know something of this if he was bringing her here. And again neglected to tell him. He eyed the other vampire suspiciously as the Queen explained…

"Yes, you are a telepath, and part Fae if I'm not mistaken."

Eric's brows rose, as did Bill's, not realizing Sookie's true background until now, but Eric thought it explained a lot. Sookie was growing a little frustrated feeling like she was trying to understand Japanese and she asked again…

"And who is Fae exactly, one of my distant relatives?"

The Queen laughed and her eyes sparkled up at Eric.

"I like this one, I can see where the attraction comes from."

Sookie looked back at Eric still baffled and he stepped forward to put his hand on the back of her arm gently.

"Fae is the plural term for Fairy my dear, you have Fairy blood and that is a very desirable trait for vampires."

_Fairy? There are fairies now?_ Sookie thought to herself. Surely they had to be joking, but as she looked up and searched each vampire face, she could tell that they were quite serious. Wondering what this meant. Her heart sunk as she looked down at her feet. She was suddenly starting to feel like some pheromone-laced piece of prime cut steak covered in blood. No wonder they were all chasing after her, it wasn't about who she was, but what she was. That's what this was all about.

But in some effort to try to confuse her more, (Sookie thought,) Eric put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. He felt good, but she wasn't sure what was real anymore. Who she could trust? She felt very off balance.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware you did not know my dear, but it can be taken as quite an advantage if you embrace your true nature."

Sookie looked up at the Queen and she asked her point blank…

"Why am I here?"

Eric clearly wasn't on trial. Sookie thought, looking back on it in retrospect. And she glared back at Bill wondering which one was the mastermind behind that little white lie.

The Queen smiled and walked back over to Sookie and stood right in front of her. Pausing for a moment in thought, she finally gave her a reply…

"I would like to hire you as an investigator."

"What?" Sookie asked still confused and she shook her head and answered…

"But I already have a job."

The Queen nodded and replied disdainfully…

"Yes, as a barmaid I know."

Sookie was about to argue when the Queen continued…

"I have been losing some of my revenue lately, its run by my division of fine arts, you see as the Queen of Louisiana, my assets pretty much make up my worth, and when I lose assets, well, you see what I'm getting at?"

Sookie nodded trying to just keep her head from spinning and she attempted to listen on…

"If you can find out who has been replacing my real masterpieces with fake dribble, I will be in your debt. I believe Andre had some part in this little bait and switch scheme, which might give you a starting point, although I don't know how deep or how far back this little operation actually ran. Would $30,000 be acceptable for this task?" She asked Sookie and Sookie practically choked on her breath.

"What? 30?" But the Queen interrupted her and looked up at Eric and she replied…

"Of course, the same goes for you Mr. Northman, for taking you away from your work, I am prepared to offer you the same payment.

Eric as always kept an element of control locked down on the situation and he asked the Queen, for his own needs as well as Sookie's because Eric noticed she had been feeling troubled in all of this and he didn't like that, plus Eric didn't know if Sookie was ready for something of this magnitude…

"Would you mind if I spoke with Miss. Stackhouse in private for a minute?"

The Queens glint reached Eric's dark blue gaze and she nodded her head feeling generous she answered…

"Very well Mr. Northman, but don't take too long, I am after all one man down and my time is very valuable."

"Of course." Eric nodded and allowed the crowd of vampires to leave the room. He watched them leave and when the last one did, Bill, Eric closed the door behind him and turned back around to face Sookie. The expression on his face was filled with apprehension and Eric went over to Sookie and put both of his hands on her shoulders. She looked so beautiful to him, so brave and strong for her small stature. He didn't want to see her get hurt and Eric finally replied…

"You don't have to do this, I have hundreds of places you could go, I could go with you!"

Eric offered hopefully. And Sookie studied him for a minute. All of her anger and resentment towards Eric for some reason had just melted away. Like all she needed was to see him again, when she should be white hot mad that she was lied to and tricked to get her here tonight. But this was a bigger matter. This was something that could potentially put her in more danger. And more and more she was feeling like she was working with the mafia. If she didn't do this for the Queen, well Sookie had the impression she didn't have a choice. Wondering if once she got in, would she ever get out? And then there was the whole blood/fairy news. And hers and Eric's very rocky relationship.

"I never wanted this you know? When I met you and Bill, I never asked for any of the problems you and your kind have brought me."

Eric looked down at his feet remorsefully, not wanting to bring her any more trouble and he admitted…

"I didn't want any of it either, I never expected this."

"You mean you didn't hook up with me because I have fairy blood, or I'm a telepath, or Bill had me first?"

Eric shook his head his brows creasing, wondering how she could think such a thing of him. And he replied sharply…

"No Sookie, you know how I feel, last night wasn't an act!"

"It wasn't an act for me either." She confessed sadly.

Eric looked back at her and he put his large cool palm on her face forcing her to look up at him, Eric replied genuinely…

"I meant what I said. We could go into hiding together, I would do it."

Sookie creased her brows and she looked up at him, knowing he meant well, but she couldn't, she just couldn't leave her home and her friends and her job, it was her life. And Sookie finally replied…

"No Eric, Ill do it, Ill help her."

She looked into his cool as steel eyes and she nodded reaffirming her stance, Sookie replied trying to lighten the mood…

"I could use the money anyway, I have bills to pay after all." The corners of Eric's mouth creased slightly, but he insisted meaning it…

"I would pay them if you would let me." Eric replied stroking her cheek with his thumb as his eyes searched hers in a serious moment.

"A man should take care of his woman." He replied making things lighter for Sookie. And she smiled, which was all the reward he could ask for and she replied sweetly…

"He already does."

And then Eric couldn't hold back anymore, sealing their agreement with his lips, he pledged his love and undying support through his kiss. Sookie could feel his love through the bond, returning her own through his and then her eyes teared up, in the emotional moment. With Eric she felt safe. She didn't care anymore about stupid blood bonds or crazy ex girlfriends of his and it was just them. She loved him. Sookie knew in that moment, last night wasn't a fluke, it was real, and it was love.

She just hoped that was enough to help her get through all of this. Sookie had never felt more scared in her life, putting all her eggs in one basket, she knew she had to count on Eric now, hoping against hope that he wouldn't disappoint her like all of the others before him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note:** Just wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews, really appreciate them. Its a good thing to feed the writers, lol. But I just wanted to say, this chapter moves a little slower, its more of a building block chapter, which is heading towards more action in the next, so please bear with me if your an action buff, like me. Oh and theres a little bit of fluff and some sex too. Hope it wasnt overkill. ;) Anyway, please enjoy and thanks for reading! :D

**Chapter 10**

Sookie dropped her bags tiredly. They had been driving for 3 ½ hours, they made it to the hotel in Baton Rouge at record speed with Eric and his lead foot driving and she collapsed on the bed.

"I am so tired."

Sookie exclaimed. She insisted that she work the day shift today to help Sam out before she left on her trip and then she had to run home and pack what she could. Sookie, Eric, and Bill traveled down to Baton Rouge together. Bill was also working on a project for the Queen, which she and Eric had not yet been privy to learn yet. Of course riding in a car with her ex and her current boyfriend was certainly not a vacation, not to mention they were both vampires. She practically had to stick herself between them a few times to break up their stupid pointless arguments. Just like a couple of old men, all they did was go in circles. And of course Eric was also quite the antagonist, Sookie learned. She almost felt Sorry for Bill until she realized he gave just as good as he got.

Really it was like dealing with two children. Sookie thought.

"Well let me relax you further my lover." Eric replied sitting down next to her on the very plush bed. They were staying at the Marriott on the river walk. He took her foot in his hands removed her sandal and began to rub her instep.

Sookie sighed in content too weak and too tired to protest, but as his hand gently moved up her ankle and calf, she quickly saw where this was going and remembered how he behaved in the car and how she supposed to be too dead tired to start anything, not to mention she was pretty sure Bill was in the next room and she raised herself up to her elbows remarking…

"Don't think I'm going to forget about our road trip so easily Mister, or your naughtiness!"

"Who said anything about forgetting? So Bill has to redo all of his area registration papers because his house is technically not yet owned by him, not my problem…" Eric replied with that famous cat that ate the canary smile. Sookie knew full well he was enjoying every minute of this as he turned towards her and began to brush his lips lightly over her shoulders….

"Lover you seem tense." Eric remarked as his cool hands replaced his lips.

"Ah yeah ya think? No thanks to you!" Sookie retorted casting him the evil eye, but Eric just smiled. And he answered brushing his fingers over her sides and under the hem of her tight tank top…

"Well then its only fair that I remove that tension I gave you."

Eric's eyes locked on hers for a moment and before Sookie could even protest or stop it he had yanked up the hem of her top up off over her head.

"This wasn't the kind of relaxing I had in mind." Sookie replied weakly her eyes fluttering as his fingers brushed her warm skin and the tips of her breasts. She was already a puddle at his feet.

He was laying next to her and he brushed aside her long blonde hair exposing her neck as he pushed his tongue through his fangs and licked her jaw line lightly while Sookie clung to his large arm. She already felt hot for him, damn that Eric! Sookie's mind cried but then his hand dipped down into her skirt and he replied lowly…

"Lover, if you let me help you, all your problems will melt away."

She moaned instead and then blinked as his hand neared her dampness, skirting inside her panties she felt his fingers push inside and begin to stroke her. Yes her bad boy certainly had the charm thing down. If anything her tiredness added to the pleasure, she couldn't struggle or break free or assist him, but she found herself wanting more, craving more of him.

It didn't help that she could feel his lust for her through the bond, not to mention his wet mouth on her breasts as he folded into her twisting and twirling his fingers...

"Eric." Sookie whimpered- his name coated her lips.

And as she felt her body crescendo and arch to him as she neared her peak, Eric kissed a trail down her abdomen and upper thighs, scattering kisses here and there, and then he pushed her panties aside replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Sookie writhed in pleasure, she was so near, now shocked into submission because of the change in pace, but Eric knew what he was doing, he was a master at what he was doing, as she moaned his name again, as she felt her body climb its peak rapidly....

"Oh Eric!"

And then he brought his fingers back and bit into her femoral artery, as the blood vessel burst and filled his mouth, Eric savored her sweet taste. Sookie cried out his name once more in the moment of contact as he brought her over her lucid edge in painful pleasure. And Eric smiled in satisfaction of his work. He licked away the blood and healed her.

Hungry for more after feeding on her, having his fill, tasting her taste and smelling her sexual scent, and even more horny now he brought his head up and caught Sookie's glint. She knew just as well as he that he wasn't done by a long shot, and she didn't want him to be done. In the space in between, she reached out for him and he pounced, taking full advantage of the situation, she helped him rip off the rest of his clothing and he hers, and then his lips were on hers and they rolled around on the bed for a moment fighting for a position. The rest was just second nature.

Her long hair cascaded over her shoulders in waves and she felt like Aphrodite with her Adonis. Eric's hands cradled her ass as she moved over him and then she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was full of heat and life, and something else; something was different this time, Sookie thought, as her tongue brushed his. Pulling back she raised her head and was shocked by what she saw. Her palms pressed to his chest, his hair still golden, but his eyes were the deepest shade of blue she had ever seen, and his skin, his skin was warm and smelled salty, it was no longer pale, not even pink, but he had an actual golden tone, as if he had been out in the sun, as if he was….Human! She thought.

Sookie didn't understand how these visions seemed to come to her more frequently. As if Eric himself was reaching out to her, begging for her help. Eric pulled her back down for another kiss, his tongue licking her lips and she could taste his sweetness. Her tongue brushed against his and she realized on top of the sweat and other smells of sex, his fangs had disappeared, and most disturbing of all as her hands fell flat against his chest, she felt his heart beat rapidly below.

Sookie jerked back and took a full look at him, needing to know it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but when she looked this time, Eric was clearly back to his vampire self. The thudding was gone; his skin now ran cool, and his face pale. She couldn't explain it. She closed her eyes trying to shut it off, it wasn't what she wanted, and she just wanted to enjoy the feeling of making love to Eric. But it was as if the gods had decided to spite her themselves, the harder she pushed it out of her mind the harder it pushed to get back in. As Eric flipped her over on her back and they climbed their final peak together, she saw that woman again, the woman with black hair and green eyes, and it wasn't just a flash or a laugh or labor even, she was seeing her naked and in the throws of passion, through Eric's eyes now. No no no, this was not happening! Sookie thought frustrated. She would not stand for this, there were some things she was willing to put up with but watching him screw someone else while doing her, no way! Before Sookie could put up a fight and put a stop to it however, she felt her body betray her and give way to the pulsing orgasmic aftershocks.

Damn him! Was Sookie's last thought before she was blinded once more, this time a thousand lights of every color flashed across her eyes crying out in ecstasy as she found her own elysian fields of nirvana like bliss.

"That was amazing lover." Eric replied several long moments later, his cool breath brushed against her cheek and then like two magnets, his lips found hers in a sexually tantalizing post coital thank you very much for making me feel this way and I hope we can do it again very soon, kind of kiss. Sookie felt the haze of lust rush through her all over again and she almost forgot about what she had gotten so worked up before, almost.

Oh no, not this again! She thought catching herself hot in the act. And once Sookie got her breath back, she finally asked him…

"Who is she?" Sookie asked gently pulling back, she met Eric's gaze and turned on her side to face him. Eric met her look with a question as he watched her fingers paint invisible circles over his chest, Eric could tell this was not pleasant for Sookie and she asked him apprehensively, daring to meet his gaze…"Who is Cora?"

He looked back at her reluctantly, Sookie could tell this was a touchy topic for Eric, she debated even whether or not she should have brought it up, she didn't want to make it worse, but she didn't want to see that other woman while they were making love either, needing to understand what she was seeing. His gaze was filled with hurt and pain; she could feel what Eric felt through the bond when she brought up that name. She knew this woman was someone close to Eric. Waiting on baited breath for him to run off, or better yet tell her to get out, but she waited patiently.

"You…you could read my mind?"

Eric asked Sookie in astonishment, not thinking she was able to do that. And damn, Sookie thought, she really slipped on that one. More upset with herself now for disclosing that little secret instead of what she had seen Eric doing she replied nodding her head…

"I can see some things."

She looked back at him not really wanting to elaborate right now, she was more curious about the answer to her question, wanting to get away from what just happened and concentrate on why it just happened, and she searched his gaze in desperation. Challenging him.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, Eric graced her with a reply…

"She was my wife, when I was a human."

Sookie closed her eyes, it all clicked for her now, how she could see him as a human man, how she saw them with kids, living in a home together, in labor. It hurt her too.

_Great, now I have to compete with a dead woman. Just great!_ Sookie thought, realizing if Eric was still thinking about her after 1000 years or more, she had to be something special. There was no way she could compare.

"You must miss her?" Sookie replied softly, feeling all of the sudden like she was yesterday's stale bread and then she looked back at Eric. What she saw next nearly broke her heart, he was crying, they were blood tears, and they were running down his face. Never in her wildest dreams did Sookie ever think she would see Eric cry, let alone make him, he just wasn't the type, he was her strong warrior, her Braveheart.

It made her sad to see him like this, casting all her hard feelings aside Sookie reached up and brushed her thumb over his blood stained cheek. Eric looked back at Sookie for a moment, stuck in time as he remembered her and he looked back at Sookie and replied…

"That was the last time I was ever in love."

He blinked once trying to shrug it off, but Sookie could tell, it was obvious infact, that this hit him hard. Love was the thing that could turn this vampire into a puddle of mush.

"I'm sorry." Sookie offered softly not quite knowing what else she could say. She wanted to know how they parted desperately, when he got married, how many children he had, but didn't know if she should ask. She had already made Eric cry tonight after all.

But to her surprise he offered her a brief explanation….

"She was taken from me in child birth. Right before…Before I was turned."

Sookie looked down at her hand that was subconsciously stroking his navel as she rested in his arms, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, showing her sympathy through physical support and respectful silence, and Eric admitted…

"I haven't thought of her for many many years.."

Sookie looked down at the blood smeared on her fingers sadly, feeling very melancholy. She knew the anguish and pain Eric was feeling and she herself felt quite lost.

Eric pulled himself together, not wanting Sookie to see him as weak as vulnerable. But it wasn't something he could help. He wasn't embarrassed. But as Eric looked back at her with head hung, he knew there was something more. He could feel Sookie coiling away through the bond.

Lifting Sookie's chin so she could meet his gaze he voiced his thoughts out loud…

"I didn't think of her again until I met you Sookie."

Sookie blinked back at him in confusion, trying to understand what this meant. But Eric, to her surprise, bestowed her the courtesy of an explanation….

"I think it's because my love for her was akin to my love for you."

_How could she walk away from that?_ Sookie wondered, her heart melting once more. He did it again, went and surprised her by throwing another one of his devious curve balls. She was fully prepared to find out how Eric's heart could never be caught again, how she was nothing like this other woman, how this couldn't be love, it was just a good time. But all those thoughts of doubt were chucked out the window now. How could she stay mad at him for telling her he loved her as much as he loved his dead wife?

The answer was simple.

_She couldn't._

She wanted to know more about Eric but thought deep down, she had gotten enough tonight. It wasn't enough to fill her up but enough to wet her appetite. She knew there had to be children in there somewhere too, she saw at least 2 or 3 the last time, but Sookie wasn't ready for that. Not yet. Especially knowing that she and Eric could never have children of their own, he could never give her that. On those sad lonely nights when she had imagined her future and a little boy and girl, to watch over each other just like she and her brother in their younger years, but seeing them grow up with healthy and happy parents. It hurt to think that that kind of a future would never be possible with Eric, so it was enough for now.

Eric could sense Sookie's sadness and as his hands caressed her cheek he asked her…

"What is it lover?"

Sookie didn't want to think about sad things anymore, she had experienced enough sadness to last her whole life so instead she leaned up and kissed his cheek. The metallic blood stained her lips and as his arms wrapped around her she began to clean him off with her tongue.

This action made Eric very hot, and he quickly forgot what he had just asked Sookie.

"Lover?" His words were on the tip of his tongue, as Sookie became impassioned with her growing desire, and she kissed his mouth. And then she kissed along his neck and down his torso, and down further still. Until she found a way to make Eric scream the way he had made her.

-------------

In the next room, Bill tried to cover his ears but he knew it was useless. That prick Eric was doing this on purpose, he thought spitefully.

"Asshole!" He muttered angrily, and tried to turn up the volume on his television, but with his vampire hearing, there was nothing he could do. Bill decided to turn off the TV and make a call down to the lobby...

"This is Bridget, how may I help you?"

"Hi yes, I'm in room 425, do you have any other rooms open on the West side, no windows?"

"I'm sorry sir, we're all booked up this weekend, perhaps if you check back tomorrow night?" She replied and Bill sighed, trying to be polite, now they were both making grunting sounds through the wall, and he replied sharply...

"Yes, I will do that, thank you!"

And then Bill hung up the phone. And went over to his laptop. He had a special assignment from the Queen, which was to build a master database of all of the vampire names and locations in America. And after that, if his efforts were successful, he would branch out internationally. It was the one thing that actually excited Bill and kept him feeling motivated and happy. He felt like he had a purpose again.

He clicked on his browser and linked onto the Areas 1-5 license and registration

Listing. Bill despite not liking technology actually had developed quite the talent for computer networking and programming. He searched for all of the new residents recently registered in Baton Rouge in the last 6 months. Apparently Queen Sophie said that's when she noticed her paintings had begun to disappear about 4 or 5 months ago. So Bill started from there. Since they already had a lot of the data collected for Louisiana vampires, he could search by profession, residence, areas of interest, physical descriptions, resumes, blood type preference, coffin registration code. So Bill typed in a search under 'art dealers + antiques + paintings + artists +curators,' in hopes of finding something.

Surprisingly, there weren't many Vampire art dealers in Baton Rouge, infact not any that listed themselves as a dealer professionally, but there was an art gallery. One owned by 3 vampires and they had several human employees as well. The gallery was called 'The Crimson Moon Art Gallery' and it was co-owned by Beatrix Leclerc, August Whittaker, and Cleo Caspers. August and Cleo were artists who filled the gallery with their work and Beatrix was the gallery manager.

Bill figured perhaps with Sookie's help, they could find more out about their backgrounds, what their specialties were, possibly posing as a prospective buyer she could read the minds of the humans who worked around them and see if she could pick up anything. Bill honestly didn't know why Eric was here, other than to be her bodyguard, which he himself was more than capable of doing. He flipped his eyes again thinking about Eric's arrogance over the whole thing. He wasn't entirely convinced Eric didn't just steal Sookie right out from under him, but Bill knew he would never be able to prove that. Eric was too smart for that. No if there was anything there with Eric, Sookie would just have to find out for herself, the hard way.

He looked up at the wall dividing them realizing it had grown quiet and Bill shook his head in disbelief…

"Finally."

He muttered. He wondered if Sookie was still alive even or Eric had just fucked her to death. At least when he was with her he didn't wear her out all night. But that was in the past, if he kept thinking about it he would make himself miserable, so he just decided to forget it. Bill went back to his computer and wrote down all of the names, business address and residences. He figured maybe he could get a head start tonight and scope out the gallery, that way when Sookie went in tomorrow, she'd be more aware of what to expect from them, things would be safer. Bill transcribed the 3 names and gallery address down on a duplicate page of hotel stationary and put it in an envelope. He went down to the lobby and left the envelope with the concierge and requested that she give this to Miss. Sookie Stackhouse who was staying in room 427 tomorrow morning.

Bill didn't want Eric to get his hands on it first, and he figured this way, it would be just for Sookie's eyes. She wouldn't have to worry about Eric meddling that way and Bill could prove to her what an asset he could be if she put her faith in him. He added a note at the bottom just for Sookie…

_Ill try to be up early, drop by my suite if you want to talk._

_-Bill_

And then he sealed the envelope. On his way out the door, Bill felt a chill in the air and thought it was strange seeing as there was not a cloud in the sky. He wondered if a storm would be rolling in soon. And then he made his way to scope out the gallery.

To his surprise "Crimson Moon Art Gallery" was a large old Victorian house, not uncommon to the Louisiana landscape, it had a 6 gabled roof, with a cone topped tower and a large porch that wrapped around the entire house. The house itself was purple with light blue shutters and was adorned with bougainvillea and magnolia trees throughout the yard. He actually thought the place looked rather comical, like it belonged in a storybook, but it had a certain charm to it.

Going up to the door quietly Bill peeked inside. It looked like the lights were out. Probably they had all gone home for the night. It would be sunrise in a couple hours. Bill was well aware it was after 3am, but they were vampire's just like him and he figured it would be safer for Sookie if he found as much first hand information as he could ahead of time so it would be easier for Sookie to get her own intel. From Vampire to vampire, they wouldn't customarily have a problem, but if a human came around, a human telepath with fairy blood, well that was a whole different story. Which is why they had to be very careful here.

Bill rang the doorbell, already prepared with a cover story. That he was here on behalf of his pet, he wanted to surprise her with a painting but wanted to see what they had to offer first before he brought her. Bill figured Eric wouldn't be too pleased with that story, but Bill really didn't give a rats ass what Eric thought. He wasn't helping any now; he was taking care of his own needs, when the Queen specifically asked him to do this assignment. Bill shook his head not wanting to think about it anymore. If he did it would just make him angrier.

He rang the bell again and there was no answer. Bill went around to the side to peer in the window and he saw nothing. Sighing he didn't want tonight to be a wash. He wanted to get something to help Sookie and have something to rub in Eric's face to prove reinforce his insubordination. Bill used his vampire speed to circle the rest of the house, and as luck would find it, one of the windows in the back had been left open. Bill reached his arm in and popped off the screen easily enough and slipped inside.

When he got his bearings, he found himself in one of the main gallery rooms; there were paintings from floor to ceiling and some even displayed in walls dividing each room. He would have never guessed standing outside that the inside looked so polished and clean and pristine. The paintings were mostly abstract with some impression tossed in. Art was more of Eric's forte, so Bill wondered if possibly the older vampire couldn't be of some use with that aspect at least.

He crept silently up the stairs into the overhead area. These rooms seemed more like offices and private studio spaces and Bill smiled to himself. Just what he was looking for. He saw one of the offices on the end, and used his vampire sight to find the file cabinets. He walked over and pulled on the drawer but found them to be locked.

"Damn" Bill muttered. Looking around for a set of keys, he couldn't find any so he knocked the file cabinet over in an attempt to dislodge the lock. Much to Bills dismay it had worked. He took out the spilled files and tried to read their labels, he found a file for sold merchandise. Eric had the list of stolen paintings so if Bill could give him the receipt book they could compare.

Bill slid the ledger in his jacket and looked around for more. He pulled a few other files, but that's when Bill heard a key rustle in the lock in the door downstairs. He figured he should get out of here, he had a cover story for if he had met any vampires, but now that he was already in the house and rummaging through their files, he thought it best to leave unnoticed. Unfortunately that was harder to do for a vampire since they could smell everything. Bill looked at the upstairs window as he felt another vampire presence. He quickly undid the window clasp and slid out onto the roof. Jumping down without a sound Bill made it back to the street undetected when a large van came speeding down, tires screeching to a halt in front of him. Bills gut reaction was to run the other way, but before he could the door slid open and he was pulled inside the darkness.

-------------------------------

Sookie awoke from her night of sexual bliss with a smile on her face. She had never known what it was like to be so physically and emotionally connected to someone at the same time. With Eric it was never about just the sex, it was almost how they communicated, in a beautiful physical language all of their own. The fact that she could see into his mind sometimes only deepened that connection for her. She turned around feeling his hard body pressed up against her along with a very solid arm wrapped around her naked waist and she had never felt more safe and secure. Sookie only wondered why they couldn't have had this kind of relationship back when Rene was chasing her. Oh that's right, she was in one of her I hate Vampire swings back then. Sookie smiled to herself and looked back at Eric's still face.

She certainly didn't hate vampires now. Sookie smiled and rested her head on his naked chest. It was true there were some things she wished Eric could do, like breathe for one, or move in his sleep more or be warmer, but she found if she held onto him long enough her body heat took some of the edge off his chill and he almost felt human. If it wasn't for Eric being a vampire, things would be perfect. Sookie thought.

She looked at the alarm, feeling lazy; it read 11:56 a.m. Yes she was starting to get used to vampire hours, Sookie thought, not so sure if that was a good thing. She had to work on her investigation, but Sookie figured until Eric and Bill were up, she was pretty much on her own.

Sookie groaned feeling responsible she knew she should get up and at least walk around and learn the geography of the town. Bill said he would get back to them on where to start, and Sookie knew she couldn't do any real work until the Vamps were ready, but she wasn't one to slack off. She was a hard worker and wanted to stay ahead of the game.

Sookie looked back at Eric and kissed his lips lightly, replying softly…

"I'm getting up."

Even though Sookie wasn't sure if he could hear her, she didn't want to leave him with out saying something. She watched him in his stillness, and couldn't help but smile to herself, thinking whoever coined the phrase…

'Dead to the world' must have known a vampire.

She got up and brought some clean clothes with her into the bathroom. After she was dressed and ready, Sookie grabbed her purse and was off. She cast one look over to Bills room feeling regretful about last night, she was sure he had known what they were doing. And of course when Sookie got down to the lobby and the concierge caught her and handed her Bill's letter she felt even worse. But he did provide her with some useful information.

Sookie was bound and determined to be worth her salt and so she decided to discover what the city Baton Rouge had to offer her. And when she was done, maybe she and Bill could have that talk they never quite got to finish. She owed him that.

--------------

When Sookie got back to their room, she saw her boyfriend sprawled out on the bed again. Well vampires did move but just rather slowly. She was reminded of the day after she was attacked, how Eric had dropped by unexpectedly to save her and spent the night. Yes she had fun hiding him from her concerned friends the next day. But as always he made himself at home quickly. She wondered if it was a vampire thing, but then again, Bill was rather slow to incorporate himself into Sookie's life. In retrospect now she thought it might have been guilt, it was clear Bill was sorry, Sookie knew that much. She was hoping to catch him before Eric woke up, but he was apparently still resting. That didn't bother Sookie one bit, cause now she had to wake a certain someone up. She smiled back at Eric with a wicked smirk of her own. It seemed Eric was rubbing off on her. She decided since she was stuck here anyway, indulging in the last few lazy minutes of light that she could have fun with her non-human boyfriend. Even if it was just out of pure wickedness. But she did need them to get up soon. Sookie was feeling impatient; they had to get this show on the road.

She walked over to the bed and removed her wet coat, it had been raining outside and she was not prepared at all for the downpour. Sliding into bed along side him she pressed her body up to his. She knew they didn't have time, she thought she would tease him instead and took his strong hand in hers.

Sookie had found a feather from inside one of the pillows. They must have gotten a little carried away last night and accidentally split the stitching on one. And she brought the feather up along his breastbone. She danced the feather over his lucid shining skin painting circles and swirls, and then she brought it up to his cheek and finally brushed it under his nose. Now she hadn't yet seen a vampire sneeze, but Sookie was intent on proving beyond a shadow of a doubt whether or not that was even possible as she waited for a nose twitch, her lips curved up, when she saw his lip move in reaction to her feather, but just as fast as a blink, his eyes flashed open, fangs extended and he had her wrist clenched in his fist.

Sookie's eyes widened in fear for a moment not sure if Eric was really Eric or he was in his vampire predator mode, he didn't seem to recognize her, she should have known better not to wake a sleeping vampire.

"Eric, Eric, its me Sookie!"

She tried to alert him and get him to snap out of it, her heart pounding in her chest, his grip was really strong and his eyes were scary and hungry.

And he took her other hand flipping her over onto her back, causing Sookie to shriek. But then his look was gone, and Eric replied with a relaxed smile of his own…

"Lover, you should know there are better ways to wake a vampire up."

"Eric!" Sookie exclaimed whacking his arm, now that it was clear she had been punked, she realized he had scared the living tar out of her and she proclaimed…

"I…" But before she could continue Eric's lips had smashed over hers and Sookie gave up the fight. She supposed she deserved that seeing as she was acting like she was 5 years old minutes earlier and then he replied with a smirk…

"Payback is a bitch isn't it?"

And then Sookie couldn't help but laugh as she kissed him again. Her hands came up to cup his strong jaw as he began to unzip her shorts and she shook her head, pulling back…

"We don't have time, we have to get started…"

"Lover, we always have time." Eric replied with a smile and kissed her again. Sookie moaned under his kiss feeling her desire rise again, but she knew they had work to do…

"Eric." She muttered weakly, his hands dipped down into her panties and he smiled back at her and she knew she was as good as his. He knew how to push all the right buttons. And she wasn't going anywhere, not until he was done. She just hoped they could finish before Bill got up.

About 45 minutes later Sookie breathed out exhausted, and she looked back at Eric who looked very satisfied with himself. She couldn't believe she just fell for that, but she supposed she was the one who started it. Should know better not to mess with sleeping vampires or you might get bit. And her vamp had a killer pair of fangs.

"Your pretty smug over there." Sookie eyed him through the sides of her eyes and he looked back at her flashing a toothy grin, and he replied…

"I like having you all to myself."

Sookie couldn't help but soften her glance smiling, she thought he was sweet. How Eric could ever be seen as sweet was beyond her, Sookie thought. But it was just another one of those Eric surprises that came around in the most inopportune moments, and she just had to embrace it when those moments came.

She leaned over and kissed his mouth softly and then Sookie pulled back looking at her wet raincoat hanging over the chair, reminded of her earlier adventures she tried to wipe the stars out of her eyes and get back to business. And she asked him…

"So I guess we need to make our game plan, go over where to start, what questions to ask, things like that?"

She sat up a little straighter smoothing out the sheets wrapped around her and Sookie explained to him..

"I walked around Baton Rouge a bit today looking for any vampire run art studios in the area, Bill left me a note with 3 vampire names on it, so I asked around and found out if anyone knew these people. It looks like the gallery is off of Oleander and Park, and its called 'Crimson Moon Art Gallery.'

Sookie looked over at Eric expecting him to offer a suggestion on how to proceed with the investigation, but noticed he had stiffened up, and she looked back at him questioningly…

"What?" Her eyes met his and his gaze flashed temperately with hers.

"You went to the gallery by yourself?" Eric asked her sharply.

"Well only to find out where it was so we could find it faster." Sookie answered not liking his sudden change in tone and she got up with the sheet, not liking where this discussion was headed, and she fired back…

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself Eric Northman, despite what you may or may not believe, I was able to walk down the street by myself using my own two little feet before you came along!"

Eric stood up as well not caring for her sarcasm and he replied his agitation growing…

"It was a very stupid thing to do, not only did you probably just blow your cover, but you alerted them to your presence, vampires can smell you Sookie, you stand out."

"What because I'm a freak, or a fairy?" Sookie spat back feeling his anger at her through the bond. She didn't like it and felt defensive.

Eric sighed knowing where she was going with this as he shoved his legs in a pair of pants. He knew enough to know that question was a trap and he would be smart not to answer.

"Let me just see the letter Bill gave you."

Eric held out his hand and he remarked as Sookie begrudgingly went to find it…

"I don't know why he didn't just wait to tell you tonight, when we were both awake." Eric growled resentfully, still mad that Sookie had put herself at risk.

He glanced back at the door thinking it odd that Bill hadn't bothered them yet, he had expected to be broken up long ago, and Sookie looked up at him at the same time…

"Let me see it." Eric declared, wondering just what the hell Bill thought he was doing going behind his back and Sookie shoved it into his hand.

She got her clothes on as she dressed as well, and when Eric was done reading he looked up at Sookie and replied sharply…

"I'm going to kill him."

"What, good lord, what now?" Sookie looked back at Eric wondering how many times he could get his panties in a bunch today and before he was even fully dressed, that had to be a new record, she thought irritated. His nostrils flared and his eyes grew hard as he re-read the note over again. If Eric's ears could have ignited flames in that moment, they would have.

"Did you?" Eric asked her pointedly clearly showing a new air of jealousy.

"Did I what?" Sookie spat back growing angry with him now. She felt like she was on some witness stand being accused of murder when Eric looked at her like that, but she had no clue what he was so pissy about.

"Did you drop by his suite earlier?" Eric's eyes bored into her and Sookie rolled her own.

_Oh brother!_ She thought understanding now, shaking her head disapprovingly, wondering again how it was a 1000 year old vampire could somehow act like he was 16.

So it was true, Eric could get jealous. And it was over the most stupid thing too. She walked up to Eric defiantly, clearly unafraid of him and Sookie answered with attitude…

"For your information, I did drop by Bills, and we had wild sex and he got me so hot and bothered that I had to run over here and jump into bed with you too."

Eric narrowed his eyes, it was clear that she was lying and he shook his own head in answer.

"Are we done with this interrogation now? Cause if I'm not mistaken, I think we have a real crime to solve!"

Sookie replied looking back at Eric pointedly. And Eric finally answered…

"Yes, we are done, but I'm not done with Bill yet!"

Sookie looked over at him, knowing when she needed to draw the line and now was that time. Whatever Eric and Bill had to hash out, she most certainly didn't want to get in the middle of it.

Once they were dressed Sookie grabbed her purse and raincoat, and umbrella. She remembered how cold it was from the rain earlier and she didn't want to make the mistake of under dressing again. Especially now that the sun was down.

They stepped out of their room and into the hallway, and Sookie muttered as Eric walked up to Bills door and started knocking…

"He didn't answer earlier either." Sookie offered, and Eric raised one brow. Clearly not over the jealousy thing, Eric asked her as he knocked again…

"So what exactly did you want to talk to him about?"

Sookie looked back at Eric for a minute, and she shook her head looking down at the floor reluctantly. She met his gaze once more searching his eyes for understanding and not another outburst she finally replied softly so Bill wouldn't hear…

"I just felt bad, like Bill had drawn the short straw being forced to come with us…"

"Bill chose each action he has taken with you Sookie, the Queen did not force him to come along." Eric answered, and Sookie nodded and looked down again taking Eric's hand she replied, offering him a small smile, wanting to take the edge off, for both their sakes…

"I know, I just know I wouldn't want to be the third wheel, and I'm sure we were kind of (she mouthed the word LOUD) last night."

Eric smirked back at that and he finally nodded his head accepting her explanation, and after a moments pause replied…

"Well you are a much more compassionate than I lover…" Eric smiled back at her endearingly. Thinking, about Bills punishment as his lip twitched upwards on one side wickedly. He imagined just how 'LOUD' they could be tonight, he could definitely take Sookie to rock concert volumes if the mood called for it. And he looked back at Sookie with a heated glare.

Sookie felt the warmth coming off him in waves, suspecting her bad boy was thinking wicked thoughts of his own, but then she realized where they were and how long they had been standing here. She expected Bill to answer by now, her concern trumping any wavering sexual thoughts for Eric, Sookie asked him…

"Where is he, do you think he's in the shower?"

Eric had no patience for Bills antics right now and he put his ear up to the door.

"I hear nothing."

He looked back at Sookie with question.

"Should I call the lobby see if we cant get a…" But before Sookie could finish her question, Eric had already taken the pins out of the door hinges one by one.

"Or we could do that!" Sookie muttered surprised by his strength as he lifted the door off its hinge and set it along side the hall.

Eric had a feeling something was wrong. Sookie felt it too. As they went into Bills room, Sookie saw his laptop and Eric went into the bathroom.

It was clear; Bill was nowhere to be found.

"Where could he have gone?" Sookie asked voicing her thoughts out loud and Eric offered…

"I don't know, but he hasn't been here all day. I think we need to start with that art gallery you were scoping out. With the names he gave you."

Sookie looked back at Eric and nodded worried now. As many issues as she and Bill had, she didn't want to see any harm come to him and it seemed with the supernatural, they had their own ways of dealing with things and they certainly weren't humane.

Not that humans were humane all the time either, but she had some faith in their justice system. With Vampires however, it was a big wide unknown. Eric folded up Bills laptop and unplugged it taking it with him he explained to Sookie…

"I'm going to take a look at this when we get back."

Sookie had her umbrella out, it was still freezing and she wished she had dressed warmer, even though she had added another layer since this morning. But at least she had a raincoat. As they walked Eric told Sookie…

"We have to come up with a story…So if they ask us who we are…"

"How about Mr. and Mrs. St. Claire from Macon, Georgia?" Sookie offered surprising Eric. He didn't know she would be so good at this alias thing, intrigued as to why she chose a married couple for their cover and he smiled to himself.

"Very well Mrs. St. Claire, but just remember to these vampires, we are a bonded couple, not married." Eric answered with a smirk and then he offered…

"So we are visiting Baton Rouge on a weekend getaway to see the sights and attractions and you spotted their gallery earlier today and wanted to return with your husband to see if there was anything we would like to purchase for our home?"

Sookie looked back at Eric surprised at how good he was at this as well and she answered with an astonished smile…

"That will work."

They walked a little further and finally Sookie saw the old Victorian house in her line of site.

"There it is." She replied and Eric looked back at the house with interest. You didn't see too many purple homes in Louisiana; leave it to a vampire, Eric thought. If it had been up to him he would have painted the house red, with the name crimson, it seemed only fitting. But he thought to each vampire their own. Sookie stopped walking as they neared the sidewalk in front of the house and then she looked back at Eric and took in a deep breath, ready to go inside she replied…

"Well here goes nothing!"

She took Eric's hand and began walking towards the entrance when Eric pulled back, a flash of white catching his eye.

"Wait." He replied pulling back, Eric bent down to pick up a very wet leather book ledger tipped on the ledge of the gutter.

"What is it?" Sookie asked nearing Eric curiously as she looked on. She held up the umbrella over their heads as the rain pattered down and she tried to read on as Eric's wet fingers flipped through the pages.

"It's a sales ledger with paintings sold out of this gallery in the past year."

Sookie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She couldn't believe they had been this lucky just to find something that was such a big clue/aid right at their feet.

Eric took one whiff of it however, even though much of the book was soaked and he knew something was direly wrong.

"Bill has touched this." Eric replied as he looked behind him to make sure they weren't being watched as he gestured for Sookie to put the ledger in her purse.

Sookie looked back at Eric worriedly and they both understood at the same moment what this meant.

'_Bill was definitely missing.'_

Eric wished he could blame Bill's incompetence, he wished he could blame the other vampires poor misjudgment. This was his and Sookie's assignment. Bill was just the backup. Eric sighed and closed his eyes. And now he was stuck on another wild goose chase to find Bill.

Yes he had to get a new night job. Eric thought annoyed. As if the other vampire even deserved the efforts and lengths they had gone to help him out.

But Eric knew what they had to do, even if he didn't like or want to do it.

"Shall we go inside?" Eric replied offering Sookie his arm and she took it reluctantly.

This investigation was turning out to be much bigger and more dangerous job than he had anticipated no thanks to Bill, Eric thought spitefully. Eric knew one thing for certain. When he did finally find Bill, he was going to wring his neck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:** Just wanted to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews. They mean alot to me. Thank you. Hope you like this chapter! xoxo

**Chapter 11**

They were about to go into the house when Eric stopped Sookie again abruptly and he warned her with a worried gaze…

"Be careful in there lover. I trust you, but I do not trust them." His eyes alerted her in caution.

Sookie looked back at Eric and nodded in affirmation and he whispered into her ear as his head bent down and his lips brushed her cheek…

"We stay together, but once you have gained their interest with a diversion I will investigate for any clues to Bills whereabouts, alright?"

Sookie nodded, her gaze locking with his for a moment and he bent down and kissed her once, lightly on the lips much like their first time, and her eyes fluttered. She felt it a highly inappropriate time to feel the flip-flop at a moment like this, when Bill was missing and they were facing impending danger themselves, but Sookie didn't care, she felt safe with him, secure.

Her hand slid down his arm and caught his grip as he opened the jingling door taking them both into a large gallery room with paintings displayed wall-to-wall, corner-to- corner.

"Hello!" A cheerful voice from behind one of the counters greeted them and they both turned around to see a young girl, probably early to mid 20's wearing a red scarf around her head and large orange wrap tied around her denim clad hips. She looked like a gypsy, Sookie thought absently as she smiled and stepped out from behind the counter…

'Welcome to Crimson Moon! My name is Lola and I'm also psychic." She announced with a smile as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Lola was very pretty, with a an olive skin tone and warm brown eyes, her petite figure matching Sookie's as she pulled out one of the brochures…

"Is there anything in particular you are looking for or would you just like to browse? (She added) We have a couple well known vampire painters who display their work here, Cleo Caspers and August Whittaker."

Lola showed them a page from the brochure with each of the two artists standing by a sample of their work and she added…

"Cleo specializes in Surrealism…"

"Yes, I am familiar with this technique, like Salvador Dali…" Eric offered.

Lola smiled at Eric enchanted by his smile and she remarked impressed…

"Yes, you know your artists…" Eric nodded, playing it down like he often did, but every bit the show off as he studied the painting in the brochure next to the other painter and he added...

"And Mr. Whittaker specializes in Abstract impressionism like Willem de Kooning and Pablo Picasso…" Eric finished for her as he took one glance at the brochure.

Sookie raised her brows, also impressed by Eric's art knowledge as he put his hand on her back; she tried to stifle a giggle. Trying to remember that they were playing a part here she contained her inner most desire to laugh.

"You're very right." Lola replied and smiled back at Eric and Sookie and she asked them…

"Can I give you a tour of the gallery?"

Sookie looked back at Eric and then nodded to Lola and replied politely…

"Yes that would be nice."

She didn't want to be far from Eric for some reason right now, feeling something that was taking him in another direction away from her, but she did not yet know what it was, Sookie took his hand in hers and held on tight.

Lola smiled and she replied as they went to the main wall in the center of the house…

"This is 'Dancing in the Fire'…One of Augusts' most prized pieces, it portrays…"

"A man and woman making love." Eric replied finishing her sentence and Lola smiled again.

"Well perhaps we should offer you a job here as the art promotions coordinator Mr.?"

"St. Claire." Eric replied and thought he should introduce Sookie as well…

"And this is my bonded, my wife."

Sookie's face colored red again, but this time it was from the heat flushing to her face. She knew it was a lie but something about Eric calling her his wife brought those tingles back again.

"Nice to meet you, Lola." Sookie replied with a kind smile. And Lola looked at both of them again as they moved onto the next painting, and Lola replied absently as she turned around to face them…

"It must be nice. (She continued with a wide smile) To have found your soul mate, I mean."

Eric creased his brows not quite understanding the term and Sookie laughed, thinking she was really trying to make a sale that Lola.

"Yeah." Sookie replied her eyes filled with mirth, looking back at Eric…opting to be polite, even though she didn't even know what a soul mate was exactly. She guessed it was some corny term coined to sell more romance novels, even though she was a romance novel reader herself and totally bought the corny stuff hook line and sinker when the mood called for it, but musing aside, something inside her told her there could have been a hint of truth to that statement, the part that didn't want to admit that she had something greater with Eric, something bigger which is why she couldn't laugh too hard.

"It's nice." She replied swallowing feeling her mouth become dry again, Sookie didn't know what else to say hoping her answer could apply for both her answer to Lola and in reply to the painting they just passed, leaving them just as confused as she was and she continued on the tour.

"You two make a really attractive couple, I can read your auras from back here, even for a vampire Mr. St. Claire is glowing red from your energy."

"Well thank you. I think." Sookie replied again with an awkward smile looking back at Eric hesitantly. She knew he could have some fun with that line later, especially the glowing red part. But Sookie tried to brush it off nevertheless. Talking about her relationship with Eric right in front of him made her feel uncomfortable. Not quite buying into all that new age mumbo jumbo Sookie decided it was time to get to the reason why they were here, and Sookie asked Lola…

"So how long has this gallery been showing Cleo and Augusts' work? Did they have a lot of talent bottled up and it all came out at once or have they both been doing this for a long time?"

Sookie asked with brows raised questioningly as Lola brought them to the next room…

Lola nodded and she replied,"Well Cleo just started with us a few months ago, but August has been here ever since it was opened 7 years ago. He got his start in painting during the gold rush in California, but it was never really appreciated until he was turned."

"Oh, so he was an artist before he became a vampire?" Sookie asked and Lola nodded, replying…

"Yes, Cleo was too, she was somewhat of a child prodigy and we were thrilled to add her work to the gallery."

"This is forest of mirth." Lola announced as they came up to the next 10 foot tall painting and Eric looked up impressed…

"What do you think?" Lola asked them curious to hear feedback from their patrons and as always, Eric was ready to go.

"I enjoy her lines and brush strokes. The movement is still yet airy at the same time, as if the painting has a life all of its own."

Lola nodded and replied…

"Yes, that is Cleo's greatest talent, bringing her paintings to life."

"Do you get many clientele in here?" Sookie asked her again, trying to be subtle as they walked into the next room to look at some smaller scale paintings…

"In truth our clientele mostly visit by the galleries reputation… (She looked back at Sookie curiously and she asked her…) May I ask how you heard about us?"

Sookie looked back at Eric hesitant to answer and instead Eric did, replying as he tested the girl…

"A friend of ours told us about this place, his name is Bill Compton." Eric replied searching the girl for any recognition, but she had none. He looked back at Sookie to see if she could hear any sparse thoughts, but this girl wasn't very internally verbal, she pretty much said what she thought. Looking back at Eric Sookie twitched her head slightly in signal that she had heard nothing and then she smiled at Lola, replying to get them back on topic…

"It is a beautiful gallery." Sookie mused as they walked along her hand holding Eric's arm like a proud trophy wife, viewing stunning painting after stunning painting. It was true the artists were quite talented and as they came full circle and back to the front, Eric asked her curiously…

"Is there more?"

Lola looked back at him hesitant for a moment she finally answered…

"The artist's studios are upstairs; I can show you those as well?"

He nodded accepting her offer.

Eric put his hand on Sookie's shoulder in signal and she knew now was their chance, going over to a painting of a naked blonde woman standing in a field of red poppies, Sookie asked her intrigued full of over excitement…

"Oh wow, this one is amazing, is this a still life painting?" Sookie asked Lola.

"Oh honey wouldn't this look amazing in the foyer?" Sookie asked him excitedly placing her hand on his chest, painting it on really thick (not that Eric minded the extra attention one bit) and he smiled and replied…

"Yes darling, but we don't have much time; we have reservations at Pocorello's remember?"

"Oh yes." Sookie looked disappointed and Eric met Lola's gaze…Pretending to be considerate of his wife he suggested…

"Why don't you take one more look down here and perhaps if it is alright with Lola, I can make sure we haven't missed any diamonds in the rough upstairs while you decide what would look best in the foyer, the craftsmanship and artistry of the works displayed in this gallery really is exquisite, I couldn't possibly leave without seeing it all."

Eric marveled coolly looking around again in admiration and Lola finally replied…"

"Of course you go ahead; I can go over the history of this painting with your wife." Lola smiled back at Eric. Sookie knew Eric's character, if he wasn't so charmed by him she'd actually be just a tad bit jealous of his flirty nature but she knew her vampire only had eyes for her. And tonight she was going to remind him just how much attention she really needed.

Eric leaned in and kissed Sookie on the forehead…

"Ill be right back lover." He smiled and then he went up the stairs.

Sookie smiled back at him her gaze lingering on Eric's backside for a moment subconsciously and then looked at Lola and Lola was beaming….

_It's amazing!_

_Yes it is._ Sookie smiled agreeably watching him, but then she wondered if Lola was just checking out Eric's ass like she had just done, not liking that another woman was admiring what was hers, deciding it was time to get into this girls head. Sookie looked back at her curtly and she offered trying to keep up with the cover story and get Lola to elaborate on her thoughts…

"I know, were not really married because it hasn't been legalized yet, but he likes to tell people that because he knows I like to hear it."

Lola smiled again and she replied smartly…

"Yes, I'm sure there are other reasons too."

She giggled and went back over to the painting, trying to get back to business she explained…

Sookie creased her brows. Wondering what Lola was getting at. _Was she insinuating that their relationship was solely based on sex? _Sookie begged to differ. But Lola didn't give her a chance to debate.

"Okay, since you're on a time crunch, this is the 'Crimson Goddess,' she is a fairy princess and the red flowers represent…"

"Wait." Sookie cut her off, her mind still reeling on Lola's last comment about her and Eric.

"What did you mean other reasons?" Sookie asked confused.

Lola smiled again and she shook her head…

"What?" Lola asked noticing Sookie's flustered face.

_Is she serious? How could she not know? It's practically written on both of their faces. It doesn't even take a psychic to…_

"Know what?" Sookie asked growing apprehensive now and Lola stood up…

"Honey don't worry, I don't think were talking about the same thing." Lola assured her and Sookie shook her head.

"No, Lola I don't think we are, but Id like to know what you're referring to, why do you think my husband and I are soul mates?"

Lola looked back at her stunned by Sookie's question. And Sookie put her hand on Lola's arm, grabbing her tightly, unaware that Eric's blood inside of her made her grip stronger than she had intended.

_What is wrong with this woman? One minute she's all friendly with her bonded and interested and the next…I swear if she hits me I am so sending Bea after her!_

"Lola why?" Sookie looked back into her gaze directly and Lola finally replied apprehensively…

"Because you have been married for over a thousand years haven't you?"

Sookie had to only have been a few years older than Lola, but she could see the girl was afraid of her. Not as afraid as she was in that moment however. And she looked down at her hands feeling like she had just gotten the wind kicked out of her..

"what?" Sookie asked her not understanding, still baffled, her mind was swimming in thought and fear, and she began to tense up wondering if Eric had tricked her into something again. And she asked her…

"You mean because of the blood bond thing?"

"No I mean because of the past life thing!" Lola answered.

Sookie shook her head thinking this girl was out of her rocker when Lola explained…

"I saw it, it couldn't have been as clear as it was if you hadn't seen it too. You had long black hair and green eyes a long flowing blue dress and you told him that you would never leave him..."

Sookie thought she might have a permanent crease in her brow shaking her head in denial, although she remembered quite vividly the long blue dress when Lola concluded…

"It looks like he waited for you."

And in that moment, Sookie's gaze fell in full realization of what Lola was saying and in horror. She felt like she was suffocating. She understood now. It was her, the woman it was her, it was Cora. That's why it felt so real, why she had seen everything with such clarity that it was like she was feeling it herself. Sookie closed her eyes clenching them shut, willing it to not be true. _Did Eric purposely find her to entrap her into this relationship because she reminded him of his dead wife? Because he knew she was his before? Was this a set up? Was any of it real?_

---------------

Eric had scaled the upstairs long enough to catch Bills scent. He tried to piece things together, presuming Bill must have entered the house sometime last night and rummaged through the files. Eric could only presume that something happened to him in the street, an attack perhaps, which caused Bill to drop the ledger. The only problem was, due to the rain Eric wouldn't be able to follow Bills scent on the street. He could barely make it out from the ledger. Eric hoped Bill's database would provide further answers for him. And he fully intended on taking a look at the ledger in Sookie's purse later tonight as well.

He turned down the long hallway finding that the studios were vacant, as expected. He smelled another vampire near, but Eric did not want to seek them out, he wanted to investigate the house as long as he could without interruption. It was the whole point for Sookie creating his diversion. So, Eric played it casual, like the ever-obsessed art connoisseur and he went into the fist studio. It was Cleo's. She really had remarkable work, Eric thought. Examining some of her paintings more closely, he realized they were reminiscent of Baroque and early Italian Renaissance. The kind of paintings that would likely belong in the Queens collection and he filed that thought away for later.

"They are quite lovely aren't they?"

Eric turned to face the other vampire, she was a woman with long red hair, she was very slender, wearing a navy blue pin striped business suit, and a tight smile.

"Yes. They are." Eric replied and she replied...

"I see Lola must have begun to bore you if you happened to wander up here without a tour."

"Actually she was quite useful to me, she is down speaking with my bonded right now about purchasing a painting..."

The woman nodded understandingly, and she replied...

"Forgive me, we had a break in last night, I did not mean to sound so unwelcoming."

"A break in?" Eric asked intrigued, and he looked around the room surveying things pretending to be more interested in the art...

"Did they take any paintings?"

He looked back at her and he caught a glint in her hazel eyes, but when Eric turned his head all the way to look at her, it was gone. And she answered with a small smile...

"No, luckily the alarm sounded and before we got here the police had arrived and intruder got away."

Eric nodded his head and answered reluctantly...

"Pity, you didn't catch him."

She nodded in agreement and remarked…"Yes it was." She put out her hand to Eric...

"My name is Beatrix Leclerc, I manage this gallery."

"Pleasure to meet you Beatrix, Eric St. Claire." Eric replied taking her hand politely.

She squinted her eyes trying to study Eric and she replied..."You know, you look familiar, where are you located?"

"I reside in Macon, Georgia." Eric answered and Beatrix shook her head as she studied his face. Finally replying...

"Well you must have one of those faces, or perhaps we have met before."

Eric looked back at her not wanting to arouse any suspicion by denying her suggestion right away and he replied...

"It is possible."

"Well as you can see our artists are both very talented, we have a new show coming out next month" Beatrix replied and Eric nodded. "If you and your bonded are fans of the art scene you should come." She smiled at him licking her lips and showing fang.

Eric was not impressed by her flirtatious nature, but to keep his cover and not arouse suspicion he finally answered changing the subject…

"Yes well speaking of my bonded, I believe we must get going, we have dinner reservations."

"Oh yes, of course." Beatrix smiled sending Eric her most inviting fanged smile she replied...

"I hope you return soon." She stepped out of the doorway carefully allowing him to pass and Eric responded in politeness, but wishing he could choke a confession out of her and he answered...

"Yes, we definitely must return soon." He smiled cordially and passed her.

Descending the stairs Eric noticed Beatrix following him and he instantly felt the need to be near Sookie as he got closer to her. He could feel her distraught through the bond, he walked over to Sookie. When he saw her, he knew something was most definitely wrong. The gallery page, Lola was standing next to her covering her mouth with her hand as if she had just learned something tragic. Sookie's body was rigid her stance was tense and her jaw clenched, but Eric couldn't ask her what was really wrong without drawing suspicion, needing to keep up his act he asked her casually, hoping whatever was bothering Sookie, she could keep it contained till they had gone...

"Darling? Did you find anything you wanted?" Eric asked her trying to encourage her with a small smile.

Sookie gazed back at him slowly for a minute and she looked like she wanted to cry. Behind her eyes, he could see, fear, anger, and something even greater boiling under the surface. And she just stared at the painting, the blonde fairy standing naked in a field of red, and Sookie thought it couldn't have been more symbolic if she had jumped into the frame to pose herself. Like the fairy had been drowning in a sea of red, she was drowning in Eric's blood.

"Darling?" Eric asked again trying to coax a response out of Sookie, and she finally cleared her throat realizing she had to answer because she had to get out of here.

"I haven't decided yet."

Eric put his hand over her tense shoulders trying to pretend that everything was okay he put on a smile for the ladies and replied...

"Well then we will come back later."

Sookie nodded staring at that painting.

_Oh the poor thing_. Sookie heard coming from Lola again..._I hope they get that straightened out, that's a mighty big bomb to swallow! I can't believe she didn't know!_

"You come by anytime!" Lola told Sookie taking her hand in support, and Sookie just looked at her blankly.

"We open at 4pm." She replied trying to encourage Sookie's return with a smile.

"Thank you for coming!" Beatrix announced from behind as Eric ushered Sookie out of the door, his large arm draped around her shoulders.

When they got out onto the street it had stopped raining but the pavement was still wet. Eric could tell Sookie was upset; infact upset would have put it mildly. Every step they took back towards the hotel he could feel her anger growing more and more to a finely tuned rage.

They were halfway back when Eric finally cut to the chase...

"What happened Sookie?"

Sookie was so deep in her thought she almost didn't see Eric but when he had forced them to stop, she realized he was talking to her. Forging onward she picked up her pace and shook her head insisting...

"Nothing happened, what makes you think something happened?" She asked tossing the question or accusation back at him, whichever he preferred.

"Lover I can feel it through the bond, did she say something about Bill to make you so upset? Did you hear her thoughts?"

Sookie's feet had picked up to a full-blown march now and she insisted in a clipping tone...

"No she did not say something about Bill and of course I heard her thoughts. Nothing she said was useful to the investigation!"

Sookie's eyes darted back at Eric's punishingly and then she pushed onto a full-blown stride.

"Sookie wait!" Eric caught up to her and spun her around demanding from her...

"I know something happened, I can see it all over your face, I can feel it through the bond. You are angry. Why?"

The minute Eric said bond, Sookie snapped. Not wanting to deal with this anymore tonight.

"I said nothing happened, and NOTHING HAPPENED!" She glared back at Eric angrily. Eric was totally baffled as to why Sookie was behaving this way; unfortunately for him he had no other choice but to oblige her. And he watched her ponytail swing angrily as she steamed off down the street. Eric couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with Bill missing. The thought alone hurt him that she couldn't turn to him when it came down to Bill. But he followed her nevertheless, because as her bonded he was sworn to do so, and because he loved her.

------------------------

_How was it that her whole world could collapse in one night?_ Sookie wondered sinking down on the sofa angrily. Eric had insisted that they move to another hotel, the Hyatt down the block. Sookie didn't care, she didn't want to talk to him right now, not after her great revelation courtesy of Lola. Eric was looking around on Bill's computer being totally oblivious to her too, which pissed her off even more. She wondered again how she had gotten herself into this mess; how she had fallen for a vampire and let him trick her into loving him. And then she remembered, _oh right, it's happened before! _She felt so stupid, like such an idiot for not seeing it earlier._ He had planned this all along. Bill said it too. Eric had always intended to have her at whatever cost._

_Well she wasn't some prize to be won!_ Sookie thought adamantly. _He couldn't just wave his arm and she was his!_ Sookie thought growing angry again.

"Lover!" Eric had noticed her sulking from his leather chair and got up meeting her gaze, his clear blue eyes challenged her as he came closer and he demanded…

"If you don't tell me what happened tonight I'm going to have to tie you up to the bed and have my way with you!" He finally reached her and brushed his thumb over her arm.

Sookie could tell, Eric was trying to break her ice but it wouldn't work, not this time. And she pulled back defensively proclaiming…

"As if you don't already know!"

Her skin was itching and she couldn't stand being under his intense stare a minute longer. It made her uncomfortable; she had already made up her mind. She needed to go away.

"No, my dear one, I don't, I can not read minds like you!"

Sookie was afraid for some reason; she didn't want to confess what she knew. It felt like if she did that it would shatter the fragile bubble she had built around herself so she grabbed her coat and spat back…

"I need to get some air!"

"Then I will go with you!" Eric answered grabbing his coat as well and Sookie turned on her heel her eyes the angriest he had ever seen them, filled with a kind of blood rage…

"NO!" She declared.

"Sookie, I don't know what is going on, but it's not safe for you to be out there alone!" Eric attempted to warm his tone in order to persuade her to see reason and Sookie shook her head…

"Maybe it's not safe for me to be here either!" Sookie cut back, instantly regretting her words, but it was too late now.

She looked back at Eric her eyes cloudy on the verge of crying. She wanted to run to him. Sookie cursed herself for feeling this way. She had to grow up and face reality. Vampire's existed for one reason and one reason only, to suck every last shred of life and vitality out of humans.

"I need to be alone right now Eric." Sookie plead sadly meeting his gaze and for the first time Eric could see all of the pain behind her eyes and it tore at his heart. Wondering if he had caused her that pain. She looked lost and frightened and not the way he wanted his bonded to look at him.

He finally bowed his head and stepped aside-allowing Sookie to pass, Eric replied quietly to her surprise…

"Alright."

He couldn't look at her again, it was too painful to look into those eyes so Eric kept his gaze on the floor as Sookie shrugged on her coat and grabbed her purse and then she was gone.

Eric tried to go back to the laptop taking a couple minutes to gather more information on their new vampire friends. But he couldn't concentrate. And Eric knew why. He had to follow Sookie. Even if she hated him, he couldn't in good conscience leave her out there all by herself when there were so many looming threats coming around every corner.

So he put the laptop away, knowing there was valuable information on there, since he had seen it with his own two eyes, Eric hid it carefully away, taking no chances this time. He had already lost too much. Eric grabbed his cell and was out the door to find his lover.

Once outside he cleared his mind so he could feel the bond come through and Eric knew Sookie had not gone far. She was very near infact. Eric wanted to tell her whatever she was mad about he was sorry, he didn't care anymore, he knew what was important to him and fighting was petty and stupid. It useless to tear each other apart like they often could. And Eric had enough enemies as it was. Not to mention these new vampires, whom he did not trust. He was able to gather some vital information from the database in his short search on Beatrix Leclerc. It turned out; she wasn't always an art dealer. She used to be a consulate for the Magister. Eric thought that was very unusual for a vampire who had a long career in politics and especially such an esteemed position to now be running an art gallery. Yes, things weren't quite as they seemed were they? But none of that mattered now, what mattered was finding Sookie. Eric stood still and closed his eyes, trying to find her scent, her essence.

And then he got a beat; opening them he knew exactly where she was. He turned another street corner and then the next when he saw her sitting all by herself on a park bench. Her blonde mane of hair glistening under the soft moonlight. He became so entranced by her beauty that he paid little notice of his surroundings and Eric took one step off the curb across the street to go to her when a low voice stopped him from behind.

"If you take one more step Northman, she's as good as dead!"

Eric turned around his blue eyes blazing fire, willing to kill anyone who was a threat to his bonded and his eyes widened in surprise, this vampire the last vampire he expected to see tonight...

"Victor Madden? What are you doing here?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to us!"

Eric's eyes glared as 10 other vampires rushed out of the shadows. They had not been there before, he knew that much.

"I have nothing that belongs to you!" Eric growled back angrily, only an idiot would not know what was about to happen.

"Nevertheless." Victor replied shortly..."You're coming with us!"

"I don't think so!" Eric replied backing away, fangs extended, ready to put up a good fight. Infact he loved the thrill of battle, a surge running through his veins until one of the vampires took out a long range pistol with a laser and pointed it at Sookie's bowed head, demonstrating just how easy it would be to take her life.

"If you don't come, you can go back to her tomorrow after they've picked up her brains off the street!"

"You will NOT touch her!" Eric proclaimed angrily and Victor smiled evilly.

"Careful Northman, if you don't watch your words or actions, we might actually think you love this girl."

Eric knew if they knew what Sookie really meant to him, she would be in far graver danger than he would ever desire, so his answer was an attempt to divert them….

"So what, you've decided to start your branch of law enforcement? How modest of you to bring only 10 of your loyal subjects along for the ride! You have no authority over me Victor!"

Eric growled back.

He had known Victor for many years. They occasionally ran in the same circles, but Eric held little tolerance for the other vampire. He was head of security for the King of Nevada and they had very different ideas about how business should be run. Victor took more of a tyrant approach while Eric's had been more democratic.

Eric turned around to face Victor, his cunning gaze challenging the other vampire. His look said it all. Just wait till he was alone in a room together with him and then they could dance.

But he knew Victor would make good on his word to kill Sookie if Eric tipped him off on her importance to him. He had to play it like she was just a passing fancy. He had to protect her in whatever way he could.

"Come on Northman!"

Eric knew his time for delay was up and as two vampires took each of his arms, he reached into his pocket and found his cell phone. He knew the other vampires would destroy his phone once they had him in a room. Eric was well aware what kind of situation he was dealing with. So instead he texted the words 'Get Pam' quickly inside his pocket, slipping the phone out he dropped it in the grass near a trash can as they escorted him away, hoping she would find it.

He cast one last look back at Sookie, she was wiping the tears from her eyes, and Eric knew then and there just watching her mourn was more difficult than knowing what these other vampires were about to do to him.

-------------------

"So you really expect us to believe you've been mainstreaming for the last 6 months Bill?"

Bill looked at the other vampire as he sipped his true blood and he smirked and replied…

"It's sustenance, I don't think of it as anything more."

August laughed and he finally replied,"Well Andre was certainly right about you, you are dedicated."

Bill looked back at the other vampire strangely wondering if he knew about what became of Andre yet, Bill suspected word had not yet reached this vampire because he would have been more paranoid about his involvement in this investigation, and he asked him curious…

"So what about you? What's with the cloak and dagger routine? Why did you stage my kidnapping?" Bill asked him forthright, August finally replied…

"Paybacks a bitch Compton, you should have known better than to bark up a tree that wasn't yours, plus it was fun to scare the shit out of you (he laughed) She told me about you, you know?"

"Who told you about me?" Bill asked him and August smiled…

"Diane!" He offered with a cunning smile and Bill shook his head reluctantly…

"Well she was a little too wild for me." Bill offered and August shook his head…

"Not from what she told me!"

"It was unfortunate she was killed in that fire, there are so few fun vampires left these days!"

Bill nodded his head and looked down at his true blood in remorse. It was sad. He thought. Diane didn't deserve to go out like she had. But he tried to understand the human perspective as well. They thought vampires were monsters. Which, is one of the reasons he picked up mainstreaming in the first place. And for Sookie of course, not able to kick the habit yet. He wanted to prove them wrong. It was just very discouraging when such acts of violence took place between the two races.

"Yes it was unfortunate, she will be missed."

"So why were you sniffing around our gallery anyway?" August asked Bill and Bill looked back at him reluctantly finally answering after another swig…

"The details are confidential, but involves art fraud and theft, I'm working on an investigation for her majesty."

August raised his brows and he looked back at Bill strangely. Shaking his head he looked back at him and finally replied…

"As far as I know 'Crimson Moon Gallery' has nothing to hide, I mean it's just me and Cleo in the studio with the money we both make, there's no need for fraud and theft. You know you could avoided all of this trouble if you just asked us first, we would have told you."

Bill creased his eyebrows thinking the other vampire was an odd one. He couldn't help but wonder if he was just trying to plant seeds of doubt in Bills mind, but he had a point, what would they gain by stealing if they already had everything they wanted? And he decided he might as well make himself useful deciding to explain, he asked August…

"So, do you have any idea who might be involved? Some of her majesties most valuable pieces of art work have gone missing and were replaced with counterfeits, it has to be someone close to her and has to be someone who is skilled with a brush, these fakes are quite impressive."

August looked at Bill oddly and he asked him…

"Have you ever thought to ask yourself first, not who is replacing these stolen paintings, but why?"

Bill raised his eyebrows in surprise. The other vampire had a point. He wondered if he would be stepping out of bounds if he enlisted August's help in this investigation. Bill was sure Eric wasn't going to get him anywhere. _No he was too busy screwing Sookie_, Bill thought bitterly.

"No, that is a good point." Bill admitted, thinking maybe that was why he wasn't getting anywhere with this investigation, because he wasn't looking at it from the right perspective.

"Would you mind, accompanying me back to my hotel? Id like to get your feedback on something?"

"After you broke into our gallery?" August asked Bill, and Bills face fell in disappointment, yes he was silly to think he could get his help, but then August's face cracked into a smile…

"Well if it would get you off this case and back to being the life of the party then how could I say no?"

Bill raised his brows not entirely on board with their agreement, but he really could use all the help he could get right now. And maybe he could peel Sookie away from Eric for a minute and get her help as well.

About 20 minutes later Bill brought August with him to his room at the Marriott. He was expecting an interrogation by Sookie and or Eric for his missing whereabouts, but surely they could handle things without him for a few hours, Bill thought. However, when he opened his hotel door, Bill quickly realized that they definitely did not have a handle on the situation. He stood with August outside an empty hotel room and they walked into survey the damage. His room had been trashed, every drawer pulled out the bed was dismantled, garbage cans tipped over angry at first at Eric, he thought he might behind the disarray and was fully intending to have a word with him stat. But then Bill heard the maid come down the hallway and leave her cleaning cart outside Eric and Sookie's room. Bill went over to the open door and saw that the room had been vacated. He looked back at August the paleness returning to his face and Bill knew getting Sookie's help or Eric's or anyone's might not be possible right now. _Oh god the database!_ Bill began to panic.

"Wow, guess you sure do know how to party, what was that modest act all about back at the bar?" August asked Bill with a joking smirk on his face and Bill rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't an act, someone else was here, and IT's gone!"

"What's gone?" August asked him.

Bill knew he had some fast acting to do if he wanted to get his database back anytime in the next century. Not to mention, where the hell were Sookie and Eric?

-------------------------

Sookie thought she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye, but when she looked across the street, the sidewalk was vacant. She wiped her teary eyes and decided to take a deep breath and stand up. She was tired of crying, tired of fighting. She didn't know what Eric had up his sleeve, but she had given the Queen her word to finish this assignment and she owed it to her. Not to mention she couldn't in good conscience leave Baton Rouge with Bill missing. She had to find him too.

Breathing in a few wavering sniffles she crossed the street and decided to walk back to the hotel. Eric was probably worried sick, Sookie thought. Despite what was going on between them she couldn't help but smirk about how cute he was when he worried about her. No matter what he did, she couldn't just drop him cold turkey.

This was just part of growing up, Sookie thought once more. She had to take the good with the bad. Life wasn't perfect, no matter how much she wished it would be. But despite her desperate attempts to forget him and try to move on, try to imagine a different life for herself or boyfriend. She couldn't. She kept coming back to Eric. Sookie knew it was the masochistic side of her that longed for him, but she couldn't help it. He meant so much to her.

Sookie felt better already making her way back to Eric, as she took the elevator up to the 10th floor, she knew the walk had been good for her, and going back to him and talking things out was the right choice. She thought maybe if Eric played his cards right he might just get lucky tonight too. Surely make up sex wasn't the only thing on her mind, but it was one thing. She pulled out the card key from her purse and inserted it in the hotel door. Expecting to be berated by her lover for being gone so long. She even had a small smile covering her face in anticipation, ready to put up a good fight for him.

But she was only welcomed by silence.

"Eric?" Sookie called for him cautiously setting her purse down on the table as she went into the sitting room…

"I'm back!" Sookie called again wondering if he had wandered out to the patio, the bathroom was vacant so Sookie knew he wasn't in there. Beginning to grow concerned her smile straightened and she called to him again…

"Eric??" The worry starting to show in the lines around her eyes, and the panic started to pound away on her heart. She rounded the corner into the bedroom, and saw that the patio was also vacant. And that's when it hit her.

"ERIC????" She called louder this time in distress, the blood draining from her face, heart pounding harder, as the alarm and fear took over with sinking pits numbing her body, because she somehow knew this time he wasn't coming back.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Just wanted to say thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Im sorry this is a rather long one, but we are on the final stretch. I plan to have 2 more chapters and then its a wrap. So hope you dont mind the cliffy. And hopefully stay tuned for the conclusion. :D

**Chapter 12**

"Do you want us to go further? Perhaps losing a little fang will change your mind?"

Eric sat tied with silver chains to a chair bolted in the ground as he stared directly across at Victor menacingly.

"I don't care what you do, its not going to make me talk, It would take more than the toothfairies ugly godfather to scare me!"

Eric growled back at him. His face was bloody, and the gashes were starting to heal now. They had beaten him up pretty badly. That was easy to do with 10 against one. Of course he had put up quite the fight almost escaping even, till they brought out the silver, which prevented him from moving. The burning pressure on his wrists was the worst, but he had a high pain tolerance. Paying no notice to the searing flesh, Eric glared back at him with a look that could kill.

Victor got up and took one of the pliers and he bored intensely into Eric gaze challengingly.

"Well Northman?" He raised his brows expecting an answer as he held up the pliers and asked him…"Would you care to tell us where it is now?"

"Do your worst Madden!" Eric hissed back unafraid of any of it. He would never be disloyal to his Queen. And Victor shook his head and answered...

"Very well, we tried to play nicely."

"Ethan!" He called over to his vampire associate and Ethan held Eric's head back prying his jaw open wide as Eric fought back as much as he could while bound and tied.

And then there was a sharp pain followed by a crunch as he felt his own blood fill his mouth as the spaces from his missing incisors bled out. Victor laughed and he replied jokingly…

"We'll have you mainstreaming in no time!"

The other vampires chuckled along with them and Eric spat back as the blood poured down his chin…

"When I'm free, you'll be trotting back to De Castro in a diaper Madden!"

Victor chuckled again and then he looked thoughtful. Eric didn't like that look and Victor nodded accepting his threat…

"Perhaps…. But maybe we are looking at this the wrong way?"

Eric closed his mouth to stop the blood from flowing out so he could ingest it swallowing and Victor added much to Eric's dismay…

"Maybe your girlfriend is the key? You seemed pretty defensive of her earlier?" Victor shot Eric a look. Eric's nostrils flared, trying not to let Victor know how important Sookie was to him and he growled back calling his bluff…

"Go ahead and find her, see if I care, maybe she can satisfy my thirst while I wait for your dimwitted patience to break!"

Victor rolled his eyes and Eric sneered back at him, threatening him…

"You know in my time, there was a way we dealt with anarchists."

"Oh really?" Victor chuckled and he asked him…

"And how was that?"

"Stakes pierced through every part of the body until they bled slowly or by asphyxiation."

Eric met Victor's gaze fiercely for a man who had just been tortured himself and he replied off handedly…

"Guess these days, I would just need one stake though, Oh how times have changed!"

Eric mused and Victor replied controlling his simmering anger...

"For someone who is about to die, you sure seem quite certain of yourself."

Eric licked away some of the trickling blood down his lip noting that Victor had threatened him with death, and he finally replied hoping to pry into Victors mind with baiting...

"It is only a matter of time before your reign of anarchy expires, and then you will have to answer to her Majesty."

Victor chuckled and he replied...

"Compared to DeCastro, Sophie Ann Leclerc is a joke to the monarchy!"

"And your not...a joke?" Eric asked him insinuating that Victor couldn't hold his own either. And Eric rested his head back and replied quite arrogantly...

"A worthy vampire would never be this deep in shit, a worthy vampire wouldn't be sitting here torturing me now for some stupid database, a worthy vampire would have found it weeks ago! A worthy vampire wouldn't have told me he was planning to kill me before he got his answer…"

He blinked and met Victors gaze point blank in challenge.

Victor not willing to sit and listen to any more of this, used his elbow to smash Eric's jaw, causing Eric to black out and then they locked him in a coffin.

Victor replied to associate Ethan when it was done…

"Leave him here, its almost dawn, if we cant get the girl, we'll just torch him, he most likely killed Andre anyway, one more thorn in De Castro's side gone wont hurt anything!"

Ethan nodded and they both looked down at Eric's coffin. Victor knew within 24 hours, this thousand year old vampire would most certainly be dead.

-------------------------------

Sookie didn't sleep a wink that night. She thought about calling Sam or Tara, or even her brother Jason for help, but knew she had gotten herself into this mess, she figured she had to get herself out too. She couldn't afford to lose any more people she cared about or risk their safety. At first angry with Eric for missing, and then she was sad and then her sadness grew to worry. She had this horrible feeling of dread, that something terrible was happening to him and she was helpless to stop it. She literally had no one to turn to. Bill was missing, she didn't know how to get in touch with the Queen, and her Eric was gone!

She probably burned a line in the carpet of their hotel room from pacing for so long and then she just sat on the floor and stared out the window aimlessly. Blotchy eyes and puffy lids from crying. It was the longest night of her life. Sookie forced herself into the cold unwelcoming bed as she fixed her gaze on the horizon, scarcely believing her own eyes when she saw actual sunlight. She was numb with anguish. Wishing the light would wash away the horror from last night, but she couldn't shake the pit that sat in her stomach no matter how hard she tried. She must have come up with a million reasons in her head for Eric to take off, reasons that would allow her to legitimately stay pissed at him, like he left to attend to business back in Shreveport, or he decided to follow one of his own leads to find the missing pieces of art, or to find the missing Bill. But in Sookie's heart of hearts, she felt he was gone. His bond was no longer near to her and she couldn't feel the warmth or energy he gave off. It was like silent noise, like watching a movie without sound. And it hurt her soul, she felt handicapped without him.

Now that the sun was up and shining, she figured she had no other choice but to go to the police. Sookie was sure she'd be laughed right out of the station. They probably wouldn't take too kindly to finding a missing vampire, let alone two. Sookie could hear the laughing now. But she had to try, she had to do something. Thinking she needed to find a church. She had never felt so lost in her life needing all the divine help she could get right now.

So she pulled herself up out of bed and got in the shower. She was reminded of her gran in these sad and lonely moments, like the morning after she was taken from her. She hated that feeling. So she tried to burn it off with the steaming hot water. It scalded her skin, but Sookie didn't care. It was something to take her mind off things for a minute.

Her mind was far away while getting cleaned up and dressing, her arms and legs going through the motions as her mind reeled with repeated thoughts and fears. Why did it hurt so much? Sookie wondered absently. She asked directions to the police station, not ready to announce to the world that her boyfriend was missing yet she figured she'd start with the police first.

It was early and there was only one clerk sitting behind the desk. He was a young man who Sookie thought looked an awful lot like Hoyt, but now was not the time to bring that up.

"Can I help you miss?" The man asked her and Sookie nodded her head, feeling a stab of homesickness she swallowed and took a deep breath and then began…

"Id like to report a missing person."

The man stood up and went over to retrieve a form for her asking her calmly…

"Has this person been missing for 48 hours?"

Sookie creased her brows, _here we go_, she thought. _The runaround_. It was what she expected to happen. Trying to leave the vampire part out of her story she offered…

"No my boyfriend was with me last night and when I went out for a walk, I got back to the room and he was gone!"

_Oh god, that sounded stupid!_ Sookie thought but the clerk was still listening to her and he asked respectfully…

"Did you and your boyfriend have a fight miss?"

Sookie couldn't lie to the police. She knew what it sounded like, just some lovers quarrel and he hadn't even been missing for 6 hours. He'd probably think she was some emotionally retarded girl who couldn't handle a few hours away from her man. And she finally sighed and admitted…

"Yes, we did, but he would never ever leave me without telling me where he was going, it's just not something he would do."

She figured if she wanted any help at all, she would probably be better off leaving the whole, involved in a vampire crime mystery scheme and her other missing ex vampire boyfriend part out. She just wanted to concentrate on Eric, because she had no clue when Bill went missing or how, and it wasn't exactly like Bill didn't have a tendency to disappear. He had done it before, but with Eric. Sookie just knew something was wrong.

The clerk tried to be polite but Sookie could hear his thoughts…

_Some women are so blind._

Sookie blinked to hide her frustration and then he asked to her surprise…

"What's his name, maybe I can upload his picture see if he's been brought in anywhere."

She was sure Eric hadn't been incarcerated, but Sookie was at her wits end. She didn't know what else to do. So she answered…

"Eric Northman."

The clerk went back to his computer and typed in a few words. A minute later he shook his head and met Sookies gaze with concern…

"We don't have any Eric Northman's in our records, are you sure he gave you his real name sweetheart?"

_Confidence men around these parts are a dime a dozen._

Sookie placed her hand flat on the counter frustrated and she shook her head. No he was not a confidence man!

"He's a vampire!" She finally replied sharply and then she saw his face fall.

Sookie realized her fatal mistake knowing now that she was doomed, as the clerk came back up to speak to her…

"Well our force doesn't waste good hardworking citizens money and tax dollars looking for vampires, and if you were smart honey, you'd let this one go!"

Yes Sookie was definitely home sick, Hoyt would never speak to her that way, and she finally replied angrily…

"If I was smart I wouldn't have wasted 10 minutes in here talking to you!"

And with that Sookie turned on her heel and left the station abruptly. She was so angry; she didn't even realize where she was going. Oh right she wanted to find a church, maybe God could give her some answers. If she couldn't get anything there, then Sookie had no other choice but to call her brother and ask him if he could drive out here to pick her up. She didn't know how to drive Eric's car. And maybe someone back in Bon Temps could help her.

Sookie was moving at a good stride, it was almost 9 a.m. now and she heard bells ringing. She didn't care what denomination it was, that was where she was headed. She needed help now more than ever, she needed a sign. She was about to cross the street when a huge truck ground on by nearly running her over, not to mention covering Sookie in mud from the puddle it just hit, and then she stumbled back on the grass.

_So what, my sign is that I should just get the hell out of here? Is that what your trying to tell me?_ She looked up at the sky angrily, when a light reflected against her eye forcing her to blink. And then she heard a beeping coming from somewhere. She squinted listening closer to a sound that appeared to be coming from the grass.

Sookie felt with her hands, the grass was high and lush and the damp dew from the morning coated her palms, but then she hit something solid.

Sookie picked it up knowing it was a cell phone, a black i phone and then she turned it over in her hand and instantly recognized it. Having a flash as she touched it, she saw a dank and dark basement somewhere, there was a storm door off to the side and she saw flashes of people.

"Eric!" She whispered, her heart beating faster, as she felt a rush of pain, anger, hostility (and fear on her part) realizing she had somehow just most likely tapped into his location. Sookie looked down at the phone her fingers brushing against the keys and she swallowed when she noticed the unsent message.

"Get Pam." It read.

Sookie fumbled quickly, she wasn't good with technology by any means, but she saw the menu and did a search for Eric's contacts. Of course she should have called Pam, why didn't she think of that before? Sookie wondered. Pam could most certainly help her find Eric, her master. As Sookie brought his phone up to her ear and let it ring, her hope soon fell, as she remembered again where she was and most importantly, what time of day it was. Sighing, she wanted to at least leave Pam a message; she would try her later if she didn't hear back by sunset.

"This is Pam, if you don't know what to do, you must be a human."

Sookie couldn't help but flip her eyes a little at Pam's sense of humor. And as the recorder beeped, Sookie replied frantically…

"Hi Pam, this is Sookie, listen, I have Eric's phone, he's missing Pam! Last night he disappeared. Bill is missing too. I'm staying at the Hyatt in Baton Rouge, please call me back as soon as you get this message, on Eric's phone or mine, I need your help!"

She clicked off the phone and suddenly realized where she was; feeling overwhelmed all of the sudden. This was where she had been last night. If Eric's phone was here that meant he was following her. Sookie stood up and brushed herself off. Realizing if he was following her maybe she could find the path he took.

Sookie got all the way back to the hotel, not any closer to finding Eric than before. She figured she would just have to wait for nightfall, till she could get a hold of Pam. That was until Sookie remembered the brochure. _Lola!_ She thought the other psychic might be able to help her. With the two of them working together, Sookie was sure they could find something.

Running up the stairs, Sookie didn't bother waiting for the elevator and rushed up the stairs darting into the room breathless she tried to remember where Eric put the brochure from yesterday. She remembered Lola said the gallery wouldn't open till 4pm, but Sookie thought if she could catch Lola before that they could have a little chat.

"Where is it?" She muttered rummaging through Eric's things, noting that his coat was gone. And then she panicked realizing he had taken his coat with him.

"Dammit Eric!" _Would it kill you to work with me at least once?_ Sookie thought frustrated and then as she paused in thought trying to ponder her next move she noticed a pair of pants hanging in the bathroom.

Please. She begged silently hoping she might find something inside his clothing and she rushed over jamming her hands in his pockets. Her finger brushed against something smooth and paper like in his right pocket and she pulled it out.

"Oh thank you!" She muttered realizing it was indeed the flyer. Sookie quickly unfolded it. She grabbed the number for the gallery and tried to see if she could find any other phone numbers. The only thing listed was names. Sookie turned it over on the back, and in fine print it read, "To make an appointment for a tour ask for Lola Esposito."

Sookie took out Eric's cell, and dialed 411. She felt momentarily bad for wracking up the extra service charges on Eric's phone, but under the circumstances, Sookie was sure he wouldn't mind, and if he did, she would gladly pay him back.

"Information services, this is Mary, how may I help you?" The woman's voice on the other asked and Sookie spoke up...

"Hi, could you give me the phone number and address of a Lola Esposito in Baton Rouge?"

------------------------------

About an hour later Sookie was standing outside "Crimson Moon Art Gallery." She didn't know why, but she felt Eric again, and Sookie hoped she was on the right trail. She just knew that she couldn't sit back and do nothing.

Lola walked up the path with two chai teas and she smiled at Sookie…

"Hi there!"

"Hello." Sookie replied…"Thank you for agreeing to meet me."

Lola nodded and she handed Sookie her tea…

"Wow, thank you!"

"Its no trouble" Lola replied stepping aside her as she fumbled for her keys and then she unlocked the door for them and stepped inside.

"We have a little patio out back where we can talk." Sookie nodded accepting Lola's invitation and Lola set down her purse in the front under the counter, she relocked the door and then showed Sookie the way outside. Out back there was a lush garden with an ornate stone fountain featuring a mermaid surrounded by fish spouting water out around her.

"Wow, its beautiful!" Sookie remarked and Lola smiled replying…

"Yes, Cleo has quite the green thumb, even though she can only garden at night and cant see the plants bloom in the daylight, she loves it."

Sookie smiled and sat down. She took a sip of her tea and then looked down at her hands…

"Sookie, I know we don't know each other very well, and I know your not into the new age stuff, (Sookie looked back at Lola in question and Lola replied) I can tell the non believers from the believers, but more importantly, your aura is very faded, its not good."

Sookie creased her brows and looked back at Lola nodding, she explained…

"I've been through a lot since yesterday."

"Why don't you start from the beginning."

Sookie nodded and sat back, taking a deep breath. She paused for a minute and then started from the top. She told Lola everything, about how she and Eric first met, Bill, and then how they came to Baton Rouge with Bill on an assignment from the Queen, how first Bill went missing, and then they went to the gallery looking for him only to find out that she and Eric had been married before, and finally as if she didn't have enough chaos to sift through, Eric had gone missing as well.

Lola listened with patience. And Sookie realized it felt good to get it out. She hadn't really been able to tell anyone everything before. And she especially didn't think she would be telling her story to a fellow clairvoyant.

"So you can hear my thoughts?" Lola asked with a smile, intrigued by Sookie's gift as she was her own and Sookie nodded…

"Sometimes I can, other times I see pictures or get a feeling."

Lola laughed,"That's amazing!" She replied and she explained…

"I can see flashes too, mostly pictures I get, sometimes moving, like a video…When I saw you with the black hair it was like you were flashing back and forth between channels…"

Sookie looked back at Lola with creased brows, thinking again about the unsettling news that she was Eric's real life Viking bride, it still seemed so surreal, but the shock and anger had surpassed now and she simply nodded her head in acceptance. And then Sookie got down to business, asking Lola…

"So can you see him now? Can you see anything?"

Lola looked back at Sookie studying her for a moment and she took Sookie's hands…

"It's so weird, I'm used to doing this the other way around." Sookie replied trying to keep things light and hide her discomfort. And Lola replied with eyes closed…

"I usually cant see vampires, only when they are strongly connected to humans, or when they were human…. but your connection is powerful, maybe I can see him through you…"

Sookie looked back at her and nodded, closing her eyes, she tried to clear her mind, hoping it would help Lola see something.

She took a deep breath and let the air out slowly and tried to concentrate on Eric, on the bond they shared.

After what seemed like an eternity Lola finally spoke…

"I can feel him close to you, but I cant see him…he is lost…"

"Can you see his surroundings? A building or street name or anything?" Sookie asked her pleadingly and Lola shook her head…

"He is surrounded by darkness…There is no light."

Sookie began to grow worried again and she asked in a whisper, fearful of the answer…

"Is he okay?"

Lola opened her eyes and set down Sookie's sweaty palms and she finally replied honestly…

"I don't know."

Just then they heard a commotion from inside the house, it was darker now, Sookie couldn't believe how quickly the time went as she and Lola had been chatting and Lola looked back at Sookie as Sookie looked at her.

"That must be Beatrix and Cleo." Lola announced.

They got up to go investigate, and the voices became more clear…

"Don't argue with me on this Cleo, I've already spoken with August, the gallery will remain closed tonight."

"But I need to work on my series." Cleo insisted. She was much younger than Sookie had expected. Remembering that Lola had called her a child prodigy before, Cleo couldn't have been much older than 17 or 18.

"This isn't up for debate Cleo, take your work home."

Sookie looked back at Lola giving her a 'what's going on? Look' but Lola seemed just as baffled…

"Lola!" Beatrice spotted Lola and noticed Sookie was with her for the first time, raising her tone to a more pleasant one because of Sookie she asked her…

"When you're finished with Mrs. St. Claire we need to talk darling!"

Lola smiled anxiously, there was clearly a lot of tension in this room and Sookie felt it. Luckily for her at that very moment her cell rang, or Eric's cell rather. She pulled it out and replied to the women…

"Excuse me!"

The caller ID read Pam. _Oh thank god!_ Sookie thought. She clicked on the phone and took it back into the next room…

"Pam?"

"Sookie." Pam answered and Sookie nodded her head just so relieved to be hearing from her…

"Ill be there soon, I'm on the road now, Ill meet you in the lobby of your hotel."

Sookie nodded, not realizing she hadn't yet spoke and she finally replied…

"Okay, you know we, I mean I'm at the Hyatt right?"

Pam answered…"Yes dear I know, don't worry Sookie, we'll find him, and Bill too."

"Thank you Pam." Sookie replied genuinely. She felt a weight lift off her shoulders. Normally with Pam she never quite knew what to expect, but she was glad she could trust her as Eric had.

She closed up her phone already feeling a weight lift off her shoulders and went back into the room.

"So did you decide on a painting yet Mrs. St. Claire?" Beatrix asked her politely and Lola jumped in with…

"She was just…"

But Sookie cut her off, feeling more hopeful now, Sookie finally replied…

"Yes, I did infact…that one right over there!" She pointed to the painting she was looking at before her revelation yesterday, finding it more calming now, and it was one of Cleo's pieces, so she knew Eric was a fan of her work, plus it reminded Sookie of them and their relationship, and hope; and Sookie thought, she could give it to Eric when he returned to her. She was determined to believe that he would return to her, despite Lola's vision. It was amazing what a little Pam power did for her spirits. When Lola grabbed the picture and brought it out, Sookie tried to keep her eyes from bulging out of her head. The price was more than she made in 2 weeks, but she figured she could use some of the Queens compensation, given that she could actually earn that compensation and see Eric again.

"Excellent." Beatrix noted and then she asked Lola…

"Would you get her rung up Lola and then schedule a courier to ship to?"

She looked back at Sookie in question, who still didn't trust Beatrix, not wanting to give out her real address, she finally replied...

"The Hyatt downtown."

Beatrix nodded and then smiled back at Lola. And she replied as she stepped past Sookie making her way to the stairs…

"It was nice to see you again Mrs. St. Claire, I hope you stop by with your bonded again sometime."

Sookie looked at her for a moment, smiling politely of course, she wished again that she could read vampire minds, because she knew this one was hiding something. Her falseness bled through her put together power suit and Sookie felt distaste. She wasn't sure if it was just women's intuition or her special ability, but she felt like there was something going on here behind closed doors.

Sookie met Lola's gaze as Lola handed her back her receipt. Wanting to ask Lola further about her manager's abruptness to get rid of her, but Lola just smiled back at Sookie. She tried to get a beat on her thoughts, but Sookie suspected now that Lola knew what she could do, and she was being blocked from them.

"Here you go, you're all set now."

"Thanks...And thank you for the chat too…" Sookie blinked and pulled her purse up feeling reluctant to leave. Especially if Lola knew something she wasn't telling her and then as Sookie turned to leave and Lola called out…

"Ill probably be at the Green Dragon tonight, it's a vampire bar here in Baton Rouge, if you want to drop by maybe we could ask around about your (she looked around to see if anyone was listening) husband."

Lola met her gaze and Sookie nodded.

"Yes, I might do that."

Casting her a thankful smile Sookie finally turned to leave and opened the jingling door trying to figure out what to do with her time while she waited for Pam when she nearly crashed into…

"Bill?"

The expression on Sookie's face was worth about 1000 words, as was the look on Bills. He was clearly just as surprised to see her, as she was to see him…

"Sookie! What are you doing here?"

Bill asked her and looked back and forth from Sookie to the other vampire he was with. Sookie thought she recognized him from the brochure. And Sookie finally answered…

"I could ask you the same thing! Where have you been Bill? We've been looking all over for you?"

Bill creased his brows, feeling this conversation should be private he looked over at August and replied reluctantly…

"Ill catch up with you later…Perhaps we can discuss the database then."

"Sure Bill, you've got my number." August replied and Bill nodded. He then turned around to Sookie as August went into the house and pulled her down the stairs with him.

"Sookie we need to talk!"

She couldn't believe it. Was this even the same man she dated and thought she loved? How could he be so callous, so uncaring, such an ass? What the hell was he doing here happy and alive right in front of her when he was supposed to be missing? And living it up with one of the other vampires from the gallery. He even told him about his database?? That super secret project of his that even she and Eric weren't privy to? If Sookie could have breathed fire in that moment she would have. And she growled back…

"Oh yes Bill, we most certainly do!"

----------------------

About a half hour later Sookie was seated inside a diner across from Bill. Surprisingly the diner carried true blood. Sookie wasn't going to even contemplate eating, why should she? She wasn't anywhere near hungry, but Bill convinced her to order something.

"So start from the beginning!" Sookie demanded of him as she emptied a pack of sugar into her tea having little patience to beat around the bush right now.

"I went ahead of you the other night to see if I could find anything useful on the stolen paintings, I was able to dig out their sales ledger and then August and his friends thought it would be funny to teach me a lesson. See I set off the alarm so he saw me as nothing but a perpetrator, but after we came to talk, August told me the gallery was clean, but he offered to help me look deeper. I was all set to go through my database for further analysis when I realized it was missing."

Bill actually looked genuinely upset and he replied with a little more sharpness to his voice than necessary, he added…

"I also realized you and Eric had left too. So I can only assume Eric took my laptop?"

He met Sookie's gaze questioningly and Sookie looked back at him for a moment in pause growing frustrated…

"Oh for heavens sake Bill, of course Eric took it, but I think finding Eric right now should be at the top of your priority list don't you?"

Bill looked reluctant to answer and he replied finally…

"Honestly, if the Queen finds out this database is missing or has fallen into the wrong hands, both Eric and I may be good as dead."

Sookie rolled her eyes and Bill asked her pleadingly again…

"So the database is not with you then?"

The database was literally the last thing on Sookie's mind, but when she thought back to last night and returning to their hotel room, she thought no she had no clue where it was and Sookie shook her head…

"No, I don't know where it is."

"Damn him!" Bill threw his hand down on the table in tense frustration and Sookie looked back at him as if in awe. He was incredible. She couldn't wait till Pam got here so she could give Bill the retaliation he so desperately deserved.

The waitress brought a chicken breast sandwich along with a side salad for Sookie and Sookie picked up her fork and began to push her food around in sad lament, thinking about Eric again. She really was no closer now than she was this morning, she thought feeling depressed again.

Bill realized Sookie's distress and decided wisely to soften his tone…

"Sookie, Im sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Bill replied in earnest hoping she could forgive him for his loyal crusade for his Queen. And she shook her head replying softly…

"I don't care about any of that…I just want him back."

She raised her gaze to meet his hopelessly.

Bill felt a pang in his chest when he saw what Eric missing did to Sookie. He felt bad all over again wondering if he had put her through that as well when he had been gone.

He reached his hand out to touch hers in comfort when Sookie interrupted him feeling defeated all of the sudden. Now that Bill was okay, but Eric wasn't it somehow made her doubt her optimism before and she exclaimed…

"I've been wandering around this town all day. I went to the police, found Eric's phone, called Pam and then I spent most of the afternoon with Lola at the gallery and I'm not one step closer!"

She put her hands on her temples, clearly stressed out and Bill came to a sudden realization, asking Sookie for confirmation…

"You really love him don't you?"

It pained him to ask her that. Bill still secretly hoped he still had a chance with Sookie, he hoped that Eric would screw things up and she would come running back to him. But that didn't seem like it was going to happen. He didn't count on Sookie falling for him too.

It took Sookie a moment to answer, she hadn't said her feelings for Eric out loud to anyone besides Eric and it felt strange to be saying it now, but it was true, even after being spooked by all the past life stuff and all of the drama that went along with being in a relationship with her stubborn Viking, she couldn't contest it…She looked back at Bill apprehensively not wanting to dig the open gaping hole deeper in her heart she couldn't deny what was true and nodded replying in a soft whisper…

"Yes, I love him."

Her pained gaze met Bill's not sure what she wanted, his support, his help, anything. And then her phone began to ring. Or Eric's phone rather. The sound broke her concentration and Sookie looked down at the caller id. It was Pam.

"Hi Pam." Sookie answered after clicking the phone on...

"Sookie, I'm in the lobby." Pam replied.

"That was fast." Sookie answered in surprise as she looked back at Bill, feeling better knowing Pam was here.

"Yes, well I used up the remaining rocket fuel for the Porsche and sped right on over."

"Well thank you." Sookie remarked and then she explained..."I'm with Bill across the street at the Astrid Diner..."

Sookie was about to explain when Pam cut her off wanting to get down to business she replied...

"Good, I'll meet you both there."

And then she clicked off the phone. Sookie looked back at Bill and she explained...

"It looks like Pam is here."

"Great." Bill replied somewhat flatly. He and Pam didn't always see things eye to eye and he was sure Sookie told her about him missing, which he was certain would be an endless point of grievance from Pam.

And then they felt a breeze brush over their faces and there stood Pam. She nodded to Sookie..."Sookie." She replied in greeting and then she cast her gaze down at Bill and added with an air of sarcasm..."Bill. So glad you decided to join us this time."

"I was not missing." Bill kept his voice down but he raised his gaze to meet Pam's as she slid in next to Sookie on the booth and Pam leaned into him and replied...

"No dear, but going MIA doesn't necessarily speak in your favor does it?"

Bill sighed in anger and Sookie shook her head knowing those two could go in circles if she let them...

"It doesn't matter now, what matters is that we concentrate on Eric."

Pam looked back at Sookie strangely for a moment and then she nodded her head in agreement.

"Sookie is right!" Pam looked back at Bill pointedly and he finally shook his head in agreement.

"So why don't you fill me in on what's happened since Eric went missing?" Pam asked looking back at Sookie.

Sookie filled Pam in the same way she did Bill, explaining to them what Lola had said and how Lola may have more information for them tonight if they went to the vampire bar called 'The Green Dragon.'

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go then." Pam announced cutting Sookie off and she pulled up her purse looking back no self-awareness whatsoever for her abruptness.

"You want to get him back don't you?" She asked them her gaze directed at Sookie and Sookie nodded her head. She did she wanted him back more than anything.

"Well then I think the talking portion of this investigation is over, its time for some action." Pam cast them both a toothy smile and they were off to the Vampire Bar. It was really something too. The bar had a huge dragonhead over the front entrance blowing fire out of its nostrils and a few patrons shrieked from the heat.

"We should look at getting something like that for Fangtasia." Pam smirked, liking the idea of playing with fire she looked back at Sookie and proclaimed…

"Lead the way darling."

Sookie smiled nervously back at Pam. She had barely gotten used to feeling somewhat comfortable in Fangtasia, but this place was different, bigger and it seemed like the crowd was a little more rowdy.

"ID miss?" The vampire bouncer stopped Sookie at the door and she swallowed providing him with her driver's license.

"Go on." He nodded examining Sookie's id and then he noticed the vampires behind her…

"Pamela?"

"Hello Clyde." Pam greeted him and he asked her clearly surprised to see her…

"What brings you to Baton Rouge?"

Pam clearly didn't have time for chit chat, Sookie was already looking uncomfortable standing there by herself and as Bill passed Pam letting her know he was going in, and she replied in her wonderfully charming Pam way…

"Oh just a little business, and after I find my maker, maybe a little pleasure too."

Clyde smiled back at her and Pam made her way into the bar behind Bill and Sookie.

"Sookie!" A voice called out to her, she had not even taken 10 steps in, didn't even have to look surprisingly she thought it would be hard to find anyone in a place like this, but Sookie didn't have time to think anymore as Lola practically crashed into her…

"Sookie I've been waiting for you!"

"You have?" Sookie looked back at her in question and then remembered Pam and Bill were standing here with her and Sookie thought it would be rude if she didn't introduce them so she replied…

"Lola, this is Pam and Bill, they are friends of mine and Eric's, Pam and Bill, this is Lola Esposito, she works at the Crimson Moon Art gallery!"

"A pleasure I'm sure." Pam replied with a hint of boredom wondering when they were going to get to talk to some vampires and Bill nodded his head and replied cordially…

"Nice to meet you Lola."

"Yes, nice to meet you all." Lola replied and then she looked back at Sookie concerned and announced….

"Listen. Sookie, after you left today things took a turn for the worse at the gallery."

"What?" Sookie asked trying to hear her through the booming music that had just started up and she asked Lola as she guided them all to a table in the back…

"What happened Lola?" Sookie looked back at Lola worriedly and Lola shook her head and replied…

"Beatrix told me I had to get all my things and leave, she fired me…Cleo was taking some of her paintings as well…I just don't understand it, she was fine when you were there but it was like once the gallery closed, a switch turned off inside her."

Sookie creased her brows in confusion and looked back from Pam to Bill. Neither one of them showing any emotion, but Sookie continued…

"When did you notice this change in her?" Sookie asked and Lola replied…

"It was right after the courier came to pick up your painting. It just feels so surreal, I don't know part of me feels like after I wake up tomorrow Ill just realize it was a dream, or more like a nightmare."

Sookie put her hand on Lola's and replied sympathetically…

"I'm sorry you were fired Lola." Lola nodded her head thankful for Sookie's support and she replied…

"That's why I waited for you here, I wonder if it had something to do with those stolen paintings, I never would have suspected as much but now I'm not so sure…"

Sookie creased her brows; again the paintings were the furthest thing from her mind. Finally after a moment of silence Pam spoke up…

"If she wanted you all to leave, maybe she wanted to get you out of her way?"

Lola looked back at Pam thoughtfully and shook her head still in shock about getting fired…

"Yeah maybe…" Lola replied but it was clear she wasn't sold on the idea, still emotional.

And then all of the sudden, speaking of the devil and the devil appeared Sookie noticed a red haired vampire passing by the stage on her way to the bar and she stiffened up asking Lola…"Isn't that Beatrix over there?"

All 3 heads turned to look back and Sookie heard Lola exclaim….

_What_ _is she doing here? Oh god, I don't think I could face her again, not after today._

"It's okay Lola." Sookie tried to assure her putting her hand over Lola's and Lola looked back at Sookie uncomfortably.

"That's your boss?" Pam asked Lola with a hint of surprise in her voice and Lola nodded…

"Yes, that's her, the dragon lady, Beatrix Leclerc."

_A fitting bar for a fitting vampire._

"I know her." Pam announced, and now it was Sookie's turn to pop her head back. And Pam explained…

"She and I used to have…relations."

_Oh boy!_ Sookie thought, here we go. And just when she thought she was getting closer to finding Eric, Pam starts telling them about her sordid affairs…

"She was nice, but the political thing got in the way."

"Political?" Sookie asked confused now, and Pam explained…

"She used to work for the Magister, used to run in different circles too…from what I recall."

"She's a Leclerc too, do you think there's any relation to her majesty?" Bill asked piping in all of the sudden and Sookie opened her eyes wider. Pam blinked back at Bill as if considering the notion and then she had her own notion.

"I think its time we pay the dragon lady a visit!" Pam declared. She took her purse handing it to Sookie as Pam strode over to Beatrix angrily, with Sookie and Bill trailing behind.

"Hello Bea, long time no see!"

"Pam!" Beatrix replied surprised nearly coughing up her true blood. "What are you doing here?" She looked from Pam to Sookie recognizing her and her eyes grew round….

"What are you doing with her?"

Pam looked over at Bill as she grabbed Beatrix's wrist with a strong force and she finally replied as Bill took her other hand…

"Ill answer your questions if you answer mine!"

"What are you? Wait!" Beatrix was beginning to struggle as Pam and Bill marched her off into a vacant back room. Sookie quickly joined them shutting the door quietly behind her when Pam shoved Beatrix up against the wall and she demanded…

"First you're going to tell us why you decided to evacuate your entire gallery, and then you're going to tell us who you're working for!"

Beatrix shook her head and she growled back…"Who the fuck do you think you're dealing with, I don't have to answer any of your questions!"

And then Bill came up to Pam's other side and began to squeeze her neck and he replied…

"No but maybe you'll answer to torture instead!"

Pam had some sort of wolverine knife thing that launched out of her heavy bangle bracelet as she slid it down her hand and put it up to Beatrix's face…

"Yes, maybe losing an eye might change your mind?" Pam threatened as she put the knife up to Beatrix's eye socket.

Sookie stood back feeling helpless, it was all happening so fast one minute Lola was crying about losing her job and the next she was witnessing something that looked like it came straight out of a mafia movie.

"Okay okay!" Beatrix surrendered and waited for Pam to move the knife down and she exclaimed in relief…

"Ill tell you!"

She looked back at Sookie sharply and Sookie knew the vampire had blamed her for this. But she didn't care; hoping Pam and Bill could get her to sing.

"Then tell us!" Pam insisted not backing off. Sookie was impressed by Pam's forcefulness watching her work with grace and poise in admiration.

"I had to get everyone out of the gallery because it's going to be destroyed tonight…"

"Destroyed?" Pam asked and Sookie was wondering the same thing…"Why?" Sookie asked her straightening up… And Beatrix's eyes fell....

"Because I'm in servitude to Andre, he was my maker, and it was by his request that this was done…"

"That what was done?" Sookie asked a red flag popping up in her head after Beatrix admitted Andre was her maker…

Beatrix looked back at Sookie refusing to answer her and Bill shoved her head up against the wall once more demanding from her…

"What was done?"

Beatrix looked hesitant to answer for a moment looking back at Sookie she finally replied with tight lip.

"All evidence of his counterfeit operation had to be destroyed along with his killer."

"His killer?" The words left Sookie's lips just as the realization hit her and she dropped Pam's purse on the floor, her knees feeling week all of the sudden, but she had to pull herself together. And she looked at Bill as her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest as her large eyes met Pam's in a panic.

"Eric, They are going to kill Eric!"

Pam looked back at Bill, both of them realizing at the same time.

Her heart began to pound in her head and Sookie didn't even feel her feet touch the ground out of that door like a cannon after it had been fired. Her feet flew like the wind. She wasn't sure how she made it outside, she just knew she had and Sookie made her way down the street. Suddenly she heard a set of screeching tires. It was Pam and Bill both sitting in her Porsche and Pam shouted at Sookie…

"Get in!"

The two vampires were obviously 100 times faster than she and the minute Sookie's feet left the pavement, Pam's foot hit the pedal like a lead weight.

She couldn't think about if they were too late now. She couldn't think about the panic that rushed through her blood, the gut wrenching fear that threatened to fight its way to the surface or the dread, Sookie couldn't think about any of that. That was until she saw the house as they pulled up along side the curb. And then her heart stopped.

In front of the black Porsche was a purple Victorian house engulfed in flames. It was the gallery and it was being burned to the ground.

Oh God!

"Eric!" Sookie cried feeling the blades of a thousand knives pierce her skin in worry.

She shoved the door open and began to run towards the fire entrenched house, screaming his name in a deadly gut wrenching cry…

"ERICCCC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She felt the heat and was about to ascend the stairs to the front porch when a strong arm yanked her back.

Sookie was blindsided, pulling away trying to get to the house, she screamed his name again…

"ERIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!!!!!!"

"Sookie no! You can not go in there, you must leave him!"

It was Bills voice speaking from behind her yanking her back to the pavement. But she couldn't give up, she wouldn't. Only Bill was preventing her from doing just that as the fire danced in front of her eyes, and the heat blazed against her skin. And then her stomach clenched in fear as she came to the realization that this could be the end.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Thanks again to all the wonderful readers and reviews. Sorry about the length of this one, hehe. I kinda got carried away with the sex. But hope you like anyway. One more chapter after this. Hope you enjoy! :D

**Chapter 13**

The chamber was dark, even with his strong vampire eyes, he couldn't see much. Knowing the binds on his wrists kept him in place. He was still waiting for his next chance, waiting, listening. The pain was almost gone with the exception of his hands and as he flicked his tongue in-between his teeth he felt another set of fangs beginning to grow under the surface. The sharpness nicked his tongue and Eric tasted the dried blood. He was weakened from the great loss of blood, but he was still conscious.

He had hoped Victor would come back here so he could tear out the other vampires throat himself. But Eric soon realized once he could feel the cool air of night seep through the cracks and crevices of his coffin that it wasn't going to happen.

He began to feel along the sides of the coffin with the backs of his fingers. Being restrained from the back offered its limitations, but if he could find the center of the wood, Eric thought he could break it open with his heel. He had to be careful of splinters, if even one part of the wood staked him; he was as good as dead.

He worked meticulously using his vampire gifts to guide him. But then his nose, one of his most acute senses picked up something else.

It was smoke.

Eric wondered if he was near an outside doorway, possibly smells from a near bye barbecue were wafting in, but this smoke was much thicker than your average fire pit. This smoke was contained and very close. And not to mention the air had become warm, very warm.

It finally clicked for him why Victor and his goons never came back. Because, Victor was going to make good on his word. He had intended to kill Eric.

In that moment of realization Eric snapped to attention and tried to assess the situation. He knew his biggest handicap at the moment was this box shaped prison. He had to get out of this coffin and fast.

Eric began to kick on the side of the coffin. He felt the box move but did not open. Victor must have dead bolted the lid. Eric thought angrily. 'Bastard!' He growled under his breath. Deciding then his best course of action would be to break open the sides Eric braced his back against one end while he kicked against the hard surface. Destabilized from his confined state, finally on the third try, he broke through with his foot. Once the board had been split it was easy to get out. And Eric tumbled down off the table, his head and face slamming against the concrete floor.

He could smell the smoke stronger now, it was closer than he had expected. And the heat was radiating through the walls. Eric stumbled to stand and realized he had to get the cuffs off. He looked around the small dank room, realizing there was nothing he could use to try to smash open the metal. He only had one option, Eric thought reluctantly, but he didn't give himself time to debate, he just did it. Slamming his wrist against the sharp corners of the deadbolt hinges he tore open his skin, and the flesh pulled away. Eric winced in pain, but he new he would soon heal. His wrists now pulled back like meat pulled from the bone he slipped his hands out of the cuffs and they dropped to the floor, along with a puddle of his own blood. He pulled off the sleeves to his shirt to slow down the bleeding ripping it into two pieces he tied one piece over each wrist.

Eric's eyes were quick as he tried to think about the best way out of here. He saw the door to the side going up to try the handle as his wrists healed his hand seared. The metal handle was like a hot coal.

Eric knew he could not escape this way. Looking around again, he saw up in the dark corner a stairway and a hatch door.

He quickly ran over and tried to open it, not surprised to find it locked shut, Eric began to pound his way out. Only this door was steel and much stronger than the sides of the coffin. It was clearly built to withstand a storm and a vampire. But Eric remained steadfast. He suddenly heard voices outside and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in attention. It only made him fight harder to get out, pounding and pounding against the stubborn metal surface.

And then he felt a swoosh of heat engulf him and Eric dared to turn back around. The fire had torn down the wall encasing the room he was inside. Eric wondered for a moment if he should just take his chances running through the fire out the front, but he didn't know for certain if he would run into any more obstacles. One thing was for certain; Eric knew his time was quickly running out.

-------------------

Sookie nearly collapsed in front of the burning flames and roaring clouds of black smoke that bellowed out on the other side of the house. She was still struggling against Bill and then Pam came up along Sookie's side. Asking her in alarm…

"Are you sure he's in there?"

Pam could sometimes feel Eric when he was near, but right now she felt nothing and Sookie nodded her head.

"Yes, I know he is!" She could feel him in her heart as she started for the stairs only to be yanked away again...

"Sookie we have to get away from here, it's not safe!" Bill exclaimed over the crackling flames.

"I'm not leaving him, I'm not!"

"Sookie, you will die, we all will!"

There was a crash from a window above shattering and Sookie ducked in reaction all of the sudden having a flash. When she held the phone earlier she saw something. Trying to close her eyes she put her hand on the bottom step and tried to concentrate on the bond.

She was in the dark room again, this time fire had broken through, but Sookie saw storm doors, the flickering light from the fire was dancing across the surface and Sookie came to the realization as she remembered her earlier vision, shouting out...

"Storm doors!" Pam looked back at Sookie in confusion and she shook her head swallowing out of breath and exclaimed again...

"We need to find the storm doors!"

They took off at a run rushing around the house to find the doors, when they all arrived in the back at the same time. Bill found them first.

"Here they are!"

There was banging coming from the other side of the doors and Sookie's heart started pounding again.

"Oh my god, Eric!" Sookie threw herself at the doors and tried to pull them open, but the lock on the outside was about as big as her hand.

"Eric!!!" She cried trying to rattle the doors open, but it was no use.

"Step aside!" Pam proclaimed and Sookie looked back at her clearly torn up but to her surprise she noticed Pam was holding a shovel in her hands. She must have found it from the yard area, Sookie thought and she backed away. Once the surface was clear, Pam started to smash the tip of the shovel against the lock.

"Sookie, you need to stand back!" Bill tried to pull her away but she wouldn't listen. The pounding on the other side was echoing Pam's clinks and she finally surrendered, letting Bill pull her away from the door.

Pam was persistent in working on smashing the lock, but this time Sookie noticed the clinking on the other side had stopped. Pam paused for a moment in hesitation. The fire was going strong now, most of the 2nd floor was demolished, fire was brimming out of the windows, and she could hear fire sirens in the distance. But when that tapping from the other side stopped, Sookie's heart did too. She broke free of Bills grip and ran over to the doors, knowing what the silence could mean, her head and heart trying to run a race together to fight the most inevitable conclusion...

"Eric don't give up!" Sookie pounded against the door and she plead desperately...

"Don't give up please!!!"

Pam looked back at Sookie and shouted exasperated herself…

"Sookie move!"

Pam wasn't about to give up either and in her final blow she busted the lock open. In a shave of a heart beat Sookie pulled the lock off and tossed it too the side. Before she could even stand up to pull them open, the doors burst open with a fury of a thousand suns and there stood Eric on the edge of the stairs like a phoenix rising from the ashes. He looked around, seeing Pam first, she replied smiling…

"You always did know how to make an entrance." Eric's brows were creased just relieved to have gotten out of that burning inferno and Pam smirked back at him, proud of her maker for his fierce determination and warrior spirit and he nodded tiredly only a hint of a spark left in his eyes, Eric answered…

"Well far be it from me to disappoint." He wasn't surprised to see Pam here, just glad she was and that Sookie was able to reach her, and then he saw Bill, who bowed his head in respect…

"We have much to talk about." Bill finally replied as if he thought Eric was expecting him to say something and Eric replied wiping the side of his mouth casually with his thumb….

"Indeed we do Bill, indeed we do."

And then finally he looked over to his right. Curled up on the side remaining motionless and staring at him in disbelief, sat Sookie.

She nearly choked out a sob when she saw him, he looked so beaten up and battered and she felt such relief, it had taken every ounce of strength she had to get them here, thinking about the last time she saw him and how it wasn't on the best of terms. She wasn't sure what to say or do, if he hated her for her earlier behavior and she creased her brows in apprehension.

She was the light at the end of his tunnel, his ray of sunshine in an otherwise bleak and dark world and Eric quickly answered Sookie's doubt by collapsing to his knees and throwing his arms around her in a crushing hug. Knowing they needed each other desperately right now.

Sookie squeezed her eyes tight, and the tears poured out as she prayed that this wasn't a dream. She held onto him tightly feeling her strength renewed by his strong arms.

"You're here!" She whispered as her cheek pressed against his strong chest and her fingers clung to his shirt feeling the tattered and worn fabric and then she pulled back and looked up at him worriedly taking his face in for the first time in horror. There was blood everywhere, stains on his chin his neck, the front of his shirt, ties on his wrist, and she looked up searching his eyes…

"Yes lover…I'm here now…." Eric replied tiredly.

Her hand reached up to touch his jaw and she asked him in disbelief and astonishment…

"What happened to you?"

"You're going to have to clear the area folks, Baton Rouge Fire Department!" A man announced interrupting them as several men behind him rushed in with big hoses and began to spray down what was left of the charred and blackened house.

Eric helped Sookie back up and they looked over at the house for a minute. Eric thinking for a moment that he almost died in there. If it hadn't been for Pam, Sookie, and Bill, he may have. Eric would have to think long and hard about their acts of nobility.

Just then another section of the roof collapsed and the fire chief yelled to them in alarm…

"Get Back, NOW!!!!"

Within a split second Sookie had been whisked away by Eric from the falling debris.

--------------------------

They watched from across the street as the fire consumed and devoured the old house alive and Sookie felt sadness in watching it fall and collapse to the ground.

"Lover, are you alright?" Eric asked worriedly with his arm across her back and Sookie looked up at him and nodded, his face bringing a smile to her lips she replied…

"I am now…"

He smiled in kind and leaned down to kiss her forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder. Just thankful he was okay. That was all that mattered right now.

When they were done with the police and gave them their alibis, along with the whole sordid story, and had practically been laughed away when Bill started to get into the 'Queen of Louisiana's assignment to find her stolen paintings' part.

Pam drove them back to the hotel. And Sookie asked them if they could just call it a night.

"We'll I did drive down here without so much of a lick of blood, I could use a turn on the dance floor and then maybe a spin around the bedroom."

Pam replied with another one of her wicked smirks. Sookie was the only person to raise their brows in surprise and Bill chimed in…

"You cant be serious? After all that you're still not tired, you're still?"

"I'm still everything darling!" Pam cut him off with a coy smile and then she went up to Eric and kissed him on the cheek and he did hers and then she replied…

"Ill stick around tonight and call you tomorrow evening, that is if you two can peel yourselves away from each other to answer the phone."

Pam added with a smirk not giving Eric a chance to reply and then she sped off.

Bill looked back at Eric and Sookie reluctantly obviously feeling uncomfortable it was clear they wanted to be alone, and now he just turned into the third wheel and he announced…

"Well I suppose I should check into a room here, we can follow up with her majesty tomorrow."

"Bill, before you leave, I'd like to give you something. We will wait here for you while you check in" Eric replied.

Bill looked back at Eric strangely having no clue what Eric could possibly give him aside from another bruising to his ego and Bill finally nodded and went up to the front desk. After all, what choice did he have?

Once Bill came back with his plastic swipe key he looked back at Eric and asked him…

"So what did you want to give me?"

"You'll see." Eric replied shortly already on his way to the elevator with Sookie on his arm and Bill rolled his eyes. Some things never changed, Bill thought. Knowing Eric could be impossibly difficult and stubborn sometimes, till the bitter end even when he was trapped inside a burning house, Eric wouldn't surrender.

They finally arrived in the suite and Sookie felt a flush of heartache as she stepped inside the room, remembering how long last night had been, how painful, but things were okay now, Eric was here. She had to keep telling herself that so she wouldn't forget.

"Sookie." Eric broke her lost and wavering thoughts and she looked back at him curiously as he stepped inside the room…

"Where is your purse lover?"

Sookie blinked, realizing now what Eric wanted to give Bill and she nodded offering….

"Ill get it." And then she walked over to the table.

Bill was just as lost as ever and he was just about to tell Eric he had enough of his games when Sookie pulled out the leather ledger from her purse.

"I believe this might be of some use to you." Eric replied and Sookie nodded adding…

"Yes, if Andre was running the counterfeit operation out of that gallery, he most likely had help, and the information is most likely in that ledger in one form or another."

Bill nodded back at Sookie and he looked down at the ledger, already feeling much more hopeful. _But the database was still missing_, he thought. Knowing the Queen wouldn't be happy about that. Then Eric flipped up a floorboard with his thumb and to Bills dismay he took out the laptop.

"You had it! It was here the whole time?" Bill asked in surprise and Eric nodded and added…

"Yes, Victor Madden and his cronies were trying to find it, that's why they grabbed me."

Sookie put her hand up to her mouth in realization. That's what this whole thing was about? _That stupid database? _She thought if she never saw it again, it would be too soon and Bill took it from Eric thankfully.

"I am in your debt for keeping its location confidential."

Eric nodded and he replied…

"More importantly, it would be wise to keep it with you at all times and out of plain sight."

Bill nodded and looked down at the ground realizing his fatal error and then he looked up at Eric and replied earnestly…

"Thank you."

He looked down at the ledger again and then Bill proclaimed…

"I will arrange a meeting with her majesty tomorrow."

"That will be good." Eric nodded and walked Bill to the door and Sookie reached up to hug Bill, her eyes creased in earnest and grateful and she replied with a small smile…

"Thank you Bill, for all your help." Bill smiled back at Sookie his hand unable to let go of hers quickly and when he finally did Eric added in parting as he slid his arm around Sookie's shoulders, reminding Bill of his place…

"Next time, remember who your friends are Bill."

Bill gave him a nod, knowing he would now take that advice to heart and he finally left. Eric watched Bill as he walked down the hallway back towards the elevators. Thinking absently that Bill was lucky this time not to get a room next to he and Sookie and then he closed the door behind him and turned around, only to meet Sookie's gaze. As it turned out, she had been watching him too.

It was like everything else in the room melted away when he saw her. The air between them was thick and balmy and Sookie was the first to speak…

"Is that why you have blood all over you? That other vampire did this to you?"

Eric looked back at her surprised that of all things Sookie could chose to ask, she chose that subject and he finally nodded his head and replied truthfully…

"Yes, he wanted to know where the database was, but I would not tell him."

Her eyes were teary as she felt his pain through the bond and she stepped towards him and reached up to touch his face. Eric closed his fingers around her wrists not liking to see her this way, to see her sadness for him, he didn't want that, but what she said next after lowering her hand surprised him again...

"Ill kill him." Sookie met his gaze stone cold serious and Eric creased his brows and shook his head.

"No Sookie, Victor is a very dangerous man, infact, we may need extra protection from the Queen now until he leaves Louisiana. Now that he has made the first move, the consequences of his actions will be dire for both sides!"

"Well if I see him, I won't hesitate to kill him!" Sookie declared and she met his gaze with a new ferocity.

Eric didn't understand her anger at first, but then he realized that she was feeling protective and it touched him.

"I…" Eric was about to speak when Sookie cut him off the tears falling freely now as she became more emotional…

"I'm sorry for leaving you earlier!"

She sniffed in her sobs and wiped her eyes and Eric shook his head, he touched his palm to her cheek and replied with sincerity…

"Sookie, you have no reason to apologize…"

She looked up at him and then buried her face in his chest and shook her head as he held her..

"It was torture for me not knowing where you were, I…I couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to you!"

"Sookie." Eric tried to stop her from getting worked up about it, he had withstood far worse than pathetic Victor Madden before…

"At one point I thought you were dead!"

"Sookie stop!" Eric finally cut her off and lifted her face to look at his and he shook his head declaring to her…

"I'm fine now, I'm here, and you are fine that's all that matters."

She squinted her eyes again, the tears coming out this whole day just turning her into an emotional wreck.

This is when Eric was at a loss for words. Human emotion was something he understood well but when it was out in the flesh right in front of him beckoning for his emotional reaction, he was a deer caught in headlights, so he did the only thing he knew how to do and leaned in to kiss her, tears and all…

Sookie let out a sob into his mouth and then she swallowed her voice as his tongue pushed its way back into her mouth hungrily and then she let out a moan. He was making her forget again.

"I love you…." Eric whispered against her lips and then Sookie was lost, kissing him back this time more heatedly, hungrier as she wrapped her arms around his back bringing one hand up to clench his blonde hair as he clenched her blouse firmly his own desire rising. Sookie could feel it, and she smiled back at him her earlier thoughts and fears forgotten and finally suggested…

"Why don't we get you cleaned up?"

Eric smirked back at her and replied while he pulled her ass up into his arms…

"I thought you would never ask Lover!"

Sookie laughed thinking it was the first time she had laughed in 24 hours thanks to her 1000-year-old vampire. Sookie had no intention of letting him go this time.

He carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the double marble sink, where they began to disrobe each other.

Her first order of business was to check the ties on his wrists. Sookie feared what was underneath. They were soaked in blood and it wasn't often one saw a vampire wearing a bandage.

She untied each slowly examining his skin for cuts or embedded materials, but it had healed perfectly. The only trace left was the bloodstains. She looked up into Eric's eyes concerned and he shook his head knowing what she was going to ask..

"It's fine."

She hated seeing him like this. On the outside, Eric looked like his normal self for the most part, but his clothing. His clothing told a different story. He looked like a man who had just gone through a war. Eric nodded her head and gently coaxed her on dropping the strips of fabric to the floor he replied…

"Help me get this off lover."

Sookie met his gaze cautiously, testing him to make sure he wasn't really injured. It was hard for her to get used to the idea that vampires healed so quickly. Her fingers shakily trailed along his bloody button down shirt. Undoing him slowly her fingers brushed against his skin as she unbuttoned him down and down further still and she began to feel the sparks return slowly. Like a little shock at first. Her eyelashes flicked upwards to watch his dark gaze and as she suspected, he was looking at her like a predator would his prey. He was purely infatuated with her and then the spark ignited the flame burning inside her core as she felt the heat course between her thighs.

Eric moved in to pull at the hem of her top, his fingers dancing over her skin delightfully to Sookie's pleasure as he tugged up and undid her bra under the sheer fabric letting it fall away like petals of a flower to expose her ample hidden fruits underneath. He wanted her so badly she was practically like a drug as her hands brushed over his strong shoulders shrugging off his shirt, Eric leaned in to kiss the side of her mouth tenderly as he caressed her breasts with his hands and she surprised him by licking his cheek. _Oh supreme deities!_ Eric thought, growling in arousal when he realized what she was doing. Cleaning off the blood, his blood, as his hand wrapped around the back of her neck, and fingers clenched her hair in desperation, his tongue flicked against hers invitingly coaxing her mouth open for him and then it was like two worlds colliding.

They didn't even need a shower running to steam up this room, they were already well on their way. Each touch and moan making them hotter for the other as Eric plunged his fingers down into Sookie's panties massaging her sensitivity. She spread her legs wider inviting him closer feeling her own arousal come to pass as she felt his bulge press up against her. She desperately wanted him inside her.

Sookie moaned as he kissed her again and again up and down her neck, flicking her center, and kissing in that sensitive area behind her ear, her thighs clenched his hips in answer to his unspoken question. She was ready, she was very ready, he could feel it, and so was he. He groaned as Sookie put her hand in his pants and dared to play with his fire as he had done with her and was still doing. He wanted to take his time, savor this, savor making love to Sookie, but that couldn't be done when she was all over him like this, smelling the way she did. Looking all lucid and sexy like she was. He heard her pull his zipper down and he quickly took the opportunity to yank up the sleeves of her top over her head.

Nope he was going in, a vampire had little self-restraint as it was, and his little addiction was dangling in front of him. Eric pulled Sookie up to him, her ass squeaking against the cool hard surface and he shredded her panties in one move. It was so fast so sudden, she had her mouth open begging for his tongue right before she felt the object of her greatest desire part her deep sensitivity.

She moaned into his kiss as he pulled her ass up to him and jammed back into her as the back of her thighs hit the counter. Eric was on cloud nine, and he jumped up to cloud ten when he saw Sookie's backside as he was throttling her in the mirror behind them.

"Ohhhh" She groaned her eyes widening and she clung to him. It was mind blowing sex and Sookie wondered momentarily if it was possible to feel this good or if she was just imagining it, but then she came back down to earth and looked into Eric's eyes, and she knew it was real, real as flesh and bone. She felt him grind his hips into her and her muscles almost spasmed out of control several times before taking the final plummet with him. He was a master in love making, and Sookie knew she had been done in.

Eric began spouting something in his native language, Sookie was pretty sure it was cursing by the tone in his voice, and then she felt it, her body was given a huge jolt of electricity. She had to brace herself accidentally turning the faucet on as her hand jammed against it and her neck craned back in ecstasy. _Oh wow, oh my, son of a holy mother_, her mind screamed. And then she cried out something undecipherable herself.

It was concluded as Eric pulled Sookie back to him for a burning hot kiss. His lips melded to hers and she breathed heavily into his mouth. Her skin now balmy, his skin now warm from her heat. And she looked into his eyes and exhaled replying as if it were the most natural thing in the world…

"I love you too."

Her smile was drunk and her eyes lucid and then she leaned her face tiredly on his shoulder as the electricity continued to run pulses through her.

Eric smiled tiredly back at her and he closed his eyes, just holding her to his chest for a moment. Listening to her one heart that was beating for the both of them.

"I know you do lover, we would not be here if you did not." Eric answered bemusedly.

She smiled up at him, more in love than she had ever been in her life and then a shadow of worry cast across her face. She noticed how pale Eric looked, how peaked…

"You haven't fed?" Sookie asked concerned and Eric shook his head and replied…

"No, I am fine…" He smiled back at her and his lips pressed against hers, unable to resist her tempting mouth, Sookie protested…

"Feed off me…I want you to."

"I can not my angel." Eric looked back at her regretfully and he showed her his missing incisors. Sookie looked pained as she reached up to brush her thumb over his lip absently, realizing this must have had to be a part of his torture. And another rush of anger washed over her, thinking that maybe Victor deserved to be locked up in chains of silver first and drained of all his blood before she killed him.

"Will they grow back?" She finally asked him worriedly wondering if this would cause him to starve as a result, but Eric relieved her by nodding his head and he replied…

"Yes, they have begun to already."

"Tomorrow Ill get you a pack of True Blood." Sookie insisted with a bright smile. Eric wasn't thrilled about the notion of mainstreaming, but he supposed it was a small price to pay to keep Sookie and that damn database safe.

"Thank you my lover, you always take good care of me." Eric smiled faintly, although his voice was missing its usual enthusiasm and Sookie finally jumped off the counter getting her second wind apparently and replied shucking the rest of her clothes off, the ones he missed, while casting him a very sultry look over her shoulder as she went to go turn on the shower…

"Oh I haven't even begun to take care of you baby!"

Sookie smiled and then she came back to kiss Eric hotly on the lips before lulling him into the shower with her, so she could show him exactly what she meant.

----------------------

It was almost 4:45 in the evening when Sookie finally woke up. She realized that after no sleep the night before and running on empty all day really took its toll on her body. To her relief she felt a strong arm around her naked waist and she turned around to face Eric. Her vampire was still as the dead, but his face still looked paler than normal and that concerned her.

She had a hard time admitting it to herself, but Sookie kind of missed getting bitten by him too. She was ashamed to be thinking of her selfish needs and buried her head in his neck. Sookie didn't want to leave the bed, wondering how long it would be before Eric woke up.

She figured she might as well make herself useful. She knew Eric needed blood and she was pretty hungry herself so she slipped away from his embrace and ordered a 6 pack of true blood along with some pancakes and eggs for herself from room service. Sookie looked back at Eric reluctantly, not wanting to leave the bed, but she figured she should get dressed for the delivery tugging at the end of the sheets, she was still self conscious about walking around in the buff, even if she was the only one awake at the moment, tugging hard she finally got the sheet loose and was about to stand when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her back down.

Sookie smiled instantly feeling the warm flutters as Eric's arm yanked her back to him. He put his hand on her face and asked her with a coy grin, one appropriate for a prince…

"And where do you think you're going?"

Sookie's eyes and nose crinkled and she replied toying with him…

"I was going to get dressed and then…"

But Eric cut her off and shook his head answering…

"Wrong answer lover."

Sookie smiled knowing he was also playing with her and she bounced back smartly with…

"I have to get dressed because I ordered room service."

"I don't think you're going anywhere." Eric replied as he smoothed his large cool hand up her thigh enticingly and Sookie felt her breath quicken.

"Oh really?" She asked not ready to toss in the towel just yet and Eric nodded his head as he leaned in and bent down to kiss and lick her breast, taking deep care to brush his tongue slowly over her sensitive peak and he nodded his head and then kissed the tip as he answered…

"Yes, I plan to make you scream first."

Sookie thought she might have lost it then. Eric knew exactly what to say to get her all hot. Not that she wasn't before, but he had her pretty much tied up and powerless to resist him now. She was sure infact, that very image would turn Eric on.

He rolled her onto her back and within seconds he had impaled himself into her. Sookie didn't know what to think, blindsided by his desire, wondering if she should try to keep from passing out should room service come and interrupt them, or should she just give into it.

In the end, after he planted a searing kiss on her lips, Sookie opted for the last option. It was easier that way. If she blacked out from the pleasure, at least she knew shed be happy and she wouldn't even have to worry about answering the door. He raised her arms above her head, his hands gripping hers, and gave Sookie a look that said she was his and then he thrust away like his life depended on it.

Eric was right, he did make her scream 5 times, she probably climaxed that many times too, and just when Sookie thought he was done, he flipped her over on top of him and slammed into her again.

Sookie was barely coherent, but she had to make a mental not to beware of Eric when he had just waken up. He was quite the animal. Not that she minded, but she wanted to remember that little fact about him. And then he did something with his hand that nearly made her eyes fall back in her head. She heard knocking in the background and thought she may even have heard a voice say "Room service" but all of that went out of her head when she saw the blinding white light her voice carrying to a pitch she had never heard before let alone know she was even capable of as she cried out in pleasure, that final wave sweeping her over the edge with him.

There was another knock this one sounding more urgent…

"This is Room service! You ordered Pancakes. I'll have to get the hotel manager if you don't answer the door!"

Skokie snapped out of her post coital haze, sitting up quickly as she realized what was going on outside. Oh god he had probably heard them, oh god, what had he heard?

"Oh Crap!"

Eric put his hand on Sookie's balmy face and he shook his head sitting up with her on his lap, Eric replied…

"Don't worry lover, Ill get it."

Sookie didn't know what was worse, them being exposed in their sexual haze or Eric answering the door. But she didn't have the strength to compose herself in time as he swiped a towel from the bathroom on his way to the door.

She was worried about what Eric might say to the delivery person so she quickly got up and searched for her bathrobe. When Sookie got out to the main room she saw Eric standing across from a very intimidated looking bus boy.

"Is everything okay Miss?" He asked Sookie when he saw her, relieved obviously to see another human. And Sookie nodded…

"Yes, everything is fine, thank you."

Eric looked like he wanted to have some fun with the kid, but Sookie cast him a sharp look and she replied…

"Eric honey, don't you think you should tip him?"

Eric smirked back at Sookie who looked like she had just been royally fucked, proud of his accomplishment he replied…

"Of course lover, Ill get my wallet."

And then Eric went in search of his wallet as he bent down to rummage through his pockets, Sookie got a good view of his ass and she colored a nice shade of crimson red.

She stood awkwardly face to face with the bus boy and Sookie couldn't help but watch Eric again. It was either that or go crazy with embarrassment, and finally Eric stood up, wallet in hand.

"How much is the bill?" Eric asked the boy before handing him the money and the boy swallowed, looking down at a piece of paper, his hand was practically shaking and he finally replied…

"Ah….$54.75."

Eric began to hand him some cash and then he took it back as if in thought Eric replied…

"Well for your late delivery and interrupting our…"

"Eric!" Sookie squeaked and shook her head, giving him the evil eye. He was about to send her embarrassment levels to catastrophic proportions, Eric continued…

"Massage therapy session." Eric explained and Sookie looked back at the bus boy to see if he was buying it. Oh who was she kidding, a 5 year old child wouldn't buy that he was giving her just an innocent a massage, or the other way around.

"Thank you!" Sookie finally cut them off as Eric slipped him a $20. The boy was about to wheel away his cart when he stopped them from closing the door all the way…

"Wait!" He proclaimed and Sookie looked back at him strangely.

"You have been paid, unless you want to stay and do my lovers hair and nails, your business is done." Eric replied not liking this greedy human. But the bus boy simply shook his head, nervous again, clearly wanting to get the hell out of there and he explained pulling out a wrapped parcel from the wall, it must have been leaning against it and he had forgotten…

"This came for you this morning."

He passed the parcel reluctantly to Sookie. Eric stared him down and the boy practically took off running down the hall. Sookie was nervous of course until she looked at the return address and remembered what it was.

"What is this?" Eric asked as Sookie took the parcel and slid it carefully inside. Finally replying with a coy smile of her own…

"It's a present for you." Sookie replied and Eric looked back at her with one brow raised.

"Lover you did not have to get me anything." Eric proclaimed insistently, clearly not liking this new dynamic in their relationship. He wanted to provide for Sookie not the other way around. Sookie handed it to him and she replied with a smirk…

"I know I didn't, but I thought you might like it, I needed a cover yesterday when I went in to talk to Lola, I didn't want to arouse suspicion when Beatrix came in. And also, I wanted to get it for you."

Eric looked back at her, his expression hard to read, it was a mix between scorn and curiosity, and he finally pulled off the paper.

If he was able to breathe, his breath would be caught in his throat. It was the picture of Diana, Queen of the fairies, standing in a red blooming poppy field. When he saw this painting in the gallery at first, it struck him. When he saw Sookie admiring it, Eric figured he would not sway her opinion one way or another. He would have bought it for her in a heartbeat. But now that she had purchased this painting for him, and he was pretty certain the price tag was more than she made in a month, Eric could tell her what he really thought of it…

"She reminds me of you lover. I will cherish it always."

Sookie smiled in earnest, so happy Eric liked it. It wasn't like her to buy such extravagant gifts, but there was something about this painting, it was special. And not to mention Cleo painted it, it almost looked like a photograph the lines were so sharp and smooth. She could see the wind blowing through the poppies and poplar trees lining the field. She could see her hair moving and the beautiful figure of the woman standing in the center.

"She reminds you of me or Cora?" Sookie asked hesitantly taking a step back she tested him. Knowing that was a loaded question, but Sookie had to know if the man she was in love with was in love with Sookie Stackhouse, or if he was in love with some other woman who was barely a ghost to her.

Eric paused for a moment setting the painting back against the wall and he went over to Sookie as she looked up at him nervously.

"She reminds me of you. Why would you ask such a thing?" Eric asked her with brows creased, his blue eyes boring into hers and Sookie shook her head. She finally explained after a moment's pause looking down at her feet, she finally dared to meet his glance…

"Because we are the same person."

Eric looked back at her confused for a minute and Sookie elaborated…

"That's what I was so upset about the other day, why I couldn't look at you, Lola is a psychic and she explained to me that the visions I was having, the visions you were having, weren't just memories for you, they were real, and laugh if you want or joke, but apparently, I was Cora in a past life……"

Sookie waited for Eric to laugh and tell her she was crazy, or perhaps look guilty for knowing all along who she was, but Eric remained silent as he brought his fingers up to his chin, as if in thought.

"It makes sense." He finally offered, and Sookie asked him…

"Come again?"

"That woman in the painting. (Eric explained, gesturing with his head towards the painting.) She is a very powerful fairy, she was the one who told me shortly after I lost my wife that she would come to me again and I would fall for her deeply."

She also said something else, but Eric thought he would leave that part out and Sookie gasped. Eric put his hand on Sookie's arm feeling the need to comfort her all of the sudden he replied…

"Sookie, I know you are not the same woman, I fell in love with you and only you. I am no longer the same man I was back then, we are both different people now and we still found one another! It's amazing."

Eric marveled over that thought and Sookie couldn't help but crack a smile. She never thought Eric would have anything in common with Lola, but there he was looking at the bright side, amazed by it all. She felt like she needed to get with the program too and leaned in to kiss him.

Of course their kiss got a little more heated and since they were barely wearing any clothing it was easy to get carried away, one thing led to another and they were almost back to the bedroom when Eric's cell phone rang.

He sighed recognizing the ring as Pam's and Eric went over to his phone and clicked it on…

"Okay lover boy, time to put your pants on" Pam answered with a smirk and Eric rolled his eyes…

"I'm afraid I will need a rather large occasion for that to occur."

Pam laughed and finally replied…"Well how is a meeting with the Queen for you? Is that important enough?"

Eric nodded his head and Pam filled him in on the details of the where and when. And Eric concluded…

"Okay, we'll be there."

--------------------

Bill waited patiently tapping his foot wondering when the 3 musketeers would get here. Pam was late and he had no clue what happened to Sookie and Eric, although he could imagine several scenarios, none of them pleasant for him. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Eric waltzed through the door as if nothing fazed him, and Sookie followed him. Bill hated the picture they made. Thinking how much Sookie had changed since he knew her. He shook his head in disapproval. Pam followed behind Eric and Sookie a cheerful smile on her face and she replied…

"Oh I see we're early."

"Actually your 10 minutes late." Bill replied and Pam cast him a bored glance replying shortly…

"Some of us can't be boy scouts like you Bill."

Eric looked back at Pam and shook his head telling her with his eyes to leave Bill alone. Bill looked back at Eric surprised by his gesture.

Bill didn't say anything however, and then there was an awkward moment of silence. Eric leaned back against the wall looking bored as ever, Pam looked impatient, Sookie was anxious and Bill paced the floor restlessly.

"Compton if you take one more step I may have to break your legs myself." Eric replied shortly and Pam nodded in annoyance…

"Yes, will you please stop!" Pam countered and Bill glared at her explaining…

"She said she would be here by now, what if something happened?" Bill asked them in earnest and then suddenly a wind swooshed into the room and the Queen appeared in front of them.

"No time to chit chat, Bill filled me in on everything over the phone. I was detained due to the apprehension of my sister Beatrix Leclerc, she has been arrested on charges of fraud, embezzlement, and fleeing the district while under an investigation."

The Queen explained…"However because of her admission and involvement with Victor Madden, and the fact that she had no will power of her own because it was her makers will and not her own to commit these crimes, she will evade the death punishment, she has a hearing with the Magister this evening infact, so I must attend shortly."

Bill handed the Queen the ledger and she nodded her head…

"I trust we will find out where my paintings are with her help. She had another painter from the gallery Cleo Caspers paint the counterfeit works of art."

Sookie looked back at the Queen worriedly, not wanting to see Cleo get into trouble, she was sure she was just an innocent bystander in all of this.

"As payment, Cleo has agreed to be my private artist, she will paint several portraits of me and has submitted a request to post one in the National Gallery."

The Queen looked proud of this and Sookie was relieved. Leave it to Cleo to figure out what a little ego stroking could get her.

"As far as payment for your services…" They looked back at her again with interest and the Queen replied…

"Make it double, Ill have my accountant send you each a check within the next week."

Sookie looked back at the Queen in astonishment. _Sixty thousand dollars? Sixty thousand? What on earth was she going to do with that kind of money?_

"If you'll excuse me, my car is waiting outside, thank you for all of your help, should I need your assistance again, I shall call on you."

"Yes, thank you." Sookie replied and the Queen looked back at Bill as she turned to leave and she spoke to him…

"I will be in touch with you about the database Bill."

"I am at your full disclosure your Majesty." Bill replied with bowed head, and they all followed suit bowing as the Queen nodded acceptingly, swishing her large skirt by them in her departure.

"Well that was entertaining!" Pam declared once the Queen had left the building and Eric nodded and replied…

"I wonder if they will catch Victor."

Sookie looked back at Eric pained by the mention of the other Vampires name and she nodded her head…

"Oh I'm certain justice will be served." Sookie declared sharply. Casting Eric a knowing glance. He was leery about bringing her into any of this, but replied changing the subject.

"This could very well start a full blown war between the Louisiana and Nevada Vampires." Eric added.

Bill nodded in agreement and he replied…

"We will all need to watch our backs." They all looked back at Sookie and she knew without even speaking that she was perhaps the biggest target in all of this. Through Sookie, they could get to all of them.

"I will refuse to live my life in fear." Sookie answered stubbornly, and Eric nodded his head replying…

"Lover, we will take precautions." Sookie nodded her head reluctantly, hoping this isn't what her life would always be like. She wanted to do normal stuff too, not be chased after and drained by psycho ex girlfriends or saving her boyfriend from a burning house. She wanted to be able to stop and smell the roses too and live her life.

Their meeting was obviously over and Eric announced to the others…

"We will see you both back in Shreveport."

Sookie looked back at Eric and shook her head replying…

"Excuse me?"

"Did you have another idea lover?" Eric asked her and she shook her head answering…

"No, but I haven't agreed to move in with you yet."

Eric looked back at Bill and Pam hesitantly, not liking to lose face in front of his lieutenants he replied…

"Then we can talk about it later, is that acceptable for you?"

Sookie nodded her head finally and replied…

"Yes, that is acceptable."

Pam snickered behind Eric's back finding Sookie's attitude towards Eric quite entertaining. So did Bill infact. And as he looked over at Pam, he thought with amazement that they actually might have one thing in common.

-----------------------------

A week had passed and Sookie still hadn't given Eric a solid answer on the living arrangements, but he was picking her up from work tonight. She had the lunch shift and was done at 8, so when Eric's red corvette pulled into the Merlotte's parking lot, Sookie darted inside.

"So where are we going tonight?" Sookie asked him excitedly, thinking Eric was going to take her on a date. He said he had a surprise for her. And Eric replied giving nothing away…

"You will find out shortly lover."

She sighed, not about to pout. She didn't want to give Eric the satisfaction, so instead she fiddled with his radio and found an oldies station.

"So was your day at work enjoyable?" Eric asked her trying to make small talk and avoid the other subject Sookie was so desperate to talk about.

"Yes, it was, Sam saved me from a pair of drunken idiots who tried to paddle down my back side."

She looked over at the corner of her eyes and saw Eric's nostrils flare and Sookie couldn't help but smirk to herself.

"Give me their addresses, and I will make sure they never do that again."

Sookie patted his leg in appreciation and she finally replied…"It's okay I handled it myself. Sam just threw them out of the bar after I was done with them."

"And you still want to work in this place why? The Queen gave you enough to live on for at least a year if not more, and my job offer still stands, I really could use another pair of eyes at Fangtasia."

"I dont want handouts Eric." Sookie replied stubbornly. She could feel Eric's growing frustration through the bond and decided not to make tonight any harder for him. He wanted to do something nice for her and she would let him.

They pulled up outside a restaurant, it was a very expensive Italian restaurant and Sookie looked back at Eric with brows raised and she asked him…

"Are you sure they serve True Blood here?"

"No I don't believe they do." He answered truthfully and then added…"But that is not why we came." Sookie looked back at him again curiously wondering what on earth Eric had up his sleeves. He opened the door for her and walked her in.

"We have a reservation with Brigant." Eric announced and the hostess nodded her head, smiling kindly she replied as she turned around to lead them to their seats…

"Right this way."

When she stopped at the table, Sookie looked back at the waitress confused. It was occupied by an older gentleman and she looked back at Eric in question, but the other gentleman stood up and took her hand. Eric introduced her…

"Sookie, this Niall Brigant, he is your great grandfather!"

Niall took her hand and kissed the top and he replied…

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sookie."

In no way possible had Sookie ever imagined in her wildest dreams Eric's surprise being this, she didn't even know she had a great grandfather, let alone he was someone Eric apparently knew.

She finally looked back from Eric to Niall, at a complete loss for what to say.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN**: I just wanted to say thanks so much again to everyone for sticking with this fiction. The reviews have been awesome and I just hope you find this final chapter a worthwhile read. There may be a sequel down the line, but Im taking a break first. So keep your eyes peeled for something in the perhaps not so distant future if you have enjoyed this ride. Thanks again! xoxox

**Chapter 14**

"My dear, why don't you have a seat?" Niall spoke to her cordially and Sookie looked back into his piercing green eyes hesitantly not sure she could trust him, her gaze moved to meet Eric's and he nodded his head in approval...

"It is alright lover, Ill just be outside."

"You're leaving?" Sookie asked Eric not sure if she wanted to be left alone with this man, this stranger who claimed to be her great grandfather. As far as she knew all her grandparents were dead. Thinking he would have to come up with some story to convince her that it was true. And she looked back at Eric nervously. But his eyes were calm and he was sending her waves of love through the bond. This would have been another one of those moments when Sookie was dying to hear Eric's thoughts but he gave her nothing more. And this man, this Niall, he certainly had offered no reception to her either. She wondered what he was exactly. Perhaps another telepath like her? His mind was a blank though.

Eric gave Niall an undecipherable look and Niall nodded his head agreeing with Eric he replied...

"Let your great grandfather buy you dinner" Niall insisted with a smile.

And Sookie came to the conclusion that she was curious and besides, she had to eat didn't she? She knew Eric was just outside, and it was unlikely that he would go hungry. Infact he fed quite well the other night. Pam had told Sookie about this blood donor clinic for vampires and Sookie knew Eric hated the synthetic blood so she got them to bag up a couple pints of her blood and agreed to donate for him once a week until his fangs came back in. She finally nodded her head and she let Eric pull out her chair. As she placed the napkin on her lap, Eric leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sookie forced a smile for Eric as he left holding on to him through the bond, she didn't want him to go far, in truth she was nervous as hell, but if this guy was really her great grandfather, she had alot of questions for him.

"I must say, you are more lovely in person than I had imagined..." Niall proclaimed.

Sookie creased her brows, not quite sure what to say to that. Usually when men paid her compliments they were followed by an obvious ulterior motive, what his was, she was unsure, which made her very uncomfortable, but he looked like he genuinely meant it, and he was a relative, so she accepted it and said politely...

"Thank you."

"So how do you know Eric?" Sookie asked him jumping right in with the questions and Niall looked back behind his shoulder to make sure Eric had left and he replied submissively...

"The vampire and I go way back."

Sookie looked at him strangely for a moment wondering just what their relationship was, but before she could get him to elaborate he explained...

"I am a fairy prince Sookie, I do not live in this realm, we only visit from time to time when business calls for it."

"So is that what I am, business?" Sookie asked not liking the direction this conversation was going. She had enough of people taking advantage of her to last a lifetime and she took a sip of her water to hide her tense mouth.

Niall laughed politely and he replied shaking his head…

"No my dear one, you are nothing of the sort…I have waited a long time to meet you and I'm very glad I finally had the chance."

Sookie wasn't sure what to say to that so she just nodded her head allowing him to continue….

"I assume you did not know of my existence?"

"You assume correct." Sookie answered a little more sharp than she had intended and Niall continued…

"Your grandmother, Adele Stackhouse had an affair with my son Fintan, we'll actually it was quite the passionate encounter…"

Sookie raised her brows and he continued…

"Her husband was infertile, Fintan is your paternal grandfather."

Sookie tried to think about that for a bit. She always put her gran up on this pedestal. Adele Stackhouse could do no wrong, but to know she had an affair while still married to her grandfather broke her heart a little.

"So this makes you part fairy my dear." Niall announced and Sookie looked back at him with dread. She had already learned this, the Queen knew, both Bill and Eric knew.

Sookie put her hand up to her head, feeling overwhelmed. Even though she knew about the fairy stuff, she had always just assumed she was different. She didn't realize her whole family had been different, and they were hiding this from her. It wasn't like finding someone else who had something in common with her would have helped her cope through all of those years of being made fun of!

"Do not blame them my dear, they just wanted to protect you." Niall replied as if reading Sookie's mind and she looked back at him surprised.

Finally after a moments pause she shook her head not wanting to take his advice and she replied…

"Why shouldn't I be mad? They lied to me! They made me believe I was some sort of freak, when they knew exactly what I was!"

Her voice was raised just a little and Niall put his hand over Sookie's. For some reason it calmed her down instantly and he assured her…

"They had to protect you, because of me!" Niall explained. And Sookie looked back at him even more confused.

"Because of you?" She asked not liking the sound of this. And Niall nodded his head explaining…

"I have many enemies Sookie, us having this meeting even is a great risk, but the vampire has assured me he will keep watch for us."

Sookie creased her brows not even wanting to get into what Eric had to do with any of this and she began to rub her temple.

"So why did you want to meet with me then if it's such a great risk to both of us?" Sookie replied and Niall responded…

"I wanted to meet my great granddaughter and I also wanted to caution you to be careful."

Sookie didn't think she had ever felt more confused in her life and she shook her head not understanding, and then Niall put things on the table for her…

"I could kill him if you want me to dear one, just say the word!"

"What, kill who?" Sookie asked confused and Niall replied without even so much as a flinch…

"The Vampire."

"Eric?" Sookie asked in outrage, looking back at Niall if horns were growing out of his head, feeling her heart rate pick up in alarm. But Niall showed no notice of her heated stare and explained…

"If you do want to be bonded to him anymore, if you are afraid you are losing your power due to the bond, or that he is getting closer to turning you, just let me know and the problem will be taken care of."

Sookie swallowed hard as she thought about Eric and the bond they shared, it was true sometimes she cursed it. Sometimes she felt it was an invasion of her privacy and emotions/feelings were being forced on her, and it was true she and Eric hadn't had that talk, about what their relationship would look like long term, about if he would stay with her as she grew old, if she was willing to give up having children and a normal life to be with him forever, they hadn't yet got there, but Sookie did know that killing Eric would kill her and she shook her head profusely…

"No Niall….I love him, I would never want any harm to come to him."

Niall looked back at her thoughtfully and then he nodded his head. Sookie felt like she was being tested in some way and she looked back at him questioningly.

"Very well, then I will not make mention of it again." Niall replied ending things with a pleasant smile as the waiter brought their salads out.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal with pleasant conversation. Sookie found out more about her family history than she had ever thought possible. It was strange, that after letting it sink in, it actually brought comfort to her knowing there were more like her. She just wondered how it skipped Jason. And Niall never brought him up so Sookie decided to leave that alone.

When they were done with their meal, Niall dabbed the corners of his mouth with his linen napkin and he replied…

"Before you leave, I would like to give you something Sookie."

Sookie looked back at him curiously again and Niall explained…

"It's not something you can hold or take back with you, but I would like to grant you one true wish."

Sookie couldn't help but laugh at the irony and she replied….

"So you're more like a fairy godfather instead of my great grandfather?"

Niall looked back at her as if he was intrigued by her reply and he announced…

"We'll I think I can be both, I've certainly lived long enough…"

Sookie smiled and took the last sip of her wine, finishing it off. And Niall continued…

"You must mean it when you make your wish, it must be your hearts great desire, but when you say the words 'I wish' followed by your command, it will be made true."

Sookie looked back at him surprised and she asked him jokingly…

"So if I wished for a big mac, then you'd have to bring me one?"

Niall chuckled and he replied nodding his head…

"Yes my dear, if that was your hearts greatest desire, you'd have a big mac within the minute."

He set his napkin next to his plate and stood up, offering to pull Sookie's chair out for her Niall advised…

"I suggest you think on this for a bit though, it could very well change your life."

Sookie stood up, brows raised not quite sure what to say except…

"Well thank you."

"You are more than welcome dear one." Niall replied. He was quite tall now that he was standing, not as tall as Eric of course, but Sookie noticed that even though they had been seated, his black suit was perfectly straight, and his white shirt was starched and bright. He looked otherworldly almost, although she was sure most around here would probably just assume he was from Europe.

"I will be in touch." Niall proclaimed bending in to place a kiss on each of her cheeks and then in a flash he was gone.

It took Sookie a moment to realize she had just met her great grandfather. Astonished by it all, she knew it would take her awhile to really absorb it all. She wasn't sure when she'd see him again, but Sookie looked forward to her next encounter.

She pulled up her purse around her shoulders and walked outside. Noticing there was a definite chill in the air Sookie rubbed her arms and then she saw Eric there waiting for her. He had been leaning against his car, looking like he just stepped off the cover of GQ in his leather jacket and black jeans, his eyes taking her in, but when he saw that she looked chilled, Eric took his jacket off, walked over to her, and draped it over Sookie's shoulders…

"Thank you.." Sookie replied with a hesitant smile, her head still spinning from her earlier meeting and Eric asked her curiously his intense blue stare boring into her…

"How did it go?"

He took her hand leading her back to his car in silent support and Sookie was thankful once more, replying…

"It went good, a lot to take in…"

Eric nodded looking down for a moment as if he had to ponder her last line and he replied…

"I'm sure it was."

Eric opened his car door for her not wanting her to stay out here in the cold but before Sookie got in, she stood up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his softly. She kissed him sweet and tenderly and when she finally pulled away, Sookie proclaimed with a loving smile….

"Thank you for introducing us."

Eric smiled but she thought she saw a hint of worry there too. Vampires didn't get worry lines, especially Eric, but Sookie was sure she had just seen one, if even for a split second.

"Your welcome." Eric replied kissing her forehead and then he helped Sookie get into the car. Whatever she had just seen or thought she saw, it was clear Eric didn't want to address it right now as he got back into his side of the car, Eric flipped on the oldies station Sookie had chosen earlier and he started up his car, and he asked Sookie…

"Are you tired yet?"

Sookie looked back at Eric and shook her head.

"No, I'm not!" But her curiosity to whatever had been bothering Eric was growing.

"Good." Eric smiled at her and he replied plainly…

"I have some place I would like to take you then."

"Oh really?" Sookie asked this new topic piquing her interest.

"You don't have any more relatives for me to meet do you?" Sookie asked him with a smirk and Eric relaxed his smile…

"No lover…" He called her lover again; Sookie was so relieved to hear him call her that for some reason. Feeling like things were finally getting back to normal.

"The rest of the evening just involves you and me…" Eric replied as his eyes darted to meet hers quickly in a smug yet sexy glance full of promise.

Sookie smiled heart fluttered as he took her hand and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Eric wrapped his arm around her back and he kept his eyes on the road.

"I can't wait." Sookie replied as she angled her neck up to kiss his jaw and then she pretended to watch the road ahead with him before going back to kiss his neck softly.

"If you keep doing that with your lips lover, we may not make it to our next destination…"

Eric warned her, and his eyes closed briefly as she daringly ran her tongue along his neck…

"Like this?" Sookie asked innocently having her fun, and Eric groaned as her tongue flicked the inside of his ear.

He jolted the wheel, and then Sookie noticed the car had swerved and she needed to hang onto the dashboard, but she continued to kiss his neck and jaw with eyes closed. She couldn't stop it for some reason, overcome with passion for Eric. He had turned the car off the road and she looked back at him questioningly, but he only met her gaze with dark eyes, and Sookie knew exactly what he had intended to do.

Five seconds later they found themselves parked in an orange grove and Eric yanked off his seat belt, followed by Sookie's…

"Come to me!" He demanded urgently helping Sookie onto his bulging lap. And their lips crashed together hungrily. Hands searching and then Eric plunged his tongue into her mouth. Sookie moaned, feeling his desire for her through the bond and through his pants. She wanted him too grinding her hips over him as he pulled the straps of her dress down. His mouth going to her breasts and Sookie tossed her head back. She could feel the prickly sharpness of his new incisors scraping against her skin and she never wanted him more.

Sookie began to unzip the fly of his pants, when Eric put his hand on her wrist suddenly preventing her from doing just that. She noticed that his mouth was no longer on her breast and his body was stiffened.

"What is it?" Sookie asked him still lucid from the spell he cast over her and Eric shook his head and he whispered looking out to the side as he set Sookie down on the seat next to him.

"I hear someone."

Sookie felt alarm all of the sudden and she quickly pulled up her dress.

"Who is it?" She asked in a whisper as Eric's eyes darted from right to left. She could tell he had picked up on something as he slipped out of his car door and warned Sookie…

"Stay here…Ill be right back." And then he left in a flash.

"Eric?" Sookie didn't want him to go or to play the stupid abandoned damsel in distress so she slipped out of her side as well, not listening to Eric she looked around and listened for any sound.

The smell of the sweet orange blossoms wafted through the air and Sookie tried to find Eric, as she weaved in and out of the groves of orange trees. Knowing she needed to be quiet.

_Eric, where are you?_ Sookie thought anxiously wanting to find him. She'd rather they be together now than apart. She didn't care if Eric assumed the car was safer. Sookie thought perhaps she could cut through the trees, when she tripped over what she thought was a tree stump.

It was dark and as her body hit the ground in a thump she looked back trying to see what she had tripped over. Sookie couldn't see from here, the stump was blocked by the dark shadow of the tree canopy. She had to grab it for support as she stood up in her heels. She really wasn't suited for this kind of treckage, but Sookie didn't think about that while changing at Merlotte's for this date tonight. She didn't think shed be wandering around alone in an orange grove either, looking for Eric. As she braced herself, she felt the stump give way and then her fingers felt a warm sticky moisture. When she and stepped into the moonlight and saw that her fingers were now coated in red, Sookie realized exactly what she had tripped over. Looking back behind her as all of the hairs on the back of her neck rose, she panicked.

_It was a body!_ Sookie thought in alarm. And then she screamed.

Eric was there within a heartbeat and Sookie turned into his chest not wanting to see anymore.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her worriedly, all of the silent alarms going off in Eric's head when he heard that gut-wrenching scream. Thinking Sookie had been attacked; he looked down into her eyes his blue gaze lit by the soft moon.

"I…I…tripped…" Sookie was still so shaken up, it wasn't until she stepped aside that Eric saw the body.

His intense blue stare tore away from Sookie's as he tried to make out the form, it was a woman and she had been beheaded. She was wearing a beige hounds tooth pantsuit with cream blouse, stained red at the neck from the blood. It was fresh, she had just been killed, Eric determined as he stepped away from Sookie to search the area. And then he saw the familiar red auburn tresses. He turned it over and shook his head.

"Beatrix." Eric muttered under his breath, and before he even had a chance to comprehend it all, her head and body began to decompose. Sookie shrieked again and Eric went to her putting his arm around her small trembling frame.

"It was a message." Eric explained and Sookie looked up at him fearfully…

"From Victor." He announced and then Sookie felt the pits sink again.

Eric snarled in anger as he brought Sookie back to the car. She was too shaken up to make conversation, but Sookie couldn't help but ask as he started the car…

"What….what does this mean?"

Eric looked back at Sookie and he explained pulling out of the grove and back onto the main road…

"He intends to finish what he started."

Eric looked back at Sookie, and he already saw the horror play out on her face, and Eric explained assuring her…

"But that isn't going to happen."

Eric took Sookie's hand once more trying to pull her out of her fear-induced haze and he replied…

"If I have to, I will go to De Castro myself."

Sookie nodded her head holding onto Eric's hand she looked out the window sadly, watching the trees and world pass her by. She didn't want her life to be this way; she didn't want to always be looking over her shoulder. She didn't want to live her life in fear, and in fear of Eric's life being taken.

Sookie thought again about what Niall had told her, his warning to be careful. She knew now he was right. But it wasn't just her who had to be careful. It was Eric too. And she knew Eric would do whatever it took, he was a warrior, he would protect her, he would protect himself, but she feared this was bigger than he was.

Her mind was reeling as she thought about what to do. Maybe she could go to Niall and ask him for help. She wasn't sure how accessible he was. And then she remembered her great grandfathers offer to kill Eric. Wondering if he was really serious about that. If they were allies or not. It didn't seem very promising at the moment.

"Eric?" Sookie asked him wanting his attention. She knew his mind was reeling too. Sure he already had developed plans A-Z by now and he looked at her and replied…

"Yes?"

Sookie met his gaze for a moment before he was forced to look back at the road and she asked him…

"What if we asked Niall to help us, do you think…" But before she could even get out her full question Eric was shaking his head, and he looked back at Sookie and explained…

"The fairy will want nothing to do with vampire business, unless you were in danger personally, he will not help."

Sookie creased her brows in disappointment, fearful that Eric was right, but she had to ask…

"Why, he said you were doing a favor for him tonight? What did he do for you in which he earned that favor?" Sookie asked tentatively.

Eric was reluctant to give her an answer, but when he finally did, he looked back at her and replied…

"It was business."

"Business?" Sookie asked wanting him to elaborate. It was clear Eric didn't want to get into this, but he supposed he had no choice. Hating to drudge this up, Eric answered finally…

"He helped me open Fangtasia and is a shareholder."

Sookie raised her brows surprised by this and she asked Eric…

"Why on earth would Niall want to be a shareholder to a vampire bar?"

Eric raised his brows and he finally replied plainly…

"Because he is the sort of fairy who likes to keep his ear to the ground."

Sookie didn't understand any of it, or Niall's motive, or Eric's for that matter, but that was nothing new, and then she asked Eric for more clarification…

"So he asked you for a favor because he helped you open Fangtasia?"

Eric nodded his head and replied…"More or less yes, he phoned me and asked to arrange a meeting with you."

Sookie looked back at Eric strangely not ready to confess the wish Niall had granted her, or Niall's offer to kill Eric, she was sure that wouldn't go over well, but she did offer him…

"He told me to be careful…"

Eric looked back at Sookie curiously and he asked her…

"Careful of what?"

If Sookie was being honest she thought Niall's warning covered a pretty broad range of subjects and she replied…

"I think everything, the vampires, the supernatural, political agendas…not getting in too deep!"

"Do you think you are in too deep now?" Eric asked Sookie, and she looked back at him curiously, thinking that was a strange question to ask, but she answered it honestly, nevertheless…

"Not yet, but I think I'm getting there…(she sighed and finally proclaimed) I don't want to live my life in fear Eric, I don't want to constantly be worried about other vampires like Victor trying to kill you, or the next time the Queen beckons us on one of her whims, I know your powerless to stop her."

Eric creased his brows and he shook his head…

"I told you I will protect…."

"I know!" Sookie cut him off and she continued…"I know you will, and you would die doing it too, but I don't want you to die, I want to live with you and maybe someday we could have a house, and be married, and…and none of that is going to happen if your dead!" She rationed, scared she had already said too much and exposed herself.

Eric tried to hide his surprise regarding Sookie's sudden confession of starting a life with him. A very committed kind of life and one he believed humans held in high regard. But for some reason he could only hang onto the fantasy aspect of it, he was a realist and knew he could stay committed to her, but there were many things they still needed to learn about one another…like for one, vampires like him didn't get married, and he finally asked her…

"So your saying you want me to be human for you lover? I can assure you, that will never happen!" Eric proclaimed, part of the tone in his voice mocking and it bothered Sookie, but the other part, challenged her,

"No I'm not saying that, I'm saying…."

But as she thought it over again for a moment, Sookie realized maybe she was saying that.

Remembering all of the sudden Niall's wish. And what if her wish could keep Eric safe? What if she erased all the threats he faced as Sheriff of Area 5 and dealing with the Vampire hierarchal system? What if she had him all to herself? What if she could have a normal life with the man she loved?

Sookie looked back at Eric realizing he would never go for such a thing. Eric prided himself on being a vampire too much and a very good one at that. And he was. She just wished for once that they could be selfish and think of themselves and not just making it to the next day alive. She wanted Eric to be safe, but she wanted him to be happy too. She wanted to be happy.

Sookie realized in all of this, as Eric looked back at her in question that she was actually the one holding the cards this time. She had the control. And Sookie gazed back at Eric finally relaxing her face and she concluded with a small Mona Lisa's smile…

"I just want us to have a future."

Eric looked back at Sookie picking up strange sentiments from her through the bond and he replied taking her hand realizing that perhaps they were finally on the same page at last, and he proclaimed hopefully…

"I do too lover…I do too."

Eric folded his fingers through Sookie's hand and smiled affirming back at her as he took in the open road ahead of them with a new light in his eyes.

---------------

**At Second Glance**

_Im a mess because of you._

_I don't know how or why but somehow it happened._

_Somehow love changed me._

_Somehow you changed me._

_At Second glance._

_I know we were wrong about each other._

_You couldn't use me if you tried._

_And I could never hate you. _

_I fell so hard my lungs struggled for air as your body crushed over mine. _

_My hair, a tangled mess when I wake up next to you. _

_Body limp and aching._

_Tongue panting and thirsty._

_Skin balmy and damp._

_Heart racing._

_I don't even recognize myself anymore._

_At Second Glance._

_Who is this reflection in the mirror I see staring back at me?_

_Who is this woman?_

_I watch your naked body still at rest on my bed…_

_As the doubt creeps across my face I remember ghosts from my past_

_And then I watch them slowly fade away when I look at you…_

_A new day begins …_

_At Second glance._

_Everything changes._

_It's different now, you and me._

_We're different together._

_We have seen much in our short time._

_My body has betrayed me before with you._

_But I know it has always followed my heart._

xxxxx

**AN**: I just wanted to put up the link to the sequel to this fiction 'A Witches Curse,' its up now! :D

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5122696/1/

Thanks always for reading! =)


End file.
